Grace Salvatore
by SamA3642
Summary: Damon and Stefan's young niece Grace comes to live with them and they have to protect her while Katherine and other enemies are out for them. The only problem is she is human! I don't own TVD just Grace. Set Season 1 not all episodes will be featured.
1. Bio

Name: Grace Marie Salvatore

Age: 10

Status: Human

Family: Zach Salvatore (cousin, deceased), Damon Salvatore (uncle), Stefan Salvatore (uncle)

Friends: Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie

Bio: Hi i'm Grace Salvatore i'm 10. I'm going to live with my two uncles Damon and Stefan Salvatore in Mystic Falls, i also know there secret. I know that they are vampires and because of that i know they have lots of enemies from over the years so until it was safe they kept me hidden with one of there vampire friends and they come to see me when they can. Now since it's safe i get to go back to my uncles. Oh i gotta go now Lexi is bringing me back to my uncles bye.


	2. Meeting Grace

Lexi has been watching Grace since she was a young toddler because her parents died and she had to be hidden so she wouldn't be in danger of other vampires or anything for that fact. Every now and then Damon and Stefan put aside their difference and they go and see their precious little niece or they would see her on there own time. She is more of a daughter to them and they will do anything and everything for her they will go to extreme measures to protect her and well when she does get to be a teenager Damon will make damn sure she will never date because if any boy dares to hurt her they will have hell to pay.

"Gracie come on sweetie we have to go your uncles are waiting on us". Lexi called upstairs.

"Coming". Grace said.

Grace then comes downstairs with a red and black suitcase with an identical backpack while she is wearing a red t shirt with black jeans with gray chucks with a leather jacket a smaller version of Damon's with her long shoulder length hair in a high ponytail.

"I'm ready Lexi". Grace said.

"Lets go then sweetie i'm sure your uncles will be excited when they see you". Lexi said.

"I bet i will be more excited". Grace said.

"Lets go before we make them worry and Damon will come get you himself". Lexi said.

Grace then laughed after a few minutes Grace and Lexi packed the car and they got in and started driving to Mystic Falls.

Meanwhile

Stefan and Damon have just finished Grace's room that she will be staying in and they have enrolled her in Mystic Falls elementary school and one of the brothers will drop her off and pick her up every day so they can ensure she will be safe.

"Alright were done you think Gracie will like it?" Stefan asked his brother.

The room was painted red with black outlines because red and black were her favorite colors, the room also had a full sized bed with blue sheets and a matching comforter set with pillows, a big closet for her clothes, a tv, a xbox system, and a computer so she can do her homework.

"I'm sure she'll love it Stefan". Damon said.

Grace was 100% tomboy she always loved sports, video games, all of it. She won't even look or wear a dress or skirt, she has and always will stick to t shirts and jeans with tennis shoes.

"Damon i know what your thinking no one will come after Gracie she will be safe with us". Stefan said.

"How do you know that? What if someone does come after her because of us?" Damon asked.

"She will be safe Damon i have an extra necklace with vervain so she can't be compelled, she will have her phone on her at all times, plus we can get the others to look out for her we can even get Alaric to babysit if we need to. She will be fine Damon". Stefan said.

"She gets hurt i swear someone will die human, vampire, i don't give a rats ass whoever hurts her they will die". Damon said seriously.

Stefan then nodded because when Damon gets pissed he will get even with whoever crossed him. There thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door and Stefan goes to open it and sees Lexi with his niece Grace.

"Uncle Stefan!" Grace yelled in excitement.

"Hey there Gracie, how's my favorite girl?" Stefan asked picking her up.

"I'm good. Where's Uncle Damon?" Grace asked.

"Did i hear my name?" Damon asked.

"Uncle Damon!" Graced squealed running from Stefan to Damon.

Damon then sweeps up his niece in his arms giving her a kiss on the temple and hugging her.

"Hi my little princess". Damon said.

Damon then set her back on her feet and he threw an arm around her shoulders protectively while Stefan got his niece's luggage from the car.

"Alright guys i can't stay long so i gotta head out but i will catch up with you guys later". Lexi said.

"Bye Lexi". Stefan said hugging her.

"Bye Lexi". Damon said.

"Bye Lexi i can't wait to see you again". Grace said hugging her.

"Bye sweetheart". Lexi said hugging the young girl.

Once Lexi left Stefan and Damon took Grace's stuff up to her room.

"Alright Gracie you wanna see what your room looks like?" Stefan asked.

"Yes". Grace said.

"Alright here it is". Damon said opening the door.

Once the door is open Grace she squeals and once her stuff is put down she practically jumps in Stefan's arms and he grins while hugging her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you". Grace said.

"Your welcome Gracie". Stefan said.

"Anything for you princess". Damon said.

"So it's still early out what can we do?" Grace asked.

"We could introduce her to everybody at the grill". Stefan suggested.

"Even Alaric?" Damon asked.

"She could meet him another time for now just Elena and the others". Stefan said.

"Alright". Damon said.

Stefan then calls Elena to see if she, Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie can meet them at the grill because he and Damon want to introduce them to someone but won't say who.

"Uncle Stefan where we going?" Grace asked one of her uncles.

"Were going to meet a few of my friends at the grill". Stefan said.

"Are they nice?" Grace asked.

"Yes". Stefan said.

"Enough with the chit chat let's go". Damon said.

Grace then took a hold of her uncle's hand and they were off to the grill.

The grill

Grace is holding onto Damon's hand while Stefan tries to find Elena and everyone else and he spots them but when Grace looks at Elena and gets scared because she looks like Katherine. She knows about Katherine a little bit she knows what she looks like but doesn't know a lot but when she saw Elena she thought it was Katherine so she let go of Damon's hand and ran outside crying so Stefan went to the group while Damon went to get his niece.

"Gracie. Gracie come on calm down. Calm down sweetheart". Damon said pulling his niece in a hug.

"Why i-is she here?" Grace cried.

"Who sweetie?" Damon asked.

"Katherine". Grace answered.

Damon sighed and was mentally cursing Katherine every which way in his head for getting his niece so terrified.

"Sweetheart that wasn't Katherine i promise it wasn't". Damon said.

"If she's not Katherine why does she look like her". Grace asked.

"Elena is Katherine's doppelganger". Damon explained.

"So she's not like Katherine". Grace asked.

"No honey she's not". Damon said.

Damon wipes the rest of his niece's tears away and she just hugs her uncle.

"I promise i won't let anyone at all hurt you sweetheart you have my word and if someone does hurt you i will kill them". Damon said to his niece.

"I love you Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Damon said kissing her head.

Grace then skipped back in the grill leaving Damon outside looking around having a gut feeling something isn't right and just as he was walking back in someone was watching him.

Inside

"Hey Stefan. Who was that with Damon?" Elena asked.

"That's Grace she's our niece". Stefan said.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"She's our distant niece we kept her hidden to keep her safe and once we knew it was safe enough we had a friend bring her to us". Stefan explained.

"Where are her parents?" Caroline asked.

"Died. They died when she was 2 or 3. Car accident". Stefan said sadly.

Elena then put her arm over her younger brother's shoulder to comfort him. Damon then brought Grace back inside and to the table where everyone is sitting.

"Hey Damon". Everyone said.

Damon nodded his head.

"Everyone this is Gracie. Gracie this is Elena, her younger brother Jeremy, and two of Elena's friends Caroline and Bonnie". Damon said introducing everyone to his young niece.

"Hi Grace i'm Elena". Elena said sticking her hand out.

"Hi". Grace said shyly shaking Elena's hand.

She then simply waved to everyone else.

"Is she alright?" Caroline asked.

"She's just shy at meeting new people that's all". Damon said.

Skips time

It's now a little after 9 at night and the brothers fed Grace dinner at the grill and they know she starts school soon they have to get her on a bed time routine so they bid there good nights to everyone and head home with Grace half asleep in Damon's arms. Once they are at the house Grace is knocked out cold and Damon quickly changes her into some pajama pants and a shirt then he and Stefan quietly tucks her in bed and kisses her head quietly leaving the room leaving the door cracked just in case she needs them.


	3. Trouble Brewing

A week later.

Grace is starting school today and she is really scared and nervous, she didn't really wanna go all she wanted to do was stay home with her uncles. It's now 7 am and it's time for her to get up for school.

"Gracie come on rise and shine. Time for school". Damon said.

"I don't wanna go Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"Why not Gracie?" Damon asked pushing some hair out her face.

"What if something happens? What if someone comes after me? What if Katherine comes after me?" Grace asked in a scared voice.

"Woah woah woah Gracie calm down and slow down. Nothing is gonna happen to you because you're gonna have this to wear". Damon said hand her a necklace with a small stone filled with vervain.

"Wow Uncle Damon this is nice". Grace said.

Damon then puts it on her without touching the stone and it hangs from her neck.

"This necklace has vervain it it so other vampires can't compel you and if they bite you they will be weakened so you will be protected and safe. Second this is for you it already has mine, Uncle Stefan's, and everyone else's number in it so if you think something is wrong or you know something is wrong call one of us". Damon said handing her the Iphone.

"Thanks Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"Anything for you now get dressed we leave in in 15 minutes". Damon said.

"Who's taking me to school?" Grace asked.

"Me and Stefan then i'll pick you up after school". Damon said.

"Alright". Grace said.

"That's my girl now get dressed we leave in 15 minutes". Damon said.

Damon then left the room so Grace can get dressed for school and 5 minutes later she was dressed in a simple gray t shirt, blue jeans, red chucks, her black leather jacket and her hair up in a high ponytail. She then brushes her teeth and grabs her backpack and heads downstairs to see a hot pocket on a paper towel.

"I'm ready". Grace said.

"Alright here's your breakfast now let's go before we make both of you late". Damon said.

Grace then eats the hot pocket and finishes it and then Damon and Stefan walk their niece to school.

Elementary school

Grace holds both her uncles' hands because she is a bit scared and nervous, she use to be homeschooled up until now so she won't know what to expect at a school.

"Alright Gracie go on now i'll be back at 3 sharp to pick you up". Damon said.

"Do i have to go maybe you can homeschool me". Grace said.

"Gracie there's nothing to be afraid of i go to school". Stefan tried to reason.

"Gracie here's the deal if you go to school we can do whatever you want after school anything at all you wanna do we can do it after school". Damon said.

"Really". Grace said.

"Yeah so right after school we can do whatever you want". Damon said.

"Ok". Grace said.

"That's our girl". Stefan said.

Damon and Stefan hug and kiss their niece on her head before watching her go in the building with the other kids.

"She'll be fine Damon alright she has the necklace and her phone she'll know to call one of us if it's important". Stefan tried to reason with his brother.

"I just have a feeling something isn't right". Damon said.

"Your gonna guard the school aren't you?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe for a little bit". Damon said.

"Just don't cause any trouble Damon not with Gracie around". Stefan said.

"I won't". Damon said.

"I gotta go. Who's picking up Grace after school me or you?" Stefan asked.

"I will". Damon said.

"Alright i'll see you later". Stefan said.

With no one looking Stefan used his super speed to run to school while Damon started to just wonder around seeing if anyone is following him and it's Pearl.

"And what do you want Pearl?" Damon asked.

"I want your help Damon". Pearl said.

"And what makes you think i'll help you?" Damon replied.

"You have a beautiful daughter hate to see if something happen to her". Pearl said.

Damon's eyes grew dark and he got in protective mode insistently and ran up to Pearl and grabbed her throat and looked into her eyes with a pissed off look in his.

"Let's get a few things straight right now. One she's not my daughter she's my niece, second leave her alone or you will end up dead, third if you or any of your friends even breathe around her i will drive a stake through all your hearts. My niece stays out of everything she's just a kid". Damon said seriously.

"Damon i can help you if you can help me". Pearl said.

"Help me with what?" Damon asked releasing her.

"If word gets out about your niece trust me when i say they other vampires will go after her and possibly kill her". Pearl said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Damon said.

"I can help protect her". Pearl said.

"What's in it for you". Damon said.

"I just want my life back Damon before i got thrown in the tomb for all those years. I just wanna live my life with Anna". Pearl said.

"How do i know if you're not lying and you're just gonna go tell Katherine everything". Damon said.

"I haven't seen or heard from her in over a century and a half all i know is she is alive". Pearl said.

"All your friends stays away from my niece i will help you when the time comes". Damon said.

"Deal". Pearl said.

Pearl then ran from Damon back to her hideout while Damon went to get a drink to calm his nerves before Grace gets out of school.

Meanwhile

Grace is in her classroom sitting in the back because she does not like or trust people very easily. She is quietly doing her work and glances up every now and then to see if anyone is staring at her and after 5 minutes her work is done for the class. She brings it to the teacher and goes back to her seat and puts one of her earbuds in and plays her music while playing her psp and after a half an hour it's time for lunch then recess. Damon packed her lunch for her because school food sucked and she saw a table in the far corner of the cafeteria and went to go sit by herself while she ate then after lunch all the kids went out for recess and she stayed to herself playing her psp then after recess she went to the rest of her classes.

3 pm

Just like Damon promised he was outside waiting on Grace and when she saw her uncle she practically flew down the steps of the school and jumped in her uncle's waiting arms.

"Uncle Damon!" Grace said excitedly.

"Hey princess". Damon said kissing her head.

"Can we go to the grill please?" Grace asked.

"Sure". Damon said taking her backpack.

Damon takes his niece's hand and looks around to make sure no one is following them and they make there way to the grill.

The grill

Damon and Grace enter the grill with Grace glued to Damon's side and Damon sees Alaric there.

"Damon". Alaric called out.

Damon heard his name and he brought Grace over to where Alaric is and the two sit down.

"Hello Alaric what are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Just sitting and having a drink. And who is this pretty little girl here?" Alaric said.

"This is my niece Grace. Gracie this is my friend Alaric he teaches at Stefan's school". Damon said.

"Hi". Grace said shyly.

"Hi there Grace". Alaric said.

"Grace why don't you start your homework while me and Ric go over to the bar and talk". Damon told his niece.

"Ok Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"If you need me i'll be right over here". Damon said.

Grace nodded and began on her homework while Ric and Damon got a drink at the bar.

"So how is she your niece?" Ric asked.

"She's our distant niece, her parents were killed when she was 2 so me and Stefan kept her hidden so she'll be safe". Damon explained.

"Does she know that you and Stefan are vampires?" Ric asked.

"Yes. We told her when she was 8 so that she wouldn't be scared of us and so incase something ever happens...one of us will change her if necessary". Damon said.

"You seem to really care about her Damon more than anybody". Ric said.

"She's my life, my world and i will be damned if anybody dares hurt her". Damon said.

Grace is still working on her homework when Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy walk in the grill and Damon sees his brother face and he fears something is wrong.

"Gracie i have to go talk to Stefan for a second you stay here and finish your homework. Alright". Damon said to his niece.

"Ok Uncle Damon". Grace said.

Damon then makes his way over to his brother to figure out what's wrong.

"Damon we need to talk but not here. Elena would you mind keeping an eye on Grace please we'll be right outside". Stefan said.

"Sure". Elena said.

Damon and Stefan then head outside to have their private conversation.

"Damon if i tell you this don't freak out or do anything stupid or reckless". Stefan said.

"What". Damon said.

"The tomb vampires are out". Stefan confessed.

"And". Damon said.

"They might be after Grace". Stefan said.

That set Damon off, who in their right mind who even harm a innocent child? Especially someone related to them. Damon took a few deep breaths before doing something stupid and very reckless.

"Damon calm down". Stefan told his annoyed pissed off brother.

"Calm down? I know you did not just tell me to calm down". Damon said in a angry tone.

"Well you have to or you're gonna scare Gracie". Stefan said.

"Stefan i don't know if you know this by now but it was our fault that they were put in there and yes they are gonna want revenge, think about it if they know she is related to us they will use her against us". Damon said.

"I know that Damon. Look right now we have to protect her at all cost". Stefan said.

Damon then took a deep breath and calmed down before he did anything stupid and if he did something stupid that can put Grace in a lot of danger and he was known for getting even. He then looked through the window and saw how his niece got along with Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and Ric knowing she just met them.

"We should get her home". Damon said.

"I'll get her. Damon don't do anything stupid while i'm gone i know you". Stefan said to his brother.

Inside

"Uncle Stefan!" Grace said.

"Hey Gracie. You finish your homework". Stefan asked his young niece.

"Yup all done. Everyone helped me when i got stuck". Grace said.

"Thanks guys now i have to get this one home". Stefan said.

"Stefan can i talk to you for a second". Ric asked.

"Sure. Gracie stay with them until i get back". Stefan said.

"Ok Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"What's going on Stefan?" Ric asked.

"The tomb vampires are out and chances are...they might be after Grace". Stefan said.

"Why would they go after her?" Ric asked.

"It was mine and Damon's fault that they were put in there and they will want revenge". Stefan explained.

"I see". Ric said.

"Me and Damon are taking her home now so nothing will happen but be on the look out for anything like that". Stefan said.

"You got it". Ric said.

"Alaric we can't lose Grace she's all we have if we lose her i don't know what i'll do but Damon he will go on a spree and that is never good". Stefan said.

"Hey you won't lose her alright not with us around and as long as she stays with you and Damon she'll be fine". Ric said.

"I'll get her so we can head out now". Stefan said.

Stefan then went to go retrieve his niece from the group and they were all curious to why Damon and Stefan are acting strange.

"Ric what's up with Damon and Stefan". Elena said.

"The tomb vampires had escaped. And they are targeting Grace to get back at the boys for putting them in there". Ric said.

"What? Who would be that cruel to hurt a little girl". Caroline said.

"For now Stefan said to just keep a look out for anything suspicious". Ric said.

Meanwhile

Damon and Stefan were walking their niece home but one of them kept a look out to make sure they don't get ambushed by any vampires or anything but little do they know they are being watched by Katherine who has a smirk on her face.


	4. Problems and Katherine

It's been a few weeks since Grace came to live with Damon and Stefan and everything is working out perfectly, Damon and Stefan have been taking turns with Grace by dropping her off at school and picking her up. Damon stayed close by the school to make sure nothing happens to his niece or all hell would break loose just as he was walking around his phone rang with an unknown number.

-Hello. Damon said.

-Hello Damon did you miss me. A woman's voice said.

-Katherine what do you want. Damon said.

-I just want to talk. Katherine said.

-Talk about what exactly. Damon said.

-You know are you free now or are you still busy body guarding your precious niece while she's at school. Katherine said.

-You bitch. Damon hissed.

-That's right Damon i still haven't forgotten about little Gracie i could always pay her a visit. Katherine said.

-Katherine if you so much as goes anywhere near her i swear to god i will drive a stake right through your heart, i only say this once if you or any of your little crew mess with or go anywhere near my niece i will kill you all. Starting with you first. Damon said.

-All the big and bad Damon has finally went soft. Katherine mocked.

Before Damon could say something Katherine had hung up and he was boiling inside he wanted to hunt but he wouldn't do that with Grace around but he wanted blood so he used his vampire speed to go back to the house to get a bag of blood, he had drank 3 bags of blood and he felt somewhat better he wiped his mouth of the remaining blood. He glanced at the clock and Stefan should be getting out of school soon and he said he pick Grace up after school and bring her straight to the house.

While

Stefan had just gotten out of school so he went to the elementary school to pick Grace up but when he got there she wasn't outside waiting which made him panic a little so he ran inside to find her.

"Can i help you sir". A voice asked.

Stefan released it was the school's secretary.

"I'm here to pick my cousin Grace up". Stefan said.

"She's in the nurse's office follow me". The lady said.

Stefan's face had went pale when the secretary said that, what had happened to Grace? Is she ok? A million things had roamed in Stefan's mind but his main focus was to get Grace and get her back home. Once they got there Stefan went in to see the nurse.

"Can i help you". The nurse asked.

"I'm here for my cousin Grace i was told she was here". Stefan said.

"Follow me she's laying down". The nurse said.

"What happened". Stefan asked.

"Poor kid started to feel sick after lunch been here since". The nurse said.

"You couldn't call her other cousin Damon to get her?" Stefan asked.

"I gave her a little medicine then laid her down so she can rest probably just a stomach bug it's going around right now". The nurse said.

Stefan grabbed her backpack off the chair throwing it over his shoulder then gently and easily picked her up and she slightly stirred.

"It's alright Gracie your gonna be alright". Stefan soothed.

"I don't feel so good". Grace whined.

"Let's get you home alright". Stefan said.

"You can take her until you sign her out". The nurse said.

Stefan then signed the papers then left with his sick niece in his arms he had just made it outside he looked around to make sure it's clear.

"Alright Gracie hold on ok". Stefan said.

"I don't feel so good Uncle Stefan". Gracie cried.

"It'll be alright sweetheart let's go home so me and Damon can take care of you, i need you to hang on tight ok". Stefan said.

"Ok". Grace said.

Grace held on tightly to Stefan's neck just as he used his super speed to go back to the house, once there Grace's stomach was doing a flip flop thing then she couldn't hold it she threw up down Stefan's back.

"I'm sorry Uncle Stefan i didn't mean too". Grace said.

"It's alright let's get inside". Stefan said.

Stefan then sped walked to the house and opened the door calling for his brother.

"Damon! Damon!" Stefan called out.

With his super hearing Damon had heard his brother call him and he also smelled puke? He rushed down to see what the problem is.

"What's wrong Stefan and why do i smell puke". Damon said.

"Something's wrong with Gracie". Stefan said.

"What". Damon said.

Damon then flew over to his niece brushing hair out of his face.

"Gracie, honey are you ok". Damon asked.

"I don't feel so good Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"What hurts". Damon asked.

"My stomach". Grace answered.

"Stefan what happened". Damon asked.

"I went to pick her up and they told me she was in the nurse's office". Stefan said.

"They couldn't call me?" Damon asked.

"They thought it was the stomach flu". Stefan said.

"Gracie, sweetheart this is really important ok when did you start feeling sick sweetie". Damon said.

"After lunch i was at recess then i went back to class and i just started to feel really sick". Grace said.

"I'll take her to her room you change out of that shirt you smell like puke". Damon said.

Damon then got Grace from his brother as she latched onto his neck holding on as he carried her up to her room, he helped her change into some pajamas then tucked her in.

"Alright were gonna check your temperature then we'll get you some medicine and soup, right now you just rest". Damon said gently.

"Ok". Grace said.

Damon kissed her head then went to the first aid kit they had in handy and got the thermometer and some children's medicine they stocked up on for cases like this he went back to Grace's room and saw that she was dozing in and out of sleep so he quietly goes to her and puts the thermometer in her mouth under her tongue, after a minute it beeped as it registered her temperature he took it out just as Stefan came in.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"102.3" Damon answered.

"This doesn't make sense how is it she goes to school perfectly fine then out of the blue gets sick". Stefan said.

"You got me". Damon said.

He then prepared the medicine for Grace once it was set up he carefully helped her up so she could take it, after she took the medicine the brothers then left her so she could rest. Once they got out of Grace's room Damon's phone rang.

-Hello. Damon said.

-How is poor little Grace doing Damon. Katherine said.

Damon then lit up with anger and rage, his nostrils flaring now he was pissed.

-You bitch what the hell did you do. Damon demanded.

-I had one of my guys sneak in the school compel a couple people then he slipped something in Grace's lunch. Katherine said.

-You have gone too damn far Katherine, Grace is an innocent child in all of this so leave her out of this. Damon said.

-I can't Damon i want you and Stefan to suffer badly just as i had to suffer. Katherine said.

Before Damon could say anything Katherine had hung up on him and he threw his phone.

"Damon calm down before you wake up Grace, what was that about". Stefan said.

"This was Katherine's doing, one of her guys had gotten their way in the school compelled a few people then slipped something in her lunch". Damon explained.

"That would explain why the nurse didn't call she was compelled". Stefan said.

Damon then marched down the stairs heading outside with his brother in tow.

"Hey where are you going". Stefan said.

"I'm going to go find whoever did this and drive a stake through them". Damon said.

"Can you worry about that later and focus on what is important here which is Grace who is sick so she needs the both of us". Stefan said.

"Fine but i'm still out for whoever did this". Damon said.

"Don't do anything that'll scare Gracie though it's bad enough she knows were vampires she doesn't need anymore of that drama with Katherine or the tomb vampires". Stefan said.

"Yeah yeah whatever". Damon mumbled.

"I'll make a run to the store and pick up some stuff for Grace i'll be back". Stefan said.

"I'll be here". Damon said.

Stefan grabbed his jacket then headed out while Damon disappeared into the kitchen so he can make Grace so homemade soup for when she wakes up, after 20 minutes the front door opens and Damon thinks it's his brother.

"You back already Stefan?" Damon called out.

"I'm back but i can say that i'm not Stefan". A woman's voice said.

Damon then lit up with anger and rage with his nostrils flaring, he turns around and shoots daggers at the woman who entered his house.

"Hello Damon miss me". Katherine smirked.

"Katherine what the hell are you doing here". Damon hissed.

"I just wanted to talk so let's talk". Katherine said.

Damon just glared at the other vampire ready to take a stake to her and kill her.


	5. Work to do

Damon stared over at the vampire in his house he wanted to kill her for a very long time but he also had to think of Grace who's upstairs asleep.

"Nice house Damon". Katherine said.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon asked.

"Like i said i want to talk". Katherine said.

Just as Damon was about to make a move two more vampires came in and stayed at the bottom of the steps.

"Ah ah Damon anything happens to me these two have orders to go upstairs and pay little Grace a visit". Katherine said.

"What do you wanna talk about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I need help". Katherine said.

"You need help? From what". Damon said.

"There is a vampire coming to town and i need help trying to kill him". Katherine said.

"Sorry your on your own besides after what you did to Grace why would i help you". Damon replied.

"Because i can cure her". Katherine said.

"Your not turning my niece Katherine". Damon said.

"I didn't say that i said i can cure her". Katherine said.

"What the hell did you even do to her?" Damon asked.

"One of my guys slipped her a little something in her lunch then compelled the teachers to not call you or Stefan, but she'll be fine in a couple days". Katherine said.

"Why do you need our help with this vampire? Why can't you take him down yourself". Damon replied.

"Because he is a lot stronger than me not to mention he's been around a lot longer than i have". Katherine said.

"Uncle Damon". Grace called out.

Damon heard his niece calling for him and was ready to go to her but Katherine stopped him.

"It's your choice Damon". Katherine said.

Then before he knew it Katherine and her two vamps left leaving Damon to tend to his niece up in her room, he opened his niece's door.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart". Damon said gently.

"My stomach still hurts, where's Uncle Stefan?" Grace asked.

"I'm sure he's on his way". Damon said.

Meanwhile

Stefan just came out of the pharmacy with a bag of medicines for his sick niece when he hears something behind him then saw nothing or no one he then shook it off getting into his car but unaware he was being watched from afar as he drove home with the medicine for Grace. Just as he drives up to his house he senses something isn't right so he runs in to see some of the house a mess as if someone broke in...

"Damon". Stefan called.

"Would you keep it down Gracie just fell asleep did you get the stuff". Damon said.

"Right here and what the hell happened here". Stefan replied.

"Follow me and i'll tell you". Damon said.

They then went into the library as Damon poured him a cup of whiskey and sipped some.

"Damon what happened". Stefan said.

"Just after you left we had a visitor come by". Damon said.

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Katherine. Apparently she needs our help because an old vampire is coming to town to kill her or do something". Damon said.

"She didn't go near Grace did she?" Stefan asked.

"No i wouldn't let her besides we got bigger problems like who is this old vampire coming to town". Damon said.

"We can worry about that later right now we have to help Gracie". Stefan said.

"Your right". Damon said.

Stefan couldn't get something off his mind the whole time, who was watching him at the pharmacy? And more importantly why? What did they want? Many things roamed his mind when he thought about it but he pushed all that away so he can help care for his niece so he went up the steps and to her room so he could give her the medicine. When he opened the door and saw her sleeping it pained him when he saw her clutch her stomach in pain then when she got up he reacted as he got a bucket and sped to her as she emptied her stomach inside the bucket as Stefan gently rubbed her back.

"It's alright Gracie just let it out, let it all out". Stefan said gently.

Once the dry heaving has stopped Stefan grabbed the bottle of cold Gatorade and gave it to his niece who took a few sips then pushed it away.

"Alright time for some medicine". Stefan said.

"Do i have to?" Grace asked.

"Yes you do". Damon said coming in the room.

Grace knew she was out numbered by her uncles so she took her medicine as told then felt drowsy still so she laid back and let sleep slowly take over her just as Stefan and Damon quietly left her room going to the library.

"We've got work to do". Stefan said.

"Let's do it". Damon agreed.


	6. There Goes the Neighborhood Pt 1

**A/N: This is my version of the episode. Not everything will be featured!**

Damon and Stefan are still watching over their sick niece who was slowly starting to get better, they made sure to keep an eye out for Katherine or any of the other tomb vampires. The two brothers were downstairs while Grace was still up in her room asleep.

"Damon i don't have to go i can stay here and help with Grace". Stefan said.

"I got it under control here besides Elena needs you and you need a break". Damon said.

"I don't need a break from our niece". Stefan argued.

"Stefan it's only for a day just go to school, hang out with Elena and i'll take care of Gracie". Damon said.

"What if Katherine shows up again?" Stefan asked.

"Is that what you're worried about? Well you don't have to worry me and Grace will be fine". Damon said.

"I'll check in during lunch". Stefan said.

"Fine if that makes you feel better". Damon said in defeat.

"I'm gonna go say bye to Grace then head out". Stefan said.

Stefan then used his super speed to go up to his niece's room he quietly enters the room going to her side, her eyes were slowly starting to flutter open, she was still a little dizzy when she seen Stefan she got a little smile.

"Hey Gracie how are you feeling?" Stefan asked moving hair off her forehead.

"I still feel like crap". Grace said.

"Don't worry Damon's gonna stay with you and i'll call during lunch to check on you". Stefan said.

"Alright can you ask him if he could make me some soup and get me some orange juice" Grace said.

"Coming right up". Stefan said.

Damon then used his super speed and quickly heated up some soup and poured some orange juice and brought it up to her room carrying it on a tray.

"Somebody wanted some soup?" Damon asked.

"I forgot you have super hearing". Grace chuckled.

"It was time you ate something anyway". Damon said.

"See you guys later remember i'll call at lunch to check in". Stefan said.

"Bye Stefan". Damon said.

"Bye Uncle Stefan i love you". Grace said.

"I love you too Gracie". Stefan said.

"Alright after you eat you need to rest some more". Damon said.

"Could i at least watch some tv? I'm bored". Grace said.

"Sure". Damon said.

He then cut on the tv giving her the remote. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything just give a shout". He said.

"I will". Grace said.

Damon had went back downstairs while Grace was eating her soup.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Anna is going down the stairs.

"Hey Bethanne. What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control. This button changes the channel. Hold it like this". Anna said.

Anna goes into the dining room and finds Frederick feeding on Miss Gibbons.

"Did you get enough sweetheart?" The woman asked politely.

"For now". Frederick answered.

"Anna, are you hungry? Did you want a little? Miss Gibbons asked.

"No, thank you Miss Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?" Anna suggested.

"She's fine. Aren't you Miss Gibbons?" Frederick asked.

Frederick compels Miss Gibbons.

"Of course I am. I'm fine". She said.

Miss Gibbons is leaving. Anna and Frederick exchange looks.

High School

"So how's Grace?" Elena asked.

"She's sick a stomach bug, Katherine had slipped her something". Stefan said.

"Poor kid i hope she's gonna be alright". Elena said.

"She's a fighter she'll get through it". Stefan said. He then decided to change the subject. "Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah...I haven't thought about it at all". Elena said.

"I'm sorry I brought it up". Stefan said.

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother". Elena said.

"No vampires at all?" He asked.

"No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun". Elena said smiling.

"Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?" Stefan asked.

"Maybe when Grace isn't sick like a dog she'll need you". Elena said.

"She has Damon she'll be fine". Stefan said.

The two laugh and head to their next class, it was then time for their lunch and just as he promised he call to check in.

-Yes Stefan. Damon answered.

-Put Grace on i said i check in with her. Stefan said.

-Hold on. Damon replied.

There was a brief pause till a harsh cough came on. -Hi Uncle Stefan. Grace said.

-How are ya feeling Gracie? Stefan asked.

-I'm ok i can finally hold food down. Grace said.

-That's great too hear. Stefan said.

"Ask her if we could do a girl's day". Elena whispered.

-Gracie, Elena would like to know if you would like to do a girl's day with her. Stefan said.

-Sure it sounds like fun but nothing too girly. Grace said.

-Alright nothing too girly i'll tell her now you get some rest and i'll see you later alright sweetie. Stefan said.

-Alright bye Uncle Stefan.

-Bye Gracie. Stefan said.

"She seems like a great kid Stefan". Elena said.

"She is". Stefan said.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

"The keypad is for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone". Pearl said looking at the phone.

Harper pushes a button and we can hear a message from Jeremy. Anna rushes towards the phone.

"I didn't break it, I swear". Harper rambled.

"I was just showing Harper what you taught me. What a marvelous device!" Pearl said happily.

"Who was that?" Harper asked.

"Jeremy Gilbert". Anna answered

"Is that your boyfriend?" Harper asked.

"Of course not". Pearl said a bit forcefully.

Pearl gets up and looks at Anna.

"What do you think?" Pearl asked her daughter.

"Very respectable". Anna answered.

"That's the goal. I can't say that I miss corsets". Pearl said.

"Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and her ATM card". Anna said a bit happy.

"What's that?" Pearl asked interested.

"I'll explain later". Anna said to her mother.

Frederick waits outside the room. Anna and Pearl leaves the room.

"Where are you going?" Frederick asked.

"We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things". Pearl said.

"So, I'm the babysitter now?" Frederick asked angrily

"Frederick, if this is going to work we have to cooperate with one another". Pearl said

"So you saying..." Frederick started

"I'll watch things miss Pearl". Harper said cutting in.

"Thank you Harper". Pearl said gratefully.

Anna and Pearl leaves the room. Harper and Frederick exchange looks.

High School

"I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie". Caroline said.

"You mean like a double date?" Stefan asked.

"Two pair out on a Friday night coupled. Yeah a double date". Caroline explained.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Elena asked.

"Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it". Caroline said.

"I don't know". Elena said.

"I think that sounds like a great idea". Stefan said.

"You do?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun". Plus i'm sure Damon can handle Grace.

"Is she ok?" Caroline asked concerned.

"She has a stomach bug". Stefan said.

"A double date it is". Elena said happily.

"Ok. So, we will see you tonight". The blonde said.

"Ok". Elena said

Caroline walks away. Elena looks at Stefan.

"Ok". Elena said.

Boarding house

Grace was finished with her soup as she set her tray on her nightstand just as Damon came in with her medicine.

"I don't want no more Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"You have too sweetheart if you wanna get better". Damon said.

"Fine". She said in defeat.

Damon then gave her the medication and she took it, he then had heard something coming from downstairs.

"Gracie i'm gonna go check something down stairs alright so i'm gonna lock the door alright". Damon said.

"Is everything alright Uncle Damon?" She asked worriedly.

"I hope so". Damon said.

He then sped out of her room locking the door behind him then went downstairs to see Pearl and Anna.

"Hello Damon". Pearl said.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother with your niece?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna asked.

"I kill them". Damon said.

Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor.

"Have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word". Pearl said.

"Sure". Damon said.

Jeremy's room

Jeremy is on his computer in his bedroom chatting on a website entitled "The Lair (Vampire Lovers Only)".

The teen boy got on on computer as user "Vampjer"): "How do you become a vampire?"

User (username "Bloodybecky"): "Brad Pitt changed me".

User (username "FANG69"): "Go to Vegas. Ask for Wayne Newton".

Jeremy typed. "How do you kill a vampire?"

User (username "USUCK14"): "The blood of Paula Abdul".

'Great' Jeremy thought to himself.

Jeremy typed. "Serious answers only please".

User (username "Bloodybecky"): "Stake in the heart always works".

Jeremy typed. "You're a believer?"

User (username "Bloodybecky"): "Aren't you?"

Grace couldn't hide her room anymore so she quietly slipped out and was at the top of the stairs listening.

"We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now". Pearl said.

"All 25 vampires?" Damon asked.

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating". Pearl answered.

Damon looks at Pearl and Anna.

"How did they get out of the tomb?" Damon asked.

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus". Anna said.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" Pearl asked curiously.

"And you're a part of it when youre not baby sitting of course". Anna said.

"That's ridiculous and leave my niece out of this". Damon said.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed". Anna said.

"And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families". Pearl said.

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain, especially your niece". Anna added.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately". Pearl said.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asked.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild". Said Pearl.

"What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on". Damon said

"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most". Pearl said.

"I want nothing. I already got everything i need and want". Damon said.

"Katherine". Pearl said.

"You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half. Besides i wanna kill that bitch after what she did to my niece". Damon said

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her". Pearl said.

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion". Damon said.

Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable". Pearl said.

She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and pushes him on the floor.

"I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. Or maybe i'll go after that niece of yours. I'll be in touch". Pearl said.

Pearl and Anna leave the house, Damon had gotten up to see his niece at the top of the stairs as she was cowering and tears were coming down her face. He sped up to her and held her.

"Don't worry Gracie nobody's not gonna hurt you i promise". Damon said gently.

"I'm scared Uncle Damon". She whimpered.

He kissed the top of her head and replied. "You don't have to be i'm right here with you". He said.


	7. There Goes the Neighborhood Pt 2

A/N: Here is part 2 and everything will not be mentioned.

Damon held onto his niece for a couple of minutes until she stopped shaking and he spoke up, "Alright sweetheart go get dressed we're going out".

"Where're we going?"

"We're going out".

"But I'm sick".

"What Stefan doesn't know won't hurt him".

"Ok".

The young girl then went to her room to quickly change while Damon did a quick check of the house once he seen everything was clear and Grace was dressed they headed out to the Mystic Grill.

Gilbert Residence

Stefan in knocking on the door. Elena opens it.

 **"** You got me flowers!" Elena said happily.

"I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too but you're the one with the car". Stefan says.

 **"** You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one".

"Oh, I have one. I just never drive it".

"You know, it's not too late to cancel".

 **"** Why we would do that?"

"I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part. Plus Grace is still sick".

"That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it so that I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out on a date, and try to be normal. Besides Damon is with Grace now they're fine".

"Have you ever even been on a double date before?"

 **"** Oh, absolutely. '72, Hef and the twins".

 **"** What?"

 **"** Yeah...playmates. I got Miss June".

"Are you serious?"

Mystic Falls

Jenna is waiting for Anna and Pearl in front of her brother in law's office.

 **"** Miss Sommers?" Pearl asked.

 **"** Yes. Hi Pearl". Jenna says with a smile.

 **"** Hi. This is my Daughter, Annabelle". Pearl said.

 **"** Of course, Jeremy's friend". Jenna said.

"Nice to see you, Miss Sommers". Anna said politely.

 **"** Oh, Jenna, please. This property was in my brother in law's family for generations. It's one of the originals structure in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstore thingies". Jenna said.

"An apothecary?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah".

 **"** You don't say".

Anna sees Jeremy.

 **"** Sorry if it's a little musty".

Anna is watching Jeremy walking

"No one has been here for months".

"I'll use my imagination".

Anna is still watching Jeremy

"Annabelle?" Pearl called to her daughter.

 **"** I'm coming mother". Anna replies.

They are entering the office. Jenna is holding the door.

Mystic Grill

Damon enters while wearing sunglasses and holds onto Grace's hand he scanned the room and found Kelly at the bar so he had Grace sit at the table behind him.

"I'll be right over there if you need me alright sweetheart". He said.

"Ok, could I get a burger and some fries I'm a bit hungry". She replied.

"Sure". He said.

A waiter came over and took the order and she sat there playing on her phone while Damon sat next to Kelly at the bar.

 **"** What's with the glasses inside?" Kelly asked.

"My eyes were a little sensitive today". Damon answered.

 **"** You're new around here".

 **"** On the contrary, I'm very old".

Talking to the bartender. "Bourbon, neat".

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you".

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"Around, about".

"I've been there".

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy".

"It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?"

"I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off"

"Well, that's not very nice".

"Yeah. Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend".

"That's not very nice either".

"It happens".

"Yes it does".

Kelly had glanced back to see Grace who was at the table eating her food.

"Who's the kid?"

"My niece she lives with me and my brother".

"You often bring her while you drink?"

"Not really but I wanted to get out for a bit and I didn't wanna leave her by herself besides she's getting over a stomach bug and since I suck at cooking this was the next best place".

Grace was finished her food but she was starting to get bored when she was finished she made her way over to him.

"Uncle Damon I'm bored". Grace stated.

Damon had looked down at his young niece. "Alright sweetheart we'll go soon".

Jenna arrives. "Kelly? Kelly Donovan?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna!" Kelly said ecstatic.

They hug each other.

 **"** I heard you were back in town". she then turned to Damon. "She used to babysit me".

"And then I used to party with her".

"This woman is crazy".

"Not as crazy as you".

"I'm not anymore".

"Well sit, drink!"

"I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now. Haven't you heard?"

"Well, take a night off its good for the soul".

"Great for the soul". Damon added.

They raise their glasses and clink their glasses. Grace kept glancing over at her uncle with the two women she kept quietly sipping her soda till it was empty she asked for a refill and put her head on the table she was growing very bored and she knew when that happened she'd cause trouble.

Miss Gibson Residence

"I hate this house". Frederick said said with hate in his voice.

"It's better than the tomb". Bethanne pointed out.

"I didn't stay locked up for a hundred and forty five years to end up locked here". He snapped.

"Maybe you should quit complaining". Harper said.

Frederick gets up and walks toward Harper.

"You're going to stop me?" He challenged.

"Let it be Frederick. You heard what Pearl said". Bethanne said.

 **"** I don't care what Pearl said". He shouted. He then looked to Harper. "What you got boy?"

Harper gets up and pushes Frederick on the couch. Frederick pushes Harper against the wall.

 **"** Try that again".

Pearl arrives and strangles Frederick.

"Back off. Back off! We don't fight each other. Those are the rules" Pearl said.

 **"** And I'm tired of your rules. I want out of this house. Why can't we go out on the town?"

 **"** Eventually. But for now we have to keep a low profile".

 **"** No one knows who I am".

 **"** The Salvatore's brothers do".

 **"** And I wish to hell that I could run into them. There are the reason we were caught in the first place".

Mystic Grill

 **"** So, Matt, How do you like working here?" Elena asked.

"It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job". Matt replied.

 **"** How has that been? Having Kelly back?"

 **"** You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of"

 **"** Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together".

 **"** You're kidding?" Stefan asked.

 **"** No, we have known each other our whole lives".

Elena and Matt look each other. Caroline sighs. Everyone turn their heads and watch Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together.

"You got to be kidding me". Matt said in disgust.

Stefan then caught sight of his young niece who had her head down on the table with a cup of soda in front of her. "I'll be right back".

He then walked over to where his niece was and gently shook her shoulder. "Gracie". He says.

The young girl had whipped around to see her other uncle. "Uncle Stefan". She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Sweetie what are you doing here while your still sick?" He asked.

"Uncle Damon brought me out after what happened".

"What did happen exactly".

"I was up in my room and he had heard something in the living room so he went down to check I heard him talking to someone, I didn't want to be in my room anymore so I was at the top of the stairs and I overheard him talking with two people something about a tomb, old vampires, and a bunch of other stuff". She explained.

Stefan looked over to his brother and he was so caught up in the conversation that he didn't even hear the one between him and Grace.

"Uncle Stefan".

Stefan then looked back over to his niece with a soft look. "What is it sweetheart".

"The lady that was talking to Uncle Damon she said that she'd come after me, she won't will she?"

"No sweetheart we won't let nobody hurt you".

Miss Gibbons Residence

Frederick and Bethanne are going out the house. Harper catches them.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked.

"Bethanne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels". Frederick answered.

 **"** We're not supposed to leave. Miss Pearl made that very clear".

 **"** You're going to stop me? I didn't think so".

Harper watches them while they leave the house

Gilbert Residence

Someone is knocking on the door. Jeremy goes down the stairs and opens the door. It's Anna.

"Anna?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Surprised?" She replies.

 **"** I thought you and your mom were leaving town".

"Change of plans. Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched".

 **"** No, no, no. I mean...I am. Of course I am".

"Alright then, step aside".

Anna enters in the house.

Mystic Grill

Stefan then took Grace with him over to the pool table where Caroline, Matt, and Elena are at watching the adults, Stefan tried to keep his niece occupied by teaching her how to play pool.

"Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad". Jenna said.

"You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom. Let's get hammered". Damon said.

 **"** Let's". Kelly said.

They clink their glasses, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Matt are at the pool table. They're watching Damon, Kelly and Jenna all while Grace plays pool by herself after Stefan showed her.

"At least they're having fun". Caroline pointed out.

"They're drunk". Elena said.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt asked.

Caroline laughed and says, "Oh my god yes!"

"Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt". Elena said.

"Her parents got seated at the next booth". Matt added.

"And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away".

"Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her".

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one" She looks at Matt. "for a week".

Matt and Elena look at each other and laugh.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena?" Caroline states.

Jenna sees them.

"Hide. We're not here". Jenna said.

"Why? Where'd we go?" Kelly asked.

"Children under our care. Five o'clock. This is not good".

Kelly turns her head and sees them.

"Damn!" Kelly cursed.

Damon then remembered his niece so he turned around to see Grace not at the table but over with his brother playing pool he let out a sigh of relief.

"Elena can you watch Grace I need to have a talk with my irresponsible brother". Stefan said.

"Sure". She said with a smile.

"Gracie I'll be right back stay with Elena". Stefan told his young niece.

"Alright". She said.

Stefan then marched over to his brother. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure". Damon replied.

The two brothers then go over to a table and begin talking. "What the hell is wrong with you bringing Gracie out so you can drink? You know we never drink in front of her!" Stefan exclaimed.

"I didn't plan on drinking it just happened alright and will you calm down Gracie's fine".

"Damon she's a child in case you haven't noticed by now but _we_ are responsible for her and not to mention while she still sick".

"I wanted to get her out of the house for a bit I didn't think that be a crime".

"Is it because of what happened?"

Damon looked at his brother a bit stunned. "How did you find that out?"

"Grace told me she thinks that the tomb vamps are gonna come after her".

"Over my undead body".

"Were you even gonna tell me?"

"Of course I was".

"When?"

"As soon as you got home".

"Damon don't let this happen ever again or they might take Gracie from us".

Damon turned to see his niece playing pool with Matt and Elena. "I'd never let that happen"

Gilbert Residence

"What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?" Jeremy asked.

"She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me". Anna answered.

"Yeah?"

"Enough of homeschooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion".

" Well, I wish you were there now. I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on "the vampire in Mystic Falls".

"Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?"

"No, I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labelled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing has vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood".

"You're kidding, right?"

"Don't you think it could be possible? You did give me all that info".

"Jeremy, I made it up ok? You were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression".

Mystic Grill

Stefan walked back over to see Elena and Grace planning their girls days Elena then excused herself to go to the restroom so Grace went back to playing pool while the guys talked.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Matt asked.

"Double dating. This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in". Stefan answered.

"That's because you're that guy".

"What guy?"

"The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way".

"Is that what I seem like?

"Pretty much".

"Hmm...What a dick!"

"Yeah".

When Grace was about to shoot she had accidentally shot the white ball off the table and hit Matt.

"Sorry Matt it was an accident". Grace rambled.

"Don't worry about it Gracie it was an accident". Matt said.

"Come on sweetheart I'll help you aim better". Stefan said.

In the restroom, Elena is washing her hands. Caroline is sitting behind her.

"So um, what are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane".

"I was just trying to make conversation".

"Try less".

Caroline leaves the restroom, Elena run after her.

"Caroline". Elena called after her.

Back in the bar, Elena is walking after Caroline, and passes Frederick. He sees her and catches her arm.

"Katherine?" Frederick asked.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person". Elena said.

Caroline is waiting for Elena.

"Elena, come on!" Caroline called out.

"My mistake". Frederick says.

They return to the pool table with Matt, Grace and Stefan. Frederick looks at her.

"How's everything going?" Elena asked.

"Matt's cheating". Stefan said.

"No need, I'm awesome". Matt says.

"Yeah right". Grace said.

Frederick was watching them and says, "Stefan Salvatore with a child".

Stefan turned to Elena, "Everything's okay?"

"Everything's great".

She writes him a text message and shows it to him.

"That man over there just called me Katherine".

He walks toward them but they're already gone but what they didn't know is that Grace heard and she started to panic.

"They found us, they found us". Grace said with fear in her voice.

Stefan then bent down to his niece's level trying to get her attention. "Gracie hey it's alright I won't let nothing happen to you". He said gently.

"We should get her home". Elena said.

Grace then clung to Stefan's side so he picked her up and they went back to the boarding house.

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena parks her car. She discusses with Stefan just as they get out and head inside the whole time Grace stayed glued to Stefan's side.

"So, you didn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?" Stefan asked.

"No, there was nothing familiar about him at all". Elena said.

"Right, let's call it a night. OK? Send Matt and Caroline home?"

"No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night"

"You're sure?"

"No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorrow. We'll deal with it tomorrow".

"OK".

"What about me?" Grace piped in.

"Go on up to your room and get ready for bed you have school tomorrow, I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in". Stefan said.

"I don't wanna go". Grace protested.

"Gracie you can't just live in the house forever besides you have to go to school it's the law".

"Uncle Damon could home school me".

"That's not gonna happen now go get ready for bed you can watch tv until you go to sleep".

"Those vampires aren't gonna find us are they?"

"I don't know but I do know that Damon or I won't ever let anything bad happen to you".

"Where is Uncle Damon?"

"Probably at the bar but don't worry about him just worry about you going upstairs and getting ready for bed".

"Alright".

The young girl had headed up to her room while the teens talked.

Matt and Caroline arrive. Matt parks his car.

"It's them. Come here".

Stefan kisses Elena.

Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Elena are entering the living room.

"So where's Grace". Matt asked.

"I sent her to bed". Stefan said.

"This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town". Caroline says then turns to Matt. "No offence".

"Don't remind me". Matt said he then turned to Stefan "Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place".

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much". Stefan said.

"Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. like twice". Matt said.

"Feel like I've been here before. It's weird". Caroline states.

Elena is uncomfortable and changes the subject.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Elena asked.

"Whoa; these are great!" Matt said.

He walks towards Stefan's miniature cars collection.

"This is uh...a little hobby of mine". Stefan said.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9". Matt said.

"You like cars?"

"It's an understatement".

"Come with me".

Mystic Grill

Damon had seen that his brother took their niece home for the night, he loved his niece to death but he wanted to spend one night with no responsibilities. Damon is now playing with a cherry.

"So, the thing about cherries, you have to..." Damon says.

Kelly puts her finger on Damon's lips. She puts a cherry in her mouth.

"Oh my goodness".

He takes the cherry out of Kelly's mouth with his mouth.

"That's amazing, you were fast". Damon said amazed.

"That would be my queue". Jenna said.

Kelly looks at Damon, "You're given up already?"

"Oh yeah". Jenna said getting up.

She leaves the bar.

"See you guys". She says.

Kelly then turned to face Damon with a seductive look in her eye. "So where's the kid?"

"My brother took her home for the night".

"Wanna do something sometime?"

"I thought you never ask".

Salvatore Boarding House

Grace was still up in her room she had finally passed out after watching a couple of movies, Stefan had tucked her in and kissed her head then quietly left her room going back downstairs.

"Guys would you mind keeping your voices down I just got Grace to sleep". He says to the group.

"Sure". They said.

They head to the garage and Stefan opens the garage door.

"Prepare yourself, my friend". Stefan said.

He removes a tarp from a car.

"Wait, how do you have this?" Matt asked.

"Got passed down through the family".

He opens the car's door.

"Why don't you...I mean...Why don't you drive it?"

"Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out".

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked.

"Be more of a girl right now?" Matt asked.

"We're saving it for Grace for when she turns 16 and gets her licenses". Stefan says.

Caroline laugh.

Stefan to Matt, "Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?"

"Elena, remember the old Camaro you're dad used to have?" Matt asked.

"Of course". She said.

"I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times".

"Wow". Stefan said impressed.

"I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in". Caroline said.

Matt looking at Elena, "It wasn't that bad".

Elena and Matt look at each other, uncomfortable. Caroline leaves the garage. Elena goes after her.

Matt to Stefan, "I'm sorry man".

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good".

"She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad".

They look at each other.

"Alright, let's take a look at this".

Stefan made sure to keep an ear out for his niece.

Mystic Grill

Jenna is going out. She breaks her heel. Frederick looks at her.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Damn it! Stupid shoe". Jenna says.

"Pick up your other foot".

He breaks the other heel and gives it to Jenna.

"Here you go".

"Thanks, I think".

"Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?"

"The one and only. You know him?"

"We go way back. He still live out by Miller Lane?"

"He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge. He's still in there if you want to say hi".

"I prefer to stay here and talk to you".

"Oh, nice. Very smooth with the shoe and the flirt. But, I'm a little drunk and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things".

Frederick touches her face and tries to compel her.

"I'm pretty sure you'd like it".

She laughs.

"Sorry. That was a seriously lame pick up".

"That is a nice scent you wear. What is it?"

"I don't know" She laughs "it was a gift. And that is a cab so..."

She leaves. Frederick looks at her. Bethanne arrives behind him.

"Vervain...making it hard to find something to eat in this town".

Damon and Kelly enter the house. Damon makes a drink, takes a sip, and hands it to Kelly.

"So where's the kid?" Kelly asked.

"Upstairs sleep don't worry about her let's just enjoy ourselves". Damon said.

"Now that you've got me here". She drinks. "What are you gonna do with me?"

"I'm going to...going to do this".

He kisses her. He pushes her against the wall. They kiss each other. Caroline and Matt enter the house and interrupt them.

"Mom?!" Matt yells.

"Damon?!" Caroline yells.

"Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god". Kelly says panicked.

She takes her things and leaves. Elena and Stefan arrive. All of the yelling had woken Grace up she blindly walks out of her room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and is at the top of the steps and see the scene before her.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"I got to..." Matt stammered.

"It's fine, just go". Caroline says.

Elena turns to Matt, "I'll take her home".

"Thanks, man". Matt said.

Matt gives the keys to Stefan and leaves. Caroline, Elena and Stefan look at Damon. He drinks.

"Really Damon? You were gonna do it with Gracie here?" Stefan asked angrily.

"I wasn't planning on doing it while she was here but what can i say the ladies can't resist". Damon said.

Grace then decided to make her presences known as she walked down the steps and joined the group. "What's going on?"

They seen the small child but didn't wanna bring any of it up as they all stared at Damon who continued to drink. "Was it something I said?"

"No Gracie, come on back to bed you have school tomorrow". Stefan said.

"Go on Gracie I'll check on you in a couple of minutes". Damon said.

"Alright". She said.

Stefan then brought Grace back up to her room as the rest of the group continued to stare at Damon.

Miss Gibbon's Residence

Anna is going into the house. She tries to be discreet. Pearl arrives.

"Where have you been?" Pearl asked her daughter.

"I needed some air". Anna responds.

"For three hours? Tell me, where have you been?"

"Out, I was out".

"Annabelle, don't do this. I can't fight you too. What?"

"I'm sorry".

Pearl embraces her.

Salvatore House

Elena and Stefan walk out to her car.

"Sorry I'm bailing". Elena says.

"Just wish you let me drive you home". Stefan said.

"Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight, remember?"

"I know, I just get so worry about you".

"Stefan, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't, it's not living".

"Okay. Call me when you get home safe".

He takes her face and kisses her. Stefan opens her car door for her and Elena gets in.

"Bye Stefan". Caroline said.

"Goodbye".

He closes the car's door. He watches them leave and goes back inside. Frederick watches him while he closes the door.

Inside, Damon is in the living room. Stefan arrives and looks at him.

"Don't look at me like that".

"Are you crazy?"

"Save the lecture. Look..."

Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on Stefan and stabs him with a piece of glass. Damon pushes him off Stefan and starts to fight with Frederick. Stefan removes the piece of glass. Bethanne arrives and begins to fight with Stefan. She pushes him to the floor, he takes the leg off a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Grace had heard the noise in her room she tried to stay quiet so nobody would hear her. Damon sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Damon and Stefan and then looks at Bethanne, who is dead. He leaves. Stefan looks at Damon.

"Gracie". Stefan says.

They rush to her room to find the door lock. "Gracie it's alright now you can come out". Stefan called through the door.

They heard a 'click' and Grace dashed out of her room holding on tightly to one of Stefan's legs and one of Damon's legs, she was hysterical.

"They found us, they found us". She cried.

"Shh it's alright Gracie it's alright your safe, your safe Gracie". Stefan soothed her.

"Damn it". Damon cursed. He then took their niece from Stefan and held her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb". Stefan said.

"Yeah...About that". Damon says as continues to sooth Grace.

They look at each other then at their scared niece.

Miss Gibbon's Residence

Pearl is taking a bottle of blood from the fridge. Frederick arrives.

"So, where's Bethanne?" Pearl asked.

"She won't be coming back". Frederick states.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"Well, you were right". He looks at Anna. "We shouldn't have left".

"No. Hungry?"

Frederick is still looking at Anna. Pearl is pouring blood in a glass. She takes the glass and a wooden spoon. She holds the glass to Frederick and stabs him with the spoon. She puts down the glass and throws the spoon in the sink. She sits down and pours blood in a glass.

"Next time you'll listen to me".

Anna smiles and looks at Frederick.

Salvatore House

Grace is finally calm but refuses to leave her uncles so they laid her on the couch as she slept, Damon is dragging Bethanne's body into the fireplace.

Damon turned to his brother, "Could you help me out a little bit?"

Once that was taken care of Damon went to pick their niece up who slowly stirred in her sleep they brought her up to her room and tucked her in, they kissed her head then quietly left the room.

"That was a close call tonight". Stefan said.

"Yeah". Damon agreed.

"Damon what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know".


	8. Let The Right One In Pt 1

A/N: Here is the next one, everything will not be mentioned.

A storm is starting outside, Grace was up in her room fast asleep she had started whimpering from a nightmare then when a loud clap of thunder hit it had startled her awake causing her to let out a small scream alerting both Damon and Stefan. When both brothers had heard their niece scream thinking the worst they rushed to her room to see her huddled up on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest with tears streaming down her cheeks with sobs escaping her trembling lips.

"Gracie hey it's alright, it's just a storm". Damon said gently, trying to calm her.

"I-It's not just the s-storm". Grace hiccuped.

"What else was it sweetheart?" Stefan asked brushing some hair from her forehead.

"I-I had a dream that the vampires found us and and". She started with a shaky breath.

"Take your time Gracie". Damon said.

The young girl took a deep breath and continued, "They made me watch as they killed you and Uncle Stefan then me". She then started to sob as Stefan pulled her into a hug holding her tightly. Damon on the other was furious, he was ready to go stake the sons of bitches.

"It's alright Gracie, we won't let nothing happen to you". Stefan soothed her.

"Stefan's right nothing bad won't happen to you not now, not ever". Damon said.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked half asleep.

"I'll stay with you sweetheart". Damon said.

Stefan had laid his niece back down then went to his room for the night while Damon stayed with their niece, Grace had curled herself into Damon side using the crook of his shoulder as a pillow. She had just fallen back asleep when Damon was stroking her dark brown hair back.

"I'll always protect you Gracie. Always".

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Pearl comes to talks with Frederick.

"We're running low on blood. You might wanna send Anna to the hospital for some more". Frederick advised her.

"I'll send her out for some tomorrow". She says.

"Maybe I could go with her. If the storm keeps it dark enough, I might be able to go out during the day, no sun and all".

"I'm afraid not. Not after your stunt at the Salvatore house tonight".

"He and his brother deserved it".

"And where did that get you? Your girlfriend Bethanne is dead. And you have no one to blame but yourself. We cannot live our lives about revenge. We have to have better control of our emotions. Not to mention you did it with a child there! You know we never harm a child".

"I understand, Miss Pearl. I just wish I knew what you were up to. And I didn't know she was there, I didn't know they had a child until the other day".

"I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwoods, the Forbes, the Fells..."

"We should kill every last one of them".

"We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience".

Pearl leaves. Other vampires enter the room.

"You heard her. No revenge. Patience. Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she?"

Frederick holds up a wooden stake he's been carving. "I can say one thing the Salvatore brothers will get what's coming to them".

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon boards up the window that Frederick and Beth-Anne broke through. Stefan and Elena watch him. Grace was eating a bowl of cereal on the couch as everyone else talked.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night". Damon says.

"I like that Idea". Grace said from the couch as she wiped some milk off her lip.

"See someone agrees with me". Damon said.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?" And Gracie not helping". Stefan said.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her". Elena said.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back". Damon said.

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process".

"You don't have to be snarky about it. And I don't want Katherine like that I want to simply kill her".

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky".

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities".

"Hey watch it sister". Grace snapped.

"Ouch". Damon said.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Stefan added.

Damon leaves the room. Stefan embraces Elena. Grace finished her cereal and sat the bowl next to her.

"I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky". Elena said.

"I know. He makes everybody cranky". Stefan said.

"He doesn't make me cranky". Grace said.

"Ok well he doesn't make everyone cranky". Stefan chuckled.

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise".

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing".

"Same here". Grace added.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, because that's what going to keep you safe. The both of you". Stefan said.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too". Elena said.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side".

"Well, that's comforting". Elena said.

"Could you stop calling Uncle Damon a psychopath". Grace said.

"Sorry Gracie". Stefan said.

She then brought her bowl into the kitchen and cleaned it she then went out to see that Stefan was still there but Elena had left.

"Did Elena go home?" Grace asked her uncle.

"Yeah, why did you need her for something?" Stefan asked.

"No I just didn't like how she was saying all that stuff about Uncle Damon and you were agreeing with her".

"Gracie you know how Damon is sometimes, we weren't saying it to hurt him we were speaking the truth".

"How you were just saying it you made it sound like he's a monster or something".

"I wouldn't make him out to be a monster ever".

"You promise?"

"I promise".

Later on in the day Damon is fixing a clock. Stefan is leaving to go hunt. Grace was doing some make up work that she missed.

"Hunting party?" Damon asked his brother.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up". Stefan said.

"I've got two liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?"

"We'll talk when I get back?"

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels".

"Can I come? I wanna get out for a few minutes". Grace said.

"Is your homework finished?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I was just checking it". Grace said.

"Alright go get your jacket and put your rain boots on".

"Ok".

When the young girl ran up to her room Stefan turned towards his brother.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You know I never take her out while I hunt". Stefan said.

"It's just a walk in the woods besides she needs some fresh air, she's been cooped up the whole time".

"Not the whole time but I agree".

"Just make sure you watch her".

"I always watch her".

Grace had then came down the steps zipping her jacket then slid on her rain boots. "I'm ready".

"We'll talk later, come on Gracie". Stefan said.

"Bye Uncle Damon". Grace called back to her other uncle.

"You two have fun". He said.

Woods

Stefan is out hunting. He turns around and there are vampires surrounding him. He seen one of them holding his niece in a firm grip.

"Let her go". Stefan said forcefully.

"Uncle Stefan help". Grace cried.

Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake.

"Aah!" Stefan cried out in pain.

"No! Uncle Stefan". Grace cried out.

Gilbert Residence

Elena's phone is ringing. She notices it's Damon and ignores it. She hears a knock on the door and answers it. Damon enters.

"You're ignoring me". Damon said.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead". Elena said.

"Is Stefan and Grace here?"

"No. Why? Something wrong?"

"They went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get either of them on their phones. I figured they'd be here with you".

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could they be?"

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking".

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Damon knocks on the door.

"Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off". Damon said pounding on the door.

"Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky". Frederick said.

"Where's my brother and niece?"

"Billy".

Two vampires drag Stefan into the hallway, and another brings Grace out.

"Uncle Damon help!" Grace called out.

"You're dead". Damon growled.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" Frederick says.

She enters.

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" She asked.

"Never let this bad man in". He tells her.

"I'll never let him in".

"Ugh!" Stefan groaned in pain.

"No!" Grace cried out.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy". Frederick says.

Billy stabs Stefan with a stake.

"No! Stop!" Grace cried.

"Uhh! Aah!" Stefan groans.

"You have a nice day". He said shutting the door.

"No! Uncle Damon help!" Grace called out.

Woods

Elena is sitting in Damon's car. She sees him approaching and gets out.

"What happened? Where are they?" Elena asked.

"They have them. I can't get in". Damon replied.

"Why not?"

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in".

"I can get in".

"You're not going in there".

"I'm going!"

"You're not going in there".

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with them?"

"Revenge. They want revenge".

"We gotta do something".

"I know".

"We can't let them hurt him and Grace. We gotta get them out of there".

"I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get them out". He looked away from her just as tears were pooling in his eyes. Damon had never in his life cried but when he saw his brother and niece both defenseless that broke him a little inside but what really had crushed him was when Grace was calling out for him to help and he couldn't. He never once seen his niece that scared before.

"We'll get them back Damon and we both know Stefan will protect Grace at any cost".

"I know, I just never seen her that scared before and I couldn't be there to help her".

"We will save them Damon".

"Damn straight we will".

Miss Gibbons's Residence

The tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain.

"Vervain on the ropes". Frederick says.

"Aah! Unh!" Stefan groans in pain.

"Stop hurting him!" Grace cried out as she struggled against the vampire's hold.

"That's gotta sting. Speaking of..." Frederick says,

Frederick has an eye dropper with vervain. He puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes.

"Aah!" Stefan yells in pain.

"Stop it!" Grace yelled.

Harper enters.

"This isn't right!" Harper yells.

"He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this". Frederick said.

Frederick drags a knife across Stefan's chest.

"Aah! Aah!" Stefan yells out in pain again.

"Stop it! Please just stop it!" Grace calls out.

"And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way. And maybe the kid". Frederick said.

"This isn't right!" Harper says forcefully grabbing a hold of Frederick.

"You're gonna want to let go of me!"

"Miss Pearl will be home soon".

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down".

"What about her?" Billy asked referring to Grace.

Frederick looked at the terrified child, he knew something was off about her it was as if he smelt it on her.

"Tie her up and leave her with her pathetic sorry excuse for an uncle let her watch him die a slow painful death". He answered.

"L-leave h-her alone". Stefan said weakly.

The vampire who held Grace quickly tied her and put her next to Stefan, he wanted desperately to hold his niece and never let her go. Once the door slammed shut that's when Grace had started crying.

"D-don't worry Gracie I-I'm sure Damon is looking for us now". Stefan said weakly but gently, trying to calm her.

"I-I wanna go home Uncle Stefan". She sobbed.

"We will I promise".

Mystic Falls High School

Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks.

"Well, don't you look...alive?" Damon says.

"You can't hurt me". Alaric responses.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right".

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help". Elena said coming in the conversation.

They go into Alaric's classroom to talk.

"Stefan and Grace are in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..." Elena said trailing off.

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is..." Damon replies.

"Stefan told me about your ring. Elena said.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon replied.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss".

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan and Grace. Grace is an innocent child who didn't ask for any of this". Elena said.

"Look you may not like me but I'm trying to save my brother and niece, if you don't wanna do it for me then do it for them. And if you all think I'm a mad man now if anything and I sure as hell mean anything happens to Grace you all can bet your asses that what I'll do will make what I did before look like child's play". Damon said with a bit of darkness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem". Alaric said.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife". Damon says.

"You're lying".

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena".

Damon and Elena start to leave.

"All right! Wait. I'll go".

Miss Gibbons's House.

All the vampires in the room kept looking at Frederick who still had a curious look on his face.

"Everything alright?" Billy asked.

"No It's something about that kid, I got this weird odor off her". Frederick answered.

"What was it?" One vampire asked.

"I don't know but I will find out".

A/N: Part 2 is coming soon it's already in the works.


	9. Let The Right One In Pt 2

A/N: I bring you part two and everything won't be mentioned.

Mystic Falls High School

Alaric in his classroom pulls out his arsenal of vampire weapons.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night". Damon says impressed.

"I've you to thank for that". Alaric said.

"What are these?" Elena asked.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain".

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan and Gracie out". Damon said.

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" Elena asked.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully".

Elena takes one of the vervain darts.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"I'm going with you guys". Elena answered.

"No. No. No. No. No way". Damon responses.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan and Grace out".

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there".

"I'm going".

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way".

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger".

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house".

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan and Grace we're talking about here. You don't understand".

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it. And I love Grace, I'll do anything to protect her".

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?"

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan and possibly Gracie. I know. I get it. I understand".

"If we're gonna go, let's go". Alaric says.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Alaric knocks on the door. Frederick answers it.

"Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw". Alaric said.

"Well, lucky you". Frederick says.

"Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?"

"Not in the slightest".

"Great. Whew".

Alaric enters the house

"Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there".

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink".

"Yeah. Sure thing". Billy said.

"Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone".

"Oh, sure, honey. It's right there". She says sweetly.

"Thanks". Alaric said.

Alaric walks towards the phone, Billy comes at him with a stake. Alaric is too quick for him and grabs the stake and stabs him with it.

"Aah!" Billy yells in pain.

Alaric turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.

"What's happening?" Miss Gibbons's asked scared.

"I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a friend of mine inside". Alaric tells her.

Alaric opens the door and Damon is standing outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house".

"I know that. But you've gotta make an exception".

"Get her out of the house. Now! Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked her.

"No".

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No. It's just me".

"No? Good".

Damon breaks her neck and promptly enters the house

"You were supposed to compel her". Alaric said.

"It doesn't work that way..."

"She is human".

"And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!" Damon had felt himself about to lose it if he didn't find his brother and niece. 'I'm coming guys just hold on'.

Down in the basement Stefan and Grace had heard the commotion and Stefan looked over at his young niece who had a look of relief on her face.

"It's Uncle Damon he came". Grace said happily.

"I told you sweetheart Damon will always come for us". Stefan said in a weak gentle voice.

Damon's Car

Elena is waiting in the car. She pulls a vervain syringe from her purse and examines it. A tree branch falls onto the car's windshield. Elena gasps.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

"Billy, what's the holdup?!" Frederick yells.

Frederick tells another vampire to go see what is up. He enters the kitchen and turns off the sink and blender. He approaches the pantry. Damon opens the door and stakes him.

"Aah!" Jacob screams.

Damon's Car

Alaric runs back to the car. He opens the door and sees Elena isn't there. He grabs his bag and leaves.

"Damn it, Elena!" Alaric curses.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Elena jumps onto the porch. She stays by the wall to keep herself hidden. She starts to move on, but hears Frederick.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!" Frederick yells.

Elena runs past the door and goes down a staircase that leads to the cellar. She tries to open the door, but it is locked. She busts out one of the windowpanes, unlocks the door and opens it. A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Elena gets her vervain syringe out and is ready to attack, but Damon gets to the man first. He sees Elena.

"Are you insane?" Damon asked.

Stefan, Grace, Harper are still trapped in the cellar.

"Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help me and my niece". Stefan said.

"They just needed somebody to blame. Someone to punish". Harper said.

Elena and Damon enter the cellar.

"Elena...You shouldn't be here..." Stefan said weakly.

"Uncle Damon you came". Grace said relieved.

"She was supposed to stay in the car". Damon said then turned towards his niece. "Of course I'd be here sweetheart now let's get out of here".

"Unh! No. No. No. Not him". Stefan groaned.

"Whatever. Let's get you down".

"There's vervain on the ropes".

"Elena, pull that.

Once the two were down Elena helped Stefan while Grace went straight for Damon who held her tightly.

"Unh!"

"All right, let's go. Clothes on".

"Wait".

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here".

"Let's just go please". Grace added backing up Damon.

Stefan and Elena pull the stakes out of Harper's legs.

"Uhh!" Stefan groans.

"Come on, we gotta go". Damon says as he holds onto Grace's hand.

"The other one".

"Uhh!"

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked Elena

"Yeah". She responded.

"All right, go. Take Gracie with you".

"No Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go". Damon said.

"No I wanna stay with you Uncle Damon please". Grace said.

"I'll be right behind you guys I promise you just go with them alright sweetheart".

"Alright".

"Atta girl".

Frederick is getting suspicious. It's too quiet.

Frederick motioning to the stereo, "Turn that down. It's too quiet".

One of the vampires gets staked.

"Spread out. Now. You two, back of the house. Go. Check out both rooms. Cellar, now".

Elena is carrying Stefan to the car while Grace is trying to keep up with them.

"Are we almost there?" Grace asked.

"Uhh". Stefan groans.

"Can you make it?" Elena asked.

"Uhh! Unh".

"Uncle Stefan are you alright?" Grace asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine sweetie I promise". He assured her.

They fall down. Elena cuts herself on a rock and Grace had scraped her knees causing her jeans to rip.

"Ohh. You guys okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'll be ok". Grace said getting up, while ignoring the pain coming from her knees.

"Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on". Elena said.

Elena pulls Stefan up and Grace catches up as they continue onwards.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Frederick sees another staked vampire in the dining room. Damon catches him by surprise. They fight. Damon gets Frederick on the floor and starts punching him. Two vampires come up from behind and pull Damon off. Frederick leaves. The vampires and Damon start fighting. One of them approaches Damon from behind. Damon doesn't see him, but Alaric shoots at the vampire with a dart.

"I'm going after Frederick!" Damon yelled.

Elena, Stefan, and Grace arrive at the car.

"Come on, it's right over here". Elena said.

Elena puts Stefan in the car just as Grace got beside him and she goes around to the driver's side. She sees the ignition has been removed.

"Stefan..." Elena says worried.

Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out then Grace. He starts beating Stefan in front of Grace.

"Leave him alone!" Grace yelled.

"Aah!" Frederick cries.

"Ugh! Uhh..." Stefan groans.

"This is for Beth-Anne".

Frederick stabs Stefan with a branch.

"Aah!"

"And this is for the tomb".

"No!" Grace cried.

"No!" Elena cries.

Elena plunges the vervain syringe into Frederick's back.

"Ugh! Unh!" Frederick groans.

"Stefan..." Elena said moving to his side.

"Uncle Stefan". Grace cried.

Elena sits down next to Stefan just as Grace went to his right side and took his right hand.

"Unh. Uhh".

Elena pulls out the branch.

"Stefan...Stefan...No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!" Elena cries out

"Uncle Stefan no". Grace cries.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Alaric is reloading his dart gun. A vampire attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon comes back into the hallway.

"Frederick's gone". Damon states.

"Let's get out of here". Alaric said.

"I'm gonna kill him".

Damon and Alaric exit the house. They see many more vampires approaching.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?"

"One".

"Not gonna be enough".

Woods

Elena and Grace are shaking Stefan, trying to get him up.

"Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan". Elena pleaded.

"Uncle Stefan please get up, please". Grace begged her uncle.

Elena sees that Frederick is getting up. She notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink.

"Here". Elena said.

"Elena, take Grace and please run". Stefan said weakly.

"No".

"Please. Take Grace and run".

"We won't leave you Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood". Elena tells him.

"Go, Elena. Run. Run...Both of you run". He tells them in a weak but stern voice.

"No Uncle Stefan we won't". Grace said.

"No. I trust you". Elena said.

Elena gives Stefan her wrist. He drinks her blood.

Miss Gibbons's Residence

Pearl and Anna come home.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked.

"Yep". Damon answered.

"Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?" Pearl asked.

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother and did god knows what to my niece". Damon snapped.

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with".

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them".

"This wasn't supposed to happen".

"Well, it did. If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it".

Damon and Alaric leave.

Woods

Frederick is regaining his strength. He grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan. Stefan gets up and pins Frederick to a tree. He takes the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart.

"Argh! Ahh! Aah! Aah!" Stefan yells.

"Stefan. Stefan!" Elena calls out getting his attention.

"Uncle Stefan". Grace said scared.

Elena tries to make Stefan stop. Stefan turns around, his face is still in its vampire form. Elena and Grace are frightened by him. Stefan stops. He looks horrified. Grace just stood in her place as if her feet were glued to the floor, she didn't know to run and finally hug her uncle or if she should run away from him. Damon was then running in the woods until he found Stefan, Grace, and Elena. Grace had seen her other uncle as he was approaching.

"Uncle Damon!" Grace called out.

She tried to run but her knees were in so much pain so she slowly walked then when Damon was in reach he swiftly picked her up and held her close, he kissed her head repeatedly. Grace had hid her face in his neck after a couple of minutes he put her down he scanned her over for injuries, he saw her scraped knees he didn't see no other injuries but he wanted to make sure.

"Are you alright Gracie? Did they hurt you?" Damon asked his niece.

"No but they were going to". She answered.

He then held her again for a few moments and released her as they went back to the house.

Salvatore Boarding

Elena is staring out Stefan's window. Stefan approaches her.

"How are you and Grace doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm okay. The wounds have mostly healed. And Gracie's fine Damon's helping her now". Stefan replied.

"Good".

"Elena..."

"Yeah?"

"What you did today, coming to help me and Gracie...You could have been killed".

"I know".

"And what I did, I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that you had to see it".

"I've just never...You were like this other person. And it's my fault. I made you..."

"What? No. no. no. no. You didn't make me do anything. You were saving mine and Grace's lives. And I was saving yours". Stefan caresses her face. "Everything's gonna be okay".

Elena's phone rings, she answers, "Hey, Jer...What-what's going on? Oh, no".

After Elena leaves Stefan went to go check on his niece who was still with Damon, Grace was sitting on the kitchen counter while Damon was cleaning her scraped knees. He poured some rubbing alcohol on a rag and started to clean her wounds. The second it touched her knee she hissed.

"It's gonna sting at first sweetheart". Damon said.

"It hurts". She said.

"Are you alright Gracie?" Stefan asked from the doorway.

"I'm ok". She answered.

She hissed again when Damon began cleaning the other knee. "Alright that's finished now I just add a little antibiotic cream ". He said applying it. "And now a band aid". He put a bandage on both her knees.

"Feel better?" Damon asked.

"Yeah thanks Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"Gracie I'm so sorry for getting you taken". Stefan said.

Damon then lifted Grace from the counter and put her down, she then slowly moved to her other uncle and wrapped her arms around his waist holding on tightly to him.

"It wasn't your fault Uncle Stefan, I don't blame you so don't blame yourself. It's over now". She said.

Both brother each had a small smile on their faces. "How'd you get to be so smart sweetie?" Stefan asked.

"I got good teachers I guess".

"Gracie go get ready for bed we'll be up in a minute to tuck you in". Damon told her.

"Alright".

Grace then went up to her room while Damon cleaned up the stuff on the counter.

"Damon I need to talk to you about something". Stefan said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When Gracie and I were in the basement I heard Frederick say something about Grace".

Damon suddenly got angry as he clenched his fist together. "What'd he say?"

"He said that there was something off about her, like he got a weird odor off her".

"She's a kid they might smell".

"Not like that but in a different way, Damon what if she's supernatural?"

"Stefan you're talking crazy, if she was something supernatural don't you think we would have known by now?"

"I guess you're right but I think we should still look into it just to be sure".

"If you say so".

The brothers then head up to their niece's room to see her reading a book, she looked up when she seen the brothers enter her room.

"Alright Gracie time for bed". Damon said.

She put her book on her nightstand just as the brothers went to her, Stefan had tucked the blanket around her.

"G'night Uncle Damon...g'night Uncle Stefan". Grace said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams Gracie". Damon said.

"Sleep tight sweetie". Stefan said.

They kiss her head just as she dozed off for the night.

Later on in the night Damon enters Stefan's room. He sees blood bags that are empty. Then he sees Stefan sitting on the floor, drinking from another blood bag. He then heard whimpering coming from Grace's room so he quickly sped to her room, when he opened the door he saw her tossing and turning, she was also whimpering and crying softly he didn't waste another second he quickly rushed to her aid.

"Gracie wake up it's alright, it's all just a dream sweetheart. Wake up sweetie wake up". Damon said gently shaking her awake.

Stefan heard noises coming from his niece's room so he sped to her room to see his brother trying to wake her.

"Hey you need help?" Stefan asked his brother.

Damon didn't answer his brother when Grace awoke with a start, she woke up gasping for breath, she had tears running down her cheeks as she looked around frantically wondering if she's out of her dream state.

"Gracie hey calm down everything's alright, it was all just a dream". Stefan said gently.

The young girl had wrapped her arms tightly around Damon holding on to him tightly as he soothed her.

"Shh Gracie shh, it's alright now shh everything's alright. You're safe now sweetheart you're safe". Damon soothed her.

Grace cried for another couple of minutes till she fell back asleep but mumbled, "Don't leave me".

"Never sweetheart never". Damon whispered.

Stefan looked at his brother who was holding their sleeping niece he knew once Grace was ok he left the room and went back to his room. He got on his laptop and was looking for the police report about the car accident that killed Grace's parents. When he finally found it he looked over it and didn't find anything so far but when a picture came up of Grace's parents he had a confused look on his face so he took a picture of Grace out then looked between the pictures and noticed that Grace didn't resemble either of her parents. This made him get more curious so he went away from his computer and went to find Grace's birth certificate and seen the name on them but he knew something else was up.

Damon looked down to make sure his niece was fast asleep before he gently laid her down and covered her up then kissed her head, when he left her room he heard his brother going through papers and went to go see what he was doing.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Damon asked his brother.

"I'm trying to figure something out". He answered.

"Like what".

Stefan sighed and turned towards his brother, "I read the police report from the accident that killed Max and Jessica".

"Ok and".

"When i pulled their picture up they didn't resemble Grace at all I mean look take a look for yourself".

Damon then went to see what his brother was talking about, he looked at the picture of his distant relatives then when he saw the picture of Grace he then got a confused look on his face.

"See what I mean".

Damon then closely examined the birth certificate and saw something. "I think this is a copy if we get the original we can find the truth".

"Damon what if...what if she was adopted?"


	10. Under Control Pt 1

Damon thought about what his brother had said sink in, could their niece be adopted? If so where are her parents? Why weren't they told the truth? Many questions had roamed his mind afterwards, his mind then went back to the thought of his niece being supernatural it had sickened him because that'll means she'll be in more danger but he'll look into it.

Salvatore boarding House

Stefan is doing exercises in his bedroom. Damon enters with a glass of blood in his hands.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet". Damon tells his brother.

"Sorry". Stefan says.

Damon switches off the music.

"When are you going back to school? Gracie's going".

"Soon. And Gracie isn't going through what I'm going through".

Stefan is on the floor, doing push-ups.

"Oh come on. Just drink already. Come on, this self-detox is not natural".

He puts the glass next to Stefan.

"Can you get that away from me please?"

"How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged? Plus since Grace isn't up yet you'll be fine".

Stefan continues doing push ups.

"That's not good".

"I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time".

"I don't get it; you know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted in a human in...God way too long. In fact I haven't hunted humans since Gracie came to live with us".

"Oh, I'm impressed".

"It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around".

"What are we planning on doing about that?"

"We are not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength. There's nothing wrong with partaking in a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not actually killing anyone".

"I have my reasons".

"Well, what are those holier-than-thou reasons? You know, we never actually discussed this. You know, I'd- I'd love to hear this story".

Damon sits down on the couch.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you? Watching me struggle?"

"Very much so".

"I hate to break it to you Damon but...I actually have it under complete control".

"You do? Well, then you should just carry on, making the rest of us vampires look bad".

He gets up.

"Have a great day, Stefan. Oh and you're picking Gracie up after school".

He leaves the glass of blood on the table. Stefan stares at the glass. Damon returns.

"Oh, hey, almost forgot something. Oops".

He takes the glass and leaves. He drinks and relishes in the taste of the blood. Damon then went to go check on his niece who was getting up for school, he opened the door and seen she was just getting up.

"Gracie hurry so we're not late". Damon said to his niece.

"Alright". She replied back.

Damon then left her to get ready for school he headed to the kitchen to make her breakfast, Grace then came down dressed in a blue t shirt, dark colored jeans, her black leather jacket, black chucks, and her hair in a ponytail. She also had her backpack hanging on her shoulders.

"Morning Uncle Damon". Grace said entering the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart eat so we can go, we don't wanna be late". He said.

She then took the plate of food which was an egg sandwich with bacon and a bottle of orange juice, once she was finished Damon put her plate in the sink while she held onto her juice.

"I'm ready Uncle Damon". She says.

"Alright just one sec". He replied, Damon stood at the bottom of the step and yelled to his brother. "Stefan I'm taking Gracie to school I'll be back later".

"Alright, bye Gracie I love you". Stefan called back.

"I love you too Uncle Stefan". Grace called.

The two then left and headed to the elementary school, during the walk Damon noticed something was off with his niece so he spoke, "You alright Gracie?"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened it was really scary Uncle Damon".

He then got to her level and when she didn't look at him he gently cupped her chin looking into her crystal blue eyes giving her a soft gentle look.

"I know what happened was scary sweetheart but I promise that'll never happen to you ever again".

"I love you Uncle Damon". She threw her arms around his neck holding on tightly.

"I love you too sweetie". He held onto her tighter.

The two had continued the way to the school and after a few more minutes they arrived. Children were running in the school as they had gotten off the bus, getting out of their parents cars or walking.

"Alright sweetheart you have everything you need".

"Yup".

"Be good, behave and I'll see you after school alright. Stefan's picking you up".

Grace then became uncomfortable when Damon had said that, truth is she was still afraid of Stefan after seeing his vampire face. She had never seen that part of her uncles and now that she has it made her scared.

"Ok".

Damon knew something else was wrong with Grace and he picked it up when he seen her tense up after he told her Stefan was picking her up, it clicked in his head when it had something to do with his brother.

"You alright Gracie?"

"Yeah I gotta go, bye Uncle Damon love you". She then ran off.

"Love you too".

He made a mental note to talk to his brother and niece, he quickly did a perimeter scan to make sure that there were no lurking threats around once it was all clear he left.

Founder's Hall

Damon arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us". Sheriff Forbes says.

"Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words". Mayor Lockwood said.

Damon seems surprised.

"Welcome back John, it's good to see you". Mayor Lockwood said introducing John.

"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news". John started.

Damon speaking discretely to the Sheriff.

"He's a Gilbert?" Damon asked.

"Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass". Sheriff Forbes replied.

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75-mile radius of Mystic Falls". John went on.

Mayor Lockwood interrupts him.

"Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment". Mayor Lockwood said.

Sheriff Forbes turned to Damon and said, "Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day Kick-off Party".

"You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved". John finished.

Damon seems uncomfortable. Right before he left he wanted to ask Liz something.

"Hey Liz could I ask you something". Damon said.

"Sure Damon what is it". Liz replies.

"How would I find adoption records?"

She seemed surprised at his question. "Any particular reason if I may ask".

"I wanna know if my niece is adopted or not, the birth certificate we have is a copy but if we get the original one we'll know".

"I didn't know you had a niece".

"She's our distant niece".

"Well I can look into that for you I just need her name and birthday".

"Her name is Grace Marie Salvatore and her birthday is September 14th, 1999".

"Alright when I find something I'll let you know".

"Thanks Liz".

"No problem Damon".

Gilbert Residence

Elena is in her bedroom with Stefan.

"Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?" Elena asked.

"Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I tell you what: why don't you just ask him?" Stefan asked.

"I...I can't".

"Why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question. Hey Damon and I haven't even told Gracie she might be adopted".

"I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just piling up...You know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet. And I didn't know that Grace was adopted".

"Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it. We don't know yet but knowing Damon he's looking into it for sure".

She rubs his shoulder.

"What about you, how are you doing? What about Grace?"

"Much, much better. I'm still, you know...a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay. As for Grace I think she's ok to be honest she might be scared of me after she seen my vampire face".

"I've been really worried about you and I missed you. Just give Grace some time I'm sure she'll come around".

"I just needed to lay low for a little while and let my body readjust. It's only been a few days".

"It feels like a lifetime".

They kiss each other.

"I've missed you too".

They start kissing more passionately. Stefan lays Elena down on the bed. Elena rolls over and lays on top of Stefan. Stefan, somewhat aggressively, rolls her back over so he's on top. He stops kissing her.

"Stefan, what's wrong? Stefan?"

His face starts transforming. He throws himself back against the wall, breaking a lamp in the process.

"I have to go get Grace from school". He then quickly rushed out.

Someone knocks on the door. Elena opens it. It's Damon.

"Oh good you're here". Elena said.

"You ask I come. I'm easy like that". Damon replied.

Elena points upstairs. Damon sees Jeremy eating in the kitchen.

Damon yells loudly, "No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you".

She catches his arm. He laughs and go upstairs with her. Jeremy looks at them. Elena and Damon enter her bedroom.

"Ah, just like I remember".

"Stop messing around".

He goes to her bed, takes the teddy bear off the pillow, lays on her bed and holds the teddy bear on his chest.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?"

"What?"

"Yep".

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart".

Damon notices the broken lamp and points an arm of the teddy bear towards it.

"What happened right there?"

"Uh...nothing".

She seems uncomfortable. He looks at her.

"Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal? He told me that Grace might be afraid of him".

"A few days, give or take". He then stopped. "Wait go back Grace might be afraid of him? What happened".

"It's been a few days. It happened in the woods when Stefan was down I let him drink my blood so he could get stronger again then when Frederick got up Stefan lost, I told him to stop and when he looked at us he looked at us with his vampire face. I think that's what caused Grace to be scared of him".

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" He then let what Elena told him sink in. He now knows why his niece is afraid of Stefan.

He gets up and gives her the teddy bear.

"He's not himself, Damon".

Damon goes toward the dresser, opens the drawer and looks in it.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself".

He takes a bra from the drawer. Elena takes it from him and put it back in the drawer.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you.

He takes a picture from the mirror; she tries to take it back but is too slow.

"It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan", 'reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention".

He pouts at Elena as if ready to kiss her, but instead Elena takes back the picture.

"He's not you, not even close".

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down though he's not".

He gets closer to her, looks at her and leaves.

Stefan was walking to pick his niece up from school and he was trying to calm himself the whole time, he was never one to show his anger in front of Grace it was already bad enough that she seen his vampire face and she's scared of him he didn't want her to be anymore afraid of him. He got to the school just as all the kids are rushing out he scanned the large group of children and spotted his niece.

"Gracie". Stefan called out.

The young girl had heard her name being called and she knew the voice all too well, when she looked over to see Stefan her emotions were all over the place. In a way she was happy that Stefan was picking her up and it would been nice to spend a little time with him. On the other hand she felt a little scared because she didn't like what was happening with him and ever since what happened in the woods she wanted to stay a little distant from him.

"Hi Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"Ready to go home". He says.

"Yeah let's go".

The walk home was quiet and the whole time Stefan was trying to control himself not wanting to lose it in front of Grace.

"Uncle Stefan are you ok?" She asked worried about him.

"I'm fine sweetheart". He tells her.

Grace already knew he was lying but she would let it pass for the time, when they got home Grace went to the kitchen for a snack and to do her homework while Stefan is looking for a book. He seems to be stressed. He roughly pours himself a glass of whiskey and drinks it. Grace decided to check on her uncle so she peeks her head in the room he's currently in.

"Uncle Stefan are you ok?"

"I'm fine".

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine Grace!"

He then realized his mistake when she stormed off to her room crying and to make matter's worse for himself Damon came home.

"Hey Stefan where's Gracie?" Damon asked his brother.

"Before you yell at me let me explain myself". Stefan said.

"What did you do?"

"I've been so stressed out by everything that's happened so I had a drink then Gracie asked if I was ok I said I was but when she asked again...I yelled at her".

Once Stefan was finished Damon had sped over to him and punched him across the face.

"What in the _**hell**_ is wrong with you?!"

"I deserved that".

"I thought I was bad when it came to my anger. What would poesse you to yell at her as if it were her fault?"

"I was so stressed out Damon, it was an accident. I never meant to take it out on Gracie".

"But you did and by the way when exactly were you gonna tell me that Grace is afraid of you?"

Stefan looked stunned at his brother's question. "W-what?"

"Elena told me, she told me you told her that Grace was afraid of you because you showed your face vampire face in the woods".

Stefan looked away from his brother for a moment when Damon spoke up again. "You're going to tell me everything. Right now".

Grace was still up in her room crying into her pillow that she was hugging to her chest, just then her light started flickering in her room she figured it could have been the power so she shrugged it off for the time. She had stopped crying by now and she felt nothing but anger towards Stefan, how could he yell at her when she was looking out for him? She didn't know what was going on with him and she didn't care all she wanted was for him to go back to the way he was before.

Grace had gripped the pillow so tight she could have ripped it apart but instead the lamp by her nightstand had busted. ' _How did that happen?_ ' She thought to herself. The young girl had gotten off of her bed and examined the broken lamp and wondered something.

' _Did I cause this to happen?_ '

She noticed that the lamp broke when she was angry the light above her had flickered a few times. The young girl was beginning to get scared and had one important thought, ' _what's happening to me?_ '


	11. Under Control Pt 2

Grace was scared at what just happened so she quickly cleaned up the broken lamp she was just lucky that her uncles were still down stairs all she hoped was that they didn't hear anything. While down in the living room Stefan had held his head down in shame after yelling at his niece, Damon had glared at his brother the whole time while he held a drink in his hand.

"Start talking Stefan. Now". Damon told his brother.

"It happened while me, Elena, and Gracie were in the wood, Frederick stabbed me with a tree branch and Elena got him with the vervain. I was still weak and hurt so Elena let me drink from her wrist after that I went after Frederick and when Elena and Grace told me to stop I faced them showing my vampire face. I never seen Gracie so scared of me before. But it's true Gracie might be scared of me because she seen my vampire face I think that's why she distanced herself from me. I never meant to scare her or yell at her she probably hates me right now and I wouldn't blame her". Stefan explained.

"But why yell at her as it were her fault?"

"I don't know Damon it was an accident, I was just so stressed out and I wasn't thinking".

"Well until you straighten yourself out don't talk to Gracie, I'll take her to school and pick her up".

"Damon she's my niece too".

"And I'm looking out for her well being".

Damon then stood up leaving the room. "I'm gonna go check on her".

He then left his brother as he went to go check on Grace, once Grace had the broken lamp cleaned up she laid in her bed hugging her pillow close to her chest then after a couple minutes there was a knock at her door.

"Gracie?" Damon called through the door.

"Come in". She replied.

Damon then entered the room and went over to her. "You alright sweetheart?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to upset him anymore Uncle Damon, I was just worried about him that's all".

"I know sweetheart and Stefan knows it too".

She then sat up and hugged his side. "Is Uncle Stefan gonna be ok?"

"He'll be ok in time".

Damon didn't notice that the bedside lamp was missing and that was a blessing in disguise. "I'd like to be alone if that's ok Uncle Damon".

"That's fine sweetheart don't stay up too late though".

"I won't".

Damon had kissed her head then went to his room for the night, Grace then laid back down and felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

During the night Grace had tossed and turned she was soon whimpering the young girl soon awoke with a start, her breathing was heavy and shallow she knew that she was out of her dream state but it didn't calm her so she tip toed out of her bed walking out of her room. She knew that both her uncles were asleep in their rooms she thought about who's room she'd go too, Damon was a bit of a heavy sleeper and he often got a bit cranky when he got woken up. Stefan was a light sleeper and he wouldn't get cranky, the young girl had made her mind up and tip toed to Stefan room.

Grace had quietly opened his door and went inside she saw that he was sleeping peacefully she then went up and started to gently shake his arm.

"Uncle Stefan, Uncle Stefan wake up". Grace whispered.

Stefan had stirred a little then Grace spoke up a little. "Uncle Stefan wake up". That had made him jump awake he looked around for a moment till his eyes landed on his young niece.

"What's wrong Gracie?" Stefan asked groggily.

"I had another nightmare".

He then patted a spot beside him and she got up on the bed taking him as she curled into his side. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I-It was about what happened in the woods only this time it was different, the vampires had found you, me, and Uncle Damon, they made me watch as they killed you guys then came at me". She explained as tears were now coming down her cheeks.

Stefan held his niece close as she was crying into his shirt, after a couple of minutes her crying had stopped but she remained in Stefan's hold he then kissed her head. "Don't worry Gracie nobody won't ever hurt you again I promise".

"I-I was really scared Uncle Stefan".

"It's alright Gracie I'm right here sweetheart nobody won't hurt while I'm around".

"C-can I stay with you for tonight?"

"Sure".

Stefan then pulled the covers up just as Grace curled into his side using his shoulder as a pillow. "G'night Uncle Stefan".

"Sweet dreams Gracie".

Once they had fallen back asleep what they didn't know is that Damon had seen everything from the door and a small smile had appeared on his face.

Founders' Hall

Founders' Day 150 Year Anniversary Kick-off Party.

Stefan, Damon, and Grace have arrived.

"Oh god! I shouldn't be here". Stefan says.

"Why do I have to be here?" Grace asked.

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it".

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody". Stefan says to his brother.

"Oh I still do. I just love that they love me".

"I still don't see the point of me being here". Grace said.

"You'll love it Gracie". Damon said.

"Not really I hate parties like this".

He laughs and looks at Stefan.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked his brother.

"I'm good, I'm fine". Stefan replied.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?"

Stefan laughs.

"We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that".

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up hein Damon?"

"Whatever, it's inevitable".

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena".

He leaves.

"Don't embarrass me young man!"

Stefan, while walking through the hall, smoothly takes a glass of whiskey, throws away the straw, drinks it, and sets the glass down. Grace then tries to leave her uncle's side but he gently pulled her back by her shoulder.

"And just where do you think your going?" Damon asked.

"Away from here I don't wanna be here Uncle Damon".

"It's not so bad Gracie besides your a Salvatore and were one of the founding families, I'm sure after a little while you'll love it".

"If you say so".

"Oh stay close to me I don't want nothing to happen to you".

"Ok".

The two then walk around and the entire time Grace was bored. Stefan is at the bar drinking. Elena arrives. He sees her, puts the glass on the bar and waves to her.

"Hey!" Elena says happily.

"Hey. How are you?" Stefan replies back.

He kisses her on the cheek.

"Are you drunk?"

"Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off".

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze. And I thought you didn't drink with Grace around".

"I totally am, yeah. Grace is fine she's with Damon".

"How worried do I need to be?"

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?"

"You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you".

"No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary".

She looks at the dance floor.

"There's really no one dancing".

"That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back".

He leaves and Kelly arrives.

"Yeah...That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices". Kelly said.

Elena looks at Stefan. He is compelling the DJ.

"You'd be surprised what Stefan can accomplish when he puts his mind to it". Elena replies.

The music changes.

"Thank God!" Kelly says in relief.

Kelly is dancing with Stefan. Damon and Grace rejoins Elena at the bar and looks at Stefan.

"Is he ok?" Grace asked.

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked.

"Uncle Stefan is always fun". Grace said.

"No he's not".

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"Eventually. One way or another".

"He just needs time". Grace added.

They look at each other, and then they watch Stefan. Damon smiles. Grace then went over and began to dance with Stefan. ' _At least she's having fun_ ' Damon thought to himself.

Damon walks to another part of the hall and rejoins the Sheriff.

"You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look...you look smashing". Damon compliments Liz.

She laughs.

"Thank you Damon. Cheers!" She replied. They clink glasses. "I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over".

"Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again".

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem".

Jeremy arrives and interrupts them.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" Jeremy asked.

"It was an overdose, Jeremy". Liz told the teen boy.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that".

Damon is really uncomfortable.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry".

"It's okay".

Just before Damon walks away Liz called him back. "Damon I found out some information for you about your niece".

"What'd you find out?" He asked.

"She was born here and I found her original birth certificate". She handed him some files.

"And".

"Turns out that she was indeed adopted because the mother listed on the birth certificate her name was Anna, there was no father listed. Anna named her then gave her up for adoption, your relatives Max and Jessica adopted her. They changed her birth certificate once the adoption was final. Nobody heard from Anna since".

Elena and Matt are dancing. He leaves. Elena falls into Stefan but was careful of Grace as she stepped aside.

"Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend". Stefan slurred.

"Uncle Stefan? Are you ok?" Grace asked.

"I'm just fine".

They dance and Elena accidentally runs into a man.

"Wow! Watch it!" The man yells.

"I'm sorry, my fault. I'm clumsy". Elena apologized.

"Then get off the dance floor". He shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"That no way to talk to a lady". Stefan said.

"Whatever".

He turns to leave but Stefan catches his arm and compels him.

"I think you need to apologize". Stefan said.

"I'm sorry". He said.

He starts to leave, but Stefan grabs him again.

"Now say it like you mean it". Stefan said.

"I'm really, really sorry".

"Stefan, it's fine". Elena said.

"Uncle Stefan she said it was ok". Grace said.

"Now walk away". Stefan said.

He pushes him. The man leaves. Elena touches Stefan's arm.

Stefan touches Elena's face. "You alright?"

Elena nods.

"Are you alright Gracie?"

"I'm fine".

When Stefan left Elena had turned towards Grace. "I'm taking you back to Damon".

"Ok".

Damon is at the bar. Elena and Grace joins him.

"Hey Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"Hey sweetheart". He replied.

"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" Elena asked.

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours".

She looks at him.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death".

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose".

"Really?" He then begins imitating Jeremy. "Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" "I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain".

"That was you?" Grace asked.

"No, I don't want you to compel him". Elena said.

"If he keeps asking questions..." Damon started.

"Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it".

Damon takes a rose, smells it, and gives it to her.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you".

She takes the rose, they look at each other and he leaves. Grace followed her uncle. "Uncle Damon you did that?" Grace asked.

"It was an accident Gracie not on purpose". He answered.

"What'll happen when people find out the truth?"

"They won't find out".

"What happens if they do find out and they take me from you and Uncle Stefan?"

Damon then stops and gets down on one knee looking at his niece who looks as if she is about to cry.

"Sweetheart I'd never let anyone take you from us, not now, not ever".

"You promise?"

"I promise".

Damon and Grace were now on the balcony when John joined them.

"Damon, right?" John asked.

"John". Damon said.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting". He then saw Grace by Damon side. "And who's this?

'Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off? And this is my niece Grace".

"Hi". Grace said shyly.

"Hi Grace. Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be". John said.

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon replied.

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?"

"Oh, not long at all".

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath".

"I wouldn't overreact John".

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash".

"That's the story, huh?"

"Part of the story, yeah".

"Oh, there's more?"

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?"

Damon doesn't look at him. He and Grace are uncomfortable. The young girl then glued herself to Damon's hip as he held an arm around her protectively.

"I mean, you're the one that did it".

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way".

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?"

"Yeah".

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so...and I don't wanna do anything like that in front of my niece".

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?"

Damon smiled, "It's not worth my time. Gracie go find Stefan".

"But I wanna stay with you". She protested.

"Grace go find Stefan now".

Grace then left just as the two men look at each other and smile. Damon starts to leave but he rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony. Grace had went to find her other uncle but couldn't find him she was starting to get tired of being treated like a baby she clenched her fist together then a nearby vase had then shattered. ' _What's happening to me?_ ' she thought to herself. Grace then began to calm herself down, she was lucky that nobody had heard it because the music's so loud. She then had another thought, 'What are Uncle Damon and Stefan gonna think when I tell them?' Grace had continued walking till she found Elena with Matt once he had left Grace had ran over to Elena.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Grace asked.

"No and I thought you were with Damon". Elena said.

"He wanted me to go find Stefan".

Elena looks at Stefan. He's drinking.

"Air, I need some air. Come with me?" Matt asked.

Elena: Sure. Grace you can stay with me". Elena said.

"But I'm suppose to find Stefan". Grace said.

"You haven't seen my mom have you?" Matt asked.

"No, not in a while". She then turned to Grace. ""I'm sure Damon will be alright if you stay with me".

She looks at Stefan again. They go out. Elena sees Kelly and Tyler.

"Oh my god". Elena said.

"Ew". Grace said covering her eyes.

Kelly and Tyler are kissing. Matt rushes over to them and catches Tyler.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Matt yelled.

"Matt?!" Kelly screamed.

Matt screamed, "Mom!"

"Whoa dude calm down". Tyler said.

Matt punches Tyler in the face. They begin to fight and in the fight Kelly gets pushed to the floor. Tyler hits Matt again and again and again. Grace then slipped out of the room before something happened to her.

"Matt! Stop it! Tyler! Stop it, you're hurting him! Somebody help us". Elena called out.

Alaric arrives, pulls Tyler off Matt and pushes him against a wall.

"What the hell is that?" Alaric asked.

Elena is going toward Matt. The Mayor arrives.

"I'll take it from here; I'll take it from here". Mayor Lockwood said. He then turned to Tyler. "Are you hurt? Go get cleaned up. It's okay. Go get cleaned up".

Tyler leaves. Elena helps Matt.

Mayor Lockwood to the guests, "Everything's fine. Everything is fine. Come on, everybody, back to the party. Let's go. Come on, have a good time!"

Elena is with Matt, he is bleeding a lot.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Put your head up".

She looks at his face. She then remembered Grace. "Oh my god where's Grace?"

Stefan is still drinking, Damon arrives.

"Where's Gracie?" Damon asked.

"I thought she was with you".

Lucky Grace wasn't far when she heard her uncles talking so she decided to make her way to them. "I'm right here Uncle Damon".

"See she's fine". Stefan said.

"You wanna hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked.

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon".

"Me either I just wanna go home". Grace said.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

"What?"

"Is that why you sent me to find Uncle Stefan?"

"Great party by the way, huh?"

He smiles and leaves with Grace. Stefan goes after him.

"Damon". Stefan called out to his brother.

Stefan suddenly stops. He sees Kelly crying and bleeding. He approaches her.

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked Kelly.

"No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?" Kelly cried.

Stefan slowly kneels down to her eye level and stares at the blood coming out of Kelly's forehead. He touches the blood on her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

He finally comes around.

"Uh, I'm sorry".

He gets up and leaves. Outside, he looks down at his hand with the blood on it, walks to a fence and leans on it. He licks the blood off of his finger.

Damon and Grace are back inside. Suddenly they see John Gilbert entering.

"You got to be kidding me". Damon said.

"Is everything alright Uncle Damon?" Grace asked.

"Everything's fine sweetheart".

Later, Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders' Day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred and fiftieth birthday of our town".

A bell on a table is wheeled next to him.

"And...and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

John Gilbert applause and rejoins the mayor. Damon and Grace are looking at him.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other". He says. He looks at Damon and Grace. "It's good to be home".

"Uncle Damon he scares me a little". Grace said.

"Just stay by me sweetie he's not gonna hurt you". Damon said.

Everyone applauds, Damon and Grace rejoins Alaric.

"Look at his right hand". Damon tells Alaric.

"Whose?" Alaric asked confused.

"Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring".

John rings the bell and it can be seen that he wears the same ring that Alaric wears.

"Well, it looks like mine".

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife".

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!"

They look at John.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?"

"I think John knows a lot of things".

Stefan is in the parking lot. He leaves but he falls into the man he compelled earlier. The man pushes him.

"Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry". The man said.

"You don't want to do this man". Stefan said.

The man pushes him again.

"I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?"

"Get out of my way. Please".

"No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is".

He tries to punch Stefan but Stefan catches mid-flight, crushes it slowly, and pushes the man on the floor. His face changes.

"What are you, man?"

John is leaving. Damon, Grace and Alaric follow him.

"Gracie stay behind me". Damon told his niece.

"Alright". She said.

"Going somewhere, hm?" Damon said to John.

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?" John replies.

"Okay, you obviously know who I am". Alaric said.

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret".

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town". Damon said.

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you". He looks at Damon "or you" He looks at Alaric or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls".

Damon is surprised and doesn't know what to say.

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked.

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his" He shows his ring to them. "and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy". John answered.

"So you did know her?" Damon asked.

"Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?"

"Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

Grace then got frightened at Katherine's name and clutched to Damon's side

"How do you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know anything Damon?"

"What do you want?"

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you".

John leaves. Damon and Alaric look at each other and watch him. Alaric then left while Grace stayed glued to Damon side, Damon had felt his niece shake with fright he was ready to go find John and rip out his throat.

"It'll be alright Gracie nothing won't happen to you while I'm around". Damon assured his niece.

"I'm scared". She said gripping his jacket.

"There's nothing to be afraid of as long as your with me".

"Can we go home?".

"Yeah".

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon and Grace finally arrive home they didn't see Stefan so they figured that he's with Elena.

"Sweetheart go get ready for bed I'll be up in a minute".

"Alright".

She then took off to her room while he poured a quick drink and gulped in down fast something was on his mind the whole time, 'How do I tell Grace she's adopted?' He knew sooner or later that he would have to tell Grace the truth. After a couple more moments he went to check on Grace when he opened her door she was just laying down as she was adjusting the blanket Damon then helped her fix it once she was comfortable he tucked the blanket around her just as her eyes got heavy.

"G'night Uncle Damon'.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart".

He kissed her head then left the room just as he was about to cut the light out he noticed the bedside lamp was gone, 'What happened to the lamp?' He asked himself. Damon shrugged it off for the time and didn't worry about it he just had to tell his brother that their niece is actually adopted .

Damon is on the couch, in front of the fire, a glass of blood in his hand. Stefan arrives.

"We have problems Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has..." Damon started.

He looks at Stefan, he's not okay.

"You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years".

He puts the glass of blood on the table, looks at Stefan and gets up. He touches his shoulder and looks at him.

"Have a good night brother".

He leaves. Stefan looks at the glass; he takes it and drinks the blood. Damon was in his room on his computer looking through the files that Liz gave him on Grace. Many things have roamed his mind.

' _Mother's name is Anna'_

' _Where's Anna_?'

' _Why did she give Grace up?_ '

One most important thing was in his mind, ' _Who's her father?_ '


	12. Miss Mystic Falls Pt 1

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon had gotten up a bit early because he needed to talk to his brother so he waited a little while and the whole time he kept thinking about the fact that Grace was adopted he knew that wouldn't change a thing she will always be a Salvatore. Stefan had finally woken up and headed for the kitchen where Damon was fixing breakfast for Grace.

"Damon what are you doing up so early?" Stefan asked.

"I have to talk to you without Gracie around". Damon replied.

"Why".

"I asked Liz to look up adoption records on Gracie".

"Ok and".

"She's adopted Stefan, Gracie's adopted".

"What? Did she find the original birth certificate?"

"Yeah the mother's name is Anna but there was no father listed, I was up last night trying to track down either of them but nothing. Max and Jessica had her birth certificate changed once the adoption was final".

"How do we tell her?"

"I don't know but it's not gonna change a thing, she will still be a Salvatore".

What they didn't know is that Grace had woken up and had heard everything. 'I'm adopted?' She thought to herself. Many things had roamed her young mind she ran back up to her room trying not to be heard but the brothers still heard her.

"Dammit". Damon cursed.

"Wanna go talk to her?" Stefan asked.

"Might as well".

The two brothers had went up to their niece's room and heard crying, Damon knocked on the door. "Gracie? Sweetheart were coming in".

They enter her room to see her on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest silently sobbing, they quickly rushed to her side.

"Gracie it's alright just because your adopted doesn't change anything, you'll still be our niece". Stefan said gently.

"Stefan's right nothing's going to change at all". Damon added.

"W-who are my real parents?" She hiccuped.

"All I know is that your mom's name is Anna". Damon said.

"Can we find her? I wanna know why she gave me up".

"Are you sure about that Gracie?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure I deserve to know the truth".

"I will do my best in tracking her down for now you should get ready for school". Damon said.

"Alright".

The two brothers left her room Stefan went to get ready for school while Damon wanted to begin his search for Grace's mother but waited till he was alone to do it. After a few minutes Stefan and Grace emerged from their rooms dressed for school the whole time Grace had stayed quiet.

"Gracie you alright?" Stefan asked.

She simply nodded as they went downstairs she went to the kitchen and ate her food quietly she sipped on her juice, after a couple minutes she was finished she put her plate in the sink and slowly put her backpack on.

"You got everything Gracie?" Damon asked.

She quietly mumbled, "Yes".

"Let's go".

"I can drive her". Stefan offered.

"Grace you want Stefan to drive you?"

She shook her head as she took a hold of Damon's hand but quickly dropped it as she went over to quickly hug Stefan. "I love you Uncle Stefan".

"I love you too Gracie, have a good day at school". He kissed her head then went to the garage to his car while Damon and Grace left out the front door.

Damon held his niece's hand the whole time he had also kept his guard up the whole time as he scanned around for any possible or potential threat, when he looked down at his niece's face and saw how glum she was he wish'd that she never found out.

"Gracie please say something". Damon said.

"Do you think my parents wanted me?" She asked.

Damon stopped in his tracks he was shocked at his niece's question. "I don't know sweetheart but it's their loss to see what a great kid you are, but listen to me sweetie just because your adopted doesn't mean anything you'll still be family to us".

"I don't wanna go to school Uncle Damon can I just miss one day? Please".

"Alright just one day and you'll stay with me because I don't have time to find a babysitter".

"Ok".

Mystic Falls High School

Stefan is parking his car. Elena sees him and joins him.

"Nice car". Elena commented.

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage".

She smiles, they kiss.

"I didn't know you were coming back today".

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things".

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?"

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so...now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible".

"I'm okay with that".

They kiss.

"Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch".

"You're welcome". They pause, then look each other. "We're gonna be late".

"Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you".

"Okay".

She leaves; he goes to the trunk and opens it. There are a lot of blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital. He grabs his stuff and closes the trunk.

While Damon and Grace are walking to the Founder's hall but what they didn't know is that Katherine was watching them from afar while smirking, something was on the young girl's mind.

"Is Uncle Stefan gonna be ok? He seems different". Grace spoke.

"I'm sure he'll be ok sweetheart he's going through a difficult time right now".

"He just scared me a little".

Damon had mentally cursed his brother. "He didn't mean too Gracie but I'll talk with him about it".

They continued to walk when they finally got to the Founder's hall.

"Gracie you stay by me the whole time don't wander off". Damon told her firmly.

"Alright".

The two go in and see Sheriff Forbes and John, Damon had put his hands gently on Grace's shoulder holding onto her protectively.

"Damon hi". Sheriff Forbes greeted him.

"Hello Liz hope you don't mind I brought Grace she wasn't feeling well this morning and I didn't want to leave her by herself so here she is". Damon replied.

Liz had looked down at the young girl. "Hi Grace". She said.

"Hi". Grace said shyly.

"We have a spare room she can go to while we talk". Liz said.

"I'd rather her stay with me". Damon replied.

"Alright let's get down to business".

Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes began talking while Grace had put her headphones in.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised". Sheriff Forbes stated.

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked.

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them".

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft". John added.

Damon looks at John, "I know what you meant".

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county". Sheriff Forbes continued.

"How lucky for us, we have John". Damon said.

He looks at John, he made sure to his hand on Grace's shoulder protectively when John looked down at the young girl who was occupied on her phone.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again".

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this". John said.

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?"

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help". Damon said.

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?" John asked.

He looks at Damon.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you".

He looks at John and smiles, John smiles too. Damon and Grace then left heading home the whole time Damon noticed something was up with his niece. "Something on your mind Gracie?"

"I can't stop thinking about my real parents. Did they want me? Did they even love me? Is something wrong with me?" Her voice started to crack and Damon couldn't stand to see or hear his niece in pain.

"Gracie, sweetheart look at me". He said gently but firmly.

Grace looked up at Damon, her ocean blue eyes are starting to water and when a tear fell Damon had gotten down on one knee and gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Sweetheart you shouldn't worry about your parents I will deal with that. I know you have questions about your parents and I can't answer them besides it's there loss to see what an awesome kid you've become". He wiped more tears that were coming down he then continued. "Gracie there is nothing wrong with you alright sweetheart I can't explain your parents actions but there isn't anything wrong with you. And sweetheart you'll always have me and Stefan as your family, adopted or not you'll still be our niece no piece of paper is gonna change anything we still love you for you".

"I love you too Uncle Damon". She embraced him in a hug and held on tightly.

"Let's head home".

The two continue walking and after a while they finally arrive home, Grace was in the living room while Damon was in the kitchen making her lunch. Someone is ringing the bell.

"Sweetheart can you get that". Damon called.

"Ok".

Grace had gotten up and went to the door, "Who is it". Grace called.

"It's Anna". Anna replied.

Grace had opened to see the teen vampire.

"Hi your Grace right I'm Anna". Anna said.

"Hi". Grace said.

"Is your uncle around?"

"Hold on".

She then called to Damon. "Uncle Damon it's for you".

"Coming". He called.

"So how are you after what happened?" Anna asked the young girl.

"I'm ok I have nightmares but nothing else".

"I'm sorry Grace".

"It wasn't your fault Anna".

Damon then came into view to see his niece talking with Anna, he then quickly turned to Grace for a moment. "Gracie your lunch is on the table".

"Alright bye Anna". Grace said to the teen.

"Bye Grace". Anna said.

Once Grace was in the kitchen Damon turned to Anna.

"I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell". Damon says.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother". Anna states.

She enters.

"On behalf of or in spite of?"

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan and Grace. Abducting him, torturing him, and for taking Grace. It wasn't supposed to go down like that".

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?"

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her".

"Why isn't she here telling me this?"

"She doesn't really do apologies".

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it".

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week".

"Then it's one of your others".

"The others are gone, Damon".

"Well, where did they go?"

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother and niece my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now".

Once Anna left Damon had shut the door sighing, Grace had heard everything by standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Gracie what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Damon asked his niece.

"Sorry Uncle Damon".

She then went and leaned into his side wrapping her arms around his torso. "Do you think Uncle Stefan could have done it? I mean he has been acting weird lately and it would make sense".

"Gracie this isn't for you to get involved in and frankly I don't want you getting involved in any of this".

Grace then let go of her uncle and stared at him with an angry expression. "If this is about Uncle Stefan then I wanna help him too".

Damon was taken back at his niece's expression. "Grace Marie you better watch your tone right now". He warned her in a firm voice.

"He's my uncle, Uncle Damon and I want to help him".

Grace had fury lit up in her eyes as she glared over at Damon who was giving her a warning glare.

"I understand Grace but there are just some things that a kid needs to stay out of, things like this".

"I'm sick of being treated like a baby! That's all you and Uncle Stefan do is treat me like a baby".

"Grace Marie Salvatore I'm going to tell you one more time to watch your tone and mouth right now".

Damon could handle a lot of things, killing something or someone, compelling people, but dealing with a very pissed off ten year old was something else for him. He never knew that Grace ever got this angry before he always saw her as a quiet shy kid but to see this side of her was surprising.

"I don't want to be treated like a little kid anymore Uncle Damon".

"But sweetheart you are a kid, a defenseless little girl. You're a kid, you need to stay in a kid's place. All you need to worry about is school and doing stuff a kid does".

Grace didn't want to hear anymore so she stormed off to her room and slammed the door and paced around thinking to herself. ' _Who does he think he is? I can help I know I can! But how can I help?_ ' She was still so angry and when her light blew out she started thinking again. ' _Could I be a witch?_ ' Damon was still downstairs when Stefan is back from school. Damon walks up to him.

"How was school?" Damon asked.

"Fine. Where's Gracie?" Stefan replied.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home? Oh and Grace is up in her room"

"You're making small talk, why?"

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step".

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again".

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you".

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean".

"Yeah, not possible".

"Not only isn't possible but it is quite true".

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing".

"I'm clean".

"You're lying!"

"Believe what you want".

Stefan leaves, Damon seems suspicious. Grace had heard the argument between her uncles and sighed sadly, she always hated when they fought with one another she then heard Stefan going to his room and calling Elena.

Gilbert Residence/Salvatore Boarding House

Elena is in the kitchen. She opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. She's on the phone with Stefan.

"I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it". Elena said.

"I will be happy to escort you anyway". Stefan says.

"My mom was really into this Founders' day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her".

"It'll be great, we'll have fun".

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you".

"I love you too".

He hangs up. He has a blood pouch in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. Grace had heard him as he goes in the basement she follows him as he opens a fridge there are a lot of blood pouches in it, Grace had made her way over to Damon. She took his hand just as Stefan takes a blood pouch he looks at it but Damon and Grace are looking at him in the shadow.

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?" Damon asked, as he held onto Grace's hand.

"Go ahead, help yourself" Stefan offered.

"No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie".

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control".

"Under control? You robbed the hospital! Not to mention you're starting to scare Gracie!"

"It's true Uncle Stefan you are actually scaring me". Grace added.

"So, what's your point?" He then turned turned to his niece. "Gracie I'm sorry for scaring you I really am".

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?" Damon replied sarcastically.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? Have they negatively impacted Gracie? I can't imagine what that must feel like". Stefan replied.

"Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new...you?"

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person".

"Clearly".

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet".

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling..."

"I'm not having trouble".

"Yes you are Uncle Stefan please admit you need help". Grace piped in.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping. I don't want you to snap in front of Gracie". Damon continued.

"I know that it pains both of you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine". Stefan said.

He takes a pouch from the fridge.

"So please, do me a favor and back off".

He closes the fridge and leaves, Grace then dropped Damon's hand and chased after Stefan.

"Uncle Stefan, Uncle Stefan please admit you need the help". She said to him

Stefan heard his niece calling out to him he took a deep breath and turned towards her.

"Gracie, sweetheart I love you alright but please stay out of this. I don't wanna sound too harsh but there are some things that a kid shouldn't get involved in and this is one of those things". Stefan replies softly.

"I don't wanna see you snap Uncle Stefan".

"I won't snap Gracie, look I gotta go but we'll talk later alright".

He then kissed her head and took off leaving Grace standing there with a glum expression on her face just as Damon comes up behind her wrapping her in a hug from behind, Grace held onto Damon's arms.

"We need to help him Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"I know sweetheart".

"But how? He won't admit he needs help".

"We'll find a way".


	13. Miss Mystic Falls Pt 2

Someone is ringing the bell.

"Uncle Damon you want me to get it?" Grace asked from the couch.

"Yeah I'm gonna make you a snack". He replied.

Grace then went to the door, "Who is it?" She called.

"It's John". John called.

Grace had swallowed hard and called for Damon. "Uncle Damon it's for you".

Damon them emerged from the kitchen to see Grace standing there with the door still close.

"Sweetheart who is it?"

"It's John".

"Go eat your snack I'll handle this".

"Alright".

She then went past him has he swiftly rubbed her hair he then went to open the door.

"Hey partner!" John greeted.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"You haven't return any of my calls".

"Most people take that as a hint".

"Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me".

"Actually, I care very much".

"What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one".

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval".

"What is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe as well as your niece".

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it".

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

Long pause, they look at each other. Grace was finished her snack and was in the door way of the kitchen listening.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out".

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?"

"I'll tell the entire council what you are. They just might take your niece from you".

When Grace had heard that her breath got caught in her throat as fear started to rise in her chest.

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" He then picked John up by the front of his shirt shooting him a evil death glare. "Let's get one thing straight Johnny boy if anything happens to Grace, if she so much as skins her knee I will find you and kill you. Do I make myself clear". He said in a calm but threatening voice.

"Yes". John managed to get out.

Damon let him go just as he straightened his shirt and left, once John was gone Grace had came out from her spot and hugged Damon's torso. Grace was shaking in absolute fear and terror, Damon had picked her up and held her closely.

"Shh Gracie it's alright nobody's gonna take you from me. Remember what I said nobody will ever take you away from me and Stefan I would die before I let anything happen to you". Damon soothed her.

Grace looked up at him. "Sorry wrong choice of words sweetie but it's true I would die before I let anything happen to you Stefan would too".

"I don't wanna be taken away". She whimpered, Grace clutched Damon's jacket in her small fist as she hid her face in his chest.

Damon held his young niece tightly and protectively he kissed her temple then whispered in her ear, "I'll always protect you Gracie".

Founders Hall

Anna arrives, she goes outside. Damon and Grace rejoins her.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon asked Anna.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened". Anna replies.

"I always hated these things it's just a dumb thing where girls get dolled up and for what? If you ask me it's stupid". Grace piped in.

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch". Damon said.

"If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?" Anna says.

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior back in 1864".

"What are you, his errand boy?"

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it".

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?"

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat".

Grace looked around for Bonnie but couldn't find her, 'I just need to get away from Uncle Damon and go find Bonnie. But where could she be?' She tried to move away from Damon but he caught her.

"And just where are you off too?" Damon asked.

"I need to talk to Bonnie about something. Girl stuff". She was lucky that she picked up her lying skills from Damon.

'Something's going on with her I just need to find out what it is' Damon thought to himself. "Well if we wanna find Bonnie let's find Elena".

"Ok".

Grace had took a hold of Damon's left and thought, 'I just hope he or Uncle Stefan find out I don't want them to get rid of me'.

Elena enters a room to put her dress on. Amber is already here, she's nervous.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Elena asked.

"I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks". Amber replied.

"Do you need some privacy so you can change?"

"Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air".

She leaves and closes the door. Elena takes her dress, she sees Damon and Grace in the mirror.

"Hey, you can't be back here". Elena says.

"We need to talk". Damon replies.

"Does it have to be right now?"

"Yes it does". Grace said.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal". Damon said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked confused.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood".

"What?!"

"It's true we seen it, he won't even listen to me". Grace added.

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle". Damon said.

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal".Elena said.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house".

She sits down on the couch.

"Oh my god".

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead. He didn't know he was scaring Grace with it either".

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here".

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me".

Elena is still talking to Damon.

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place". Elena said with guilt in her voice.

"Yeah it is your fault". Grace snapped, she shot daggers at the teen.

"Grace". Damon warned her.

Stefan enters, interrupting them.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked.

"I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities". Damon answered.

Stefan laughing, "What are you talking about?"

"It's not funny Uncle Stefan". Grace snapped.

"I know about the blood, Stefan". Elena said.

"I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking. Let's go Gracie". Damon states.

"But-" Grace said but was cut off.

"Let's go Grace".

They leave. Stefan smiles.

"I was going to tell you". Stefan said.

"When?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything".

"It's changing you. Damon said you're scaring Grace, do you want your only niece to be scared of you for the rest of her life?"

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that? And leave Grace out of this she's not your concern she's mine and Damon's"

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!"

"So what - so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?"

"It's not about Damon. It's about what's happening to you".

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you...I thought you believed in me".

Someone is knocking on the door. It's Carole Lockwood.

"Elena, let's go. The line-up's starting". Carole said.

"I just...I need a minute". Elena said.

"You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan".

He looks at Elena and leaves.

Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door. He puts his fist into the mirror and breaks it. Amber enters in the bathroom.

"Oh God, sorry!" Amber says quickly.

Stefan's face has changed; he goes towards her.

The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore". Mayor Lockwood said.

Tina goes down the stairs. Upstairs Caroline and Elena are waiting.

"Has anyone seen Amber?" Carole asked.

Elena looking if she sees Stefan downstairs, "Do you see Stefan down there?"

Caroline look above the balcony.

"Nope, just my boring fill in escort". Caroline replied.

"What happened to Matt?"

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this".

"What do you mean?"

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore".

"No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom".

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton". Mayor Lockwood says.

She looks at Elena and goes down the stairs.

"Elena, you're next". Carole says.

Grace was beside Damon as she looked around for her other uncle, just because she was angry at him didn't stop her from worrying about him.

"Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"What is it Gracie". Damon said sipping his drink.

"I don't see Uncle Stefan anywhere".

Damon then scanned the room and didn't see his brother anywhere. ' _Dammit Stefan I didn't think you would do it with Gracie around_ ' Damon thought to himself. Grace had taken this opportunity to slip away while Damon was distracted, she then thought to herself ' _If I were Uncle Stefan where would I go to get away from everyone?_ ' It then popped in her head. ' _The parking lot_ '. Grace had then made her way outside to look for Stefan.

Damon quickly glanced to see Grace gone and he immediately panicked. ' _First Stefan now Grace this is gonna be one long day_ ' Damon thought to himself. He then looked everywhere for his niece but couldn't find her. ' _For a ten year old she's fast, now where the hell is she?_ ' He continued looking for her everywhere and still didn't find her.

Stefan is in the parking lot with Amber; he has her by the arm and is walking with her. Grace had went out to the parking lot and begin looking around till she heard voices and knew one of them belonged to Stefan.

"Where are we going?" Amber asked.

"I don't know". Stefan answered.

"I'm in the ceremony".

He pushes her against his car.

"Not now you're not".

He compels her. Grace didn't like how human blood was changing her uncle and she hoped that he wasn't gonna do anything he'll regret later.

"You're standing in the parking lot with me".

"I'm in the parking lot with you".

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined. And on top of everything my niece who I love more than anybody is scared of me".

"You seem sad".

He laughs.

"I'm not sad. I'm freaking hungry!"

"Don't do it Uncle Stefan". Grace whispered.

Elena is waiting upstairs.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore". Mayor Lockwood says.

Damon looks for Stefan. Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. She smiles and rejoins him.

Elena whispers, "Where is Stefan?"

Damon whispered, "I don't know".

He takes her hand and they rejoins the others girls and their escorts outside. They pass by Jenna and Alaric.

Jenna turned to Alaric, "What is she doing with Damon?"

"I have no idea". He replied.

The couples take their positions for the dance. They bow and curtsey to their respective partner.

Elena whispering, "What are we gonna do?"

Damon whispering, "Right now, we just have to get through this".

The girls and their escorts begin to dance. Elena and Damon dance, they look at each other and smile. The dance ends.

Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber. Grace keeps glancing around to make sure she doesn't get caught but her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

"I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother. I'm a good uncle". Stefan said.

"Do you want to hurt me?"

He looks at her.

"Uncle Stefan no". Grace whispered.

"I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood". Stefan says.

He touches her hair and looks at her neck.

"Don't Uncle Stefan don't your stronger than this". Grace whispered.

"Under your skin, pulsating, floating". Stefan goes on

He touches her neck.

"Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any".

"What's stopping you?" Amber asked.

Stefan still touching amber's face, "If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back".

"Then don't".

"I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste".

His face changes. Grace tensed as she seen Stefan about to make his move.

"One taste". Amber says.

He finally bites her and drinks her blood. Grace covers her eyes as Stefan continues to drink from Amber.

The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives.

"Where is Amber?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. Elena answered.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community". Mayor Lockwood says.

Everyone applause.

"So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

She is surprised. She and Elena are laughing.

"Congratulations!" Elena said happily.

"I actually won!" Caroline exclaimed.

They embrace each other; the mayor puts the banner around her shoulder.

John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier.

"There is blood on the glass". John said.

They look at each other.

"Get me Damon Salvatore". Sheriff Forbes said.

Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber. Grace continues to watch over her uncle.

"You can do it Uncle Stefan". Grace whispered.

"I can't do this. Stefan said.

"What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"I can't do this".

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much, just not so hard next time".

"Oh god oh god oh god! I can't stop".

He touches her face.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You told me not to be".

"What? What's your name?"

"Amber".

"Listen to me, Amber. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!"

She runs. Grace watched as the teen girl ran from Stefan.

"I knew you could do it Uncle Stefan". Grace whispered.

Damon is waiting for Elena, she rejoins him.

"What is it, did you find him? Did you find Grace?" Elena asked.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom". Damon answered.

Bonnie is looking at them.

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing. And my guess would be that Grace followed him".

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!"

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!"

They leave, Bonnie follows them.

Amber is running but she falls into Stefan. Grace swallows hard as she takes in the scene before her.

"You said to run!" Amber cried.

"I changed my mind". Stefan said.

She screams and he bites her. Grace had watched in horror at what Stefan was doing. Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive.

"Grace". Damon called to his niece.

Grace had heard Damon calling her and he sped going to her side, Grace had latched onto Damon hiding her face away from Stefan.

"Stefan!" Elena called.

He releases her. Damon then let go of Grace as she hid behind him going towards Stefan's direction.

Damon: Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man.

Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree.

"Uncle Damon!" Grace cried.

Damon gets up. "I'm fine sweetheart". He assured his scared niece.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena cried out.

All the sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. She stops.

"It's okay. Stefan". Damon assured his brother.

Stefan runs away. Grace then ran over to Damon. "Uncle Damon are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetheart but the two of us are gonna have a long talk later".

"Yes sir".

The police arrive. Damon, Grace, Bonnie and Elena are still here.

"She doesn't remember what happened". Sheriff Forbes said.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood". Damon replied.

Sheriff Forbes turned to Bonnie and Elena, "You didn't see anything?"

Long pause, Elena and Damon look at Bonnie.

"No, we just found her and then called Damon". Elena responded.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here".

"Okay". Elena says.

"Go on Gracie". Damon tells his niece.

She nodded and went back with Elena and Bonnie.

Elena, Grace and Bonnie leave; Damon stays with the Sheriff.

"They didn't see the bite mark?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly". Damon replied.

They look at each other.

Bonnie goes to her car, Elena and Grace follows her.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena asked.

"There's nothing to talk about". Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, please!" Elena pleaded.

"I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone".

She gets into her car, Elena looks sad. Grace then glared up at Elena.

"You know none of this would be happening if you hadn't fed Stefan your blood". Grace said angrily.

"Grace I was only trying to help him". Elena defended herself.

"And look what happened today, my uncle is off the hinges because of you. He worked hard to get off of human blood for years and you give it to him. I blame you for what happened not only today but in the woods too. I understand you wanted to help but you didn't have to give him your blood".

Damon then went over to where Elena and his niece are, he saw that Grace was really laying into Elena.

"Grace Marie Salvatore". Damon said strictly.

Grace had looked over to see Damon giving her a warning glare, she then moved over to him.

"Yes Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"First thing I want you to apologize to Elena".

"For what? Speaking the truth, Uncle Damon it's her fault that Uncle Stefan is on human blood".

"Grace she was trying to help him, if she didn't give him the blood something could have happened to all of you".

The ten year old turned to face Elena. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm just looking out for Stefan. He and Damon are the only family I have and I don't wanna lose them".

"It's alright Grace I forgive you". Elena said.

"Let's get home Grace". Damon said.

The two then head home.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon and Grace are heading home but Anna is waiting for them. Grace was almost asleep so Damon had picked her up and held her closely.

"All right now, this is getting weird". Damon says.

"We're here to talk". Anna replies.

Pearl arrives.

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day".

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert". Pearl said.

"Give me a minute". Damon said.

Damon had carried his niece up to her room, once she was changed for bed he tucked her in.

"G'night Uncle Damon". Grace said. sleepily.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". He then kissed her forehead then left her room.

He then went back downstairs to see Pearl and Anna waiting.

"I'm listening". Damon said.

She gives him the device.

"What is it?"

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element". Pearl explained.

"It was a pocket watch".

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me".

Damon looks at the device.

"So what is this?"

"I have no idea but now it's yours".

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology".

He looks at them and leaves.

Stefan enters in his bedroom, he tries to calm down. Elena arrives.

"You shouldn't be here". Stefan said.

"I know". Elena responded.

"Now you know".

"That wasn't you".

"Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Elena".

"That's what the blood makes you".

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot".

"I know this isn't you Stefan".

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body".

"No".

"It's who I am Elena".

"No, you can't scare me off".

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?"

"Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood".

"All you did was expose me to who I really am".

"This isn't you".

Stefan screams, "Stop saying that!"

She starts walking towards him.

"Don't get any closer to me".

"I'm not gonna let this happen to you".

"Stop".

"Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!"

"Stop!"

He pushes her against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall.

"Stop!"

She's afraid; he looks at her.

"I'm so sorry".

"It's okay. It's okay".

He puts his head on her shoulder. He begins to cry.

"I don't know what's happening to me".

"It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay".

She takes a vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls and Damon enters in the room, she looks at him.

"Sure you want to do this?" Damon asked.

"I'm sure". Elena replied.

They put him in a cell in the basement. He closes the door.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work".

"It has to".

"Coming?"

"I'm gonna stay here".

She sits down opposite the cell door, resting her back against the wall. Damon looks at her for a moment then sits down as well, facing her.

Grace was up in her room she had began tossing and turning as she started to have a weird dream.

* _Dream*_

 _Grace was standing alone in a empty house._

 _"Hello". Grace called out. "Is anyone here? Hello?"_

 _She then began searching around and didn't find anybody then she heard a voice that made her blood run cold._

 _"Hello dear Gracie". A woman's voice said._

 _The ten year old had stood in shock as her eyes widened in fear she then slowly carefully turned around to see Katherine._

 _"Katherine". Grace said with fear in her voice._

 _"My you have grown so much Gracie". Katherine said._

 _"Don't call me that. What do you want? Why am I here?"_

 _"Simple I want your uncles help with something and in return I can give you some information"._

 _"What information?"_

 _"I can tell you who your real daddy is, I know him"._

 _"How do you know him?"_

 _"We go back along way, a very long way"._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"When the time comes I'll be around but for the time being you don't tell them about this unless you want something bad to happen"._

 _"I won't I promise"._

 _"Well till next time"._

 _*Back to reality*_

Grace had awoken with a start, gasping for breath she looked around to see that she was out of her dream state. ' _Could Katherine really know who my father is?_ ' She asked herself. ' _I need to tell Uncle Damon but I can't what should I do?_ ' She then got out of her bed and went to go find Damon, Grace had checked his room and seen it empty that caused her to panic a little she then went downstairs and saw the living room, kitchen, and library empty she then checked the basement. The ten year old had seen Elena and Damon sitting together outside a cellar Grace figured that they had locked Stefan up she made her way over to Damon, he was slowly starting to doze off when he felt Grace plop down in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck lying her head on his shoulder.

"You alright sweetheart?" He asked brushing some hair from her face.

She shook her head as she buried her face in his shirt as she gripped some of it in her fist.

"Another nightmare?"

She simply nodded. "You wanna talk about it?"He asked wrapping his arms around her. _'I wish I could but I can't. I don't know what to do_ ' she thought to herself. Damon had kissed her head as he laid his cheek on the top of her head, Grace had went back to sleep curled into Damon's lap and she still had one thing on her mind, ' _What should I do?_ '


	14. Blood Brothers Pt 1

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan is locked up in a cell in the basement. He is hallucinating due to the lack of blood.

 _*Woods 1864*_

 _In a flashback, the town is capturing vampires._

 _"We have to get to the church. They're waiting". A man said._

 _Stefan to Damon, "Circle around that way. I'll distract them. Go". He then turned to the group of men. "Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!"_

 _"Arm yourselves". Jonathan said._

 _The men follow Stefan. Only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Damon hits him and knocks him out. Stefan returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage._

 _"We don't have long". Stefan said._

 _"Katherine. Katherine". Damon called._

 _Damon and Stefan lift Katherine out of the carriage. They untie her and take off the muzzle that covers her mouth._

 _"We're going to get you out of here. Damon, hurry. Hurry"._

 _Damon is shot at. He dies. Stefan rushes over to him._

 _"No! No. Damon"._

 _"Come on. Let's go". The men said._

 _"Uhh!" Stefan groaned._

 _Stefan runs and grabs a gun, but he is shot down too._

Salvatore Boarding House/Woods 1864

Stefan is drifting in and out between the present and past.

"Stefan. Stefan". Damon calls.

"Stefan". Elena calls out.

"Uncle Stefan. Uncle Stefan". Grace called out.

Katherine/Elena says, "I love you, Stefan".

Katherine is taken back into the carriage in the past. Damon leads Elena out in the present. She looks through the bars at him.

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena, Damon, and Grace are in the cellar. Elena and Grace are watching Stefan.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this". Elena said.

"No kidding it's like he's a caged animal". Grace said.

"You're the one who locked him up". Damon said to Elena.

"You helped". Elena said.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?"

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?"

"Your thing, not mine. Besides the only person I care about is Gracie".

They all then went upstairs.

 _*Quarry 1864*_

 _In another flashback, Stefan awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there._

 _"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago". Emily said._

 _"Where am I?" Stefan asked._

 _"The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods"._

 _"Where's Damon? Am I...am I a...?"_

 _"Not yet. You're in transition"._

 _"But how? I..."_

 _"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died"._

 _"No. I never..."_

 _"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan"._

 _"And Damon?"_

 _"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly"._

 _Stefan joins Damon by the river._

 _"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone". Damon cried._

*Back to reality*

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon looks at the object which Pearl gave him, Elena enters the living room. Grace then skipped down the steps with her backpack.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work". Damon replied.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights".

"So, you'll be here again tonight?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes". Grace said.

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance". Damon said.

"Heh. See you later". Elena said leaving.

Once Elena let Damon had put the device down and noticed something was wrong with his young niece. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't like seeing Uncle Stefan caged up like he's some kind of animal".

"Gracie I know it's hard to see him like that but this was the only way to help him".

"He wouldn't be there if it weren't for Elena".

"Grace you can't keep blaming Elena for it, she thought she was helping him".

"And look at where is he Uncle Damon".

"We don't have time for this get your stuff so we can go or we'll be late".

"I'm not going".

Damon has raised an eyebrow at his niece. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm not going to school I don't want too, I'm gonna stay here with Uncle Stefan".

"Grace this is not up for discussion your going to school I let you miss one day and in my book one day is enough".

"I'm staying here".

"Look I may not have a lot of rules but one of them is you have to go to school it's the law".

"You could home school me, Lexi did it".

"Well I'm not Lexi and she's not here".

Damon didn't know where this change in Grace was coming from, he could handle many many things but fighting with a ten year old was something new.

"Please Uncle Damon I wanna make sure that Uncle Stefan is looked after".

"And he will be I'll be here and Elena is coming back, he'll be looked after sweetheart".

"Fine I'll go".

"I knew you would now let's go".

The two then leave the house and begin walking to the elementary school, as they were walking a woman was watching them from afar she had set her eyes on Grace.

"I will see you soon Gracie, soon". She whispered.

Damon kept a firm hold of Grace's hand as he looked around for any kind of threat. "Are you alright Uncle Damon?" Grace asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetheart". He kept glancing around, it was as if he felt another presence. They had finally arrived to the school and the whole time Damon hadn't let his guard down.

"Alright sweetheart go on and I'll see you after school".

"Ok, I love you Uncle Dean".

"Love you too sweetie". He kissed her head and watched as she skipped into the building. Once Grace had left his sight he began scanning the area searching for the presence but it was already gone. ' _Whatever it was it's gone_ ' Damon thought to himself. He then headed back home and the whole time the woman was watching him.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon brings a bottle of blood for Stefan.

"Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty". Damon said.

"I'm not hungry". Stefan said.

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up. Fine. Starve. What do I care? If you don't wanna do eat because of me fine I don't care but at least do it for Gracie. She can't lose you".

Damon enters the living room. His phone rings.

-Hello? Damon answered.

-Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman. Alaric answered.

-Before I hang up, how did you get this number?

-Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?

-What kind of digging?

-I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger.

-Well, did he find anything?

-Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number...The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected.

-Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that.

-Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill.

-Isobel's in Grove Hill?

-I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find.

-Perfect. Give me the address.

-Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so.

-I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me.

-Yeah, well, you did kill me.

-Hold on.

Damon is getting another call.

-What?

-I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan? Elena asked.

-Extra broody. Hold on. He goes back to Alaric. -You drive. Pick me up in an hour.

-Done.

Damon hangs up. He goes back to talking to Elena on the phone.

-He won't eat anything. Damon informs Elena.

-He has to eat what's his favorite...Kind of, um...Elena trailed off.

-His favorite kind of what?

-Type of animal blood that he prefers?

-Ew. Gross.

-Heh. Your joking doesn't help.

-Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do. Oh I need you to baby sit Gracie later.

-I would say, "drop dead," but...

-Ha ha. Stefan likes...Puppy blood...Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite.

Mystic Falls Elementary

Grace was at recess and when she wasn't looking the same woman was watching her, a smile had appeared on the woman's face.

"I'll see you soon Gracie, real soon". The woman muttered.

Grace was playing with a group of children and her eyes wondered over the gates of the playground, her eyes landed on the woman she had gotten a little freaked so she looked away and the woman ran away when she looked back the woman was gone. ' _That was weird, who was that? I need to go home_ ' Grace thought to herself. The ten year old then went to the nurse's office.

"What's wrong Grace?" The nurse asked.

"I don't feel so good". She said.

The nurse had then took her temperature and it was normal. "Your temperature's fine what seems to be the problem".

"My stomach hurts a bit I feel like I'm gonna throw up". Grace started to gag a bit to play it off.

"I'm gonna have you lay down and I'll call your guardian".

"Alright".

Grace had then went to go lay on the bed and the nurse had put a bucket beside the bed then got on the phone to call Damon. Grace was thinking to herself, ' _That wasn't Katherine. If she wasn't Katherine who is she?_ '

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was pouring a drink when his cell phone rang he sighed and answered it.

-Hello. Damon answered.

-Is this the guardian of Grace Salvatore? The nurse asked.

-Yes I'm her cousin, is something wrong?

-I'm the nurse over at the school and I have Grace here she said that she's feeling sick.

-I'm on my way.

Damon then put his drink down then super sped out of the house and got to the school in record time just as the same woman was watching him, ' _So he's a vampire too? Well this should be interesting'_ the woman thought to herself. Damon made it to the front desk trying to keep calm.

"Can I help you sir". The secretary asked.

"Yeah I got a call saying my cousin Grace was feeling sick, I'm here to pick her up". Damon replied quickly.

"One second".

Damon was just ready to compel everyone so he can get his niece and get back home, just then the nurse came down from her office.

"How's Grace?" Damon asked.

"She's resting for now follow me". The nurse said.

Damon was trying to keep his calm the whole time as he walked with the nurse, once they got to the office Grace heard the door open but remained lying down.

"Grace your cousin Damon's here". The nurse said.

"Come on Gracie". Damon said.

He had gotten her backpack throwing it over one shoulder he then picked her up but before he left he signed her out, once the two were outside Damon had looked around to make sure nobody was around once the coast was clear he super sped back to the house and the woman was watching the whole time.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon had arrived with Grace still in his arms he quickly brought her to her room and laid her in her bed.

"Alright Gracie I'm gonna make you some soup and get you some medicine". Damon said.

"Uncle Damon I'm not really sick". Grace admitted.

"What? Grace Marie do you have any idea how worried I was? What would posses you to do that?"

"Somebody was watching me".

"What happened Gracie".

"I was at recess and I was playing with my friends I was looking around that's when I seen her, it was a lady watching me I looked away for a second then she was just gone. I knew it wasn't Katherine I'd recognize her I didn't know who she was".

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"She was about Uncle Stefan's height, she had long brown wavy hair, she had on a red t shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a sweater".

"You got all that from one look?"

"I got a good memory".

"Look sweetheart I'm glad you told me but next time she call me and I'll come get you the last time you were sick it did not go well".

"Sorry I scared you Uncle Damon I didn't mean too it's just I didn't know what else to do".

"Net time sweetheart just call or text me".

"Can I go see Uncle Stefan?"

"No Gracie he's still doesn't wanna see anybody".

"I bet he'll wanna see me".

Stefan is sitting on the floor of the cell. He has a flashback.

 _*Quarry 1864*_

 _Stefan gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Damon is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water._

 _"I bet Johnathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead". Stefan told his brother._

 _"As if he cares. He betrayed us". Damon replied._

 _"He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town"._

 _"God. This sun hurts my eyes"._

 _"It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition"._

 _"That's not gonna happen"._

 _"Is that your choice, then? To die instead?"_

 _"Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over"._

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena goes down to the basement to see Stefan.

"How you feelin'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it". Elena said.

"I don't want to survive". Stefan said.

"What? Don't say that. What about Grace? She would be devastated if you died that would crush her".

"I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over".

Elena is sitting in the living room and talking to Damon. Grace was in the kitchen having a snack once she was finished she had made her way out and sat next to Damon. She had laid her head in his lap as he began to stroke her dark brown hair back.

"He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself". Damon said.

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass".

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain".

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats".

"When will that be? I don't want him to die". Grace said.

"He's not going to Gracie". Damon told his niece. He gently lifted her head up off his lap and put it on the couch.

"I didn't mean physical pain". Elena said.

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher".

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena".

"Right".

"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself. And Grace doesn't go down there either".

"But Uncle Damon that's not fair". Grace protested.

"We'll be fine". Elena assured him.

"You know...You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances". Damon said.

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving".

"I won't be long". He then turned his attention to an upset Grace. "Be good, behave, don't give Elena any trouble, and stay away from the cellar".

"If I can't go see Uncle Stefan then at least let me come with you".

"Sorry Gracie that's not happening".

"But Uncle Damon".

"There are not buts Gracie, Alaric and I are doing dangerous work we can't be distracted".

"Alright".

"Atta girl". He then kissed her head and left out.

Once Damon had left it was awkward silence between Elena and Grace after a couple moments the ten year old spoke up.

"Elena I'm sorry".

"For what Grace?"

"For all the bad stuff I said to you, how I treated you, all of it. I was only looking out for Stefan, he and Damon are the only family I have left if people find out the truth about them they'll take me away. I hope you know that I was just looking out for him".

"I understand Grace and I forgive you".

"So friends?"

"Friends".

"Let's go see Stefan now".


	15. Blood Brothers Pt 2

Grove Hill Residence

Damon and Alaric are at the apartment.

"This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance". Alaric said.

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in". Damon replied.

"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear".

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?"

Damon opens the door.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home".

"Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently".

Damon opens the fridge and see blood bags.

"Uh, Ric, we have company".

A man jumps on Alaric. Alaric stabs him with wood knuckles. The man attacks again. Damon throws him off of Alaric.

"Boys, boys, that's enough. I know you". Damon said turning to the vampire.

"Damon?" Henry asked.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb". Damon said.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?"

 _*Salvatore Estate 1864*_

 _Stefan is approaching his house. He hears Johnathan and his father talking._

 _"May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?" Giuseppe asked._

 _"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore". Jonathan replied._

 _"This won't take much longer"._

 _"I want to make sure the founders' archives are accurate"._

 _"Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church"._

 _"They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore"._

 _"As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the Council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me"._

 _"For example?"_

 _"My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame"._

 _"Certainly, Mr. Salvatore"._

*Back to reality*

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena and Grace walk back down to the cellar.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead". Stefan said.

"You won't hurt us Uncle Stefan, I know you better than that". Grace said.

"Yeah, you could. But you won't". Elena said.

"Please just go away. I don't want either of you here. Especially you Gracie".

Elena and Grace enters the cellar.

"What are you doing? Get out of here".

"No Uncle Stefan". Grace said forcefully.

"No". Elena said.

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you. Both of you".

"You won't Uncle Stefan I know you better than anyone, you won't hurt me or Elena". Grace said.

"Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this". Elena said handing him the bottle of blood.

"Elena, Gracie, get out of here, or you'll regret it".

"I don't want you to die Uncle Stefan just drink it please". Grace cried.

"Drink". Elena said.

Stefan shouts, "I said get out!"

He knocks the bottle of blood from her hand. His face transformed. Grace then slowly backed out of the room.

"No". Elena said.

Grove Hill Residence

Damon and Alaric talk with Henry.

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon replied.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out".

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world...Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place".

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?"

"That's my friend's very passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon asked.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes...how to use a microwave, separate my whites". Henry replied.

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked.

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others".

"The others?" Damon asked.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge".

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble".

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder". Damon said.

Henry receives a call.

"Heh. That's John now".

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him". Damon said.

"All right. Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?"

"Am I gonna...answer that?"

Alaric shakes his head.

"What's going on?"

Henry senses a trap and runs at Alaric. Damon grabs him. Alaric stabs him with a stake.

"Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out". Damon says.

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena is sitting in the cellar with Stefan. Grace had went back inside and sat on the other side of Stefan leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Talk to us, Stefan. Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago". Stefan said.

Grace the lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him with a horrified stare.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition".

"I know that".

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made".

 _*Salvatore Estate 1864*_

 _Stefan enters his father's office. Giuseppe looks up from his desk and stands up in surprise._

 _"Dear God!" Giuseppe exclaimed._

 _"Even in our death, you only feel shame?" Stefan asked._

 _"You're one of them now"._

 _"No. Father, I came to say good-bye"._

 _"I watched you die"._

 _"You were there when we were shot?"_

 _"I pulled the trigger myself"._

 _"You killed your own sons?"_

 _"You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become"._

 _"I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please"._

 _"Yes, you are"._

 _Giuseppe gets out at wooden rod, breaks it in two, and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan throws him against the wall. The stake has impaled his father. Stefan rushes towards him._

 _"Uhh!"_

 _"Father, I didn't mean to"._

 _"Get away from me"._

 _"No, let me help you. Please"._

 _Stefan removes the stake from his father's chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers. He licks his fingers. He touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform._

 _"Ohh. Ohh"._

 _"Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?"_

 _Stefan feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth._

*Back to reality*

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan and Elena are still talking in the cellar. By this time Grace had silent tears running down her face, she never knew that her uncle actually wanted to die and it killed her inside to hear it for herself she then wrapped her arms around one of his hiding her face. Stefan wanted to comfort his niece but he was afraid he'd lose control again.

"How can either of you even look at me right now?"

Grace sniffed and answered. "Because we care Uncle Stefan we want you to get better and we don't want you to die, I don't wanna lose one of my uncles".

"You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need". Elena said.

"You're so sure I'm ready?"

Elena pulls out Stefan's ring and places it on the cot next to him.

"And when you feel the same way...we'll be upstairs. Come on Grace".

Grove Hill Residence

Damon empties the blood bags.

"Find anything yet?" Damon asked.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean". Alaric replied.

"Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge".

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end".

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

"Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her".

"Really? After only two years? That's actually moderately healthy".

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point".

"Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough".

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her".

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah".

Salvatore Boarding House

Once Elena and Grace were back in the living room the ten year old had spoken up. "I'm gonna go to bed Elena I'm tired".

"Alright good night Grace".

"Good night".

The young girl had ran up to her room and quickly changed for bed, she quickly went to Stefan's room and took one of his pillows returning to her room. She had laid down hugging the pillow close to her. 'You'll be back to normal soon Uncle Stefan I believe in you, I always have and always will' Grace thought to herself.

Elena is writing in her diary. Damon enters the room.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon asked annoyed. He then looked around and didn't see his niece. "Where's Gracie?"

"Were you expecting anything else? And Grace went to bed already". Elena replied.

"No. Ahh".

Damon picks up Elena's legs and sits down on the couch. He places her legs over his lap.

"So, how was the "errand"?"

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I thought you didn't care".

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity".

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught".

"This is my fault now?"

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just...saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable".

Damon gets up.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more".

"Yeah. That's an understatement".

Elena gets up and goes towards Damon.

"Damon...Damon. Tell me".

 _*Quarry 1864*_

 _In a flashback, Stefan returns with a girl._

 _"What are you doing? Who is that?" Damon asked._

 _"I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please". Stefan replied._

 _"What have you done, Stefan?"_

 _"Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it"._

 _"You fed"._

 _"Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon"._

 _"No"._

 _"I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole nother world out there, Damon"._

 _"Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her"._

 _"No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore"._

 _"I don't want it"._

 _"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this"._

 _"No"._

 _"You'll die"._

 _"No. I can't"._

 _"Please. I won't let you die"._

 _"No. I can't"._

 _"Don't fight it. We can do this...together"._

 _Damon drinks the blood of the girl._

*Back to reality*

Salvatore Boarding House

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh". Damon said.

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..." Elena said trailing off.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it".

"Don't do that. Okay? Don't pretend like you don't care".

"Where are you going?"

Elena goes down into the cellar. Stefan is gone, but his ring is still on the cot. Elena picks it up and runs out of the cell. Stefan was up in Grace's room watching her as she slept hugging his pillow close to her chest he had gotten down on one knee and brushed some hair off her forehead, he then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you Gracie, always have. Always will". He muttered. He then quietly left her room by jumping out of the window and speeding away.

Quarry

Stefan is at the quarry where Damon turned.

 _*Quarry 1864*_

 _Stefan and Damon are both vampires now._

 _"How do you feel?" Stefan asked._

 _"You were right. It is a whole new world". Damon replied._

 _"We can explore it together"._

 _"You got what you wanted...You and me for all eternity. But here this, brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you"._

 _"Damon!"_

 _Damon leaves. Stefan, in the present, is looking weak. In the past, Emily finds Stefan._

 _"You've transitioned". Emily said._

 _"You'd have rather found me dead?" Stefan asked._

 _"Katherine saved my life once. I owed her. That doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone"._

 _"It feels more like a gift"._

 _"That will change"._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Because even in death, your heart is pure, Stefan. I sense that about you. That will be your curse"._

 _"Emily, wait"._

Quarry

Stefan is still at the quarry. Elena approaches him.

"Stefan. Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here". Elena said.

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too". Stefan said.

"But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened. Besides think about Grace, your niece. Do you know how devastated she'll be? It's bad enough she lost her parents, don't make her lose someone else she loves".

"Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me. Elena I had my niece, someone I love more than anyone terrified of me".

"The night that my parents died...I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery Bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that.

"I made a choice, Elena. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt".

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan".

"No. Please don't do that".

"That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge".

"Please. Don't make this all okay".

"That's the person who saved my life".

"You don't understand, Elena".

"Then tell me".

"It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain...That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody...It could be you. It could be Gracie".

"There will be no next time".

"You don't know that".

Maybe I don't. But what I do know. Is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting".

Elena gives him his ring and she kisses him.

"It's your choice".

Elena starts to walk away.

"Elena".

Stefan puts on his ring and runs to Elena and kisses her passionately.

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena and Stefan walk into the library. Damon is sitting there.

"Little boy lost". Damon says.

"I'll be upstairs, Ok?" Elena said.

"Okay". Stefan replies.

"Good night, Damon".

Elena goes away.

"Thank you". Stefan tells his brother.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother and uncle again. All is right in the world". Damon replies.

"I mean it. Thank you. For...helping her take care of me".

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt".

"Do you feel guilt?"

"If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision".

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse".

"Witches...Judgy little thing".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do".

"I know".

"But not because you forced me to turn".

"Then why?"

"Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Stefan...Just me".

"I'm gonna go check on Gracie".

Stefan then disappears upstairs to check on his niece while Damon poured a drink, when Stefan got to his niece's room he gently opened the door to see her still sleeping peacefully while clutching his pillow he quietly went in. Grace had started whimpering in her sleep so Stefan was by her side in a minute.

"Shh Gracie it's alright, everything's alright sweetheart. I'm here, I'm here Gracie you're safe". He soothed her.

He then laid beside her and held her close kissing her head he then laid his cheek on her head. "You'll be alright Gracie I promise". He muttered.

Damon was still down in the living room having another drink when there was a knock on the door, "Now what". He muttered. He went to open the door and when he opened it he saw a woman about Stefan's height, she had long dark brown wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a simple t shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Damon had thought about how this woman looked, ' _Could this be the same woman that Grace had seen?_ '

"Well it's the famous Damon Salvatore who could have guessed". The woman said.

"Clearly you know me but I don't know you, so who are you?" Damon replied.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name's Anna. I'm Grace's mother".


	16. Isobel Pt 1

Mystic Grill

Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar.

"It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?" Isobel asked.

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric replied.

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this".

"It's that simple?"

"Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on".

"You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?"

"Because I wasn't lost, Rick".

She takes a paper and writes something.

"I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear that she's been looking for me. So..."

She gives the paper to Alaric.

"I want you to arrange for a meeting with us".

Alaric looks at the paper.

"You want me to deliver a message?"

Isobel smiles, "Yeah".

Alaric throws the paper.

"Screw you. You selfish bitch".

He gets up and leaves.

In the parking lot, Alaric is going to his car. Isobel arrives behind him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I told you".

"I'm not gonna do anything for you".

She strangles him and pushes him against his car.

"You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?"

She throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. He gets up and looks at the paper.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon had stood in shock at what Anna had said, ' _She's Grace's mother? Ain't no way in hell_ ' he thought to himself.

"May I come in?" Anna asked.

"So tell me how your my niece's mother". Damon said letting her in.

"I met a guy got knocked up nine months later Grace comes, then I gave her up".

"Why? Why not keep her?"

"Her father is one dangerous bastard, I knew if I kept her that he'd be after the both of us so after I named her I gave her up".

"What's her father's name?"

"I can't tell you all I can say is that he's a dangerous bastard".

"How'd you find me? More importantly how'd you find Grace?"

"My friend Isobel apparently knew you from back in the day, she told me that you went to go see your niece one day. When I asked what her name was the moment she said Grace I wanted to find her. Have a relationship with her".

"Well news flash Anna, Grace doesn't need you in her life she has me and my brother who have been there for her for the past ten and a half years. She thinks that you abandon her and frankly you did. You're not about to come in her life ten years later and all of a sudden want a relationship with her. When my relatives adopted her she became _my family_ then when they died it was up to me and my brother to raise her, and believe me I take that role very seriously. Your not gonna waltz in here then leave breaking her heart sorry sister that's not gonna happen so you can just go back to wherever you came from".

Anna then got angry and super sped over to Damon picking him up by the front of his shirt pinning him to a wall getting in his face, anger and rage was lit up in her eyes. "Look here little boy I was trying to play nice with you but after that I'm not playing nice, so I'm gonna make myself very clear on this note. I want my daughter and if I don't get her things will not look so bright for you".

"Your a vampire too? Well this is just great". Damon then shoved Anna off of him, he watched as she hit against the wall. She glared at him while he straightened his jacket. "A little tip Anna don't come in my house threaten me or my family or you'll see how dangerous I can really get".

"This isn't over Damon".

Anna had super sped out of the house leaving Damon standing there, but what he didn't know was that Stefan was right behind him.

"She's not taking Gracie". Stefan said.

"Not over my undead body, nobody'll ever take her from us. From me".

The next morning

Damon had barely gotten any sleep so he was awake when Stefan and Grace came down dressed and ready for school.

"Are you alright Uncle Damon?" Grace asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart". He gave her a gentle smile. "Why don't you go eat something before we head out, Stefan can I see you for a moment".

"Yeah".

Once Grace was out of earshot of the two brothers, Damon had began to talk but in a quiet voice. "Gracie doesn't find out about Anna. That bitch isn't about to come in after 10 years and thinks she can have a relationship with Grace because the second she leaves Gracie will be heartbroken that's not gonna happen".

"I agree but what'll happen when or if she comes around Gracie and she starts asking questions".

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet for now let's take this one step at a time".

Once Grace was finished eating she had put her plate in the kitchen and went out in the living room. "I'm finished eating". She said.

"Grab your backpack and let's go". Damon told her.

She then went to get her backpack when Damon faced her brother. "This stays between us for now Stefan I don't want Anna in Gracie's life".

"But think about what Gracie would want. What if she does want Anna in her life? What if she does want that mother daughter relationship? I get you want to protect her Damon but think about what Gracie and what she wants. You may not want it but she might".

Before Damon could speak Grace had came back in view and he whispered to his brother, "This conversation ain't over". Stefan simply nodded. Stefan then left out for school just as Damon and Grace left out, Anna had followed them but kept her distance she didn't want to reveal herself to Grace too soon. Damon took a quick glance behind them and spotted Anna he tried to hide his anger for the time but when Grace had felt his body tense she got curious.

"Are you sure you're alright Uncle Damon? You seem different".

"Sweetheart I wanna talk to you about something".

"What is it?"

"How would you feel if I said your birth mom wants to see you?"

"My birth mom? You found her?" The ten year old seemed surprised.

"More like she found us but how would you feel?"

"I don't know really I mean all she did was give birth to me and give me away, I wanna know why she gave me away but other than that I don't want to see her. If she didn't want me back then why would she want me now".

Damon had smirked, ' _Well there's your answer Anna_ '. He thought to himself. They had finally made it to the school just as more kids are running in.

"Alright Gracie I'll see you later".

"Bye Uncle Damon I love you". She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Love you too honey go on before you're late". He kissed her head then watched as she went inside, once all the kids were inside Damon had turned around to see Anna standing there with anger burning in her eyes.

"Well Anna it looks like you got your answer she doesn't want to see you. I do have a question thought, how'd you meet Isobel?" Damon says to the angry woman.

She had calmed herself a little but answered, "I was going to the hospital because my water had broke, I ended up walking the rest of the way till she found me she gave me one look and knew I was about to give birth but I was also dying. The guy who I slept with must have been something because I would have died if Isobel hadn't did what she did".

"She fed you her blood".

"Yes, she stayed with me the whole time I was giving birth once Grace had finally came I died. The doctors didn't know what happened they just said it was a miracle because there was no way I would have survived giving birth, I looked down at this little tiny baby in my arms and thought how graceful she was so I named her Grace. But I was also in transition so once I fed I knew I couldn't keep Grace so I gave her up for adoption it was a closed adoption. She deserved a normal life without me but when Isobel talked about you going to see your niece named Grace I couldn't believe it so the day you went to see her I followed you and the second she ran in your arms I fell in love with her but it was too risky for me to be around because I didn't know if her bastard father would be following me or not. When Isobel said she was coming back I knew I had to come back to see my daughter".

"Well you heard her for yourself she doesn't want to see you so do everyone a favor Anna and just stay away you did it before so what's stopping you this time".

Just as he was walking away Anna had turned and faced him taking one of his arms holding it in a firm grip. "I'm not asking Damon I'm telling you I want to see my daughter and if I don't trust me when I say things will end very badly, probably bloody".

"You'd be wise to not threaten see the last person who did that ended up with a stake in their chest".

"Maybe I'll tell Katherine about her".

Damon then sent her a death glare he then took a hold of her arm and began to twist it, "Look here you bitch because I only warn one time and this is your one warning, if anything happens to her or if anyone touches her I promise that there will be hell to pay. The next time won't be a warning because then I'll just stake you and anyone else who even dares to hurt her. Grace was never your daughter and she will never be your family now why don't you just skip town and never show your face again".

"Damon you're making a huge mistake Grace will be safe with me it'll be a matter of time before her father comes looking for her".

"She'll be safe with me because nobody, not you and not her father are gonna take her from me. Now get the hell out of here and stay away from Grace".

Damon then dropped Anna and took off all the while Anna had stayed close by the school after a couple moments she took off.

Mystic Falls High School

At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students.

"So these are the specs for the History department. For the Founders' Day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design". Alaric tells his students.

"By whom?" Tyler asked.

"By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good".

"I'm not really into the..."

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and..." Ric sees Elena and Stefan. "Don't screw up".

Alaric is going towards Elena and Stefan.

"Great!" Tyler then turned to Matt, "You want to help me out with this?"

"Not really, no". Matt answered.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman". Elena greeted.

"Come with me. We need to talk". Alaric said.

Stefan and Elena are going with him and look at each other. Damon enters Alaric's classroom.

"Damon, thanks for coming". Alaric says.

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh...never mind". He didn't want to bring up the situation with Anna.

He looks at Stefan and Elena.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" He asked.

"I saw Isobel last night". Alaric replied.

"Isobel is here?" Alaric nods. "In town? Well this is great first Anna now Isobel"

He turns to Elena and looks at her.

Isobel's Residence

John drives his car towards the house. There is a sign reading "Ulisky Realty FOR SALE Foreclosure Open House" out the front. He parks his car and enters in the house. He's going into a room. A man and a woman are dancing. Isobel is watching them.

"You're late". Isobel says.

"I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?" John asked.

"Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo".

"He's gay?"

"Not right now, he's very good to me". She then turned to the men and the women. "Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!"

They leave.

"I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you".

"Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls".

"If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater".

"We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle".

"My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention".

"I'll get it. I said I would".

"Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John".

"Well, you being here is not going to help anything".

She slaps him at vamp-speed. He falls.

"You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here".

John sits up, take a breath, looks at her walking away. Anna then made her presence known.

"I'll help you Isobel, Damon has something the both of us want and we will get what we want". Anna says coldly.

"I assume you mean Grace".

"I will get my daughter back one way or another".

Mystic Falls High School

Alaric and Damon talk in Alaric's classroom.

"Who's Anna?" Elena asked.

"Not a good time Elena". Stefan replied.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked.

"No". Alaric answered.

"No they're not?"

"No, I didn't ask".

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask".

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know".

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions".

Damon turns to Elena.

"What did she want?" Damon asked.

"She wants to see me, Damon". Elena said.

He looks at her.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants". Stefan added.

Damon still looking at Elena, "You don't have to see her if you don't want to".

Stefan, confused by this sudden sensitivity, looks at Damon and then at Elena.

"I don't really have a choice".

"She's threatened to go on killing spree". Alaric said.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys".

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it".

Damon and Elena look at each other.

Mystic Falls Elementary School

Anna had went back to the school but this time she had a plan she had went inside going to the office.

"Can I help you ma'am". The secretary said.

Anna then bent over and began compelling the secretary, "You will bring Grace Salvatore to me and let me sign her out".

"I will bring Grace Salvatore to you and let you sign her out". She said repeating the woman.

The secretary then got up and went to go get the ten year old while Anna stood there smirking evilly. ' _I told you Damon I'd get my daughter one way or another_ ' she thought to herself. After a couple of moments the secretary had returned with Grace, Anna then turned towards her once again. "I will take it from here now go back to the office".

"You have it from here I will go back to the office".

Grace had seemed a little scared and surprised. "Who are you?" She asked.

Anna had taken the ten year old's hand and sped out of the school they had made it to another house that was foreclosed.

"Who are you?" Grace asked again.

Anna had a small smile on her face. "Gracie I'm your mom".


	17. Isobel Pt 2

Grace had stood in shock at what Anna had said, when Anna moved closer the ten year old had started to back up moving away from her.

"Gracie there's nothing to be afraid of I'm your mom". Anna said gently.

"No your not my mom died when I was a baby, all you are is just some woman who gave birth to me that doesn't make you my mother". Grace snapped.

Anna sighed knowing that Grace had her father's temper. "Sweetie I wanted to keep you but I couldn't".

"Why not? Was there something wrong with me?"

"No honey no it's not like that, I gave you up to keep you safe from your father. Your father is a very dangerous guy and I knew that one day he might end up looking for us so I gave you up to keep you safe".

"What's his name? My father, what's his name?"

"I can't tell you, I'm telling you he's dangerous".

"He's not my father and your not my mother, my parents died".

Anna was trying to conceal her anger as it started to grow, she then looked at the necklace that hung from Grace's neck.

"That's a pretty necklace Gracie may I have a look".

"No". Grace then held the necklace in place.

"I'm sorry Grace I didn't want to do this but you gave me no other choice".

"What are you talking about?"

A compelled person had came in and tried to take the necklace off Grace but she had put up a fight, the necklace was then ripped off her and given to Anna who took it by the chain and threw it out the window. She then moved closer to Grace and began to compel her.

"You will stay here and remain calm, you will not be afraid of me. When the time comes you will call Damon and tell him you are fine. You then will drink this". She said handing her a small vial of blood.

"I will stay here and remain calm, I am not afraid of you. When the time comes I will call Uncle Damon and tell him I'm fine. I then will drink this". Grace had said with a little fear dripping from her voice. Grace then drank the vial of blood and scrunched her eyes shut tightly as it went down her throat.

Anna then left the house to go find Damon.

Mystic Grill

Elena is sitting alone. Stefan is standing at the pool table. He watches after Elena.

"Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous". Elena says softly.

Stefan smiles at her.

"I'm happy that you're here. I love you".

Stefan moves his lips and tells her "I love you". Isobel arrives and sits down with her.

"Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie". Isobel said.

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked surprised.

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you".

Elena looks at Isobel's necklace.

"Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"Katherine helped me obtain it".

"Who's my father?"

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space".

"A name would be nice".

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions".

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you".

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective".

"Human life means that little to you?"

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am".

"No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true".

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did? The only difference this time is that they have a kid".

Elena is shocked by the question. Stefan looks uncomfortable.

Damon and Alaric are waiting outside across the street. All of a sudden Damon had gotten an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"We should be in there". Damon said.

"No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside". Alaric replied.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant"

"You're not going to kill her period!"

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife". Damon looks at him. "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached".

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity".

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was...nothing".

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road - no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't".

"Of course I have, Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around. Besides Grace loves me like this".

"So who's Anna".

"What?"

"You mentioned her name earlier who is she?"

"Oh she's Grace's birth mother, Isobel turned her. She was dying when she was in labor with Grace so Isobel fed her some blood and after she gave birth she died and she's back".

"Yes Damon I'm back and I'm well". Anna said approaching the two men.

Inside, Elena and Isobel continue talking.

"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up". Elena said.

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention". Isobel said.

"How do you know my uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires".

"So what made you want to be one?"

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about".

"No".

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't". Elena looks at Stefan. He seems sad. "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human".

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for".

She gets up but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down.

"Sit down". Stefan is going towards them. "And tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention".

"I don't have it".

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me".

"He's not going to give it to me".

"Then the blood will be on your hands".

She gets up and leaves.

"It was nice meeting you Elena".

Elena cries. Stefan is going toward her. Bonnie arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena. Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves. Damon and Alaric were still across the street with Anna.

"Was I not clear this morning when i told you to beat it?" Damon asked.

"I was clear when I said I wanted my daughter". Anna replied.

"You're still not getting her".

"I wouldn't be so sure check your phone".

At that moment Damon's phone rang and he answered it.

-Hello. Damon answered.

-Uncle Damon. Grace said.

Damon then looked over at Anna with a vicious look he glared at her while he talked to his scared niece.

-Gracie are you alright?

-I'm fine Uncle Damon.

Before Damon could speak again the phone went out and Damon had sped over choking Anna.

"You bitch I'll kill you for this!". Damon roared.

"Damon! Damon calm down". Alaric said pulling him off of Anna.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Damon asked bitterly.

"I compelled her". Anna replied.

"You compelled her?!"

Alaric knew he couldn't hold Damon anymore that's when Stefan had came to see what's going on.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Stefan asked.

"This bitch took Gracie and compelled her". Damon answered his brother, while shooting dagger at Anna with his eyes.

Stefan then looked at Anna. "I'm guessing your Grace's birth mother". Stefan said.

"You guessed right, I told you Damon I'd get her one way or another". Anna said.

Stefan then started to restrain his brother as he kept trying to go at Anna.

"Look just give Grace back to us she's our family, you haven't been in her life". Stefan said.

"I can't do that besides once it happens we'll be together forever and nothing will stop me from being with her". Anna said.

"What the hell are you talking about? What else did you do to her?" Damon asked trying to get out of his brother's hold.

Stefan then realized it, "She fed Gracie some of her blood".

"You bitch!" Damon roared.

Damon had finally broken free and ran at Anna choking her. "Where is she? Where's my niece?!"

Stefan and Alaric pulled Damon off of Anna as she gotten up to fix her clothes. "Anna please just tell us where our niece is". Stefan pleaded.

"I'll put it like this Isobel wants the device you give her the device I'll consider giving Grace back, you don't give her the device well Gracie becomes one of us".

"Anna I swear to god if Grace is hurt you will get a stake right in your heart!" Damon yelled.

"You don't care about Isobel or the device you just want Grace". Stefan said.

"I can tell you're the smart brother I bet Gracie looks up to you. Well I must be on my way but don't worry I'll let Grace call you later". Anna said.

Once Anna had walked off Stefan and Alaric still have a hold of Damon who looks as if he's going to kill Anna.

"You guys can let me go now". Damon said calmly.

"Are you calm?" Stefan asked.

"Partially".

The two had then let go of Damon who was still pissed. "We'll get her back Damon don't worry". Stefan told his brother.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Stefan she has vampire blood in her system if she dies she will become one of us and I'm not letting that happen. Not to mention she's compelled to do whatever Anna told her to do".

Damon then stormed away. "Damon what are you doing?" Alaric called out.

"I got a plan". He replied back.

Isobel's Residence

Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with Cherie.

"Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear". Damon says teasingly.

Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no". Isobel says entering the room.

Damon closes his fly.

"Dégage, Cherie".

Cherie gets up and leaves the room.

"It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion". Damon tells her.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

Damon comes vamp-speed towards Isobel.

"Searched all the neighborhood bank-owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one".

"Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?"

"Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt". He leans in towards her.

"I'm so sorry". She twists Damon's head around at vamp-speed. "Did you bring the device?" He disengages at vamp-speed.

"Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me".

"I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side".

Isobel take's Damon's face in her hands.

"Oh yeah? What side is that?"

"Katherine's. She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants".

Damon throws her off.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants".

"So do I".

"Oh really Damon? You do?" She comes in close to him. "What should we do now?" They laugh.

They begin to kiss each other. They fall vamp-speed on the sofa. Damon slams her on the floor at vamp-speed and holds her throat down to the floor.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. Bringing my niece up? Even worse. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message". He slams her head against the floor. "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself. Now your gonna tell me where that bitch, Anna is holding my niece".

"I don't know".

He then slammed her head down again. "Isobel my patience is gone now I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Anna keeping my niece?"

"She has a place not far from here but I'd hurry if I were you she said she was gonna change Grace tonight. It's the last house on the block".

"If anything happens to my niece I can promise that both you and Anna will end up with a stake in your heart".

Damon had sped out of the house heading down to the house. Grace was still in the house that Anna was in, she had stayed sat down the entire time when the door opened she swallowed hard. ' _Please be Uncle Damon or Uncle Stefan please_ ' Grace thought to herself.

Anna had just arrived back to the house and went up to see Grace. "Well sweetheart it looks like it's time, after this we'll be together forever". Anna said to her daughter. Grace then scrunched her eyes together as she silently prayed that Damon or Stefan will show up. ' _Please hurry I don't wanna die_ '. She thought to herself.

Damon had made it to the house and ran to the door he had kicked the door going inside. He then took a piece of the door and held it in his hand.

"Gracie! Gracie!" Damon called out.

Anna and Grace were upstairs as they heard the door being kicked in followed by Damon shouting.

"Uncle Damon! Were up here!" Grace shouted.

"Shh!" Anna said. She then got eye level with Grace and compelled her again. "You will stay here and not say a word".

"I will stay here and not say a word".

"Good girl".

Anna then super sped down the stairs to see Damon holding part of the door. He then turned his attention to Anna. "Where's my niece Anna?"

"She's not here Damon".

"Gracie call out if you can hear me". Damon called.

Grace had heard Damon calling for her but she couldn't call back to him she was relieved that he was there.

Damon had glared over at Anna who had broken a part off the staircase and twirled it around.

"You compel her to not say nothing? How low can you be? You kidnapped your own daughter and all for what? To see her? Well this ain't the way to see her". Damon said as he picked up another piece of the broken door.

"I actually wanted her so I can change her and I can spend forever with her".

"Over my undead body that's happening".

He then super sped over to her jamming the stake right in her heart. He watched as her body slowly fell to the floor as her skin was turning gray. "I told you there wasn't gonna be a next time". He said to the dead body. He then raced up the steps and began to check all the rooms.

"Gracie! Sweetheart where are you?" Damon called.

Grace didn't know what happened but she called back to Damon, "Uncle Damon I'm in here!"

Damon then heard his niece and went to the room she's in, when he opened the door Grace had immediately ran to him and he swept her up hugging her close. "I'm so glad your safe sweetheart". He whispered.

Grace had wrapped her arms firmly around Damon's neck she wouldn't let go of him for a couple moments till he pulled away from the hug.

"Let me look at you sweetheart". He said looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine Uncle Damon she didn't do anything to hurt me. She made me drink her blood though ugg". Grace said shivering.

He then noticed the missing necklace. "Sweetie what happened to your necklace?"

"She threw it out the window and compelled me".

Damon then brought his niece back into his hold hugging her tightly. "Let's get you home".

Mystic Falls High School

In a classroom, Bonnie is leafing through Emily's spell book. Elena enters the room.

"Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this". Bonnie said.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asked.

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out".

Bonnie shows her the book.

"That's the vampire compass".

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about".

She shows her a page from the book. The device is designed.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece".

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices".

"Does it say what it does?"

Bonnie reads the page.

" Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"This is a weapon. Against vampires".

Elena is surprised.

Outside, Jeremy is walking and sees Elena.

"Elena!" Jeremy called out to his sister.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him". She replied.

"No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?"

"Yeah. What's up? What's going on?"

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text".

"Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends".

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me".

"I haven't talked to her, Jer".

"Are you lying to me right now?"

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, but Jer...Jeremy wait! Jeremy!"

She turns around and Isobel is standing right behind her.

"Isobel. What are you doing here?" Elena asked her.

"I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life". Isobel replied.

"I don't want you in my life".

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right".

She looks at Bonnie.

"There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one".

She looks at Jeremy.

"Oh...sad little brother Jeremy".

She watches Caroline.

"And there's Caroline...obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh..."

She looks at Matt.

"And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there".

"Matt is not involved in this"

"He's involved with you, isn't he?"

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave".

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..."

"No!"

Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. Matt's arm gets crushed. Elena tries to run for him, Isobel grabs her.

"Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!" Matt cried out.

Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help lift. They remove the trailer. Matt gets free. Caroline rushes to see Matt.

"Caroline, call an ambulance". Stefan told the blonde.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about". Isobel said.

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?"

"Hand it over and all will be stop".

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me".

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you. I saw how much he cares for little Gracie".

"He'll kill you before he gives it up".

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?"

Elena turns to see Jeremy. He has disappeared.

"Jeremy?" Elena called out.

Stefan looks at her.

"Jeremy?!"

Elena looks everywhere. Isobel is gone too.

Isobel's Residence

John arrives. He enters in the house. There's a lot of suitcase in the entry.

"I see you're packing. That's a good sign". John says,

"It won't be long now". Isobel replied.

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?"

"I don't have it yet".

"Then, why did you call me here?"

Isobel is going in another room. John follows her.

"Because I have the next best thing".

Isobel enters the room. Jeremy is in the room. Cherie and Franc are around him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting what I want".

"Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going let him go right this second!"

"That gaudy ring on your finger comes off".

"Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid".

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong".

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go".

Isobel turns to her minions, "Faites le souffrir".

Cherie and Franck beat him and throw him on the floor. Isobel catches his hand and removes his ring.

"Nice try. We'll see how you do without this".

Isobel leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, he's on the floor, bleeding.

Mystic Falls High School

Back in Alaric's classroom.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with". Stefan said.

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him". Elena said.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires".

"What if it's not?"

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan look at each other.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon and Grace had arrived home the whole time Damon had been debating if he should erase Grace's memory of Anna and what had happened.

"Uncle Damon". Grace says.

"What is it sweetheart". He replied.

"What happened with Anna?"

He sighed. "I did what I had to do to protect you Gracie".

"You killed her?"

"Only to protect you".

She then wrapped her arms her arms around his torso burying her face in his shirt. "I love you Uncle Damon".

" I love you too sweetheart, go on up and get ready for bed".

She then ran up the steps and almost tripped, "No running Grace". He called to her.

"Sorry".

Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie then came in asking for the device just when Grace came down dressed in her pajamas as she went in the kitchen for a snack.

"Absolutely not!" Damon exclaimed.

"Just hear me out". Elena tried to reason

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person".

"Can we not talk about killing please I had enough of that for one day". Grace said coming in the room.

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away". Elena said.

"I don't trust her". Damon says.

"I can remove the original spell". Bonnie replied.

"John and Isobel will never know". Elena said.

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way". Damon said.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door". Stefan said coming in the conversation.

Damon turned to Bonnie, "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing".

"I've been practicing". Bonnie replied.

"It's not piano lessons, honey".

"What's your favorite book?"

"What?"

"Name a book, any book".

"Name a book...How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?"

Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book. That caught Grace's attention. ' _I wonder if she could show me how to do that_ ' Grace thought to herself.

"Jack London. Great parlor trick"

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena says.

Damon faced Bonnie, "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you".

"You're right, you can't trust me". Bonnie said.

"But you can trust me". Elena said.

Damon looks at her. Stefan looks at them. Damon gives her the device. Stefan looks at him.

"Thank you".

Emily spell book is open. The device is next to it. Bonnie begins the spell. Damon, Elena and Stefan look at her. Grace had stayed close to both her uncles.

"Done". Bonnie states.

Bonnie gives the device to Elena.

"Great, now what?" Damon asked.

"Now we give it to Isobel". Elena said.

"Can I come?" Grace asked.

"Uh no your staying here". Stefan said.

"Stefan's right besides it's time for you to go to bed". Damon said.

"Can I stay up until you come home then?"

"Don't stay up too late".

"Bonnie would you mind watching Grace until we get back? Stefan asked.

"Sure". Bonnie answered.

'Perfect this is my chance to talk to Bonnie' Grace thought to herself. Damon and Stefan kissed Grace's head then left with Elena. 'Here's my chance' Grace thought.

"Bonnie can I ask you something?" Grace asked.

"Sure Gracie what is it".

"Can you promise to not tell Damon or Stefan please".

The teen witch was now getting confused, "Grace what is it? You can tell me".

"I don't know how but I think I could be a witch".

Mystic Falls

In the town square, Elena is waiting for Isobel. She arrives behind her.

"Where is the device?" Isobel asked.

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?"

Frank and Cherie arrives behind Elena.

"Did you really think that I came alone?"

Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them.

"For god sakes, call home".

"What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy".

Elena takes her phone and calls home.

-Hello? Jeremy answered.

-Jeremy, are you okay? Elena asked.

-Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident.

-We're all laughing. Jenna added.

-But yeah I'm okay. Jeremy said.

-I'll be home soon, alright? Elena replied.

-Yeah.

He hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle.

"You were never gonna hurt him".

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any".

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you".

Damon looks at Stefan, he looks uncomfortable. Stefan seems upset. Elena gives the device to Isobel.

"Thank you".

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact".

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine. Look at little Grace she'll be doomed for the rest of her life"

Isobel looks at her and leaves. Stefan embraces her. She looks at Damon. Then, Stefan looks at Damon. He looks down and leaves. Stefan looks after him.

Salvatore Boarding House

Bonnie was in shock at what Grace told her, "Grace what makes you think that you could be a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"When I was angry a couple time my lamp had busted, my bedroom light started to flicker, and at the Founder's day party a vase had shattered. I don't know what's going on Bonnie it's starting to freak me out".

"Have you told Damon or Stefan?"

"No because I'm afraid if I tell them then they might get rid of me".

"Gracie they won't get rid of you I promise but it's your decision if you want to tell them".

"I just don't know how to tell them that's the thing".

"You'll find a way to tell them I know you will".

"Thanks for talking with me about this Bonnie".

"Your welcome".

"I'm gonna go to bed good night".

"Good night Gracie".

Once Damon and Stefan had came home Bonnie had left, the two brothers had started to talk.

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan entered the room.

"Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out". Damon says.

"It's about what Isobel said". Stefan replied.

"What about?"

"Well, I know that you and Elena have bounded and I know that she cares about you and...I know you care about her".

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction".

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend".

"Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only...friend. Is that a problem?"

"So, at the risk of sounding like uh...like a jealous boyfriend".

"Oh, there's no risk, you do".

"History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure. Sure".

Stefan runs toward him at vamp-speed.

"Do you understand?"

"Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it".

"What truth?"

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other".

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?"

"So you think that John is Elena's father?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding!"

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to do it but I know how well you deal with these bombs so...Sleep tight. I'm gonna go check on Gracie".

He leaves the room.

"Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her".

He leaves, Stefan looks at him. He then caught up to his brother.

"Damon what happened with Anna?"

"We'll never have to worry about her again let's just leave it at that".

Damon had took his time going to Grace's room as he was wondering about something, ' _Should I take the memories of Anna from Grace?_ ' He had thought about it the whole time since he killed Anna he never wanted to compel his niece but he might make an exception. Stefan had seen his brother just walking around the hallway.

"Damon tell me what happened, I have a right to know. Gracie's my niece too".

"I got to the house and that bitch compelled Gracie again, I stabbed her she died. I got Gracie and brought her home".

"There's something else isn't there".

"I don't know if I should compel her to forget all about what happened with Anna, we said we would never do it but I'm thinking about it".

"If you did it you would be protecting her".

"That's what I'm telling myself".

What the brothers didn't know is that Grace was still wide awake and heard everything, she then got out of bed and went out to the hallway.

"Gracie we thought you were sleep". Stefan said.

"I couldn't sleep". She said.

"Everything alright?" Damon asked.

"I'd be ok if you took my memories of what happened with Anna, I don't want to remember her. She wasn't my mom, she never was".

"Are you sure Gracie?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sure Uncle Stefan".

Damon then got on one knee and looked his niece in the eye and began compelling her. "You will forget all about what happened with Anna. You will forget that she is your mother. You will forget her name".

"I will forget all about what happened with Anna. I forgot that she is my mother. I forgot her name".

Damon then turned to his brother. "Let's see if it worked".

"Gracie what's your mom's name?" Stefan asked.

"My mom's name was Jessica".

"Time for bed sweetheart let's go". Damon said.

"Ok, good night Uncle Stefan". Grace hugged Stefan around his torso.

"Good night Gracie". He then kissed her head.

She went back to her room just as Damon followed her once she got comfortable, Damon tucked the blanket around her.

"Sleep tight Gracie".

"Good night Uncle Damon".

He kissed her head and left her room the brothers went to their rooms going to bed for the night, when Grace went to bed she had one thought on her mind, ' _How do I tell Uncle Damon and Stefan that I could be a witch?_ '


	18. Founder's Day Pt 1

After the talk with Bonnie, Grace kept deciding if she should tell Damon and Stefan that she could be a witch. ' _What'll happen when I tell them? Will they still love me? Would they get rid of me? I don't know what to do_ ' Grace thought to herself.

Mystic Falls High School

Everybody is preparing for Founders' Day. Carol Lockwood is supervising.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founders' Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float". Carole said.

Stefan is standing alone, waiting. Damon and Grace arrives.

"Hey Uncle Stefan, you look cool". Grace said.

"Look at you, all retro". Damon commented.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Uncle Damon dragged me here". Grace said.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founders' Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl. And Gracie I didn't drag you here I thought you could use a day of fun". Damon replies.

"Don't start with me, Damon". Stefan warned his brother.

"Oh, you started this Stefan with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that".

"As long as you heard it".

"Is that what you two were going on about last night?" Grace asked.

"What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan". Damon said.

"Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'. Stefan replied.

'Damon humor'...Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine".

"You're right, she's not".

Damon and Stefan see Elena approaching.

"Are you sure about that?" Grace asked.

In her period dress she looks strikingly like Katherine. She smiles at them and curtsies.

"Gracie not helping". Damon said.

The ten year old had bit her lip to keep quiet. "Something on your mind Gracie?" Stefan asked breaking her from out of her thoughts.

"No". She said. 'Yes but I don't know how to tell you without you hating me' Grace thought to herself.

"Sweetheart you know you can tell us anything". Damon said.

"I know". 'How do I tell you that I could be a witch or am a witch?'

"Let's go get some cotton candy Uncle Damon, good luck Uncle Stefan you'll be great I just know it".

"Thank you Gracie". Stefan then kissed her head just as she skipped away from her uncles.

"Is it me or is something up with Grace?" Damon asked.

"It could be something bothering her".

"Like what, she doesn't remember Anna because I made her forget. Besides she's ten what could be bothering her".

"Maybe she'll start asking about her father I mean she did meet her mother so she might be thinking about him".

"Why would she ever think about him? They were never there for her we were".

"Every kid deserves to know who their father is Damon".

"The only father she had was Max just like the only mother she had was Jess. Nobody else needs to fill those roles".

"I agree".

Damon then walked away to go find his niece he then remembered back to when she was a young toddler.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Grace was now 3 and a half years old, when their relatives Max and Jessica had died they had given custody of Grace to both Damon and Stefan. They kept her for a little while but had decided to give her to Lexi until she was old enough to live with them. One afternoon Damon and Stefan had went to go see their niece at Lexi's place. The brothers were just arriving._

 _"Hello brother". Damon greeted Stefan._

 _"Damon". Stefan simply said._

 _"I didn't think you would show"._

 _"Why wouldn't I? Gracie's my niece too"._

 _"Well after the fight we had I didn't think you would come if I were here"._

 _"Look Damon when it comes to Gracie we can put all that aside for her, she doesn't need to see us fight in fact that's the last thing she needs to see"._

 _Just then the front door was opened by Lexi and a very hyperactive Grace._

 _"Uncle DaDa! Uncle Stefy! You're here". Grace said excitedly running down the steps._

 _"There's our girl". Damon said sweeping her up._

 _Lexi was laughing from the steps, Damon had kissed Grace's cheek while Stefan kissed her head. The young toddler had reached out for Stefan and he took her from his brother._

 _"What have you been up to sweetie". Stefan said adjusting her, settling her on his hip._

 _"Me and Lexi did finger painting yesterday come see". She said pulling Stefan inside._

 _Damon couldn't help but chuckle once his brother and Grace were inside Lexi had to talk to Damon._

 _"How she been doing?" Damon asked._

 _"At first she kept asking for Max and Jess, where they were. When they were coming back, it broke my heart Damon". Lexi replied sadly._

 _"She'll know the truth when she's older"._

 _"I'm glad she has you and Stefan to look out for her, knowing you she'll be protected at all cost"._

 _"You got that right"._

 _The two had went inside and seen Grace showing her finger painting to Stefan who gave her a smile._

*Back to reality*

Mystic Falls High School

Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father.

"John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asked in shock of the new information.

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery". Stefan said.

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I..."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way".

"No, I'm happy that you told me, I just...I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just...confront him and say "are you my biological father?"

"I guess, when you're ready".

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to".

"He's just hurt, he's confused".

"He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him".

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time".

The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" Carole said in the mic.

The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream. Grace had been standing next to Damon holding his hand.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek".

The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts".

Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd.

"I'm so not doing that when I'm older". Grace said.

"I agree". Damon said.

"It's dumb if you ask me".

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" Carole went on.

"Uncle Damon remind me to never do that". Grace said.

Damon chuckled, "Sure thing Gracie"

Bonnie is in the crowd. She smiles and waves at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie. Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie. Grace had seen Bonnie and gave her a small wave which she returned. Grace then turned her attention back to the parade only to be dragged away Damon who's going after Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie". Grace said.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Just watching the parade with Gracie". Damon replies.

She begins to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you".

"I wanna say something to you".

"Just leave me alone!"

"Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so...thank you".

"I did it for Elena".

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And...I owe you".

They look at each other for a moment.

"Enjoy the parade. Come on Gracie".

When Grace turned around to see Bonnie she mouthed 'Thank you', Bonnie gave the ten year old a small smile. They leave.

Grayson Gilbert's Office

John is with Mayor Lockwood, he's preparing the device.

"This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes". John said.

"Yes, how does it work?" Mayor Lockwood asked.

"It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off".

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?"

"I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack".

Building

The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting. The leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square.

"Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming" The Vampire Leader said.

Grayson Gilbert's Office

"They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target". John says.

Building

The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square.

"This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?"

Grayson Gilbert's Office

"We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!" Mayor Lockwood exclaimed.

Building

Anna arrives.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

Grayson Gilbert's Office

John: This is the only way to draw them out and kill them...all of them.

Mystic Grill

Damon is standing next to Grace who was starting to feel sleepy. Elena arrives, and he looks at her. Elena has changed back into her modern clothes.

"I like you better like this. The period look, it...didn't suit you". Damon said.

"I think she looked nice". Grace said.

"Is that an insult?" Elena replied. She then turned to Grace. "Thank you Grace at least somebody knows how to give a compliment".

"Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order". Damon said.

"Look, I know Stefan is worried about our...friendship".

"Did he mention something to you too?"

"No, did he mention something to you?"

"No, nothing worth repeating".

"So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do".

Damon smiling and doing the eye-thing, "What eye thing?"

"Don't make me regret being your friend okay?"

"I hope guys don't try that stupid eye thing on me when I'm older". Grace said.

"Sweetheart if any guy tries anything with you they'll end up with a broken neck". Damon says.

"Your joking right?"

"He's joking right Damon". Elena said.

"Sure I'm joking...not".

Grace shook her head and chuckled,He seems hurt. Elena looks at Jeremy who's sitting alone. She goes towards Jeremy. Damon looks at them.

"I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?" Elena says to her brother.

"You go to hell, Elena". Jeremy said bitterly.

He gets up and leaves. Damon looks at him.

"Uncle Damon I know that look don't do it, it's not for you to get involved in". Grace said.

"You stay here Gracie". Damon said.

Town Square

Jeremy is walking, and Damon appears walking behind him.

Damon mocking Jeremy, "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

"You're a dick!" Jeremy shot at Damon.

"You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on", Damon grabs Jeremy's arm. "Don't talk to your sister that way either".

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?"

"Cut her some slack".

"She erased my memories".

"No, I did! She was protecting you".

"It wasn't her call to make. Look I'm not Grace so you don't tell me what to do".

He tries to leave but Damon grabs his arm and pulls him back roughly. "This doesn't concern Grace ".

"Let go of me before I cause a scene".

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out".

Stefan arrives.

"Let him go". Stefan tells his brother.

Damon releases him. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Jeremy.

"Yeah".

Stefan looking at Damon, "What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't".

Damon looks at Stefan.

"You shouldn't have made me forget..."

Jeremy leaves.

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it". Damon says.

"What are you doing?" Stefan then looked around and couldn't find their niece. "Where's Gracie?"

"He's being a punk. Gracie's fine I left her with Elena".

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!"

"Oh, there's only one "do-gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry".

He laughs.

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons".

"You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!"

"Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it".

He looks at him and leaves. Damon then went to go get his niece from the Mystic Grill, when he entered the restaurant he saw that Elena was talking with Bonnie and Caroline while Grace had her head on the table dozing off so he went over to her gently shaking her. Grace had jolted awake when she felt someone shaking her.

"Sorry Gracie you ready to go hang out for a little while longer". Damon says.

"I guess". She said rubbing her eyes.

The two leave and go around walking.

Sheriff's Office

Sheriff Forbes is talking with John and Mayor Lockwood.

"You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous, it's insane!" Sheriff Forbes says angrily.

She closes the door.

"We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board". Mayor Lockwood said.

"You've gone behind my back?"

"Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react".

"Our children are here".

"Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the Secret Council. Our founding fathers created the Secret Council for just this purpose!" John exclaimed.

Long pause. They look at each other.

"I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no".

"Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone".

He looks at them and leaves.

"John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this".

She turns her back and goes toward her desk. John hits her behind the head. She's unconscious. He removes her gun belt and handcuffs her to the radiator. He looks at her and leaves.

Mystic Falls

It's night, Damon and Grace are looking and walking around in the town square, when they run into Anna.

"Hi Anna". Grace said.

"Hi Grace". Anna greeted the ten year old.

"You're still around?" Damon asked.

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight".

Grace then glued herself to Damon's rip holding onto him tightly.

"How do you know this?"

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead".

"When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the firework start".

Long pause.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them".

"Then we can't be here!"

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated".

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die".

"Where are they right now?"

"They're already here, Damon".

"Uncle Damon I don't wanna die". Grace said scared.

"Your not gonna die Gracie as long as you stay with me or Stefan you'll be safe". Damon assured her.

The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building.

"Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do". The Vampire leader said.

They walk into the crowd and disperse.

Damon and Grace are walking toward Alaric.

"Ric!" Damon called out.

"Yeah?" Alaric replied.

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two".

"Yeah, got it".

"What about me Uncle Damon?" Grace asked.

"You're gonna stay with Stefan".

Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He takes Grace and heads towards them and takes Elena's hand.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less...Tomb vamps are here. Founding families are their target". He then turned to Stefan. "Get her out of here, now! Take Gracie with you".

"Uncle Damon no". Grace went after Damon but Stefan had caught her.

Damon starts to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan".

He leaves.

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere". Elena said.

"Let's go find him, come on!" Stefan replied quickly.

A/N: DaDa is a nickname I made up for Damon.


	19. Founder's Day Pt 2

Mystic Grill

Tyler is at the pool table. Matt and Caroline are sitting at a table, they look at him. Mayor Lockwood arrives at the Mystic Grill. He goes toward Tyler.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home". Mayor Lockwood told Tyler.

"I decided not to". Tyler replied.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it!"

He grabs Tyler's arm and begins to shout.

"Let go of me!"

Caroline arrives.

"Mayor, is everything okay?" Caroline asked.

Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them.

"Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you". Richard told his son.

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked.

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please".

"Yeah, okay". Tyler replied.

The Mayor gives him his car's keys.

"Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him".

They look at him and leave.

Jeremy is in front of the restrooms. Anna goes toward him.

"Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you". Jeremy said.

"I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here". Anna replied.

They go in the restroom.

Town Square

Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech.

"For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy".

Everyone applause, the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor. He looks at one of the deputies.

Grayson Gilbert's Office

John is waiting for the signal. One of the deputies is with him.

"Get in position". John said.

The deputy goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it.

Town Square

"Enjoy the show!" Maylor Lockwood said.

The firework starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife start to leave.

Mayor Lockwood says to his wife, "Stay close".

Tomb vampires are following them. Bonnie runs into one of them.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry". The leader said.

"I'm sorry". Bonnie said.

He leaves. She looks at him. She gets a vision of what he is and follows him.

Grayson Gilbert's Office

John is preparing the device, Damon arrives.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do". John replied.

Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams.

Town Square

Stefan and Grace fall screaming in pain holding their heads.

"Uncle Stefan! My head!" Grace cried out holding the sides of her head.

"Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?" Elena asked panicked.

"My head!" Stefan yelled.

"What?"

"My head!"

"Uncle Stefan make it stop! It hurts!" Grace cried.

Grayson Gilbert's Office

Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming. John prepares a syringe with vervain.

Mystic Grill

Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms. Anna grabs her head and begins to scream.

"Anna what's wrong? Anna!" Jeremy said worried.

"Please, make it stop!" Anna cried.

Stefan and Grace are holding their head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon.

Tyler is driving his father's car when he suddenly hears the device.

"What the hell is that?" Tyler asked.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked.

"That noise!"

"Wait, what noise?" Matt asked.

Tyler lets go of the wheel, grabs his head and begins to scream.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Caroline says worriedly.

He loses control of the car.

"Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!" Matt replied.

She tries to grab the wheel, Tyler screams. The car crashes into a wall.

Town Square

Stefan and Grace are on the floor, holding their head. Elena's with him. A deputy runs toward them but Alaric runs interference and hurriedly talks to him.

"Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!" Alaric tells the deputy.

The deputy leaves. Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up, while Elena helps Grace up. They go toward the stairs.

"I don't know what happened, they just dropped". Elena says.

"Yeah, they're not the only ones. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain". Alaric replied.

"What?"

They look at Stefan.

"They're rounding up the vampires".

"But why is it affecting me? I'm not a vampire?" Grace asked.

Stefan then pulled his niece into an embrace. "What am I Uncle Stefan?" She sobbed.

Carol Lockwood is with her husband. He's on the floor.

"Please help him, he just went down". Carole said.

The deputies inject him with vervain. Mayor Lockwood is unconscious and there is blood leaking out his ears.

Mystic Grill

Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms.

"Ahhhhhhhh my head!" Anna screamed.

She screams. One of the deputy enters.

Deputy into the radio, "I got one".

They inject her with vervain, the other holds Jeremy.

"Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy protested.

The deputy takes her, the other stays with Jeremy.

"Leave her alone! Anna!"

Grayson Gilbert's Office

The device is stopped. John takes everything back and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor, unconscious. Deputies are bringing more vampires.

"The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this". John says.

Damon begins to wake up; one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave but Anna catches his leg. She's on the floor. He looks at her.

"Anna".

Damon turns his head and looks at them.

John to the Deputy, "You can head up; I'll take it from here".

The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up, Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back.

"Please...no!" Anna cried.

He stakes her, Damon looks at him. John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline up them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them. ' _Stefan if I don't live through this take care of Gracie for me please_ ' Damon thought to himself.

Town Square

Stefan and Grace better, he's talking with Elena. Grace had somewhat calmed down but remained in Stefan's arms.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped". Stefan answered.

"I still don't understand, why did it affect me I'm not a vampire. If I'm not a vampire what am I? What am I?" Grace asked getting worked up.

"Gracie hey calm down sweetheart just calm down". Stefan soothed her.

"But what am I Uncle Stefan?"

"Your Grace, your my niece and I'll always love you".

"I want Uncle Damon".

Alaric arrives.

"I saw at least five vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building". Alaric said.

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be". Stefan said.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it". Elena said.

"Maybe she didn't". Alaric said.

"She did, we saw her do it!"

"No, no, no, he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires". Stefan added.

"So we could protect you".

"And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started".

"We need to find him". Grace said.

"Can you get my brother, take him home?" Elena asked Alaric.

"Of course". He replied.

"Let's go".

"Gracie go with Ric". Stefan said.

"I'm staying with you". Grace said.

"Stefan we don't have time she can come with us". Elena said intervening.

"Fine, Gracie you stay by my side the whole time. Do you understand me". Stefan said.

"Yes now let's go find Uncle Damon". She said.

Grayson Gilbert's Office

The basement is on fire. Damon looks around him and sees the mayor.

"Mayor. Is that you?" Damon asked.

"What are you doing here?" Mayor Lockwood replied.

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

The mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking.

"Mayor Lockwood!"

The vampire leader reaches an arm around Mayor Lockwood from behind and grabs his chin, pulls violently and snaps his neck. Damon seeing this slowly smiles. Damon was then thinking to himself, ' _Gracie if I don't make it out just know that I love you sweetheart. You are the best thing to ever happen to me_ '.

Town Square

Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an ambulance arrived, Tyler is on the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine". Caroline said.

"No, they need to check you out".

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler".

The paramedics are examining Tyler. One of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown.

"What the hell?!"The paramedic yells in shock.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"His eyes!"

They look at him when suddenly, Tyler wakes up.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Dude, don't scare me like that!" Matt said.

Matt turns his head, Caroline is on the ground, unconscious.

"Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!"

Elena, Stefan, and Grace are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire".

"What?!" Grace cried.

"What?" Elena says shocked.

"The building's on fire!"

Grayson Gilbert's Office

The building is still on fire. Damon tries to gets up, but a beam falls down in front of him.

Town Square

Elena, Grace and Stefan go toward John, talking to him.

"Gracie stay behind me". Stefan tells his niece.

She simply nods as she takes some of his jacket in her hands.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon". John said.

"If my uncle dies I'll take that ring off your finger and kill you myself". Grace said angrily.

"Grace". Stefan warned his niece.

"You're crazy!" Elena said.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena". John replied.

Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself". John said.

"Maybe I should kill you!" Grace yelled.

Stefan looks at Elena.

"You know the building well, is there another way in?" Stefan asked.

"Utility door, there's one around the side". Elena answered.

"Gracie stay here with Elena, do not leave her side. Do you understand me". Stefan told his niece.

"Yes just go get Uncle Damon". Grace said. He kissed her head and took off.

He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire. Actually two". John said as he looked down at Grace.

"I'm not a vampire you douche". Grace snapped.

"I'm asking you not to". Elena said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me". John said.

"As my father, it should".

Long pause, they look at each other. Even Grace was stunned.

"You know".

"I wasn't sure, now I am".

She looks at him and goes toward the building.

Grayson Gilbert's Office

Stefan runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Bonnie shouted.

Stefan opens the door.

"The fire will take you out".

"He's my brother, Bonnie! He's also Grace's uncle".

He goes into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building when Elena and Grace arrived.

"Uncle Stefan!" Grace called out.

"Stefan!" Elena called.

"Elena, you can't go in there!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I lied to you".

"Why'd you lie Bonnie? Why? Grace asked.

She catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell.

"Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!"

"Bonnie, I've got to get in there!"

Bonnie is still reciting the spell. In the building, Stefan can finally open the door but the fire is too large. Suddenly, the flames diminish, thanks to Bonnie's spell. Stefan goes into the basement and finds Damon.

"Damon! Come on, hurry!" Stefan calls out to his brother.

Stefan picks Damon up and vamp-runs out of the basement. Outside, Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at Elena.

"Bonnie...Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?"

Stefan and Damon come out of the building, Elena and Grace runs toward them.

"Uncle Damon!" Grace said in relief.

"Oh my god!"

Grace held onto Damon as she buried her face into his neck and muttered, "I'm glad your ok". SHe then let go of Damon and went to Stefan. ' _I'm glad that both Uncle Damon and Stefan are ok'_ Grace thought to herself.

Mystic Grill

Elena is standing alone, Stefan and Grace rejoins her. Grace had put her head down on the table she was slowly starting to doze off.

"The fire is out. The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it". Elena said.

"Did you see where Damon went?" Stefan asked.

"No, he just kind of disappeared".

"Figures".

She embraces him.

"I'm so glad you're okay".

"I try so hard...to hate him. I guess it's just pointless. I thought I could get along with him for Gracie".

"You care about him, so do I. But I love you Stefan, and I know that you are worried about that".

Stefan: I just...you know, I know my brother.

"But I love you, Stefan".

"I know the trouble he can cause".

She takes his face in her hands.

"I love you Stefan, you!"

They look at each other and she kisses him.

"You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

She kisses him again.

"Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him".

Stefan then looked to see his niece almost asleep. "I gotta get this one home for bed, it's been a long day for her".

Stefan had picked a now sleeping Grace and left heading back home for the night.

Stefan goes out as he adjusted Grace, Bonnie arrives.

"Oh, hey". Stefan greeted.

"Hey". Bonnie replied.

"You...you just missed Elena.

"I was looking for you actually. I won't keep you long because you have Grace".

"Oh".

"Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire. Besides I'm not taking Grace's only family from her".

"I'm very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that".

"I do...but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change. I know he does around Grace but he has to change".

"We both want the same thing".

"We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now, and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if I have to take you with him".

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that".

"Let's hope it doesn't".

Gilbert Residence

Damon goes out of the house. Elena arrives, she's holding her dress.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing". Damon replied.

"Which was...?"

"It's not important. Let me take this for you"

He takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down.

"Thank you".

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me. I only do good when it comes to Gracie".

"Maybe it is".

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, Gracie, and you...and Bonnie...who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me".

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that".

"You're welcome".

He kisses her on the cheek; they look at each other. He hesitates and then he kisses her she pulls away slightly and then Damon grabs "Elena" and they kiss passionately for a few seconds until Jenna opens the door and interrupts them. They stop and Damon tries to hide himself.

"Hi..."

"It's late, you should probably come inside". Jenna said.

She looks at Damon, grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door. Damon then heads home.

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan had carried Grace up to her room as she slept soundly on his shoulder, he kissed her temple. He quickly woke her so she could change for bed. Once she was changed she had crawled into bed just as Stefan pulled the covers back for her.

"Where's Uncle Damon?" Grace asked sleepily.

"He'll be home soon you get some rest you had a long day". Stefan replied softly, he moved some hair from her forehead.

"G'night Uncle Stefan".

"Sweet dreams Gracie".

He kissed her head then left her room closing the door behind him going to his to call Elena.

Gilbert Residence

John is in the kitchen, he opens the fridge and when he closes it, Elena is there.

"You scared me". John said.

"Sorry". Elena said.

"You know...I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn".

She looks at him while she puts away dishes.

"It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand".

"Thank you".

"Can I help?"

She looks at his ring.

"Sure".

She cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, and pushes him against the sink. John screams in pain.

"Katherine?!"

Her eyes change and become vampiric.

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John".

She stabs him. She then left out the back door quickly.

"Just one more stop to make". Katherine muttered.

She then had sped off to the Salvatore House. She had waited in the back to see if she could make her move, once the coast was clear she made her move and went up to Grace's window opening it then speeding inside hiding. Grace had woken up when she heard her window open so she blindly got out of bed and went to close it, not thinking of anything she went back to bed but she was on full alert when she had seen someone move quickly in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Grace said quietly.

"Hello Gracie it's been a little while". Katherine's voice said.

Grace stood still as a statue, her body frozen in fear, she felt her blood run cold, she knew that voice anywhere and when she finally turned to face it she seen no other than Katherine.

"Katherine".

A/N: Sorry if it's not my best work, I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to write this. I hope I did well.


	20. The Return Pt 1

Gilbert Residence

John is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Katherine standing there, posing as Elena.

John startled, "You scared me".

"Sorry". Katherine said.

"Is Jenna home?"

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up".

"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?"

"Holed up in his room".

Upstairs, Jeremy is in his bed. He's unconscious after taking all those pills.

Elena arrives at the house. She is on the phone with Stefan.

"I looked everywhere". Elena says.

Stefan's voice on phone, "What do you think, someone stole it?"

"Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff".

Katherine and John are still in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" John asked.

Katherine looks down at John's ring.

"Sure". Katherine said.

Elena is still on the porch, on the phone with Stefan.

"You want me to pick you up?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?"

"You bet. I'll get Gracie and head out".

"Okay, I love you Stefan".

"I love you too".

Katherine grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes John against the sink.

John says horrified, "Katherine?!"

Katherine reveals her vampire face, "Hello John, Goodbye John". She stabs him. She then left out the back door quickly.

"Just one more stop to make". Katherine muttered.

She then had sped off to the Salvatore House. She had waited in the back to see if she could make her move, once the coast was clear she made her move and went up to Grace's window opening it then speeding inside hiding. Grace had woken up when she heard her window open so she blindly got out of bed and went to close it, not thinking of anything she went back to bed but she was on full alert when she had seen someone move quickly in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Grace said quietly.

"Hello Gracie it's been a little while". Katherine's voice said.

Grace stood still as a statue, her body frozen in fear, she felt her blood run cold, she knew that voice anywhere and when she finally turned to face it she seen no other than Katherine.

"Katherine".

"I liked you better when you were younger so dumb and naive about things".

"W-what are you doing here? What do you want?" Grace tried to keep the fear out of her voice but Katherine picked up on it.

"Tell your uncles I'll be seeing them soon".

With that said Katherine sped out of the bedroom window leaving Grace there confused and scared just then Stefan opened her bedroom door.

"Gracie? What are you doing up?" Stefan asked.

' _I can't tell him about Katherine yet, what do I do?!_ ' She thought to herself. "I thought I heard something but it wasn't nothing".

"Gracie are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine".

Stefan knew that she was lying about something but he decided to let it go for now. "Well Caroline's in the hospital I'm gonna meet Elena over there get your shoes on and we'll head out".

"Alright".

' _That was close I just wish I knew what to do_ ' Grace thought to herself. She had put all that aside for the time being as she quickly put on a sweatshirt, some sweatpants and her sneakers. Once she was dressed she had went to go see Stefan exiting his room.

"Let's go Gracie".

She simply took his hand as they left.

Gilbert Residence

Elena is terrified, and then she remembers Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled panicky. She races up the stairs to his room. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She finds him unconscious on his bed. "Please, Jeremy, wake up!"

Elena shakes Jeremy frantically and he wakes up.

John is taken away in the ambulance. Stefan and Grace arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep them from entering.

"They're okay". Elena tells the officer.

Stefan and Grace follow Elena upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Stefan asked. He then turned to his niece for a moment. "Gracie stay behind me". The ten year old had nodded as she was still shaken by Katherine.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now...I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just...I don't know". Elena replied.

Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes.

"Look at me". Stefan tells Jeremy strictly.

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same". Jeremy replied annoyed.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena asked.

Stefan looks at Jeremy's eyes, "No, he's fine".

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy cursed.

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena asked her brother.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead".

"What?" Grace asked from behind Stefan. She then moved beside Elena just as Stefan took a seat by Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down". Stefan tells the teen boy.

Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.

"I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die".

Jeremy looks away.

"Hey!" He slaps him. "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan..." Elena says.

"Yeah, I understand". Jeremy said.

"Good".

Stefan gets up and stands next to Elena. Grace then went around and held one of Stefan's arms, she felt herself about to go back to sleep but she kept jolting awake.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that". Stefan then lifted Grace up with one arm and she laid her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him. 'I wish I could tell you Uncle Stefan' she thought to herself.

A policeman knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.

"Miss Gilbert?" A police officer says from the doorway.

"I'll be right there". Elena replied.

"You need to be at the hospital". Stefan tells Elena as he shifts Grace.

"But..."

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy".

"What about me?" Grace asked.

"You'll stay with me, you could use the rest

"No, I don't need a babysitter". Jeremy said annoyed.

"Yes, you do". Elena tells her brother. She then turned to see Grace about to fall asleep in Stefan's arm. "You can put Grace in my room if you want".

"Thanks". Stefan said.

Elena had left just as Jeremy fell back asleep, Stefan then brought his niece to Elena's room so she can rest. He laid Grace down on the bed and covered her with the light blanket.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Stefan whispered. He then kissed her head and went back to Jeremy's room. After a few minutes Grace was fast asleep, she then started tossing and turning she started to dream back from when she first met Katherine.

 _*_ _Dream_ _*_

 _Grace was a little over six now, she and Lexi had just returned from the park. Katherine was watching them from afar. 'Well this should be fun' Katherine thought to herself. She had heard rumors about Damon and Stefan having a young niece but she didn't believe it until she saw for herself, Katherine then quickly sped over to the front door and opened it she put her foot in to see if she could enter and once she could Katherine entered the house. Lexi was in the kitchen when she heard someone at the door, she glanced at the young girl who was eating her lunch she didn't want to leave Grace by herself but she figured a second wouldn't hurt._

 _"Gracie I'm gonna go check to see if your uncles are here, stay here and eat your lunch alright sweetie". Lexi said._

 _"Ok Lexi"._

 _Lexi then went to go check she grabbed a stake for protection, Katherine had sped up behind Lexi holding a syringe in her hands. Lexi had spun around looking wide eyed in fear at Katherine who gave an evil smirk._

 _"Katherine". Lexi said._

 _"Hello Lexi". Katherine said._

 _She then stabbed the syringe in Lexi's neck injecting her with vervain, Lexi then began to fall to her knees as the vervain began to weaken her. Katherine then got down on one knee and briefly talked to Lexi. "Make sure to tell Damon and Stefan I send hi, now where is that precious little girl"._

 _"L-leave her alone". Lexi said weakly._

 _"But I wanna meet what's her name? Oh little Gracie"._

 _Lexi lifted her head to see Grace standing in the door was watching with frightened blue eyes._

 _"Gracie run". Lexi told the scared girl._

 _Before she could run Katherine had sped over and picked her up and she started to fight Katherine's hold._

 _"N-no, leave her alone". Lexi said._

 _"Well I must be on my way tell the boys I have something they want back". Katherine said._

 _"Lexi help". Grace said._

 _The weak vampire tried to get up but couldn't due to the large amount of vervain in her system, 'Damon, Stefan please hurry' Lexi thought. After a couple of hours Damon and Stefan had arrived but Damon got an uneasy feeling in his stomach and his brother knew it._

 _"You alright?" Stefan asked._

 _"Something doesn't feel right"._

 _"It's probably nothing"._

 _"Maybe, maybe not"._

 _Once they got to the door they were on full alert when they seen the front door ajared, they super sped inside to see Lexi out on the floor and their niece nowhere in sight._

 _"Lexi". Stefan said rushing to his friend._

 _"Gracie! Gracie, sweetheart where are you!" Damon called out for his niece._

 _"S-Stefan?" Lexi asked._

 _"It's us Lex what happened". Stefan replied helping her up._

 _"I-it was Katherine, she took Gracie"._

 _Damon was furious, his blood was boiling he then picked up the nearest thing which was a vase and threw it across the room causing it to shatter._

 _"That bitch!". Damon yelled._

 _Just then his phone rang and he answered it._

 _-Yeah. Damon answered._

 _-Hello Damon I have someone here who wants to talk to you. Katherine's voice came in._

 _The phone was silent for a moment when a soft sob came on breaking Damon's heart._

 _-Uncle Damon? Grace asked followed by a sob._

 _-Hey baby are you ok. Damon replied with a soft voice._

 _-I'm scared can you come get me. Grace said._

 _-Where are you sweetheart?_

 _Before the six year old could answer Katherine came back on. -Meet me at the address I'm about to send to you, you know if you wanna see Gracie again._

 _-Katherine I swear to god if you touch a hair on her head I will rip your heart out. Damon threatened._

 _-I'll see you soon Damon._

 _The phone went out and Damon was close to crushing it._

 _"I'll be back". Damon said._

 _"Damon where are you going?" Stefan asked his brother._

 _"To get Gracie back". With that said he left._

 _Meanwhile Katherine had hung her phone up then looked over at the scared six year old who shook in fright._

 _"Well Grace it looks like your uncle is coming". Katherine said to the frightened girl._

 _"W-who are you?" Grace asked._

 _"My friends call me Katherine, you can say I'm friends with your uncles"._

 _"I wanna go home"._

 _Shortly after that Damon had arrived at the address it was a simple house he went up to the door and kicked it in, Katherine smirked when she heard the door being domlished._

 _"Looks like Damon's here". Katherine said._

 _"Gracie! Katherine!" Damon called out._

 _The six year old had hopped down from the chair and ran to find Damon, she saw her uncle looking around._

 _"Uncle Damon!" Grace called out._

 _Damon heard the familiar childish voice that belonged to his niece, Grace had ran his way and he bent down and picked her up holding her closely. He then pulled her away for a moment scanning her over for injuries._

 _"Are you alright sweetheart?" Damon asked._

 _"I'm ok I was just scared"._

 _Damon then held his niece again and looked over to see Katherine still standing there so he sped over to her giving her an icy cold stare._

 _"If you ever come around my niece again I'll end you". Damon threatened._

 _"I'll be in touch Damon". Katherine said._

 _Damon had sped out of the house with Grace still in his arms going back to Stefan and Lexi._

*Back to reality*

Grace had awoke with a start as she felt her heart pounding in her chest as she began to look around and realized she was in Elena's room. ' _I need to tell Uncle Stefan before it's too late_ ' Grace thought to herself.

Mystic Falls Hospital

Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. Bonnie arrives and walks over to him.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"She's not good, Bon". Matt replied sadly.

"What happened?"

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got..."

"A noise?"

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and...I thought that Caroline was fine and then...and then she wasn't so..."

Sheriff Forbes is at the hospital desk. Damon walks over to her.

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked concerned.

"She's in surgery, it's...they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon". Liz said.

"Sure, anything Liz".

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement".

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he...he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and..." She begins to cry.

"It's okay. It's okay".

Damon hugs Liz as she weeps.

Elena arrives at the hospital, she walks over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it". Bonnie replied.

"What?"

Bonnie embraces Elena. Damon is near and peers over at them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked.

"No, I don't". Bonnie answered.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that".

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn".

"I can give Caroline some blood".

"No, no way". Elena said.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena".

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that".

"Do it". Bonnie said. She sees Elena's expression. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it".

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon says.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena".

Bonnie leaves. Elena and Damon are alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight". Damon spoke up.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John". Elena said.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?"

"Come on, Elena, you know I was".

"When were you at the house?"

"Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena".

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon".

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't".

Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Jenna asked.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier".

"No, you didn't".

"Yes, I did".

"No, Jenna, you didn't".

"Yes, I did".

Damon suddenly realizes that Katherine was the one he kissed, not Elena.

"Oh!" Damon said.

Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion.

"Mmm, you got to be kidding me".

Damon realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.

Gilbert Residence

Jeremy is asleep in his bed. Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. Grace then went to see Stefan.

"Uncle Stefan?" Grace says from the doorway.

Stefan turned to see his niece awake. "Hey sweetheart I thought you were asleep".

"I can't sleep".

"Why not?"

' _Here it is the moment of truth_ '. "Uncle Stefan there's something I need to tell you".

"What is it sweetheart".

Grace moved closer to her uncle taking a seat on his lap. "Gracie you know you can tell me anything".

"I know and that's why I have to tell you something important. At first I didn't know how to tell you but I need to tell you before I explode".

"Gracie what is it?"

"It's about...Katherine. She's back she told me to tell you and Uncle Damon she'll be seeing you guys soon".

Stefan was stunned at his niece. "I'm sorry I waited so long Uncle Stefan I didn't know how to tell you I was scared".

"It's alright Gracie".

He hears the front door open. "Grace stay here and don't leave this room until it's safe".

Grace nodded as he left the room.

It's Katherine still posing as Elena. He goes down the stairs.

"Hey! How was Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Not good". Katherine said. She embraces him. "Just what I needed".

She tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing it's Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.

"Katherine".

"At least I fooled one of you. Too bad I couldn't fool little Gracie she's too smart".

He rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall.

"Feel better?"

"Why were you around my niece?"

"I just wanted to say hi".

He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Stefan is distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately. Grace heard the commotion end so she left Jeremy's room and was at the top of the stairs.

"Uncle Damon!" Grace called out running down the steps.

The ten year old had wrapped her arms around Damon's waist holding on tightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Stefan?" Elena called.

"Elena". Stefan replied

"What happened?"

"Katherine happened". Damon says.

"No kidding". Grace muttered.

Damon, Grace and Stefan are in the kitchen.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked.

"No. Gracie tell Damon what you told me". Stefan said.

Damon looked down at his niece who was by Stefan. "Gracie what's he talking about?"

"I wanted to tell you guys Uncle Damon but I was scared, at first she told me not to tell you then earlier she wanted me to tell you guys that she'll see you guys soon".

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance". He then turned his attention to Grace. "I'm not mad Gracie and I understand that you were scared but don't be afraid to come to one of us next time".

"She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight".

Elena enters the room. Stefan walks towards her. Grace had stayed beside Damon keeping her arms wrapped around one of his.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore". Elena said.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better".

"I know. We all did".

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?"

"Move". Damon said.

"Maybe that'll work". Grace said.

"Very helpful, thank you". Elena replied.

Elena sits down.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans". Damon said.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed".

"Uncle Damon really". Grace said disgusted, letting go of Damon's arm.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go".

He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena.

"Uncle Damon gross". Grace said.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan". Damon said.

Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan.

"Could you two stop and act your age?" Grace says.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me". Elena said. She looks at Damon. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys".

"Elena's right we need to know why Katherine's here and what she wants". Grace added.

"Later". Stefan said.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him". Elena said.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know". Damon said.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk". Stefan says.

"I've got a better idea".

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you".

"I like that idea". Grace said.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move". Damon replied.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see".

"I like that idea". Grace said as she hung onto Damon.

Lockwood Mansion

Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon, Grace was beside Damon the whole time. She hated funerals since her parents died.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband". Carole said.

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?"

"No, no. No one's implying that". Damon said intervening.

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible". Carole said.

"Carol..." Damon started.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place". Liz said.

"Liz..." Damon said.

"Someone got my husband killed". Carole said.

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this".

Grace had held her head down the whole time while holding onto Damon's hand. The two had walked away from the two women and Damon noticed something was wrong with Grace.

"Something on your mind Gracie?" Damon asked.

"I don't like funerals". She said.

"Does anybody?"

"It reminds me of mom and dad's even though I was too young to remember I vaguely remember".

"I still remember that day like it was yesterday".

"Uncle Damon".

"What is it Gracie?"

"Why did the device affect me?"

Mystic Falls Hospital

Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway to John's room.

"Ready for this?" Stefan asked.

They enter the room together.

"John?" Elena called.

He opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabs his hand and takes it away from him.

"I'm Elena. I'm not - I'm not Katherine".

"We know she did this to you".

"We need to know why".

"Where is she?" John asked.

"You tell us". Stefan says.

"I don't know".

He tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?"

Elena places the Gilbert ring into John's hand.

"Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?" Elena asked.

John doesn't respond.

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us". Stefan said.

"In you?" John asked in disbelief.

"In your daughter then".

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now". He looks at Elena. "I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me". He looks at Stefan. "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter".

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed". Elena said.

Elena walks out of the room. Stefan is alone with John. Stefan hesitates, and then he rushes over to John and chokes him.

"You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you".

He bites his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and forces his blood down John's throat.

"You now have my blood in your system; all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do". He releases him. John gasps in horror. "The clock starts now". He leaves the room.

Lockwood Mansion

Damon was completely stunned at Grace's question. "Gracie what are you talking about?"

"When I was with Uncle Stefan and Elena I heard this really loud noise".

' _If Grace isn't a vampire how the hell did she get affected by the device? More importantly why didn't Stefan tell me?_ ' Damon thought to himself.

"Uncle Damon what if I'm-what if I'm something supernatural?" ' _Well something else supernatural_ '.

"Look sweetheart let me and Stefan worry about it alright, we'll figure it out".

"Alright".

Damon is now watching Mason and Carol. He talks with Sheriff Forbes.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood". Liz replied.

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?"

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave".

"Thanks". Sheriff Forbes walks away. "See you". Damon continues to watch Mason and Carol.

Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation.

"Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in". Tyler said.

Katherine enters the house, smiling.

A/N: I put in how Katherine first met Grace for those who were wondering about it.


	21. The Return Pt 2

Mystic Falls Hospital

Elena and Stefan are outside, walking away.

"Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?" Elena asked.

"I...I asked him to leave town". Stefan answered.

They stop walking and look at each other.

"Asked? You threatened him".

"Yeah, I threatened him".

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life".

"I know".

She embraces him.

"So what now?"

"Now". They pull apart. "I need to go find Damon".

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him".

"No Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that".

"That's not the problem, Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse".

Lockwood Mansion

Damon and Bonnie are talking. Damon had gotten Grace to eat something after a lot of debating.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I know it took the mayor down. It also took Grace down".

"Uncle Damon stop telling my business". Grace told him.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why two non-vampires were tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. And one was my niece. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" Damon replied.

"She's much better".

"You're welcome".

"No, you're welcome".

"Why am I welcome?"

"You live to see another day".

"He was going to anyway". Grace muttered.

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon asked.

"Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out". Bonnie said.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press".

She looks at Damon. Damon starts to hold his head in pain. Grace had noticed this.

"Bonnie please stop, please". Grace asked the teen witch.

Bonnie stops after a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

She walks out out to the front porch and over to Katherine, who Bonnie thinks is Elena.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place". Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful". Katherine said.

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over".

Bonnie touches her arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena.

"I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back".

"Okay".

Bonnie walks away as Katherine watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Elena on her phone.

-Hello? Elena answered.

-Elena? Where are you? Bonnie asked.

-Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in five. She hangs up.

Bonnie is shocked. She turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her. She gasps.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine".

"I know who you are".

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?"

Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigns being hurt.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that".

She grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out. Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal.

"Nice".

Stefan is standing outside the doorway.

"Katherine". Stefan said.

"Stefan. Where's little Gracie?" Katherine replied.

"Leave her alone. And stay away from my niece"

"Okay".

She releases her and leaves the room. Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. Bonnie and Stefan look at each other and Stefan follows Katherine out into the main room.

"What are you doing here?"

Katherine grabs a drink off a tray, "After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent".

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment".

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan". She picks up a cherry from the food table. "Damon's here, somewhere probably with little Gracie. I've been avoiding him"

Katherine puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.

Matt walks up to them, "Hey guys".

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved". Katherine said.

"I am. Thanks Elena". He leaves.

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!"

"You need to leave now".

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...too bad Gracie wasn't excited to see me".

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you". He then gave her an icy cold stare. "And I'm not gonna tell you again to leave my niece alone".

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me".

"Just tell me what you're doing here".

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?"

"What game are you playing?"

"Why, you want to play with me?"

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?"

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules".

Katherine walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her. She holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her. She smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.

Grace was with Damon which she felt something wasn't right in her stomach and Damon noticed.

"Something wrong Gracie?"

"I got a feeling something's not right".

Just then Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy arrived.

Elena sees Damon, "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" She tells her aunt and brother. She goes toward Damon and Grace. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Hi Elena". Grace said.

"Hi Grace". Elena says to the ten year old.

"Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking". Damon said.

"Damon".

"Elena".

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing".

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Ok ew". Grace said.

"I think that you're hurt". Elena says.

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena".

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid".

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that".

"No but I'm scared that the evil little witch will make you do that". Grace said.

"She's not gonna make me do anything sweetheart". Damon told her gently.

He begins to leave but stops.

"You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" Damon asked Elena.

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back".

"Now I'm hurt".

"Ok this is boring me I'm gonna go find Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"Be careful Gracie". Damon told his niece.

Damon turns to leave again, but Bonnie runs up to them. Grace had walked away from the group

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asked worriedly.

Grace was wondering around and made her way out to the back yard and seen the wide yard, the pond, she was still walking when she seen Stefan with Katherine. She had felt fear for Stefan because Katherine had already begun messing with not only her but Damon's as well. She then walked over but made sure to stay a little back so she doesn't get caught. _'What does she want with Uncle Stefan? Whatever it is it won't end well_ '.

Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking.

"The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune". Katherine said.

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them".

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert".

They both stop walking.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy".

Grace was still looking on in disgust at the scene. ' _Who does this chick think she's talking too? Uncle Stefan won't fall for that crap_ '.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you". Stefan said.

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else". Katherine replied.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real".

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you".

Katherine presses her finger against his chest. When Grace seen Katherine put her finger on her uncle's chest she growled as anger and rage started to build inside her.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out".

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you. Plus if you're nice I might give you some information that you might want to know".

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you".

She takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it. When Grace had seen it she looked in horror and ran over to them.

"Uncle Stefan!" Grace cried in horror.

"Gracie get out of here". Stefan told her weakly.

The ten year old gave Katherine an icy cold stare. "You bitch!" Grace yelled.

"Grace!" Stefan scolded.

Katherine then looked at the ten year old, "Well hello Gracie nice to see you again. You know I bet you didn't tell your dear uncles your little secret have you".

Grace held her breath for a moment. ' _How does she know?_ ' "I don't know what your talking about".

"I bet you don't, you know I was gonna give you the information but now I won't". She then turned her attention to Stefan.

"You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one".

She removes the iron stem and flees. Grace then began helping Stefan.

"Are you alright Uncle Stefan?" Grace asked.

"I'll be alright. Gracie what was she talking about? What secret haven't you told us?"

Grace sighed, ' _Thanks a lot you evil witch_ '.

"Sweetheart what is it".

"I don't want you or Uncle Damon to hate me or get rid of me".

"Honey why would you think we would hate you or get rid of you?"

"Because I...I...I don't know how but I think I could be a witch".

Later, Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth. Grace was sitting by Stefan ever since telling her secret she held onto his arm.

"You gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it will heal". Stefan answered.

"That's not what I meant".

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me".

Damon arrives. When Grace had since her other uncle approaching she glanced up at Stefan who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio". Stefan pulls his shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose". He looks at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy". He then looked at Grace. "Are you alright Gracie?"

Grace nodded, ' _Now I gotta tell Uncle Damon_ '.

"That's not what's happening". Stefan said.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl". Damon replies.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done". Elena said.

Elena leaves.

"So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" He gets into a boxing pose and pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim". Damon said.

"I'm not gonna fight you". Stefan replied.

"Please don't fight I hate it when you two fight". Grace said.

"Why?! I'd fight me". Damon said.

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan says.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable".

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you".

"Can you guys like not fight or kill each other I like to keep both my uncles intact". Grace said.

"I kissed Elena". Damon said.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you". Stefan says.

He looks at Damon and leaves. Grace had kept looking at the ground, ' _Well here goes nothing'_.

"Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"What is it sweetheart". He replied.

"If I tell you something you wouldn't hate me or get rid of me, would you?"

"Sweetie why would you say or think that?"

"Because I think I could be a witch".

Damon was completely in shock, How could Grace be a witch? When did she start noticing the signs? How did she start noticing? Many things have roamed his mind.

"I didn't know how to tell you Uncle Damon and I know you don't like witches so I thought it be better if I didn't tell you also because if you found out I didn't want you to get rid of me". Grace rambled.

"Hey hey Gracie calm down sweetheart".

"I don't want you to get rid of me".

"Hey I would never get rid of my favorite niece and I don't care that you could be a witch, I'll find a way to help you".

"Really?"

"Of course, sweetie you are the most important person in my life and I don't care that you're a witch or not I'll still love you no matter what".

"I love you too Uncle Damon". She threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her up hugging her.

"Let's head home".

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon and Grace had arrived home and the ten year old was close to falling to sleep so Damon had carried her up to her room, she had quickly changed for bed she tiredly crawled into her bed just as Damon pulled the covers back and tucked them around her.

"G'night Uncle Damon". Grace said sleepily.

"Sleep tight sweetheart".

He kissed her head just as she drifted off to sleep he quietly slipped out of her room closing the door behind him.

Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops.

"Very brave of you to come here". Damon says.

He turns his head. Katherine is sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye". Katherine said.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I know where I'm not wanted".

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age".

Katherine scoffs, "Ouch".

Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Katherine super speeds in front of him.

"What, no goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera. I also can give you some information that you will find interesting".

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" He then raised his eyebrow. "What information do you have?"

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one. I got the kind you want, you help me when the time comes and I'll tell you".

She inches closer towards his lips. He turns and walks away. She rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. She pushes him down to the floor and lies on top of him.

"My sweet, innocent Damon".

He turns himself on top of her and grabs her by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses her.

"That's more like it".

They continue to kiss. Katherine super speeds Damon against the wall. She rips his shirt open. They continue kissing. Damon knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Katherine down onto the table. He continues kissing her neck, then pauses.

"Okay, wait, brief pause. I usually don't do this with Grace here".

Katherine casually pushes him off of her and stands up.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity".

He gently caresses her face.

"I just need the truth, just once".

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is...I've never loved you. It was always Stefan".

She takes his hands off her face and leaves an upset Damon standing there. By this time Grace had heard the last part of the conversation, her heart ached for Damon he deserved happiness in his life she wished that he could have it.

Gilbert Residence

Elena exits her bathroom and goes into her bedroom. Damon is sitting on her bed. She is startled by his appearance.

"Oh god, you scared me". Elena said startled.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch".

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me".

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis".

"Have you been drinking?"

Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little.

"And you're upset. That's not a good combination".

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care".

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care".

Damon looks up at her.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?"

"Damon..."

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it".

He gets up and walks towards her.

"And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it".

"No".

He quickly grabs her face in his hands and kisses her hard but soft and intensely with passion. Elena is clearly uncomfortable and not wanting the kiss to happen. She pulls away from him.

"Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?"

"Lie about this" He looks like he wants to get closer then through her in her bed and have his way with her.

"Stop it! You're better than this, come on".

"That's where you're wrong".

Damon tries to kiss her again quickly, but Elena is prepared this time and pushes him back.

"No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you". Damon smiles slightly and entwines his hands with hers hoping to hear that he loves him back. "I do but...I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan". Damon looks really hurt and angry by this and tightens his grip on her arms.

Jeremy hears the commotion and looks in the doorway.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asked.

Damon and Elena look at him. Elena pulls her wrists out of Damon's grasp.

"Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed".She tells her brother.

"No, it's not okay, Elena". Damon starts. He looks at Jeremy and then at Elena. "He wants to be a vampire".

He rushes at Jeremy and pushes him against the wall.

"No, Damon, stop it!" Elena cried.

Damon is choking Jeremy.

"You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!"

He snaps Jeremy's neck. Jeremy falls to the floor, dead.

"Damon! NO!"

She rushes over to Jeremy and cries. Damon looks at her and leaves. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger. She realises he isn't permanently dead.

Elena is on the floor, cradling Jeremy in her arms. Stefan is standing behind her.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew". Stefan said.

"He didn't see the ring". Elena cried.

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him".

"There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish".

Damon is at the Salvatore boarding house. She throws his jacket onto a chair and pours himself a drink. He throws the glass into the fireplace. Grace had kept watching her uncle till she decided to make her presence known. Damon was still looking at the fire when he felt arms wrap around his waist he looked down to see his niece.

"I won't ever leave you Uncle Damon, I'll always be here and I'll always love you". She said.

Elena cries, "I hate him, Stefan".

Stefan kneels down next to her and comforts her.

"I know. I know".

He kisses her on the shoulder. Jeremy suddenly wakes up gasping. Stefan takes his face and looks in his eyes.

"Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?"

"He's okay. Shhh, you're okay".

"He killed me! Damon killed me!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Elena embraces him and smiles, "It's okay. Oh God".

Stefan and Elena are both relieved.

Mystic Falls Hospital

Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Katherine.

"Elena?" Caroline asked confused.

"Hey Caroline". Katherine said.

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me".

"What are you talking about? What message?"

"Game on".

"What?"

Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face and smothers her. Caroline screams and struggles until she dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. She casually walks out of the room.

Salvatore Boarding House

Grace had fallen back asleep on the couch so Damon had brought her back to her room just as Stefan came in, he looked in the study and didn't find his brother until he seen him coming down the stairs.

"Gracie asleep?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah". Damon answered.

Damon went to go pour another drink when his brother followed him. "What do you want?"

"Damon if you go crazy because of Katherine and her drama you'll leave me with no choice".

"What choice? What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you won't be able to control yourself because of Katherine...I'm gonna take Gracie back to Lexi until you can control yourself".

"The hell you will!"

"I will do it, there are many things she shouldn't see and one of them is to see you lose it".

"You're not taking her from me in case you didn't know by I was named her guardian".

"No _we_ both were named her guardians and I have to protect her at all cost even if it means protecting her from you".

Damon looked in disbelief at his brother. "You would really think I would hurt Gracie?"

"I didn't say that I just don't want you losing control while she's around and if you do I'll have no choice but to give her back to Lexi until you can get a hang of yourself".

"I would never lose control in front of Gracie ever".

"Damon I'm only giving you one warning you do anything crazy or you lose control Grace goes back to Lexi".

"Alright fine".

The brothers had stayed quiet for a moment when Damon spoke up again. "Let me ask you a question".

"What".

"When were you gonna tell me that the vampire device affected Gracie?"

Stefan sighed and knew he forgot to tell Damon something, "She told you?"

"Yeah I thought you would tell me instead of her".

"I was gonna tell you but all the crap with Katherine happened".

"But something doesn't make sense".

"What do you mean".

"Gracie said she thinks she's a witch right".

"Right".

"Bonnie's a witch and the device didn't affect her".

"Yeah".

"If Gracie's a witch what else caused her to be affected by the device?"

"What if she's part witch and something else?"

"What else could she be? More importantly what is she?"

"I don't know but we need to find out. And fast".


	22. Brave New World Pt 1

Mystic Falls Hospital

Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room. The nurse is the only one in sight.

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Caroline asked.

"It's the middle of the night honey". The nurse replied.

"It is? Oh, uh...have you seen my mom?"

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by".

"She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven".

"But I'm hungry".

"You should go back to sleep".

She goes toward the room but then she stops.

"What is that smell?"

"Back to bed".

The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood bag in a patient's room. She goes toward the bag and touches it but the nurse arrives.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know".

"You need to go back to bed".

She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the hidden blood bag from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the bag on the floor. She looks down at the bag on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

Salvatore Boarding House

Grace was still up in her room fast asleep while Damon and Stefan were in the study trying to figure out what their niece is and how to help her.

"Damon it's late we need to rest now we're no good to figure this out if we fall asleep". Stefan told his brother tiredly.

"Something doesn't add up Stefan when I talked to Anna she said that she wasn't suppose to survive after giving birth so we can say that she was indeed human but then Isobel fed her blood which turned her". Damon replied.

"So you're saying whoever Gracie's birth father is she got whatever from him".

"It would make sense".

"Well since we don't have a name to go by I'm going to check on Gracie then I'm going to bed".

"Stefan we need to find this out if we're ever gonna be able to help Gracie, she's already losing control of her powers as it is".

"She's losing control of them because of her emotions and she doesn't know how, look I'll talk to Bonnie about helping Gracie".

"I don't want her teaching Grace".

"Why not? It's not like we know anyone else who will do it".

"After the tomb spell not happening".

"Well this isn't up for debate Damon, Gracie needs help and Bonnie can help. End of discussion".

"Fine ".

Grace was in her room has she tossed and turned as she started having a dream.

 _*_ _Dream_ _*_

 _Grace was in a field and no one was in sight for miles._

 _"Hello? Anyone here?" Grace called out._

 _"No need to shout Gracie dear I can hear you". Katherine said._

 _The ten year old had whipped around to see Katherine._

 _"Now what do you want?"_

 _"I noticed that your magic is starting to show"._

 _"So what about it?"_

 _"It'll draw your father out of where he is"._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I've been on the run from him for years"._

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"I can't tell you that just yet"._

 _"So what am I doing here and what do you want?"_

 _"What I can't talk to my favorite Salvatore?"_

 _"Not after what you did and said to Damon"._

 _Grace then had felt her anger rising, she then looked over at Katherine and watched as she fell to her knees clutching her head in pain and she isn't getting up._

 _"Now I'm only going to tell you one time. I'm not scared of you or anyone anymore, and that you're gonna stay away from my uncles"._

 _Katherine tried to get up but couldn't. "W-what are you gonna do about it?"_

 _Grace had felt more anger rising and looked at Katherine who held her head in more pain. "Now as I say again stay away from my uncles or I'll kill you myself and I will do it. Don't underestimate me now Katherine, I now know what I'm capable of and now so do you. Don't cross me or things will not look pretty for you in the end. You're gonna leave Mystic Falls and never come back and if I ever see your face again I will rip your heart out before you could blink"._

 _By this time Grace had warm blood oozing out of her nose, she had felt dizzy, she had fallen and before she passed out a tall figure had stood over her and briefly said, "I'll see you soon my daughter". With that Grace had passed out._

*Back to reality*

Grace had awoke with a start, she looked around and put her head back on her pillow. She felt something wet on her face so she brought her finger up to her nose and felt the blood. 'That's weird'. She got up and went to her bathroom to clean the blood off her nose. The ten year old had went back to her room and she had suddenly felt more confident. Something was on her mind just as she went back to bed, ' _I think I saw my dad_ '.

The next morning

Grace had awoke the next morning feeling refreshed she got up, quickly got dressed, got her stuff for school and headed down for breakfast, she entered the kitchen to see Stefan making her lunch while Damon cooks. Stefan was sipping on some animal blood in a foam cup while Damon had a blood bag near by.

"Good morning". Grace said happily.

"Morning Gracie". Stefan said.

"Morning sweetheart".

"Uncle Damon I was hoping I can walk to school by myself today".

Damon had seemed surprised as did Stefan, the brothers had looked at each other surprised.

"How about tomorrow you can walk by yourself and today I'll walk you, I have somewhere to be anyway".

"Ok".

"Stefan can I see you for a minute".

"Sure".

Stefan then set the plate of food in front of Grace as she dug in, the brothers had went to the study.

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"What was what?" Stefan asked confused.

"Gracie wants to walk to school by herself, what's with that".

"Maybe she's trying to be independent, she's gonna want to do things on her own".

"But she loves it when we walk with her".

"She's growing up Damon she's not always gonna want us around and I say let her".

"What if it's her powers changing her? When Bonnie got her powers she started changing".

"Were not discussing this right now".

"Why the hell not?"

Stefan glanced and listened out for their niece to make sure she's still in the kitchen. "Because I don't want to talk about with Gracie around, I don't want her getting any ideas until I talk to Bonnie".

Little did they know Grace was standing out outside the doorway and heard everything, ' _I need to tell them_ ' she thought to herself.

"Grace get your stuff for school and let's go". Damon said to his niece.

"And no more eavesdropping". Stefan added.

The ten year old had went to grab her backpack from the kitchen leaving the brothers talking. "We'll discuss this later after I talk to Bonnie".

"Alright fine whatever, but if this starts to become too much for Grace she stops".

"That sounds fair".

Grace then came from the kitchen with her backpack. "I'm ready".

"We'll finish this later". Stefan says.

Damon nodded as he went to the door before they left Grace had hugged Stefan around his torso and he kissed her head, Damon and Grace then left the house during the walk they both stayed quiet till Grace had spoke up.

"Uncle Damon". She said.

"What is it sweetheart".

"How would you feel if I said I used my powers?"

Damon had stopped dead in his tracks and sighed, it was bad enough that she had powers but now that she was using them was worse because if she doesn't learn to control them something very bad could happen.

"Grace I want you to listen to me very carefully". He said in a firm and strict voice.

"Ok".

"I don't want you using your powers for anything unless it's a life or death situation. You are not I repeat not allowed to use them in public especially at school. Until Stefan talks to Bonnie about helping you control your powers I don't want you using them. Do you understand me".

"Yes sir".

"When did you use them exactly?"

"I had a dream last night and Katherine was talking to me, I used them on her. I told her to leave Mystic Falls and don't come back or I'd kill her then right before I woke up Uncle Damon I think I saw my dad".

Damon was in too much of shock and surprise to talk. "Didn't you hear me Uncle Damon I think I saw my dad".

"I heard you sweetie but I don't want you to get your hopes up, we don't even know his name yet or what he is for that matter".

"I won't get my hopes up I promise".

"Did Katherine say what she wanted?"

"No but".

"But what sweetheart".

"The information she has I know what it is".

"What is it?"

"She knows who my father is".

Damon was in more shock as he took in the new information. "I'll worry about that sweetheart and we'll talk about this later alright for now let's just go".

"Alright".

The two continued the rest of the way to the elementary school.

Mystic Falls High School

Everyone is preparing for the Mystic Falls High School Carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything.

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish". Bonnie said.

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria". Elena replied.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you".

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got".

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss".

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?"

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" She gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie. "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy".

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this".

"Well because she's not human, obviously".

"Obviously". They laugh.

Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway at Jeremy's locker.

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you". Stefan said.

"It protects me from compulsion". Jeremy said.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires".

"Like poison?"

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head".

"But why vervain?"

"Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires".

"Like a stake to the heart?"

"Right but it has to be wood"

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you".

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation".

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it".

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward. Between you and me, I had to threaten Damon".

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" The teen then stopped and stared at Stefan in shock. "Wait you threatened Damon? How?"

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena. I told Damon that if he lost control around Grace I'd send her back to our friend Lexi".

Elena arrives.

"Hello Elena". Stefan said.

"Hey, did you..." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish". Jeremy said. He then says in a sarcastic voice, "It's gonna be epic!" He leaves.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal". Stefan said.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager". Elena replied.

"That was what we were doing here?"

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered".

"Got it!"

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?"

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss".

"Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

Lockwood Mansion

Damon is in the living room with Carol Lockwood. He arrived shortly after dropping Grace off at school.

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked.

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it". Damon says.

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you".

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires".

Mason and Tyler enter the house after exercising. Carol closes the door of the living room.

"Is it safe to talk?"

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now".

Damon is listening to their conversation with his powers.

"What was that? Like seven?" Tyler asked.

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it". Mason said.

"What?"

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker".

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud...my mom..."

"Yeah, yeah".

Mason sits down and removes his shoes.

"So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?"

"Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and run three. I'm gonna say no".

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?"

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off".

"You black out?"

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage".

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?"

"All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it".

Damon is still listening.

"More tea? Damon?" Carol asked.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol". Damon replied.

Mystic Falls Elementary School

Grace was on the playground she wasn't in the mood to play or run around so she sat quietly on a step as she read a book, she didn't have any friends and she liked it that way but she did get picked on a lot. The ten year old kept thinking about what Damon had told her in the morning, 'Don't use your powers at school' she just wanted to do a little just to get back at the people who pick on her. Just as she turned a page in her book somebody stood in front of her blocking the light.

"What do you want Mark?" Grace asked annoyed.

"What are you reading geek?" The boy asked snatching the book from her.

"Give it back". She shot up from her spot.

"Or what?"

Grace had narrowed her eyes glaring at the young boy he started holding his head in pain, after a couple of minutes Grace had stopped and realized what she did. ' _Oh no Uncle Damon's gonna kill me_ '.

"Here just take it". Mark cried throwing the book down.

She then looked around and heard everyone murmuring and calling her names and asking questions.

"Such a freak". "Weirdo".

"What do you think she is?"

A nearby teach began wondering what happened but before he could ask Grace she dashed inside the school heading to her classroom, the ten year old was lucky that her teacher wasn't in the room so she went and grabbed her backpack then looked in the hallways to make sure that the coast is clear.

When no one was looking she dashed out of the front door. ' _Where am I gonna go? Oh man Uncle Damon is gonna kill me. I know I'll go to Uncle Stefan he might be less mad at me_ '. The young girl had began running to Mystic Falls High.

But what Grace didn't know is that a man was watching her from the trees. "There's something very familiar about this child and I will get to the bottom of it". He muttered before speeding away.


	23. Brave New World Pt 2

Grace had kept running till she was out of breath she saw that she was closer to Mystic Falls High, ' _Almost there just a little further_ '. Grace had then began walking she felt as if someone was following her, she turned to see no one on the sidewalk. ' _That was weird_ ' Grace had continued her way to the high school with the man still following her.

"What is it about this child that is familiar?" He muttered.

Before he got caught he super sped away, after a few minutes Grace had arrived to the high school and ran into Jeremy outside.

"Grace? What are you doing here? I thought you were at school". Jeremy said.

"I was but I did something stupid have you seen Stefan". She replied.

"Yeah he's inside come on".

The two go inside the school, Stefan and Bonnie were taking a break from setting up for the carnival.

"Bonnie I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute". Stefan said.

"Sure what is it". She replied.

"Damon and I were hoping you could help Grace control her powers".

"Yeah I can do that".

"Damon also said that if it becomes too much for her to stop".

"Alright".

Just then coming down the hall is Jeremy with Grace.

"Uh Stefan isn't Grace suppose to be at school?"

Stefan was confused so he turned around to see his niece with Jeremy.

"Grace what are you doing here and not at school?" Stefan asked his niece.

"Uncle Stefan I did something really stupid after Uncle Damon told me not to do". Grace said.

"What did you do?"

"...I may or may not have used my powers at school then I ditched and came here".

"Grace Marie Salvatore! What were you thinking?! You probably have Damon worried half to death right now!".

"I didn't mean to use my powers I was just tired of people picking on me".

Before Stefan could respond his phone rang.

Meanwhile

Damon was at the Boarding House pouring a drink when his cell phone rang.

-Hello.

-Is this the guardian to Grace Salvatore? The voice over the phone asked.

-Yes I'm her cousin, is everything ok?

-I was hoping to ask you that she wasn't seen after recess, is she sick again?

Damon became confused and was starting to fume a little.

-She isn't with me what happened.

-I don't have any specific details all I know is that she wasn't seen after recess.

Damon tried to keep his calm.

-I will find her.

-Alright.

Damon hung up then called his brother.

-Yeah Damon. Stefan answered.

-Tell me you know where the hell Grace is, I just got a call from the school saying she wasn't seen after recess. Damon said.

-I have her Damon I'll bring her home.

-Alright.

Damon had hung up and took a deep breath, ' _At least she's safe_ ' he thought to himself.

Mystic Falls High School

Stefan had just gotten off the phone with his brother and looked down at his niece.

"Do I have to tell you who that was?" Stefan asked his niece.

"It was Uncle Damon wasn't it".

"Yeah it was, Grace you are to never ever again do something like this again. Not to mention what you did was dumb, irresponsible, and stupid, you exposed yourself in public where everyone at your school seen. What would you have done if someone who was after us seen you? I'm not trying to scare you Grace I'm stating the facts if some who was after me or Damon and they seen what you could do, they'll take you and possibly drain you of all your power. I don't want anything to happen to you Gracie not because you can't control your powers".

"I never thought of it like that, Uncle Stefan I just wanted people to stop picking on me and I thought if I used my powers they stop".

"Gracie if you use your powers won't make them stop it might make people afraid of you but it won't make people stop picking on you".

The ten year old had stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again, "Uncle Damon's mad isn't he?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm toast".

"Let's go".

The two then head home, Grace had held her head down the whole time. The whole time the same man had watched Stefan and Grace walk home.

"I will find out more about this child". He said.

He then super sped away before Stefan caught his scent.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon is pouring a blood bag in a glass. Stefan and Grace arrive.

"Grace go up to your room and wait for one of us to come up". Stefan said.

"Yes sir". She said.

The ten year old had went up to her room to wait for her punishment.

"Care for one?" Damon asked.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate". Stefan replied.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk".

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner".

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation".

"Have you heard from Katherine?"

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else.

"Is this your new obsession?"

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it".

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to".

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!"

"Damon don't forget what I told you, if you lose control you will force me to give Gracie back to Lexi".

"You're not taking Grace from me over my undead body".

"Speaking of Grace what are we gonna do about her punishment?"

"I will go talk to her now".

"Want me to come with?"

"I got it".

Damon then went up to talk to his niece when he got to her door he had heard her pacing and mumbling to herself so he opened her door causing her to jump a little and sit on her bed holding her head down in shame.

"Grace do you have anything to say for yourself". Damon said firmly.

"I didn't mean to do it Uncle Damon I really didn't".

"Why did you, explain it to me".

"Because I'm the weird Salvatore kid who lives up at the creepy boarding house with my crazy uncles. They made sure that I'd always remember".

"Gracie that doesn't give you the right to hurt them with your powers. Why didn't you come to me or Stefan?"

"I didn't know how to tell you".

"Gracie we had this talk many times before don't be afraid to come to us sweetheart and I will be going down to that school to talk with the principal".

"Alright".

"Now your punishment, you are grounded for two weeks. No phone unless it's for an emergency. No tv, no computer unless it's for school, no xbox or video games, no magic for two weeks".

"Yes sir".

Mystic Falls High School

Jeremy is buying popcorn at the carnival. Damon and Grace arrives.

"Hi Jeremy". Grace said.

"Hey Grace". The teen replied.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive". Damon said.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?"

"A hundred and fifty years too old. But I thought Grace would enjoy it". He takes some of Jeremy's popcorn and eats it.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are".

Damon catches him and takes him away from the crowd with Grace following.

"Uncle Damon stop it not here". Grace said.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat". Damon says.

"Maybe it is". Jeremy replied.

He shows him the ring and Damon chokes him from behind with an arm under his chin.

"Uncle Damon stop it". Grace hissed.

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you". He releases him. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try". Damon holds up Jeremy's ring; he stole it from his hand. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on".

He flicks the ring at Jeremy's face and leaves while Jeremy holds his face where the ring hit him in pain before looking down and recovering the ring.

"Uncle Damon did you really have to do that?"

"Yes Grace I did have to do that".

"Why do I have to be here if I'm grounded?"

"To keep an eye on you to make sure you don't use or lose control of your powers until Bonnie teaches you".

"Is it that or you don't trust me to be by myself?"

"Grace it's not that you're too young to stay by yourself and with you not having control of your powers, I don't want anything bad to happen to you".

"Well if I promise not to use my powers will you promise to not do anything stupid or lose control".

Damon stopped in his tracks and looked at his niece. "How do you know anything about that?"

"You and Uncle Stefan don't talk quietly besides I was on the steps and I heard him. Uncle Damon please for me don't lose control not over someone like Katherine. I don't wanna leave again not when I just came back".

"I'm not gonna lose control I promise and you need to stop eavesdropping".

Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling in a competition. Stefan arrives. Grace goes to Stefan's side and takes his hand.

"Hi Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"Hey kiddo". He replies.

"Gracie here's a tip, don't suck up to Stefan because you're still grounded. My decision isn't going to change". Damon tells his niece.

"I'm not sucking up". She muttered.

"You're lurking". Stefan tells his brother.

"I'm observing". Damon replies.

"More like obsessing".

Tyler wins.

"He's got strength".

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're over reacting".

"Uncle Stefan's right you're over reacting". Grace piped in.

Mason arrives to arm wrestle against Tyler.

"I bet I can take you". Mason says to his nephew.

"Enter the uncle". Damon comments.

"That's ridiculous". Stefan said.

Mason beats him.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asked.

"Stefan wants to go". Damon said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot". Stefan said.

Stefan joins Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheered for his brother.

"Go Uncle Stefan". Grace cheered.

"My brother and niece over there thinks I can beat you".

"They're wrong".

They start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon and Grace.

"Maybe next time Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"You didn't put in any effort at all". Damon says angrily.

"Yeah, actually I did". Stefan said.

"Come with me. You too Gracie".

Mason defeats the next contestant. Stefan, Damon, Grace go in the hallway.

"Is he...?"

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes any sense".

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

"What am I?" Grace asked quietly.

"Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles!" Stefan joked.

That made the ten year old chuckle.

"You're not funny".

"Or no, zombies, werewolves".

"No comedic timing at all".

Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something.

"What? What are you up to?"

"Uncle Damon don't you promised".

"This is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or...combat turtles".

"I said ninja turtles, actually".

Damon goes toward Carter. "Hey you!"

"I have a name". Carter said.

"Yeah I don't care". He catches his shoulders and compels him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood".

"Damon, don't do this. Not with Gracie around". Stefan tried to put an arm around his niece but she threw it off in anger.

"Uncle Damon you promised". Grace said then stormed away. The brothers weren't paying attention when Grace had stormed away.

Motioning Carter away with a brushing motion of his fingers. "It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down".

"I know you won't".

He releases him and pats him on the back as Carter leaves.

"Where's Gracie?" Damon asked when he didn't see the ten year old.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan then stopped. "What are you talking about Gracie's right-" He stopped and turned to his side and didn't see Grace. "Well this is just great our ten year old niece is somewhere around here pissed off and probably about to lose control of her powers thanks to you".

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage. And I don't mean Gracie".

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle".

"I'm gonna go find Gracie before she loses control again".

Stefan walks away to go find their niece, Grace was walking around she was trying to calm herself down but as she looked around everything was beginning to shake. 'Calm down you can do this Grace just calm down'. The same man was watching her from afar and looked at everything that shook.

"This child is a great source of power I must keep an eye on her". The man said.

The ten year old had finally calmed down and everything stopped shaking, Stefan had finally found his niece.

"Grace there you are". Stefan said relieved.

"Hi Uncle Stefan". She muttered.

"Sweetheart what is it?"

"Uncle Damon broke his promise and now you're gonna give me back to Lexi".

Stefan was surprised. "Sweetheart what are you talking about".

"I heard you and Uncle Damon talking about if he loses control because of Katherine that you'll give me back to Lexi, then he promised he wouldn't do anything tonight for me".

Stefan had sighed and took a hold of his niece's hand taking her somewhere private to talk.

"Gracie you have to understand something, when Damon becomes unstable because of Katherine believe me you don't want to see that so I did say I would give you back to Lexi but for your protection. And hey Damon always keeps his promises to you".

"Not tonight".

"What did he promise exactly?"

"That he wouldn't do anything around me or lose control".

"Well he didn't lose control did he?"

"No but he compelled someone".

"Gracie I can't explain his actions but I do know one thing".

"What?"

"He would never ever do anything to put you in any kind of danger, he loves you more than anything. You wanna hear a secret".

"Yeah".

"Damon had cut his humanity off for years but when you came along he turned it back on, the moment he saw you as a baby he turned it back on. I never seen him truly happy before".

"You mean in a way I helped Uncle Damon turn his humanity back on?"

"Yes, Gracie you are the only person that Damon has actually cared about and I know him well enough to know that he'll never do anything to hurt you or put you in danger".

Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives. Damon senses her, stops, and turns around to face her.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" Damon asked Caroline.

"I remember". Caroline said.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me".

"You're crazy".

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces".

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..."

Caroline smiles, "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on".

"Wait..."

She pushes him with strength, he is thrown backwards and slides on the floor.

"You suck". She leaves.

Elena is talking with a girl when Damon arrives.

"Elena". Damon states.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked annoyed.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me".

"Whatever it is I'm not interested".

Damon: Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena.

She reluctantly stops what she's doing and follows him.

Tyler is walking through the carnival and enters the parking lot while texting on his cell phone. Stefan and Grace followed him and hides themselves to observe the scene.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Uncle Stefan?" Grace asked quietly.

"I'm just looking Gracie, stay by me if things end badly I don't want you in the crossfire". Stefan answered.

Carter is walking in the opposite direction and intentionally bumps Tyler with his shoulder as he passes.

"Watch where you're going". Tyler said.

"You got a problem?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you walked right into me".

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You're kidding right?" Carter pushes him. "You better back off". Carter pushes him. "You hit me again, I swear to god..."

Carter punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Carter away and stands in between the two to separate them.

"Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason yelled at his nephew.

Mason struggles with Carter but Carter punches him in the face twice and pushes him against a car. Mason somersaults back over the car, jumps over Carter and crouches on landing. His eyes are glowing yellow. Tyler sees his eyes. Grace had also seen Mason's eyes change.

"Uncle Stefan please tell me you saw that too?" Grace says.

"I did Grace". He says.

"Your eyes!" Tyler yelled.

Mason hits Carter; he falls on the floor. Mason and Tyler leave, Stefan and Grace arrives to help Carter.

"You all right man?" Stefan asked.

"Why did I just do that?" Carter replied.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"That was a close call Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"No kidding let's go find Damon". Stefan said.

Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"They discharged me. All better!" Caroline replied happily.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel pretty good".

"Yeah, 'cause earlier you were..."

"I'm all better". She kisses him quickly. "All better!"

"Okay, um, you want to give it a shot?"

"Yeah!"

He gives her one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks three bottles.

"Whoa, hey, nice shot, killer!"

"They must already have already been broken".

He embraces her. She looks at his neck, detecting his pulse.

"Oh no".

"What's wrong?"

"I got to go". She leaves and he follows her.

"Wait Care, are you okay, I mean..."

"Just leave me alone!" She leaves.

Elena, Stefan, Grace and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon replied.

"I thought I told that bitch to beat it". Grace whispered.

"Grace language". Stefan said in a warning tone.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut". Damon said.

"I agree you should just let me take her out with my powers". Grace said.

"Not happening". Damon said strictly.

"And she said "game on"? I mean, what does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know".

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I don't know".

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her". Stefan said.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition".

"We have to find her".

"Yep, and kill her".

"No Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline". Elena said forcefully.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her".

"Damon, absolutely not".

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option Damon". Elena said.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right".

"We're not gonna kill her". Stefan said.

Stefan leaves. Elena follows.

Damon looking at Elena, "It's the only way".

"Uncle Damon if you do it I will never forgive you and I'll call Lexi myself to come and get me". Grace threatened.

Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter who is wiping his bloodied nose after his fight. She realizes she wants his blood and fights her temptation. Carter notices her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Carter asked.

"I'm so sorry!". Caroline cried.

"What?" She rushes over behind him and bites him twice. She throws him back, sits on his chest and ravenously drinks again.

Elsewhere, Matt is talking with Bonnie.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue". Matt said.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next".

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline".

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed...I don't know...different...more. I can't explain it".

Damon is looking for Caroline. He notices a wooden tent peg in the ground. He walks over and takes it. Elsewhere, Elena, Grace, and Stefan are looking for her too.

"I don't like this". Grace said.

"You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?" Elena asked.

Stefan punches the side of a trailer.

"Uncle Stefan it'll be alright". Grace said.

"Stefan. Hey". Elena tried.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine already signed Caroline's death sentence". Stefan said.

"Well we can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?"

"Actually, she's doing it to me".

"If she were doing it to you wouldn't she come at me?" Grace asked.

The trio is still looking for Caroline. Stefan notices something different in the air.

"Uncle Stefan what is it?" Grace asked.

"Where could she be?" Elena asked. She sees Stefan. "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?"

"Blood. I can smell blood".

Caroline is crying next to Carter's body. Damon arrives. She has blood all over her face.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" Caroline cried.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you". Damon comforted the blonde.

"You can?"

"Yeah, I have to".

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you".

"Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you are already dead".

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!"

"Okay".

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!"

"Okay, okay. It's the only way".

He embraces her and behind her back raises the stake ready to kill her but Stefan arrives and rushes over and pulls his hand away. The stake falls to the ground.

"Stefan!" Damon exclaimed.

Elena is standing with Caroline. Grace was standing away and when she had seen Damon with the stake still in his grip she started to feel anger rise up in her, she felt something surging through her body. Her once crystal blue eyes were now changing color.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline yelled at Elena, thinking she was Katherine.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine". Elena said.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside".

"It's okay Caroline, come with me". Stefan said in a gentle voice.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time". Damon states.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight".

"Oh yeah it is".

He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Elena puts herself in front of Caroline.

"Uncle Damon no!" Grace yelled.

The ten year old tried to calm herself down because the lights around them had started to blow out.

"Grace calm down! Calm down sweetheart". Damon told his niece.

"Damon, she's my friend". Elena says.

Damon hesitates, staring at Elena who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you".

Grace then walked over towards her uncle and hugged his side. "I'm sorry". She mumbled.

Bonnie arrives.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"It's okay, come on". Stefan said.

Bonnie saw the blood on Caroline's face, "No, you're not; you can't be". She touches her and is horrified by the truth.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

She sees Carter's body.

"Oh god!"

"Bonnie..."

Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood off her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me". Caroline sobbed.

"No, no, she's just in shock, we all are". Stefan replied.

"And what about Matt?"

"Ssh. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on".

"I'm a murderer. I'm a monster!"

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now. It's part of the transformation. it's completely normal. I promise you. Okay?"

Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!"

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" His face has changed too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me". His face is normal again. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try".

She takes a few breaths; her face returns to normal.

"That's good".

"Why did Katherine do this to me?"

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. Come here". He embraces her.

Elena and Grace are still with Bonnie.

"I can't believe this is happening". Bonnie said.

Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.

"Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury". Damon said.

He looks at Elena.

"I thought you were calling the shots. No? Hm, it sucks to be you, buddy".

Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache. He falls to the ground clutching his head and curls up. She opens a faucet with her powers and water starts coming out a hose.

"Bonnie stop please this wasn't his fault". Grace pleaded with the teen witch.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt". Bonnie said.

"I didn't do this". Damon said holding his head in pain.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault". Elena said.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena".

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"Bonnie please don't!" Grace cried.

She creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon.

"Bonnie please he's my uncle".

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena cried.

Damon starts burning.

The ten year old had shut her eyes and let all the emotions in her body take control, she had tears coming down her face by now. She tried to force her energy on Bonnie but couldn't focus, everything around began to shake. The lights had started to blow up, by this time warm blood had started to ooze out of her nose on both sides. She opened her eyes and focused on the water trying to aim it on Damon, she couldn't do it. She started to feel pain in her head, her vision became blurry soon she passed out. ' _I tried Uncle Damon, I'm sorry if I failed_ '.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!"

Damon is still burning.

"Bonnie!"

She jumps over the fire line and shakes Bonnie by her shoulders. The fire goes out as Bonnie's concentration is broken.

"Why did you stop me?!"

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us".

Elena looks at Damon and puts her arm around Bonnie. They leave. The girls saw Grace passed out.

"Oh no Grace, wake up please wake up. Bonnie what happened?" Elena asked in a panicked voice.

"I think she used so much energy trying to put the flames out or stop me that she passed out".

Damon had seen his niece passed out on the ground.

"No, no no no no". Damon muttered.

He super sped over to her just as Elena and Bonnie moved out of his way.

"Gracie, Gracie please wake up sweetheart please. Sweetheart you need to wake up please". He was lightly tapping her cheeks.

"Damon she's pretty much out of it for the night take her home, she needs to rest".

"Is she gonna...make it?"

The teen girls had never seen Damon this panicked or scared before.

"She'll be fine she used up too much energy and passed out".

Damon stayed on his knees till he got to his height then picked his niece up holding her close then super speeding home. The same man had followed them.

Later, Elena is at her locker. Stefan arrives.

"Hey. Caroline is okay for now. I'm gonna check in on her later". Stefan said.

"What about the guy that she..." Elena said.

"It's taken care of".

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her".

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong".

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into".

"Not your normal day, huh?"

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us".

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better my niece is a witch".

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is".

He touches her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that...you know what? I'm fine. Okay, I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan". She leaves.

"Good night".

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon had just arrived to the house he rushed inside and took Grace right up to her room and covered her up, he wished that she never used her magic at all. He then pours himself a glass of whiskey. Jeremy is there behind him. Damon senses him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"You don't lock your front door". Jeremy said.

"Yeah. I was busy".

Damon is going to drink.

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain".

"Why would you do that?"

Jeremy has a stake in his hands.

"So I could stake you...with this".

He throws the stake on the floor. Damon picks it up.

"You came here to kill me?"

"It's only fair. You killed me first".

"What made you wisen up?"

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute. They knew exactly what they stood for and I figure maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something. But killing you, what's that gonna do?"

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you".

"Dick".

He gets up and starts leaving.

"Wait. My father hated vampires too".

"He did?"

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864. People knew how to whittle".

He shows him the roughly-whittled stake. Jeremy chuckles.

"Did you do this?"

"Yeah I tried. It's a lot harder than it looks".

Once Jeremy left Damon had went to go check on his niece, Grace was still passed out in her bed Damon had gotten a wet rag and cleaned the blood from her nose and left it on the nightstand. Stefan had finally came home and didn't see signs of his brother or niece.

"Damon? Gracie?" Stefan called out.

Damon had heard his brother calling him but he didn't want to leave his niece's side, he then brought one of her small hands into one of his larger ones.

"Please wake up Gracie you have to wake up sweetheart. I can't lose you". He muttered.

He then remembered the day that their relatives brought her home for the first time.

 _*_ _Flashback_ _*_

 _Damon was starting to stir a little, the sun was beaming through the curtains of the room he was in. He heard his phone ringing beside him he then reached out for it an answered._

 _-Hello? Damon answered._

 _-Damon it's Stefan, look Jess wants to see us something about a family meeting. Stefan said._

 _-Alright I'm on my way._

 _He then hung up and quickly got dressed, he pocketed his phone and left out heading to his relative's house. Once he got to the house his brother had also arrived._

 _"Hello brother". Damon said._

 _"Damon". Stefan said._

 _"So what did Jess wanna tell us?"_

 _"I don't know but she seemed happy"._

 _They walked up and knocked after a couple of minutes their nephew Zach had opened up._

 _"Hey Uncle Damon, Uncle Stefan come in". Zach said opening the door wider._

 _"Thanks Zach". Stefan said._

 _"Jess! The guys are here". Zach called._

 _"Zach quiet down she's asleep". A woman's voice replied._

 _"Uh she?" Damon asked confused._

 _Jessica had then came up to see Damon, Stefan, and Zach._

 _"Damon, Stefan I'm so glad you could make it follow me". Jessica said._

 _"Where are we going?" Stefan asked._

 _"You'll see"._

 _Damon and Stefan look to their nephew. "Hey don't look at me you gotta find out for yourself"._

 _The two brothers shrugged and followed Jessica up the stairs as she stood outside of a closed door._

 _"Are you guys ready to see the newest addition to the family?"_

 _"Sure"._

 _She opened the door quietly and the brothers followed her, once they were in the room the brothers had heard a baby's cry so Jessica had picked up a small baby girl who was crying._

 _"Damon, Stefan I want you guys to meet Grace Marie Salvatore"._

 _Stefan smiled at the small child. "Hey there sweetie I'm your uncle and I'll always protect you"._

 _Damon looked at the small baby just as she reached her arms out toward him. "I think she wants you to hold her Damon"._

 _"Can I hold her?"_

 _"Yeah"._

 _Jessica then handed Grace over to Damon, he then cradled the small infant for the first time in over a hundred years he had an actual smile on his face._

 _"Hey munchkin I'm your other uncle and once you're older I'll make sure no boy tries to date you"._

 _Grace had squealed as she was playfully swinging her arms around making everyone laugh._

 _"Damon, Stefan, Max and I were talking the other night. I wanted to ask you both if it be ok that we name you Gracie's guardians. I know that your vampires and I don't care about that, but if anything were to happen to us we want you two to take Grace"._

 _The brothers had looked at each other then down at the laughing, gurgling baby._

 _"Ok we'll do it". Damon said._

 _"Thank you both I think we made the right decision by leaving her with you guys"._

 _"You made the best decision Jess, we'll look after and protect little Gracie at all times"._

 _Once the visit was over the brothers had left, Damon felt changed after meeting their new niece and Stefan had noticed something different about his brother._

 _"What?" Damon asked._

 _"You seem different after seeing Gracie"._

 _Damon had stayed silent because he knew what happened. "I turned my humanity back on"._

 _Stefan was surprised he knew Damon had his humanity turned off for many years and now that it's back on was a surprise._

 _"What made you cut it back on?"_

 _"Gracie. The second I looked into her eyes it was like I found a meaning in life"._

 _"Aw the big bad Damon is going soft"._

 _"Bite me"._

*Back to reality*

Stefan had checked his brother's room to find it empty then went to his niece's room to find Damon by her bedside brushing hair from her face.

"Damon? Everything alright?" Stefan asked.

"We almost lost her tonight Stefan". Damon replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"After you went to help Blondie, Bonnie used her magic to set me on fire my guess is Gracie tried to help me but couldn't. Elena and Bonnie saw her passed out, she used too much energy that she passed out".

Stefan had heard the fear in his brother's voice. "Damon she's gonna be ok she needs to rest".

Damon had wiped his eyes from the burning tears that were glistening his eyes. "I thought we lost her".

"We'll never lose her but once Bonnie starts helping her control her powers it won't be as bad".

Before Damon could reply they heard a small groan coming from their niece, Grace was starting to stir a little.

"Gracie? Come on sweetheart open your eyes". Damon said.

The ten year old had started to flutter her eyes open till she saw Damon and Stefan looking over her.

"What happened? And why does my head hurt?" Grace asked.

"Gracie what's the last thing you remember?" Stefan asked.

"It's a bit fuzzy but Bonnie was burning Uncle Damon and I was trying to help, but I couldn't". She then faced Damon. "I'm sorry if I failed Uncle Damon I couldn't save you".

Damon then brought Grace into a tight hug then spoke, "You never have to be sorry about trying to save one of us".

"And I'm sorry for what I said before about calling Lexi and having her come get me, I'm really sorry I was mad and it just came out".

Damon kissed her temple while rocking her back and forth. "All is forgiven sweetheart all is forgiven, I'm just glad your ok now that's all that matters".

Stefan then returned with an aspirin and a cup of water. "Take this Gracie it'll help your head".

"Thanks".

"I have something to do so I'll see you guys later".

Stefan then left the room leaving Damon and Grace there. "Uncle Damon?"

"What is it Gracie?"

"Could you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure sweetie".

Damon then laid on the bed while Grace had curled into his right side laying her head on his chest, he was stroking her hair back gently and he hummed a lullaby like he use to when she was a baby. Grace had started to feel sleepy as her eyes began to close but she kept waking up.

"G'night Uncle DaDa".

Damon had kissed her head and replied, "Sweet dreams baby".

Outside the house the man was standing in the back and muttered, "If I'm right this is his child".


	24. Bad Moon Rising Pt 1

During the night Damon laid awake as he held Grace protectively in his arms, he wouldn't admit it but for the first time in his life he was truly afraid that he lost his niece. Stefan went to go check on his brother after a while he knew that Damon was still with their niece so he quietly entered the room and went beside his brother.

"Damon she's gonna be ok, she won't disappear". Stefan said quietly.

"We almost lost her tonight Stefan, I won't let it happen again". Damon replied.

Grace had stirred making both brothers go quiet for a moment once she was comfortable again they sighed and resumed talking.

"It's not gonna happen again Damon".

"You're damn right it's not gonna happen again because she's not using her powers again not until she learns how to control them".

"Look we'll discuss that another time but for now let's leave her to rest".

"I'm not leaving her".

Stefan looked at his brother and saw fear in his eyes. "Are you alright Damon?"

"I'm fine just tired". Stefan knew his brother was lying but decided to drop the subject for the time being.

"Alright". He then kissed Grace on the head. "Good night".

"Good night brother".

Once Stefan had left the room Damon had brought his niece closer to him kissing her head. "I promise you'll be ok sweetheart, I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again". Damon whispered.

The next morning

Damon, Stefan, and Elena were in the living room waiting on Alaric, Grace was in the kitchen eating once she was finished she had went out to the living room.

"Grace go on up to your room". Stefan said.

"Why". She whined.

"Because you don't need to hear this, what we're gonna talk about doesn't have anything to do with you". Damon added.

"Can I just stay please". She gave Damon the puppy dog eyes knowing he can't resist.

"Fine but what is said in this room stays in this room do you hear me".

"Yes".

"Damon I can't believe you fell for the puppy dog eyes". Elena chuckled.

"That's because when Gracie uses them he can't resist them he falls for it". Stefan said laughing as well.

"Don't pretend you don't fall for it as well Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"I only fell for it when you were younger Damon falls for it because he's a sucker".

"Watch it Stefan or I'll show you what this sucker is capable of". Damon warned.

Alaric arrives at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Thanks for coming, Ric. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help". Alaric said. He then spotted the ten year old. "Is Grace allowed to be here for this?"

"Yes".

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family". Stefan says.

At the Lockwood mansion Mason is goes outside the house for a run. Tyler observes him and follows.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked.

"Well, you wouldn't. But you're dead, not-dead vampire wife might". Damon said. He then wrapped an arm around Grace who leaned into his side.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together". Elena added.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town". Stefan said.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction". Alaric said.

"Do you think Isobel knew my father?" Grace asked.

"Gracie not the time". Stefan said.

"Like that amazing vampire story". Damon said.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope". Alaric answered.

"Wait, like werewolves?"

That made Grace think about something, ' _I wonder could I be part werewolf? Could I be a full werewolf? Is that why the device affected me?_ '

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney". Damon says.

"Is it?" Stefan asked.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

We see Mason running in the woods. Tyler is following him. Mason goes down some brick steps into the ruins.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler. It also affected Gracie"

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers". Stefan added.

"I also seen his eyes change color". Grace piped in.

In the woods we see Mason going out from the ruins. Tyler watches him and goes in the ruins.

"It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity". Stefan said.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is". Elena said.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing". Alaric says.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

Tyler is in the ruins. He opens some of the underground doors. He takes pictures of the underground quarters.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good".

Tyler backs into some metal restraining device and scares himself. He notices scratch marks on the wall.

"It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed".

"I have a question, if I'm not a vampire and the device still somehow affected me d-does that mean I could be a werewolf?" Grace asked scared.

"Gracie calm down". Stefan said gently.

"How can I calm down Uncle Stefan I could be a werewolf!"

The lights in the room started flickering and everything began to shake.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked.

Damon then went by his niece and gently taking her shoulders trying to get her attention. "Gracie! Gracie, sweetheart look at me. Look at my eyes sweetie". The ten year old looked into her uncle's dark blue eyes while tears were streaming down her face, Damon wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Gracie I need you to take a deep breath and calm down". He instructed her.

"How could you say that Uncle Damon? If I'm a werewolf I can be a threat to you and Uncle Stefan, I could kill you guys". She cried and ran out of the room. Everything in the house started shaking faster and stuff began falling.

The brothers had sighed confusing Ric. "Um what just happened?" Ric asked confused.

"Long story short, Grace is a witch but she's also a mix of something else but we don't know because she was adopted and we don't know anything about her father". Stefan explained.

"I'll go talk to her". Damon stated.

He then super sped up to Grace's room he saw a couple things fall off the walls so he quickly entered his niece's room, when he opened the door the lights in the room flickered and a couple of the windows began breaking he was then by his niece's side in a flash.

"Gracie, sweetheart I need you to calm down and take a deep breath". He said softly.

She shook her head as she flung herself into his arms burying her face into his shirt.

"I-I don't wanna be a w-werewolf!" Grace sobbed.

"Baby we don't know what you are just yet so there's no reason to get upset".

"It makes sense Uncle Damon, I'm not a vampire so why else would the device affect me?"

Damon sighed knowing that she had a point. "I can't stay here anymore".

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

"Uncle Damon if it's true and I am a werewolf, I can't stay here. I could be a threat to you and Uncle Stefan or worse".

Damon felt his heart shatter when the young girl had said that, Stefan was in the living room and heard it he also felt his heart shatter.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I need to go talk to Grace". He replied.

Stefan then went up to his niece's room he saw the door opened, he took in the scene in front of him. Grace had wrapped herself around Damon, she had her face buried into his neck.

"Gracie you don't have to go anywhere". Stefan said gently, going towards the ten year old.

Stefan took a seat beside his brother and niece. "I can't be here Uncle Stefan, I don't wanna hurt you or Uncle Damon. It only take one bite from me and one of you could die".

"Sweetheart we don't know anything just yet so calm down". Damon said.

"What will happen when it turns out that I am a werewolf or part werewolf?"

The brothers look at each other. "You're still gonna stay here with us, nothing's gonna change. Gracie we don't care what you are we'll love you no matter what".

"Damon's right sweetie we don't care that you're a witch, or a werewolf, or any of that. We love you for _who_ you are not _what_ you are". Stefan added.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna find out what I really am and who my father is". She said sniffing.

The brothers sighed Grace let go of Damon and wrapped her arms around Stefan.

"Sweetheart let us worry about who your dad is, I know that your curious but we don't know anything about him just yet so leave that to us. You just worry about being a kid and learning to control your powers".

"Alright, I love you guys".

"We love you too". They hug her and kissed her head.

Elena is packing for the trip to Duke. Stefan and Grace are with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena asked.

"Either, both".

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though".

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you".

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline".

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and...look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers".

"You hate it though".

"I hate it but I love you".

"I love you too".

She kisses him.

"Ok ew". Grace said.

The two laugh and break apart.

Jenna and Alaric are at the front door talking and waiting for Elena.

"It's been a while" Jenna said.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy".

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing her along today".

"Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can..."

"Uh...no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing".

Damon is honking.

"Elena?! Are you coming?" Jenna called up to her niece.

She looks at Alaric.

"Do what you need to do okay?"

Stefan, Grace, and Elena are going down the stairs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked her aunt.

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage".

They go outside. Damon is waiting at the car.

"I'm ready too". Grace said.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef". Damon said, he then turned to his niece. "Sorry sweetheart you're staying with Stefan".

"What? But I wanna come". Grace said.

"Call me if you need anything". Stefan tells Elena.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her". Damon says.

Elena grabs Stefan by the neck and kisses him, he kisses her back. Elena is trying to make Damon jealous.

"I wanna come to Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"Sorry sweetheart you have to stay here with Stefan, this isn't a place for kids but I promise when I come back we'll spend a day together just me and you".

"Alright".

"Now the rules. You do what Stefan tell you to do, he's in charge. You do not use your powers unless Bonnie teaches you or it's a life or death situation. Another thing you do not use your powers in public I don't want a repeat of the school incident, if I hear that you did then you little miss are grounded again but this time for 3 weeks. Do you understand me".

"Yes sir".

Grace then hugged Damon's waist, Damon had wrapped his arms around his niece holding her close to him he then kissed the top of her head. "I love you Gracie".

"I love you too Uncle Damon". He then kissed her head one last time just as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, time to go". Damon announced.

He goes into the car. Elena does too. Stefan looks at Elena.

"Goodbye". Stefan says.

"Bye Uncle Damon". Grace said.

The car pulled off leaving Stefan and Grace standing there.

"Uncle Stefan what am I gonna do about my powers?" Grace asked.

"I'll talk to Bonnie today and see when we can start teaching you". Stefan replied.

"Do you think my powers could hurt me?"

"If you don't learn to control them then yes they could hurt you, Gracie you already blacked out because of it if you don't get them under control something bad could happen and I'm not talking about blacking out".

"Do you think it's true that I could be a werewolf or part werewolf?"

"I don't know Gracie until we know there's no reason to get upset or worry about it".

"I have to worry about it Uncle Stefan".

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you or Uncle Damon, all it'll take is one bite from me and you two could die. And that's if I am a werewolf or even part wolf".

"Gracie, sweetheart remember what Damon and I said we don't know anything yet and let us figure that out and let us worry about it".

"I guess I'm just curious".

"It's alright to be curious but it's not something you should worry about at your age, all you need to worry about is being a kid".

"Alright can we go to the Mystic Grill?"

"Yeah let's go".

Mystic Grill

Stefan, Grace, and Bonnie are sitting at a table. Grace was quietly eating a burger and fries while sipping on a soda while her uncle was talking with Bonnie.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring". Bonnie said.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire". Stefan said.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell".

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out".

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again".

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life - from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity".

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?"

"I don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now".

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this".

"Then trust me".

Once the two had stopped talking Grace took a drink from her soda then faced Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie". Grace said.

"Yes Gracie". She replied.

"When do you think you could teach me how to learn to control my powers?"

Bonnie looked over at Stefan waiting on his answer. "Gracie let's wait for Damon to get back before we do any of that". Stefan says.

"But what Uncle Damon doesn't know won't hurt him".

"Grace if Damon had found out you did magic without him here and something happened to you he would kill me".

"Your kidding right?" She looked at the serious look on his face. "Oh you're serious, but how am I supposed to learn?"

Bonnie then looked at Stefan. "Stefan if it's alright with you maybe I could teach her something small and if it becomes too much for her we'll stop".

"Please Uncle Stefan please".

"You two are gonna get me in so much trouble with Damon".

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes, as long as it stays small and nothing big, I'm serious if something happens Damon will stake me".

Alaric's Car

Damon, Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke. Damon looks at Elena.

"How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly". Damon says to Elena.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother". Alaric said.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life".

"Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing". Elena said looking out the window.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?"

"Did you?"

"Yes".

"You're lying".

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing. Hard to miss".

Alaric looks at his own ring.

Forbes Residence

Bonnie, Caroline, Grace, and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the ring in her hands.

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked.

"Hey, if you don't want it..." Bonnie says.

"No, no, she wants it". Stefan said.

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone..." Bonnie replies.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone".

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you".

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend".

"I can't ignore what happened, okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed".

Caroline puts the ring on the bed.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?"

"Can I help?" Grace asked.

Bonnie had looked over towards Stefan for his approval. "Will it hurt her or cause her any harm?"

"It shouldn't".

"Alright".

"Grace just do what I do alright".

"Ok".

Bonnie opens a little bit the curtain. The sun shines on the ring. Bonnie and Grace looks at the ring and closes their eyes a moment and finally opens them.

"All done". Bonnie states.

"I don't feel like I did anything". Grace said.

"That's a good thing Gracie". Stefan tells her.

Bonnie gives the ring to Caroline. She takes the ring and puts it on her finger.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

"I haven't but when I get angry or my emotions get out of control stuff happens". Grace said.

"Caroline..." Stefan starts, he then turned to his niece. "Gracie not helping".

"Sorry". She whispered.

"What? I just want to make sure that it worked". Caroline said.

Bonnie opens the curtain.

"It worked".

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!"

Bonnie looks at Stefan.

Bonnie whispered, "She's all yours".

She takes the grimoire and before she leaves Grace had stopped her.

"Bonnie". Grace said.

"Yes Grace". The teen witch said.

"Thank you for teaching me how to control my powers".

"Your welcome Gracie, maybe when Damon gets back and it's alright with him we can work on some spells in the grimoire".

"Really?" The ten year old had seemed excited. All of the doors in the house had begun swinging open and slamming shut.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Um Gracie could you tone down the excitement a little I think Caroline wants her house to be in one piece". Stefan said.

"Sorry". Grace said., just had began to calm down a little shortly after the doors in the house had stopped.

"Yes".

"Bonnie could I talk to you for a moment?" Stefan asked.

"Sure".

Grace stayed in the room with Caroline while Stefan went outside to talk.

"What is it Stefan".

"I don't think it would be a good idea to teach Grace those kinds of spells, your Grams used those spells. Emily herself could have used them. I don't want my niece using those kinds of spells".

"Stefan how else am I supposed to teach her?"

"Teach her some beginner spells".

Bonnie knew something was up with Stefan. "Is there something you're not telling me Stefan?"

He then sighed and began to explain, "You didn't hear this from me".

"Alright".

"At the carnival when Grace tried to help Damon and she passed out, I never in my whole life seen Damon so freaked out before".

"Wait Damon was scared?" Bonnie seemed shocked and surprised, she knew that Damon was one of those people who never got scared of anything.

"He was scared because of how much power and energy she used, he thought she wouldn't make it. Damon didn't leave her side at all that night".

"That's why he doesn't want her using her powers in public".

"He doesn't want her to use them period but if her emotions get high her powers start acting up but if she has control of them it'll be better".

"I'll see what I can do".

Meanwhile

Katherine is at Anna's hideout she looks around and didn't see anyone so she enters the house as she looks around again, her eyes then landed on Anna's dead body as she slowly walks to it as her heels were clicking on the floor.

"Well looks like mommy dearest is out of the picture but I wonder could she be any use to me?" Katherine asked herself.

Anna's eyes then shot open looking up at Katherine who backed away, Anna looked down at the stake in her chest she pulled it out and threw it across the room and watched as it smashed. She then looked over at Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked annoyed.

"I wanna know how you got staked in the heart but came back". Katherine replied.

"That's none of your concern Katherine, now if you'll excuse me I have to go see Damon".

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you".

"About what?"

"I know who Gracie's daddy is and I can bet so do you".

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Why the hell do you care?"

"Simple. I want him off my tail, you want him away from you and Grace so you can have her back".

"I'm listening".

"We can help each other we both want the same thing, besides I'm amazing at persuading the Salvatores".

"Can you help me get Grace back?"

"But of course I can but not just yet they still need to think you're dead and I'm out of town, that little daughter of yours discovered her magic and is very good with them".

"I was afraid that would happen".

"Sweetie just leave everything to me".


	25. Bad Moon Rising Pt 2

Alaric, Elena and Damon arrive at Duke.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore". Alaric said.

They arrive at an office.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier".

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore". Vanessa said.

She looks strangely at Elena.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys".

"These are my friends Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition".

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not".

"It's this way".

She opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

She leaves. Alaric, Damon and Elena look through the room.

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked.

Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon rushes over and puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. He receives the arrow in his back, grunts, and falls to the floor. Alaric catches Vanessa and pushes her against the wall, restraining her.

Later, Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts". Damon hissed in pain.

She removes the arrow. Damon stands up straight and shakes himself while grimacing.

"That bitch is dead".

"You're not gonna kill her". Elena said.

"Watch me".

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again".

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself".

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want".

"You're trying to manipulate me".

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty".

She looks at him and leaves.

Alaric is with Vanessa. She starts to stand up but Alaric pushes her back down.

""Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay? I read Isobel's research". Vanessa said.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is". Alaric replies.

Elena and Damon arrive.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot". Elena explained.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now".

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls".

Woods

Caroline and Stefan are in the woods, hunting. Grace is staying a few feet back as she watches her uncle and the blonde hunt, she started looking around thinking someone was watching them. The ten year old felt uneasy after the last time she was out with Stefan and the tomb vampire caught them. She shuddered at the memory she moved closer to Stefan and took some of his jacket. Little did they know Anna was watching them from afar.

"I'll see you soon Gracie". Anna whispered.

Grace then couldn't shake this feeling like they were being watched so she started looking around but didn't see anyone, ' _Can we hurry up I hate the woods_ '. Stefan then turned to see his niece gripping some of his jacket but what caught his attention was the fact that she kept looking around frantically as if she was waiting for someone or something to pop out.

"Gracie you alright?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I just don't like the woods after last time". She replied gripping more of his jacket.

He then put a protective arm around her pulling her close as he did a quick scan of the area and didn't see or hear anyone.

"No one's out there Gracie and besides you're safe with me and Caroline".

"Everything alright?" Caroline asked.

"Grace just doesn't like the woods". Stefan said not wanting to go into detail about the last time.

"Can't say that I blame her".

"Anyway back to hunting".

"So what I do when I see the rabbit?"

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it".

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me".

"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just...I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!"

Stefan and Grace are laughing.

"And now you're laughing at me".

"Sorry Caroline". Grace giggled.

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that..." Stefan started.

"What?!" Caroline yelled.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got...magnified".

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak...on crack?"

Grace tried to muffle the giggles that escaped her lips but failed.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but...hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole".

"Yes I love the swimming hole". Grace said.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing".

"Okay".

Just as Caroline and Stefan were hunting Grace made sure to stay close to her uncle but not too close, Anna had kept looking at the ten year old with a smile on her face.

"We'll be together soon my little girl". Anna whispered.

Grace had gotten a strange but famailar sense again so she looked around and Anna hid just in time. 'That was weird'. Stefan then saw that his niece was still standing in her place.

"Gracie you coming?" Stefan called.

"Coming Uncle Stefan".

She then ran catching up to her uncle taking his hand into hers, Anna was still watching.

"Soon those brothers will be out of the way and I'll finally have you back". Anna then super sped away.

Duke University

Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864". Vanessa said.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of".

There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa.

"Here, take this".

They are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for information.

"Does vervain really work?"

"Nope, not at all". Damon says from the door.

"Can he hear us?"

"No, that would be creepy".

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask".

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass".

Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Damon smiles.

Woods

Everyone is at the swimming hole.

"Is it me or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asked.

"All class". Matt answered.

"Where is Forbes?"

"I wish I knew".

"You guys are on the outs already?"

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is".

Mason arrives in his car.

"What's your uncle doing here?"

Tyler rejoins him at the car.

"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked Mason.

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark". Mason replies.

"What happens after dark?"

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake".

Tyler laugh.

"You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens".

"Don't be a party killer".

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere".

Tyler: Alright, we'll be out of here.

Mason leaves, he passes next to Stefan, Grace, and Caroline. He looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him. Grace had hopped off of Stefan's back and stood next to him.

"We forgot our swimming stuff". Grace said.

"Sorry Gracie I won't forget next time". Stefan said.

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked.

"My what? My "vampire serious look"?"

"Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look".

"I get it, okay. You think I'm...you think I'm too serious. Is that it?"

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but..."

"You can be serious at times Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"See Grace even agrees with me". Caroline said.

Matt is alone, Aimee Bradley rejoins him.

"Hey Aimee". Matt says.

"Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water". Aimee replied.

He holds his arm up and shows her his cast.

"Not waterproof".

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories".

"Uh, I don't know".

Caroline arrives.

"Matt". Caroline says.

"What the hell? I've been calling you". Matt replied annoyed.

"I know, I got held up but I'm here now".

She looks at Aimee.

"Hi Caroline". Aimee said.

Caroline compels her.

"Go find somebody single to stalk, Aimee".

Aimee leaves.

"Seriously?" Matt says annoyed.

"She was flirting with you".

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude".

"You're mad?"

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It's kind of lame, Care".

Grace was watching as she stood next to her uncle watching the scene in front of her.

"Uncle Stefan are you and Uncle Damon gonna be like that when I start dating?" Grace asked.

Stefan chuckled. "Sweetheart with Damon around you'll never date".

He looks at her and leaves. Stefan and Grace arrives.

"Hey, I saw that. You compelled her". Stefan tells the blonde.

"Yeah, she deserved it". Caroline said.

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons".

"He's right Care it sucks". Grace said.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?"

"You're letting the jealousy get the best of you".

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great".

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy".

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me".

"I like your personality Caroline". Grace said.

"Thank you Gracie".

He smiles.

"Shut up".

Duke University

Elena, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information.

"Any luck?" Damon asked.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know". Elena replied.

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know".

"Now who's manipulating who?"

"Hey guys, check this out". Alaric said.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz". Vanessa said.

She gives them a book with drawings.

"Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon".

"It's Native American".

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf".

Back in the woods, Mason goes down into the ruins cellar and tests the strength of the restraining chains. One of them breaks.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse". Vanessa answered.

In the cellar, Mason removes new restraining gear from his bag.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires".

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it".

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction".

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires".

Alaric, Elena and Damon look concerned.

"Oh..." Damon says.

Woods

It's night. A full moon is shining brightly in the sky. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone. Stefan and Caroline are looking at him. Grace was leaning into Stefan's side as sleep started to overcome the young girl.

"Uncle Stefan I'm tired". Grace said sleepily.

"We'll go home soon sweetheart". He said.

She whined a little he then picked her up as she snuggled into his embrace as she hid her face into his neck.

"He's mad at me". Caroline said.

"Go talk to him. I'll wait". Stefan said.

He then adjusted the young girl as she slowly started to doze off.

Stefan's phone is ringing. He answers it: it's Elena.

-Hey. Stefan answered.

-Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in. Elena replied.

-What's up?

Caroline rejoins Matt.

"Still mad?" Caroline asked.

"I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?" Matt replied.

"Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry".

"I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama".

"No, no more drama. Just...I promise".

She kisses him.

"Come on".

They leave. Stefan is still on the phone with Elena. He keeps looking to see if Grace is sleep and she's in a light sleep but he kept talking in a quiet voice.

-I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do...

-I'll be careful.

-There's one more thing.

-What is it?

-According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.

Stefan looks everywhere. He doesn't see Caroline or Matt.

-Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?

-Okay.

He hangs up and calls Caroline but she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He goes in the woods. Grace then slowly started to wake up.

"Uncle Stefan what's going on?" Grace asked.

"Sweetheart I need you to wake up right now and do exactly what I tell you". Stefan tells her gently but firmly.

The ten year old then was wide awake as fear and panic started raising in her body. "Uncle Stefan what's wrong?"

Mason is chaining up himself in the cellar of the old Lockwood estate ruins but hears Aimee and Tyler nearby above.

"Not much farther, Aimee". Tyler said.

"Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?" Aimee asked.

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party".

"Where are we going?"

"It's right around this tree".

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, come on".

They enter the ruin.

"What is this place?"

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here".

"Is everyone else coming?"

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to".

"You're single, right?"

"Oh yeah".

"Let's go".

Mason is running half-manacled through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door. The car is moving a lot, he screams after that and we hear something growling in the car.

Duke University

Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself".

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting".

"And more things we already know. Just...I want to know why we look alike".

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?"

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude".

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other".

Woods

Tyler and Aimee are kissing in the cellar.

"Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry". Aimee said.

"What's the deal? Come on". Tyler replied.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it".

"Then why did you come with me?"

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt".

"Ouch. Um...okay".

"I'm gonna go".

"Yeah".

"Sorry".

She leaves.

"Wow...um..."

Stefan and Grace are in the woods, looking for Caroline when they hear an animal growling.

"Uncle Stefan what was that?" Grace asked, with fear laced into her voice as she clung to him.

They see Mason's car and goes toward it, noticing scratch marks on the ground. He sees chains tied to the tree. He looks into the car and sees yellow eyes looking out.

"Gracie get down". Stefan tells his niece.

She got down on the ground and protected her head as she began to whimper in fear. "Uncle Stefan what's going on? I'm scared".

Hearing his niece scared broke Stefan inside. "Don't worry baby I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere". He soothed her.

A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves. Stefan was on top of his niece as he protected her from the wolf he assumed was Mason. He then looked down at his scared niece and noticed that everything around was beginning to shake uncontrollably. ' _If this wolf doesn't kill me Damon sure as hell will_ ' Stefan thought to himself. Grace was trying to calm down but couldn't which made everything shake more. Anna was in the woods watching the whole thing.

"Don't worry Gracie you'll be with me real soon and you'll be safer with me". Anna whispered.

Duke University

Alaric and Vanessa are outside.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone". Alaric said.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call". Vanessa replies.

"Hopefully I won't have to".

"But if you do..."

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life".

"Isobel's disappearance...is it related to her research?"

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish".

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage".

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's...it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this".

Elena is at the car. She can't open the car door. Damon arrives.

"Here. Allow me". Damon says. He unlocks the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever".

"Can we just go?"

He gives her a book.

"You didn't dig deep enough".

She looks at the book. "Petrova" is written on the spine.

"Petrova". I saw this on a shelf".

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact"

"How did you know that?"

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself".

She tries to go in the car but he stops her.

"You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

"Thank you for the book, Damon".

She gets into the car.

Woods

Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking.

"This looks like the spot". Matt said.

"For what?" Caroline asked.

They kiss. They hear an animal. The two then felt the ground shake.

"Did you hear that? And what's going on?"

She looks at him and kisses him. He pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself.

"Ah, damn".

"What happened?"

"I'm a klutz. What's the matter?"

Matt shows Caroline his wrist. It's bleeding. Caroline reaches down and licks it. She then bites it and starts to drink his blood.

"Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!"

Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him.

"Caroline! Your face!"

She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Stefan and Grace arrives and Stefan takes her away from Matt. Grace wanted to stay as close to her uncle as possible.

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Stefan says forcefully.

Her face is normal again but Matt faints and falls.

"Oh my god". Caroline said.

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave".

"What was that?"

"Matt, stay down. Do not move". Stefan instructed the teen boy.

"Uncle Stefan what about me?" Grace asked as she still clung to his jacket.

They hear noise all around them. Stefan held his niece for a moment and kissed her head. "Gracie, sweetheart I need you to listen to me carefully. I need you to stay here with Matt and stay down".

"What? No".

"Sweetheart you have to".

"But it could kill you".

"I can take care of myself".

"Am I allowed to use my powers? Uncle Damon doesn't want me to not in public at least".

"He did say you can if it's a life or death situation and this is that moment, were just gonna lead him away from you and Matt".

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course I will honey".

He then kissed her head just as she kissed his cheek. The ten year old had gotten down next to Matt, she tried to stop the shaking but couldn't.

"You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt and Gracie. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!" Stefan tells Caroline.

They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops.

"Wait! What is it?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan answered.

Tyler arrives.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Tyler asked.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

The werewolf rushes into Caroline. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on her. Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.

"No!"

The werewolf looks at him and leaves. The wolf was walking as it had picked up Grace's scent he then begins to walks towards it. Grace was sitting next to Matt on the ground but everything was still shaking around her she had kept trying to calm herself down but couldn't, soon she felt something come out of her nose. Warm blood had begun oozing out of her nose on both sides she kept wiping the blood away frantically but it kept coming. ' _Where are you Uncle Stefan?_ '

A few moments after that she had heard the growling from the wolf slowly coming their way she swallowed hard as it came her way. She then remembered what Damon had told her. ' _You do not use your powers unless it's a life or death situation_ '. The ten year old had then stood up as the wolf began advancing more towards her. She shut her eyes then fiercely opened her eyes glaring at the wolf, she hadn't noticed that her blue eyes are changing colors she then began inflicting pain on the wolf as it whimpered in pain, Grace had continued this for a couple of moments.

More blood began flowing out of her nose, she was getting dizzy but kept her focus on the wolf in front of her. Everything around shook uncontrollably, the wind soon began picking up as leaves, dirt, and everything began flying around. Stefan noticed the wind picking up and everything around shook uncontrollably his eyes went into shock.

"Gracie". He said.

He then sped back to the spot where Matt and Grace were, when he got there he saw his young niece still inflicting pain on the wolf but she then passed out and the shaking and the wind had stopped. The wolf had ran off just as Stefan went towards his passed out niece, he was by her side in a moment. When he saw the blood from her nose starting to dry on her skin and clothes in broke him. When she was passed out she looked small, fragile, he heard her heartbeat as it began to slow down he then hugged her close to his chest as he kissed her head.

Caroline is compelling Matt.

"You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become". Caroline tells Matt.

"We were just making out in the woods". Matt said.

"And then an animal attacked you and bite your neck, you managed to keep Grace safe".

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere. I hope Grace is alright now after that".

She looks at him and rejoins Stefan. By this time Stefan had cleaned the blood off of Grace's nose but some of it stained her shirt, she was asleep in Stefan's arms as he held her protectively.

"What are we gonna do about Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood". Stefan answered.

"I can't believe I hurt him".

"I know".

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt".

"How do you and Damon do it? With Grace living with you and not hurting her?"

"We have control over ourselves and we know that we won't bring her any kind of harm. It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder".

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger..."

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago".

"You ever think you should have?"

"I know I should have, I just can't".

Tyler is in the woods. He looks at Mason's car and Mason arrives naked and muddy behind.

"Wanna toss me those?" Manson asked.

He passes him a bag.

"It was you?" Tyler asked.

Mason nods

Gilbert Residence

Elena and Damon are on the porch.

"Road trips work well for us". Damon said.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon". Elena said.

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred".

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?"

"No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and...I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry".

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever".

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today".

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know".

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks".

He looks at her and leaves.

Damon was walking home and Anna was watching him as she glared at him the whole time, she flexed her fingers wanting to stake him on the spot as she reached for a stake near by but didn't.

"You'll pay Damon soon enough you and Stefan will pay, you'll all pay". Anna whispered.

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan had brought his niece home she was still asleep so he carried her up to her room he laid her on the bed and took of her shoes and covered her with the blanket he sat by her bedside just as Damon did. ' _This is what Damon had felt like_ '. He then quietly left the room going down to the study, he poured himself a glass of whisky and slowly sipped on it. After a few minutes Damon had came home Stefan didn't want to tell his brother what had happened but he had too all he hoped was that Damon didn't do anything stupid.

"Hey how was the trip". Stefan asked.

"It was fine, where's Gracie?" Damon replied.

"She's up in her room asleep".

Damon knew something was off with his brother. "Is there something I should know Stefan?"

' _Here goes nothing_ '. "Yes. Damon earlier tonight, Gracie and I were in the woods with Caroline when a werewolf attacked-"

"What?! Are you alright? Is Gracie alright?"

"Were fine Damon anyway Caroline and I had to lure it away from Matt and Gracie-"

"You left our ten year old niece in the middle of the woods while a wolf was around?! Have you lost your damn mind completely?!"

"It was to lure the wolf away from her and Matt".

Damon was outraged at his brother at the moment but he let him continue. "Once we got the wolf away from them we ended up running into Tyler, then all of a sudden the ground started to shake uncontrollably and the wind had started to pick up. Grace didn't have a choice but she did use her powers to take down the wolf".

"So let me get this straight, first you left our niece who still has no control of her powers in the middle of the woods with Matt, you lured the werewolf away from them knowing that it could kill you, and Gracie used her powers to take down the wolf".

"Yeah".

Damon stayed silent for a moment before speeding over and punching his brother across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for leaving Gracie in the middle of the woods while a wolf was around. Did you even tell her that a werewolf bite could kill you?"

"I didn't have too".

"Let me ask you something, if you did get bit tonight and Gracie watched you die what do you think that'll do to her? Did you even think about that outcome?"

"I did what I had to do to protect her and Matt".

"I understand that Stefan but do you know what that'll do to Grace, it's bad enough right now that she can't control her powers if she had seen you die like that it would just crush her and send her off the deep end".

Stefan then stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up. "I know how you felt".

"What are you talking about?"

"When you brought Gracie home from the carnival when she tried to help you and used up too much energy and passed out, when that happened tonight I felt that exact same fear you did. I thought for a second that she was gone but I heard her heartbeat and I knew she was ok".

"She needs to start learning how to control them or they could end up killing her one day".

"I talked with Bonnie about it we waited till you got home to discuss that".

"Well we can discuss it tomorrow for now I'm gonna go check on Gracie to make sure she's ok".

"I'm coming with you".

"Oh and Stefan one more thing, if you ever leave Grace anywhere by herself again and she's in danger I will stake you".

"Sounds fair". ' _I'm just glad I didn't tell him that Grace used her powers to help Bonnie_ '.

The two brothers had reached their niece's room, they had quietly entered the room going over to the sleeping child. Grace had started groaning in pain as she started to stir.

"Gracie? Sweetheart open your eyes you can do it". Damon said.

The young girl's eyes had shot opened and she shot up panicked. "We gotta get out of here or the wolf will come back!"

"Gracie, hey it's alright now honey were home the wolf's gone you managed to keep him down for a bit". Stefan said.

"Ah my head is killing me". She then held her aching head.

Damon then went to get her a painkiller while Stefan stayed with her. "I'm sorry Uncle Stefan I used too much energy and passed out".

"It wasn't your fault sweetie, I shouldn't have left you like that but I was in the moment and I thought what I did, it would protect you but it didn't so I'm the one who should be sorry".

She then jumped into Stefan's arms surprising him in a hug, Stefan then wrapped his arms around her holding her close he then kissed her head. "I love you Gracie. Never forget that".

"I love you too Uncle Stefan".

Damon then re entered the room holding a pain pill and a glass of water. "Here you go Gracie".

"Thanks Uncle Damon".

She then took the pill and drank some of the water she was still sleepy so she started to doze off.

"G'night Uncle DaDa...g'night Uncle Stefy".

The brothers smiled at the nicknames she had for them.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Stefan whispered.

"Sleep tight munchkin". Damon whispered.

They kiss her head and head to their rooms for the night.

Meanwhile

Anna was beginning to get impatient she was ready to go to the Salvatore house and grab Grace then run, she had pacing in the room just before Katherine came back.

"Would you stop pacing you're making me dizzy". Katherine said.

"I can't, I want my daughter back and I can't wait any longer. I'm starting to get very impatient Katherine and when that happens let's just say you don't wanna see my bad side". Anna said.

"I told you this was gonna take some time and you need to wait just until I get Stefan alone, once I have him right where I want him the little pint size brat is all yours for the taking".

"All I want is for my little girl to be back with me and we'll be together forever".

"Yeah there's something you should know".

"What?"

"After your appearance the first time, Grace had Damon wipe her mid of all memories of you".

"What?!" Anna then threw a chair across the room.

"But hear me out because I got a better Idea".

"Which is what?"

Katherine smirked then spoke, "What your gonna do is...


	26. Memory Lane Pt 1

_Lockwood Mansion 1864_

 _Stefan and Katherine are dancing._

 _"Look who found his dancing shoes". Katherine said_

 _He tries to kiss her._

 _"No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules"._

 _"I thought you didn't believe in rules". Stefan replied._

 _Damon is looking at them. Stefan looks at him._

 _"My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you"._

 _"Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer"._

 _She looks at Damon._

 _"Looks like he found someone to occupy his time"._

 _Elena is with Damon. She looks at Stefan._

 _"Elena"._

 _"Stefan don't"._

 _Elena leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them._

 _"Elena!"_

 _He opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Elena is at the pool table._

 _"It's your turn". Elena said._

 _She holds out the cue stick in Stefan's direction. Stefan smiles and starts towards the table but Damon walks in front of him and joins Elena at the pool table._

 _"Be prepared to lose". Damon replies._

 _He kisses Elena. Katherine is there in her 1864 dress._

 _"It hurts, doesn't it?" Katherine asked._

 _He looks at Elena and Damon._

 _"Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again"._

 _He is in 1864 again, at the Lockwood Mansion._

 _"I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise"._

 _She kisses him._

Salvatore Boarding House

Present day. He wakes up in bed with "Elena" sleeping next to him with her head on his chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katherine asked still asleep.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep". Stefan answered.

He gets out of the bed at vamp speed. It was not Elena but Katherine. She sits down on the bed.

"Katherine".

"You have to admit I am getting better at this. It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?"

He rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls. That had woken Grace up as she got out of her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes and heading to Stefan's room, both Stefan and Katherine had heard the footsteps heading towards the room. ' _No, please go somewhere else Gracie please_ '. He then heard her going towards the bathroom and he sighed in relief.

"Well looks like little Gracie's awake".

"Katherine I swear if you touch her I will kill you".

"Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time".

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?"

"Why are you back in town?"

"3 reasons: you, you and you".

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of...gets stuck in my throat".

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too".

The two then heard Grace making her way back to Stefan's room, Stefan looked panicked while Katherine had a smirk on her face. When they heard the door slowly open Katherine was ready to jump out at Grace till Stefan pounced her and held her down but not for long. The door to the room was finally all the way open.

"Uncle Stefan is everything ok?" Grace asked.

"Oh everything's just fine Gracie". Katherine says.

Mystic Grill

Elena is sitting at a table, alone, reading a book. Damon suddenly appears in a chair next to her. Elena is momentarily startled.

"What do you want?" Elena asked annoyed.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back". Damon replies.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you".

She gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you".

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue".

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?"

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and..."

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours".

A woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it.

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way".

"What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue".

He leaves.

Lockwood Mansion

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler asked.

"No, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house". Mason answered.

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!"

"Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you".

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me".

"How does it get triggered?"

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me".

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?"

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't".

"You ever find that moon stone?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"What's so special about it?"

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later".

He leaves. Tyler takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it.

Salvatore Boarding House

When the ten year old had seen Katherine in her uncle's room she glared over at her sending her to floor holding her head in pain.

"I thought I told you to hit the road and to stay away from both my uncles!". Grace seethed.

Katherine tried to get up but Grace's magic was too strong for her to move, Stefan then seen blood slowly ooze out of Grace's nose he knew he had control over himself but Katherine didn't. Soon everything around had started to shake rapidly almost like an earthquake.

"Gracie, sweetheart I need you to calm down. Focus on the sound of my voice". Stefan said in a calm voice.

The young girl had heard Stefan's voice and she began to calm down, the shaking in the house has slowed down. Katherine slowly started to get up off the floor she seen the little bit of blood on Grace's face she showed her vampire face while showing her fangs she was about to jump on the ten year old till Stefan had jumped in her way and held her throat shoving her into a wall across the room.

"Gracie go to your room and stay there till I say it's ok to come out and wash your face". Stefan told his niece while holding Katherine by her throat.

"Alright".

Once Grace was out of the room Stefan turned his attention back to his ex. "That was a bad move Katherine if you ever try a stunt like that again I'll rip your throat out before you could even blink".

"Well looks like the big and bad Salvatore brothers had gone all soft, it's adorable". Stefan then slammed her back into the wall making it break a little.

"Katherine don't test me and don't make me tell you to stay away from my niece again".

"Stefan I'm the very least of her problems right now, her father is coming to Mystic Falls and chances are he doesn't know about her".

"What's his name?"

"I don't kiss and tell". She then flung him off of her.

Katherine is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal. Stefan arrives. Grace then came down as she glared over at Katherine trying to inflict at least a little bit of pain to her. She began glaring at the woman who started to hold her head.

"Grace". Stefan tells his niece while shaking his head.

The ten year old had stopped and went to stand by her uncle.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal". Stefan said to Katherine.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read". She replies.

He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood.

"Damon's private stock".

"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf sighting. That must have come as a surprise".

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"And my father". Grace said. Stefan then gave her a light tap and she looked at him as he gave her a stern glare to drop the subject.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon".

"And...how do you know this?"

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?"

"Founding families".

"Spearheaded by?"

"The Lockwoods".

"You remember the Founders' Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?"

"I was your escort".

Grace let out a fake gag at the thought of Stefan and Katherine together.

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret".

 _*Lockwood Mansion 1864*_

 _It's the Founders' Ball._

 _"Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south". Damon said._

 _"My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it". George replied._

 _Elena and Stefan are drinking. Henry arrives._

 _"Can we have a word Miss Katherine?" Henry asked._

 _"Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration". Katherine said._

 _"Please, Miss Katherine"._

 _They depart together._

 _"I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires"._

 _"That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about"._

 _"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before"._

 _"Then...it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation"._

 _"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others"._

 _"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us"._

 _She looks at George Lockwood._

Salvatore Boarding House

Katherine continues her story.

"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem".

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves".

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves".

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean...is it just limited to the Lockwood's?"

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies".

"Am I a werewolf or part werewolf?" Grace asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know".

"Actually I wood".

She drinks and puts the glass on the table.

"My turn to ask a question".

She takes Stefan's journal, takes her picture from it and shows it to Stefan.

"Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

He rushes toward her and gently touches her face.

"Ok ew I'm standing right here, I like to keep my innocence intact". Grace said.

"What is it about you that makes me still care?"

She kisses him but he puts a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch.

"You know Uncle Stefan I could have done that with my powers if you had let me". Grace said.

"Not happening Gracie".

"You and Uncle Damon never let me have any fun".

Stefan attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the stands outside the door while watching she actually hoped that Stefan would leave the room so she could ask Katherine about her father.

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to do this".

"Answer the question".

"I came back for you".

"We're gonna play by my rules now".

Stefan puts on gloves, takes some vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams.

"Answer the question".

"You're going to torture me now?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth".

"If he won't I will". Grace said.

"Gracie go upstairs". Stefan tells his niece.

"Oh come on".

"Grace I'm not gonna tell you again".

When she heard him use his commanding voice she listened as she bolted up the steps without tripping.

"Later that night at the Founders' Ball..." Katherine went on.

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past".

"Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear".

 _*Lockwood Mansion 1864*_

 _It's the Founders' Ball. Katherine is drinking, alone. George Lockwood rejoins her._

 _"She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?" George asked._

 _"Your father has outdone himself". Katherine replied._

 _"Knowing father, he will want to throw a Founders' Party every year"._

 _"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me"._

 _"Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?"_

 _"No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep"._

 _"I beg your pardon?"_

 _"Relax, George. I know you know my secret"._

 _"This conversation is over"._

 _He begins to leave but she catches his arm._

 _"And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong"._

 _She releases him and smiles._

 _"How do you know who I am?"_

 _"You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _She smiles._

Salvatore Boarding House

"What did he want?" Stefan asked.

He takes a chair and sits down in front of her. Grace was up in the kitchen grabbing some lunch when she heard the front door open, she got confused because Damon was at Jenna's barbecue and Stefan was downstairs so who would be at the front door?

"Uncle Damon is that you?" Grace called out. Silence. "Elena? Alaric? Caroline? Anybody?" She moved closer to the front door when she got there she peeked her head out to see if anyone was there but nobody was there. She shrugged it off for now but what she didn't know is that Anna had super sped into the house and hid wanting for her chance.

"Soon we'll be together again my sweet girl". Anna whispered.

Gilbert Residence

Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction". Elena said to her aunt.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna replied.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice".

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you".

Mason arrives.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason said.

"That would be my exit". Elena states.

She leaves.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally". Jenna says.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man". Mason replied.

Alaric arrives.

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already". Alaric said.

"Just happy to be invited". Mason said.

"Thank Rick, it was his idea". Jenna said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt". Alaric says.

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt".

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame". Jenna said.

"To dirty shame".

They clink glasses. Damon arrives.

"Hey". Damon greets the trio.

"Damon". Jenna simply says

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy". Alaric said.

"Here. Use mine".

She leaves. Alaric too.

"She doesn't like me very much". Damon said.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood". Mason said.

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore".

"I know. I heard great things about you".

"Really? That's weird. I'm a dick!"

Salvatore Boarding House

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it". Stefan said.

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal? How about little Gracie? It must have been hard to tell her the truth at just eight years old".

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself". He then narrowed his eyes as he stifled a growl. "You do not mention Grace's name ever again".

"Does she know that you love me?"

"I don't".

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in".

 _*Salvatore Estate 1864*_

 _"I had a lovely time, Stefan"._

 _"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?"_

 _"As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter"._

 _"How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you made it to Atlanta"._

 _"So, I gather I'm wanted?"_

 _"Uh, very much so. I know...we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love"._

 _He kisses her._

 _"I am in love with you"._

 _"There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan"._

 _"More to learn and love"._

 _"I must say good night"._

 _"I have upset you?"_

 _"No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow"._

 _She goes in her bedroom. Damon is there. He goes toward her and kisses her._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised._

 _"I told you I would come". Damon replied._

 _"Well, I'm tired, you should go"._

 _"Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?"_

 _"You shouldn't eavesdrop"._

 _"Is my love not enough?"_

 _"I told you, I'm tired"._

 _She compels him._

 _"I wish to be alone tonight. Please leave"._

 _"Good night Katherine"._

 _He leaves. She touches her lips._

Salvatore Boarding House

"Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine".

Grace was still in the kitchen as she cleaned up her dishes her ears had perked up when she thought she heard talking, she thought it was Stefan but he was down in the basement and the talking came from so close so she threw the rag in the sink and went to go investigate.

"Uncle Damon?" Grace called out. She heard the light talking again. "Uncle Damon if that's you it's not funny anymore". She gulped, Grace realized that it wasn't a man's voice that was talking it was a woman's voice and the only woman that was in the house was Katherine and she's in the basement.

"Elena is that you? Caroline? Bonnie? Whoever you are come out now".

"As you wish". Anna whispered.

Grace stood in the middle of the room waiting for the person to come out instead Anna had snuck up behind Grace and put a cloth over her mouth before she could even scream. Soon Grace had stopped struggling as she slowly blacked out.

"We'll be together now and nothing or no one will get in our way. I'll make sure of it".

Gilbert Residence

They are playing Pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline said.

"No, no". Damon said.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna tries again.

"Dances with Wolves". Mason says.

"Mason wins...again". Damon said.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked.

Elena is in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box. Damon rejoins her.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy". Damon comments.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena replied.

"I want her to like me".

"How is operation Lockwood?"

"He's my new BFF".

Jenna arrives.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me". Damon said.

"Did I have a choice?"

"I know what you must think about me".

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's".

"I'm a work in progress".

Elena gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it.

"These are fancy".

"Thanks. My mother's silver set".

Elena looks at Damon. He takes a knife from the set.

Meanwhile

Anna was driving to the new location while Grace was still passed out in the backseat, she didn't think that it be very easy to kidnap Grace with Stefan in the house but she managed to pull it off. She then went back to the conversation that she and Katherine had the night before.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Katherine had a smirk on her face, "What your gonna do is compel the little brat and make her think Damon and Stefan are her enemies, they want to kill her"._

 _"Isn't that a bit extreme Katherine?"_

 _"Do you want your kid back or not?"_

 _Anna had stayed quiet for a moment before Katherine spoke again. "That's what I thought besides using the kid we help us against him"._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"I've known him for many years I know what buttons of his to push plus her magic is more powerful than any witch"._

 _"But she doesn't have control of her powers just yet wouldn't she die?"_

 _"Oh well besides I want Damon and Stefan to suffer, don't you? I mean after all they still have the kid, your kid. Damon wiped her mind of you. If that were me I would so want them to suffer especially if they took my kid's memory about me"._

 _Anna then had felt rage consume her body as she picked up a nearby chair and threw it across the room causing it to shatter breaking into many pieces. Katherine smirked as she watched Anna go off, 'If she only knew the real truth on why I want the kid but that won't matter because after I kill her the kid is all mine then I'll make Damon, Stefan and the kid's father pay'._

*Back to reality*

Anna drove faster because she knew that Grace would be waking up real soon, "We'll be together forever my sweet girl and nobody won't ever take you from me again. Not Damon, not Stefan, and sure as hell not your bastard father".

Salvatore Boarding House

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming". Katherine said.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me". Stefan replied.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear".

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate".

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal".

"What kind of a deal?"

"A deal to rid the town of vampires".

 _*Salvatore Estate 1864*_

 _Katherine and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate._

 _"I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight". George said._

 _"Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze". Katherine replies._

 _"I will"._

 _"27 vampires"._

 _"Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free"._

 _"Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire"._

Salvatore Boarding House

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"I practically lit the match". She answered.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out".

"Without blinking".

Meanwhile

Anna had finally arrived to the new house just as Grace was starting to come too. The ten year old woke up groaning in pain as she held her head.

"What the heck happened?" Grace muttered. She brought her hand to her face to check for any blood from her nose and there wasn't any so she knows she didn't use her magic, it then hit her. Someone was in the house, a woman. The young girl had started to panic which caused the car to shake slightly.

"Gracie it's alright now honey you're safe". Anna said sweetly, as she turned to face her daughter.

"Who are you?" Grace asked.

"My name's Anna, I'm your mother". Anna then gave her a gentle reassuring smile.

"No my mom's name was Jessica she died when I was a baby".

'Damn you Damon, making my little girl forget all about me'. Anna was cursing Damon in her head every which way.

"Look Anna is it, your not my mom so you can just take me back to my uncles".

Anna then started to become outraged so she dilated her pupils as she began compelling the ten year old.

"I'm your mother and you will listen to me. Damon and Stefan don't love or care for you anymore, they aren't you family they are your enemies. You will live with me now".

"You are my mother and I will listen to you. Damon and Stefan don't love or care for me anymore, they aren't my family they are my enemies. I will live with you now".

' _Perfect now nothing can go wrong_ ' Anna thought to herself.

But what Anna didn't know is that she's being watched by the same man who was following Grace. "This woman may have made the biggest mistake of her life".


	27. Memory Lane Pt 2

Gilbert Residence

Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife made of Silver.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon asked.

"Sure". He answered.

He takes it with his hands, not with the knife.

"I apologize, I'm an animal".

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asked.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land".

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up". Jenna says.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf". Damon said.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends". Mason said.

Salvatore Boarding House

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom". Stefan says.

"Something he wanted desperately". Katherine said weakly.

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?"

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything".

We see a flashback to where Stefan in 1864 runs back to the cart holding the captured vampires, Damon getting shot, and then Stefan being shot.

"We came for you, we tried to save you".

"I didn't want to be saved".

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!"

"No, Stefan, you died for love!"

Anna's house

Anna was in the kitchen while Grace was watching tv in the living room, she tried to get the house decent enough for her and Grace to live in for the time being she felt happy that she could have her daughter back, she knew she was always meant to be a mother and know that she had Grace back she thought she be a great mother.

"Gracie! Time for dinner sweetheart". Anna called out.

"Coming mom".

Anna had a smile appear on her face when Grace had called back, the ten year old had sat at the table as she waited for her mother to set her plate down. She then sat a plate of hot steaming pasta down in front of her along with a cup of juice.

"Eat up honey".

The young girl began eating the pasta in front of her while Anna went to the fridge and took a blood bag and poured it in a foam cup and began drinking it as she looked over at her daughter. ' _Nothing can ruin this night for me_ '.

The same man was watching from the window he knew that Grace was compelled from how she was acting, when he looked over at Anna he narrowed his eyes at her as if he were ready to jump in the window and attack her. "You'll pay severely for this nobody hurts my family and gets away with it".

He then super sped away before Anna could catch his scent.

Gilbert Residence

Damon is in the kitchen, Mason arrives.

"Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero". Might be time to mutiny!" Mason said a bit excitedly.

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree". Damon replied.

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious".

"Thank you".

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless".

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon".

"You tried to kill my brother and niece. I don't take kindly to people who try to kill my niece".

"That was a mistake".

"Really?"

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift".

"What, no obedience school?"

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age-old feud that doesn't apply to us".

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?"

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this".

They shake their hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a silverware knife from the cutlery box

Meanwhile

Once Grace was finished with her plate she had washed it then went back to watch tv as she sat on the couch with Anna, she curled into the woman's side as sleep started to overcome her so quietly Anna had shut the tv off and gently picked her daughter up bringing her up to the room she had made up for it. She didn't know what Grace had liked so it was a medium sized room with a twin size bed, a tv, computer, the walls were white. Anna decided to let Grace design her room since she knew what she liked.

Anna laid the small girl down on the bed then covered her up. "Sweet dreams my sweet girl I love you". She then kissed Grace's head and went back downstairs to see the man that was outside and she knew the man all too well.

"You". Anna said to the man.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I've been watching the girl for a while and today I noticed that you compelled her".

"I wanted her back away from her deranged uncles, I know I can keep her safe".

"You mean from him".

"Yes I don't want him to do anything to hurt her or kill her".

"Well you should know that he knows about the child and he's coming. He won't rest until he sees his child".

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to give the child back to her family and for this". He then super sped over to her and ripped out her heart. "You don't mess with my family".

He then went upstairs to check on Grace he quickly washed his hand to get rid of the blood, up in her room Grace was stirring awake till she bolted awake as she looked around. 'Where am I? How'd I get here? Where's Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon?' Many things began roaming the young girl's mind she then started going downstairs but had bumped into the same man.

"Sorry". She quickly said.

"It's quite alright. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know where I am. Who are you? Where am I?"

"I can't tell you my name just yet and you were here with your birth mother".

"My birth mother? My mom died when I was a baby".

'She must have been adopted well this will not go well with him'.

"What is your name?"

"Grace Salvatore".

He then dilated his pupils and began compelling her. "You will not remember anything of what happened here. You will not remember me. You will remember escaping and heading back home".

Grace then repeated what he said in a robotic voice and he took a hold of her hand then super speeding her back to the Salvatore house.

Gilbert Residence

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" Mason said.

"I prefer the term "role model". Jenna replied.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it". Alaric says.

"You know, I should probably head out too. Gotta get home to my niece". Damon said.

Mason leaves.

"Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess".

He kisses her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist". Jenna says.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"I'm still deciding".

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week".

He leaves.

Mason parks his car, gets out and is approached by Damon.

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason asked.

"Nah, those got old". Damon replied.

He stabs Mason with the silver knife and walks over to and drops the tail of Mason's car. Mason struggles and removes the knife from his chest.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this".

Mason closes the tail of the car.

"Duly noted".

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy".

Salvatore Boarding House

The man had dropped Grace off outside the house in front of the door she went in and didn't see any signs of her uncles, she then went to the kitchen for some water. She felt as if the whole day was a blur and it went by awful fast.

Katherine is still attached to the chair in the cellar.

"Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?" Stefan asked.

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question five times over now". Katherine answered.

"Oh good, make it six".

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding two more name to that list".

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now. And if you even think about touching Grace, Damon will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and rip you apart".

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it. Oh Stefan if only you knew the secrets about little Gracie like I do, I might not even kill her if she doesn't control her powers that could kill her".

He rushes over to her with a stake that he pulled from a chair and hovers over her with it but he regains control of his senses and throws it.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch".

He rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you".

She throws him against the wall and easily snaps the restraints of her arms and legs. She stands up.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan".

Stefan: What? Why?

"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you. And next time you shouldn't leave poor little Gracie by herself something very bad could happen".

Stefan looks terrified, he hadn't heard his niece for hours and if anything happened to her Damon would kill him and whoever is responsible.

"What did you do with her?"

"I had a friend come by earlier".

Elena enters the house. Katherine looks at Stefan, smiles and puts a stake in his leg. She leaves. Grace was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and Elena was calling out for Stefan.

"Hello? Stefan? Grace?" Elena called out

Elena is in the living room. Grace then emerged from the kitchen with her bottle of water.

"Elena?" Grace said.

"Hey Grace have you seen Stefan I hadn't heard from him all day". Elena said.

"Last I saw he was in the basement".

They then seen some super speed over.

"Stefan?"

She turns around and sees Katherine. Grace then glared over at her trying to inflict some kind of pain but Katherine had sped around and took the ten year old by the shoulders holding onto her tightly. Grace was struggling to get out but she knew one move that would hurt anyone including vampires, she sent a swift kick to Katherine's knee sending her down to the floor which gave Grace a few seconds to get away.

"I'll get you later for that you little brat". ' _Why Anna wasn't able to hold you I don't know but soon enough you'll be mine_ '. She then turned her attention to Elena.

"You must be Elena". Katherine said.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Elena replied.

Katherine doesn't answer but looks at her from top to bottom. She touches her neck with one finger as she speaks and walks behind her.

"You're asking the wrong questions".

Stefan arrives.

"Elena?! Gracie!" Stefan calls out.

"Uncle Stefan". Grace called.

Before Grace knew it Katherine had quickly taken her and sped out of the house. She turns her head. Katherine is not there anymore and neither is Grace.

"Are you okay? Where's Gracie?" Stefan asked.

"Not really. Are you okay? I don't know she was right behind me a moment a go but Katherine must have gotten her. I'm sorry Stefan I couldn't protect Grace".

"Not really. I'll find Gracie and Katherine will pay for what she did".

They embrace each other.

Before Katherine went to go see Caroline she first went to see Anna at the house, when she got there she began to fall to her knees in pain as Grace was glaring at her.

"I thought I told you to hit the road you bitch". Grace sneered.

"W-what happened to your mommy dearest?" Katherine asked.

"My mother died when I was a baby". Grace felt more anger in her body which brought on more pain to Katherine, soon the lights in the house were flickering and the doors began opening then slamming shut.

Katherine then looked over to see Anna's dead body on the floor, there was a few drips of blood on the floor but her heart was missing. 'Somebody was here that's how the brat managed to get away whatever she's mine now'. Somehow Katherine had managed to get up off the floor as she showed her vampire face along with her fangs, by this time Grace had blood oozing down her nose which got the vampire's attention. When Katherine had smelt the young girl's blood it was like inhaling freshly baked sweets she knew she had to get a taste of it.

"Stay back I'm warning you". Grace didn't like how her magic couldn't keep Katherine down anymore she really didn't like how the woman began advancing towards her showing her fangs.

"Just one little taste". Before Grace knew it Katherine had jumped on her and sunk her fangs into her neck and started drinking some of her blood, she was trying to fight against her but the brown haired woman was too strong. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, 'I don't wanna die'. All of a sudden she then threw Katherine across the room as she landed in the kitchen. 'How the heck did I do that?' She put her fingers to her neck and slowly brought them back in front of her face to see the blood.

"Well looks like you're showing more and more of your father everyday, first your magic now then. It'll be a matter of time before he catches wind of you and he probably kills you".

"Nobody is killing me, not you and not him".

"In that case". She then super sped over to the ten year old and began compelling her. "You are to kill Damon and Stefan. They are your enemies".

Lockwood Mansion

Tyler is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives.

"How was that barbecue?" Tyler asked.

"Not great. Are you still pissed?" Mason replied.

"Are you still keeping secrets?"

"Yep".

"Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be".

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me".

"Tell me how the curse's trigger".

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you".

"I think I can handle knowing".

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea".

"You want your stupid rock or not?!"

Mason pushes him against the wall.

"Tell me where it is!"

"Tell me what triggers the curse!"

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?"

Mystic Grill

Elena smiles and rejoins Stefan at a table.

"I'm starving". Stefan said.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you. Any luck finding Grace?" Elena replies.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to. No Katherine has her hidden somewhere and I looked everywhere if I don't find her soon Damon will kill both me and Katherine".

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her".

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe"

"I'm not afraid of her".

"Well, you should be".

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now".

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way".

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?"

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone. She threatened Grace, I won't let her hurt the most important person in my life".

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

"This is the reality of our situation".

"Well, reality sucks".

Caroline is listening to their whole conversation.

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us".

"She already has, Elena".

They look at each other and Elena leaves. Damon is at the bar. He's heard everything too.

Later, Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Katherine is waiting for him.

"Bad day?" Katherine asked.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose. Where's my niece?" Damon replies.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore. I'm only gonna ask you one more time before I rip out your throat, where's my niece?"

"Then why so pouty? Oh Damon temper temper you know that doesn't get you anywhere in life, maybe if you ask nicely I might tell you".

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self. I don't ask nicely when it comes to Grace now where the hell is she?"

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey".

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Why don't you ask your brother and little Gracie? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead".

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll be worth it".

"Before you go I made a new friend today, you may know her".

Damon was a bit confused but when he fell to his knees holding his head in pain he looked up to see his niece glaring at him.

"Gracie! What are you doing?" Damon asked his niece.

"I am to kill you and Stefan! You are my enemies!" Grace yelled.

Damon looked over at Katherine. "W-what the hell did you do?"

"Compelling someone is very easy you know how you compelled little Gracie to forget all about Anna. Yeah she wasn't too happy when she came back".

"W-what? That bitch is dead I killed her myself".

"It was a surprise to me too when she came back but now she won't be bothering any of us no more".

"You killed her?"

"For once it wasn't me".

The ten year old then had blood coming out of her nose rapidly, she started to become very dizzy. She couldn't hold Damon for much longer till she passed out and Damon sped right over to her.

"Gracie you'll be ok sweetheart, I promise you'll be just fine".

"Don't worry the compulsion will ware off when she wakes up Anna's compulsion wore off when whoever killed her".

"What is so special about my niece that you keep using her?" Damon was now cradling his young niece in his arms.

"Her father is coming to Mystic Falls, I don't know if he knows about her or not. He is one dangerous bastard".

"What's his name?"

"I can't tell you that just yet".

"Is he the reason that she has all this going on with her?"

"Yes she got everything from his side of the family".

"What else can you tell me?"

"I've already said to much I gotta go now".

Katherine walked away while Damon picked his niece up, when he saw her asleep she looked like a fragile little toddler. Sometimes he wished that they never told her the truth what really set him off was when he saw two little fang holes in her neck he knew that Katherine drank from her.

"You'll be just fine baby I promise nobody won't hurt you again". He whispered.

Stefan then came out to see his brother cradling their niece, he seen the blood on her nose and some coming from her neck.

"Gracie!" Stefan cried out running over.

When Stefan laid eyes on his niece she didn't look hurt other than her neck. "Oh man I screwed up".

Damon then narrowed his eyes over to his brother. "I thought you were watching her, how the hell did this happen?"

"I heard her in the living room because she was with Elena, Katherine must have gotten her before I got there".

"Did you know Anna came back?"

"Anna? I thought you killed her".

"I did and that bitch somehow came back".

"This happened right under my nose and I didn't even know it".

"She must have been very quiet to get past you".

"I don't have an excuse for this Damon, this happened because I sent Gracie up to the living room while I was with Katherine".

"Look we can argue about this later right now we need to get her home and cleaned up".

Damon then picked the young girl up and the brothers had sped home while the man was watching. "At least she's safe with them".

Salvatore Boarding House

They had finally arrive to the house and soon after Grace had started to come around.

"Gracie wake up sweetheart". Stefan said.

The ten year old had awoke with a start as she looked around frantically.

"Gracie hey, hey calm down sweetie it's alright now. Your safe, Stefan and I are here". Damon soothed her.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was Katherine was drinking from me".

"Do you remember anything else from the day?" Stefan asked.

"Not really, it's all kinda fuzzy".

"Go on and get ready for bed we'll be up in a minute".

"Alright".

Once Grace was out of ear shot the brothers began talking again. "Someone compelled her to forget about what happened with Anna". Damon said.

"It would make sense but who would do it?"

"More importantly why".

"Katherine said that Grace's father is coming to Mystic Falls, do you think it could have been him?"

"I don't know all I know is that, she's not ever leaving my side again".

They then head up to their niece's room just as she was crawling into her bed she felt drained both physically and mentally, the brothers then tuck the blanket around her as her eyes began to droop.

"G'night Uncle DaDa...G'night Uncle Stefy". Grace said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams Gracie". Damon whispered.

"Sleep tight honey". Stefan whispered.

They kissed her head and went to their rooms but Damon had a few things on his mind.

' _Who helped Grace escape?'_

 _'Why'd they help her?'_

 _'Was it her father?'_


	28. Kill or Be Killed Pt 1

Damon had stayed awake the rest of the night trying to piece together about what happened with his niece he sipped on some of his liquor.

' _Somebody helped Grace escape, it had to be a vampire. Just who did it and why?_ ' His mind roamed about the situation for what seemed like hours but it was only for a few minutes till he had heard small patters of feet coming down the steps and knew Grace had woken up.

"Uncle Damon?" She said in a small voice.

"What are you doing up Gracie?" Damon asked.

"I can't sleep".

"Wanna talk about it?"

She nodded they had went to the kitchen, Damon was heating up some water then poured some hot cocoa mix in a cup just as Lily laid her head on the table. Damon then saw how depressed she looked.

"What is it Gracie?"

"I can't remember Uncle Damon, it's all a blur about what happened. I'm trying to remember but I can't".

"What can you remember?"

"Not very much, just small bits. All I can remember is a house, a man I think, Katherine was drinking from me, and a woman's dead body. It's fuzzy".

Damon then became very furious at what he heard Katherine did, Grace then brought her fingers up to her neck to see if the fang marks were still there but when she didn't feel anything she became frantic a bit.

"It's gone, the marks are gone".

"What?" Damon became confused and curious, he went over to his niece and examined her neck to see no fang marks. 'How the hell did they disappear in a few hours? What the hell is going on?'

"Uncle Damon I swear she drank from me I'm not lying".

"Hey hey calm down sweetheart, I believe you there's no need to get upset".

"What's wrong with me Uncle Damon? What's wrong with me?" Grace began to sob, the lights in the house began to flicker in the house even though they were off and some stuff began shaking.

Stefan had been woken up to feel his bed shaking, he then got up to go check on his niece when he got to her room and didn't see her he became frantic then he heard crying so he flew down the steps into the kitchen to see Damon consoling their niece. He then saw the water over boiling so he went to cut it off just as Grace continued to sob in Damon's shirt soaking it with her tears.

"W-what's wrong w-with me Uncle Damon? What?" Grace sobbed for a few more minutes.

"Gracie I need you to take a deep breath and calm down alright, take a deep breath and calm down. Deep breath in and out. In and out". Damon saying calmly instructing her.

Once she had began to calm down her eyes and cheeks were red, her eyes were still wet, her bottom lip continued to tremble and she just held onto Damon. Stefan had poured the hot water into the cup with the cocoa mix he then slipped some vervain into the drink and put it next to the two.

"You alright now sweetheart?" Stefan asked.

"I just wanna know what's wrong with me". She replied in a quiet voice.

"There's nothing wrong with you honey". Damon said coming into the conversation.

"If there's nothing wrong with me then why did the marks heal? How did the marks heal? Why was I able to throw Katherine off me?"

The brothers had shared a look with each other then went back to their niece.

"Look sweetheart don't worry about that right now, it's late and you should be resting. Let Stefan and I worry about all that alright".

"Ok".

She then slowly drank her hot coco and was sleepy from all the crying plus her magic so Stefan had picked her up and she snuggled into his embrace, she then whispered in his ear.

"Uncle Stefan could you stay with me?"

"Sure sweetie".

The brothers then took her up to her room and tucked the blanket around her.

"G'night Uncle Damon". She said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams mio piccolo angelo". He replied then kissed her forehead. "Stefan can I talk to you for a quick minute".

"Sure, we'll be right in the hall sweetheart".

"Ok".

They then went out to the hallway and began quietly talking.

"You put vervain in the coco?" Damon asked quietly.

"Of course I did". Stefan replied. He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "Damon we need to find out what exactly is going on with Gracie before her father comes to town or Katherine goes for her again".

"Don't you think I don't know that Stefan? You don't think that for a damn second that I'm not scared or afraid? Well I am, I'm afraid that if she doesn't control her powers she might end up killing herself or someone else. But the important things are that we find out how Anna was able to come back, who killed her, why they killed her, and why they helped Gracie. And I know it was a vampire".

"How do you know it was a vampire to help Grace?"

"Because they compelled her to forget what happened with Anna, when I asked Gracie what happened she said it was fuzzy but she said she remembered Katherine drinking from her, a man, and a woman's dead body. My guess is that the woman's dead body was Anna and the guy whoever the hell he is killed Anna and helped Grace".

"Alright we'll deal with that later right now we all need some rest, I'm gonna stay with Gracie".

"Good night brother".

"Night".

Stefan then went back to his young niece who was tossing and turning, he then was by her side in a minute he laid next to her pulling her close. He then remembered an old lullaby that Damon use to sing to her when she was a toddler as he began to sing it. He also remembered that Max or Jess would sing it to her when she was a baby.

"La notte si avvicina.

La fiamma traballa.

La mucca nella stalla.

La mucca e il vitello,

La pecora e l'agnello,

La chioccia* con il pulcino,

Ognuno ha il suo bambino,

Ognuno ha la sua mamma,

E tutti fanno la nanna".

Grace had a sleepily smile on her face as she remembered the song.

"I like that song Uncle Stefy".

"I do too sweetheart, try to get some rest".

The ten year old had curled into Stefan's side as she used his shoulder as a pillow. Once she was in a deep enough sleep he had whispered to himself. "Don't worry Gracie we'll figure out what you are and we'll protect you. I won't let nobody hurt you, not ever again".

The next day

It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Preparations are underway. Carol Lockwood is giving a speech.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks". Carol said.

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Stefan and Grace walks up to him.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore". Mason said.

"The nice one. And this is my niece Grace. The ones offering an apology".

"Not interested".

"Please hear us out". Grace said.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively". Stefan said.

"You think?" Mason replies.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. We have our niece and we want to keep her out of the cross fire of things. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?"

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife".

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one".

"Tell your brother to watch his back".

Stefan catches Mason's arm. Grace then narrowed her eyes and started to inflict pain on Mason who then grabbed his head, Stefan then tugged her arm giving her a stern glare as she stopped.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back".

"If he comes at me..."

"He won't".

They shake hands and Mason leaves carrying a box. Damon appears behind Stefan and Grace.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf". Stefan answered.

"I don't want peace".

"We do". Grace said.

"Consider it opposite day". Stefan says.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem".

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems".

"He tries anything I'll do something". Grace said.

"Uh no you won't and what have we told you about using your powers in public". Stefan scolded.

"Excuse me". Damon said in a firm voice, giving his niece a hard glare.

"Uncle Stefan". Grace whined.

"I gotta go". Stefan said.

He leaves, leaving Damon there with Grace.

"Grace Marie I told you many time you are to not use your powers in public unless it was a life or death situation, so if it wasn't either of those why'd you use them?"

"He was threatening you, Uncle Damon I couldn't let that go".

"Grace you can't do that to every person who threatens one of us".

"Yes I can".

"No you can't, if you lose control one day by doing that to someone Something very bad can and will happen to you. I don't want that to happen so until Bonnie teaches you I don't want you using them for any reason. Do you understand me".

"Yes sir".

Mason is helping Liz.

"Oh thanks Mason". Liz said.

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason replied.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz".

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"I know you and the others founding families have a secret council".

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members".

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"Who would they be?"

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore".

"That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town? Beside they have a niece who's living with them".

"I know it's a lot to digest".

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the Council".

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?"

"They walk in the sun, Mason".

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz".

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend".

"What if I can prove it to you?"

They look at Stefan and Damon

Damon and Grace joins Liz.

"Hi Ms. Liz". Grace said.

"Hi sweetheart". she replies with a motherly smile.

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I ah, I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods".

"That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?"

"Oh no. You know, he's...I'm sure he's fine".

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset".

"It's Caroline. We had a moment".

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades". She walks off.

Back to Elena painting. She looks at Stefan. He looks at her. Caroline is looking at them.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged". Caroline says.

"I'm gonna go talk to him". Elena replies.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea".

Elena leaves and goes towards Stefan when Damon and Grace joins Caroline.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry about it". Caroline answered.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

"Don't worry about it".

"You shouldn't do that Caroline you only get one mother in life, don't treat her like that".

"Says the kid with two and one's a vampire".

"What?"

"Let's go Gracie". Damon said taking her away from the blonde.

"Uncle Damon do I have a vampire mother?"

Elena joins Stefan.

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asked.

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not". Stefan said.

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?"

Damon and Caroline are listening in on them from afar.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us".

They look at Damon and Caroline. They both pretend that they're not listening.

"Okay, when?"

"I don't know".

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?"

"You're reaching. I'm not...I'm not Damon".

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?"

"You know, I can't...I can't do this anymore, Elena".

Elena remembers this really means "I love you". She replies in code.

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever".

Elena leaves. Damon and Grace are still with Caroline. The ten year old had dropped the subject of her vampire mother for the time being as sh watched what was going on,

"Relationships are about communication". Damon says.

Caroline leaves.

"Uncle Damon will I ever be in a relationship like that?" Grace asked.

Damon chuckled. "Sweetheart you'll never have to worry about that because you're never gonna date".

"Uncle Damon do I have a vampire mother? Like Elena?"

When Mason saw Grace standing by Damon talking with him he was thinking, ' _Something's up with that kid. She's a witch but her eyes had changed color and that only happens to werewolves. So either this kid is a full werewolf or part it's the only explanation. I have to get to the bottom of it_ '.

A/N: That was a decent lullaby I found, here is part one and the second half is in the works. hope you liked it.


	29. Kill or Be Killed Pt 2

Mason had kept his eyes glued on the ten year old the whole time he made sure that neither Stefan or Damon was around to see him watching their niece or a huge fight would break out. _'I need to get the kid alone so I can talk to her, but how? She's not gonna leave their side for anything. I need a distraction_ '. He thought to himself. He is at the lemonade stand taking a cup of lemonade from the girl operating the stand.

"Thank you". Mason says to the girl.

"You're welcome".

Mason drinks the lemonade. Damon and Grace joins him, Mason noticed that Damon kept his hands on Grace's shoulder in a protective manner.

"Well, Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked.

"Doing my part". Mason replied.

"I heard you talked to Stefan and Grace".

"They're nice people".

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me".

"Nice is overrated".

"That's what I thought. Huh!"

"You have a good day, Damon".

He leaves.

"That was weird". Grace commented.

"No kidding".

Stefan arrives.

"Please tell me that you were just bonding". Stefan says.

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon replies.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me".

"Drop it, Damon".

"With pleasure".

Grace couldn't help but think to herself, 'Mason was acting weird it was as if he knew something'.

"Would you like some lemonade?" The little girl asked.

"Thank you, sweetie". Damon replies with a smile.

Damon drinks lemonade but spits it out and starts coughing. Liz looks at him from afar.

"Uncle Damon? What's wrong?" Grace asked in a panicked voice.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly.

Damon gasping, "Vervain! Vervain!"

"Uncle Stefan is he gonna be ok?" Grace asked her other uncle.

"He'll be just fine sweetheart but for now I need you to stay here with him for just a minute and don't go anywhere".

"Alright".

Stefan had left for a moment while Grace stayed beside Damon who kept coughing trying to get the vervain out of his system. Grace then closed her eyes and focused on healing Damon.

"Gracie". Damon coughed. The ten year old looked over at Damon who was still coughing. "Not here you know better".

"I wanna help you Uncle DaDa".

"I understand that honey but not in public".

"Alright".

Grace then held her uncle's hand as he used his other hand to smooth her hair back. "I'm gonna be ok sweetheart".

Mason was watching Damon and Grace again he kept getting a strange feeling from the young girl. ' _There's something about this kid that I need to know_ '.

Liz is on the phone.

"Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jess and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a...yes we need it". Liz said into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. I just have something..."

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes".

"It's important".

"It always is".

Sheriff Forbes breaking into tears, "I'm sorry".

She leaves. Elena joins Caroline.

"What's going on?" Elena asked concerned.

"I don't know. Something's up". The blonde replies.

Damon grabs a bottle of water, rinses his mouth out with it, and spits it out. He's very angry. Stefan had to keep their niece beside him because he knew when his brother got angry he gets violent but never around Grace.

"I'm gonna kill him". Damon spat with venom laced into his voice.

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit! Not in front of Gracie". Stefan replied sternly.

"I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!"

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. He could go after Gracie. We need to put him down".

"He's not gonna come at me will he?" Grace asked as she clutched onto Stefan's hand.

"Not if we have anything to say". Stefan assures her.

"Alright. Let's do it". Damon said.

He sees Mason going into the woods.

Woods. Trash duty. Come on.

"What about me?" Grace asked.

Damon looked at his brother. "We can't leave her by herself".

"Gracie you stay by us and do exactly as we tell you. Understand". Stefan says.

"Ok".

"Let's go".

Woods

Mason is in the woods. Stefan, Grace, and Damon arrive. The two brothers had made sure to keep their niece behind them

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start". Damon said.

Mason bends down. Suddenly shots ring out, hitting Damon and Stefan. They both fall to the ground.

"No! Uncle Damon! Uncle Stefan!" Grace cried.

Caroline has heard everything.

"Oh god". Caroline says horrified.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and Damon. Grace is crying".

"What?"

Stefan and Damon are on the floor. Liz and some of her deputies arrive.

"No leave them alone please. They're all I have". Grace kept crying.

"Thank you, Mason". Liz said.

She injects Damon and Stefan with vervain.

"Please no they're good please leave my uncles alone". Grace sobbed.

Suddenly everything began to shake frantically, Grace then looked over at Mason with anger in her eyes she knew she wasn't allowed to use her powers in public but at this point she didn't care. She began glaring at Mason inflicting pain on him as he held his head, she was saw that Liz and the deputies have taken her uncles and the second she looked away from Mason he came up behind her grabbing a hold of her.

"Put me down!". Grace exclaimed. She was struggling in his hold she tried inflicting pain on him but couldn't focus.

"If you want your uncles to live do what I say understand". Mason said in her ear.

The ten year old had stopped struggling as Mason put her down he tried to take a hold of her hand but she snatched it away and marched away angrily, everything still shook but not as bad. She rolled up her sleeves to see some light bruises starting to form.

"Kid I know you hate me right now but it's to protect you, you don't have to be scared or afraid anymore". Mason said.

Grace stopped in her tracks as she turned around in anger. "Scared? Afraid? Why would I have to be afraid or scared of my family? I know that they're vampires and I don't care. They wouldn't hurt me".

"You don't know that".

"Of course I know that!" The wind then began flying around very fast.

"So if you're a witch or part witch, what else are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The night of the full moon I saw you, your eyes changed colors. In my book when someone's eyes changes color that means that they are either a full wolf, part wolf or something else. So what else are you Grace?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone, be lucky my uncles aren't awake right now or else you'd be dead".

Liz, Mason, Grace and the deputies are going into the old Lockwood estate ruins. The deputies are carrying Stefan and Damon.

"Please let them go". Grace pleaded.

"I can't I'm sorry Grace it's for your protection". Liz said to the young girl.

"But I'm protected with them, I knew they were vampires and I don't care they are all I have for family please don't take them from me. Would you want someone to take Caroline from you?"

Liz ignored the young girl just as Mason spoke up.

"It's down the stairs to the left".Mason said directing them to the ruins.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz speaks up.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house".

They are in the ruins.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here. I need you to take Grace and get out of here".

"I'm not going anywhere and I sure as hell am not going anywhere with him". Grace spat.

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked.

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the Council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection. The both of you".

"I am protected with them, don't you get it if they wanted to hurt me they would have done it by now. But they won't hurt me". Grace said.

"Liz, I don't care about..." Mason starts but was cut off.

"Yes but I do, and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason. Bye Grace".

"Don't take any chances".

He leaves. Liz glanced to see Grace still in her place.

"Grace please get out of here you shouldn't see this". Liz said to the ten year old.

"You may have gotten him to leave but I'm not leaving. Damon and Stefan are my uncles, they only family I have left. I'm not going anywhere until you let them go".

"I'm not letting them go".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok".

"How would you feel if someone had taken Caroline from you? _Your only daughter_ , _your child_! Damon and Stefan have always protected me and they always will now it's time for me to protect them. You wouldn't like it if someone took Caroline away who is your only family, and I wouldn't like it if you took Damon and Stefan my only family away. If you take them from me you wouldn't even imagine the things I'd be capable of. So please I'm begging you don't take my only family from me".

Outside, Caroline and Elena are running in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stops.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They've been here". Caroline says.

She bends down and looks at a plant. There's blood on it.

"What?"

Mason arrives.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mason asked.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon and Grace too".

"Where are they?"

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out".

He looks at Caroline.

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her". He tells the blonde vampire.

She goes towards him but he catches Elena from behind and strangles her with an arm under her chin.

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here".

"I can take you".

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. I do".

She rushes over him, grabs him, and pushes him against a tree.

"I told you".

She knees him in the groin and pushes him down onto all fours. She then kicks him hard in the stomach which sends him flying against a tree and falls on the ground.

"Come on".

They leave.

In the cellar, Damon wakes up. Liz shoots him in the leg.

"Stop it!" Grace yelled. Everything began to shake around.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" Liz asked Damon.

"Liz, please". Damon replies weakly.

She shoots him again. He screams. Grace continues to make everything shake faster.

"What is that? An earthquake?" A deputy asked.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" She asked again.

He doesn't answer. She shoots Stefan who doesn't react because he's unconscious.

"Stop it please" Grace pleaded. By this time she had more tears running down her cheeks.

"I will drag this out painfully".

"But you're my friend".

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast".

Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

Caroline hears her mother.

Sheriff Forbes heard by Caroline, "He's not gonna tell us anything. Kill them the kid out of here".

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?"

"My mom. She's killing them".

"What?!"

Elena starts motioning forward but Caroline grabs her arm.

"No, no, no, no!"

"We have to stop her!"

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me. Elena!"

Elena rushes into the ruins. Liz is still in the ruins. Grace was starting to feel the affects of her powers, she was getting dizzy, she had blood coming out of her nose but she was still able to stand her ground.

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both". Liz said to the deputies.

"If you kill them you kill me and I don't think you want that on your conscience". Grace said standing in front of her uncles.

"Grace please you need to get out of here". Liz said to her.

"I'm not going anywhere so I say again, you kill them you kill me".

She hears a metallic creaking sound. She looks at one of her deputies.

"Check it out".

Elena hits the deputy with a plank and then goes into the main cell. Liz sees her and points her gun at her.

"Elena! What are you doing?"

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you".

From behind, the deputy comes up and quickly pushes her forward and readies his gun. They hear a noise. The door closes by itself.

"What was that?" A deputy asked.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked the teen girl.

Caroline circles around at vamp speed, closes on one of the deputies and bites his neck. The other deputy fires at her, but only shoots the first deputy. When he stops shooting, Caroline rushes from behind and knocks him to the ground. Caroline then reveals herself with her vampire face to her mom.

"Hi mom". Caroline says.

Grace stayed by her uncles side the whole time and waited as they started to come too, Grace was beginning to nod off but just as she heard Damon groan in pain more that made her wake up.

"Uncle Damon? Wake up please wake up". Grace said in a pleading voice.

Damon's vision was a bit fuzzy but when he had heard his niece's voice it brought a smile to his face.

"G-Gracie?" Damon asked.

"It's me Uncle DaDa please just wake up and be ok".

After what seemed like many hours Damon finally had gotten up and Grace flew into his arms, burying her face into his neck crying tears of joy.

"Hey I'm gonna be alright sweetheart". Damon soothed.

Grace didn't say anything after a couple moments she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Later, Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan. Caroline and Liz are sitting quietly in different parts of the cell. Stefan was holding Grace into his arms as she slept peacefully he was glad that they weren't taken from her.

"You need to drink some deputy blood". Damon tells his brother in a low voice.

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer". Stefan replies, he adjust the ten year old some to now her head is laying on his shoulder. Damon had taken his light jacket off covering her with it.

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet..." Caroline adds.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena said defending Stefan.

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you". Damon says looking at Liz.

He looks at Liz.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you". Caroline pleading with her mother.

"Then kill me". Liz simply said.

"No!"

"I can't take this. Kill me now".

Damon bends down to look her in the eyes.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully".

He suddenly grabs her. She stands up quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline cried.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said raising his voice some. He was lucky that his niece was still asleep.

"Damon, please!" Elena pleaded.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody". Damon said to the group.

He looks at Liz.

"You're my friend".

He looks at the deputies.

"We've got to clean this up".

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena opens the door. Caroline is there with a suitcase.

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here". Caroline said.

"Damon says it'll take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner". Elena replied.

Stefan joins the girls. He had put Grace on the couch so she be closer to them just in case.

"Hey! You get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you. Um I put Gracie on the couch so we'll have to keep quiet some".

In the cellar, Liz is on the phone while Damon is watching her across the room.

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow..." Liz says on the phone.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk". Damon says.

She looks at Damon and understands the warning.

"...or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night".

She hangs up and gives the phone to Damon.

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain's worked its way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman".

Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and are about to enter when Caroline stops outside the door and listens.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't wanna see her".

"She's your daughter, Liz".

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone".

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that. Let me tell you something, Grace might be human and Stefan and I are vampires doesn't change the fact that we're still family".

He looks at Caroline. She leaves, Elena follows her. Stefan starts to follow but stops, looks aside and sees the fridge. He goes over and opens it, revealing it's full of blood bags. He takes a blood bag in his hand and looks at it. Elena arrives.

"Stefan, I think that we should...what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Katherine took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it...I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it". Stefan replies.

"But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to".

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak".

"But the last time that you drank human blood..."

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless that changes this, I can't protect you".

Elena tapping her ear, indicating others might overhear. "Can we talk about this later?"

"He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is...this is the only thing that can help me!"

Elena half whispering, "Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if..."

"No, this is real. No more pretend".

She looks at him and leaves.

Damon had went into the living room and gently picked Grace up off the couch and brought her up to her room, he laid her on the bed taking her shoes off then covering her with the blanket.

"Sleep tight mio piccolo angelo". He whispered.

Caroline is alone in the living room. Elena joins her.

"Can I take you home?" Elena asked.

Caroline shakes her head. "I can't go home".

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared".

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me".

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her".

"I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?"

"Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her".

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be".

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?"

"That's the million dollar question".

She embraces Caroline.

Elena tucks a blanket around Caroline. She gets up and walks to the door. Damon intercepts her.

"Caroline's sleeping on the couch". Elena says.

"I heard and you?" Damon replied.

"I'm going home". She goes to the door, but stops. "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend". She opens the door to leave.

"Hey, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that".

Stefan is in the library. Elena joins him.

"You can come in". Stefan tells her.

"Do you really think that you can control it?" Elena asked.

"I don't know but if I don't try..."

"So a little bit every day?"

"Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying".

"So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone".

She takes a paper-knife.

"What are you doing?"

She cuts her hand.

"It's you and me, Stefan. Always".

He drinks her blood. His face changes. She kisses him. His face becomes normal again. They kiss again.

Woods

Mason is in the woods. A car is waiting for him. He goes in the car. Katherine is in the car.

"I've been waiting". Katherine said.

 _*Emerald Coast One Year Ago*_

 _Mason's eyes are yellow. Katherine arrives._

 _"Mason? What happened?" Katherine asked._

 _"Jimmy attacked me"._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"He said that I hit on Marla"._

 _"Why would he think that?"_

 _She embraces him._

 _"He's dead. I killed him"._

 _She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles._

 _"Everything's gonna be okay"._

 _She embraces him._

Woods

Mason leans over to kiss Katherine but she puts up a hand to stop him.

"What was that stunt today that you pulled with the Salvatores?" Katherine asked.

"I thought you would be happy about that". Mason replies.

"I told you to stay away from them. Especially the kid she's off limits she's mine".

"Why do you even care? And what's up with that kid? I got a weird feeling from her".

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone".

He slowly smiles as he looks at her.

"You got it?"

"I got it".

They kiss passionately.

Salvatore Boarding House

Grace had awoken with a start, she gasped for breath as she looked around frantically. She had shot out of bed as she left her room, the ten year old knew that Damon was alright but she didn't know about Stefan she ran down the steps and bumped into Stefan.

"Gracie? What are you doing up?" Stefan asked.

"Uncle Stefan you're alright". Grace said hugging his legs.

"Of course I am, Damon and I are both ok now".

' _I should tell him about Mason_ '. "Uncle Stefan I need to tell you something".

"What is it sweetheart?"

"We should get Uncle Damon for this".

"I heard my name". Damon said coming in the conversation.

"What is it Gracie?"

She took a deep breath and began, "It's about Mason".

Damon's eyes grew dark he became angry, "What about him Gracie?" Damon trying to keep his voice calm.

"After you guys were shot and put down with vervain I used a little bit of my powers on him then when I looked away for a second he got me from behind-"

"What?!" Damon had yelled. He was ready to kill Mason.

"Damon let her finish, go on Gracie". Stefan says.

"When he got me from behind I tried to escape but he said if I wanted you guys to live I had to do what he said, when we were walking he said that getting rid of you two was for my protection. Then he asked what else I was. He told me that the night of the full moon when he saw me, he said my eyes had changed colors. He said that only happens if someone is a full wolf, part wolf, or something else". Her voice became shaky. "D-does that mean I am a wolf or even part wolf?"

Damon had moved over to her and embraced her as he smoothed her hair back. "Were not sure yet but don't listen to him he doesn't know anything about you for all we know he could be lying".

"I just wanna be normal Uncle DaDa".

"You are normal and you always will be".

She then looked to see if there were any bruises from when Mason had grabbed her when she rolled up her sleeves to see no bruises there.

"They healed". Grace whispered.

"What healed Gracie?" Stefan asked.

"The bruises that were on my arm from Mason they're gone. But how?"

The brothers looked at each other then went back to their niece. "What am I? What am I, Uncle Damon? I want to know what I am". She said.

"You are Grace, you're our niece who couldn't hurt a fly. You're a girl who's trying to control her powers. We love you no matter what Gracie, nothing that changes you will make us love you any less". Damon said.

"Damon's right sweetie". Stefan says with a soft smile.

She then went back to what Caroline had told her. "Do I really have a vampire mother?"

"You did but someone killed her, don't worry about her sweetheart she's not important anyway". Damon said.

Grace then let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Time for you to go back to sleep honey".

"Alright".

Grace then went up to her room to change quickly then she got in her bed just as the brothers tucked the blanket around her.

"G'night Uncle Damon...g'night Uncle Stefan". Grace said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams baby". Damon whispered.

"Sleep tight angel". Stefan whispered.

They kissed her head then quietly left the room closing the door behind them, once they exited the room Damon became outraged he was ready to go out and find Mason and kill him.

"Damon you need to calm down some". Stefan tells his brother.

The elder Salvatore stayed quiet till they went downstairs, they went to the study when Damon poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it fast.

"He's dead Stefan by the time I get finished with him nobody won't be able to recognize him". Damon said in a threatening voice laced with venom.

"Look I want Mason dead as much as you right now-" Stefan starts but was cut off.

"Then let's go kill the bastard! He took it too far when he brought Gracie into this".

"Lower your damn voice. Killing him won't solve anything clearly he knows something about Gracie we just need to know what it is".

"How would he know anything about Grace?"

"Someone could be feeding him information either on all of us or just her".

"Who would be feeding him the information? Tyler?"

"I don't know until we find out she's not leaving our side".

The same man who was watching Grace is outside watching the house. "This child is growing more and more powerful by the day soon enough she'll be as powerful as him I must keep an eye on her".


	30. Plan B Pt 1

Damon had stayed by his niece's side the whole night he left only once and that was to get a blood bag but that was it, he or Stefan didn't drink their blood bags when Grace was around or awake. Once he was finished he went back to check on his niece but just as he was going up the steps his brother had stopped him.

"Damon she'll be ok go to your room. Rest, I'm sure Gracie will be alright. Besides we'll hear her if she needs us". Stefan tells his brother.

"I was going to my room". Damon lied.

"No you weren't, you were gonna go back and stay with Gracie who is fine".

Before Damon could reply they heard Grace scream. "You were saying brother".

Grace was screaming in her sleep soon after she woke with a start, she was drenched in cold sweat, the nightmare she had felt more like a vision. She had seen Damon getting bit by a wolf and dying she shot up out of her bed then ran for her door swinging it open to see her uncles standing there.

"Uncle Damon! You're alright!" Grace exclaimed.

"Of course I am Gracie why wouldn't I be". Damon replies confused.

"I saw you getting bit by a wolf and dying".

The brothers look at each other while Grace held onto Damon for a few minutes. "It'll be alright Gracie no wolf is gonna get anywhere near me". He assured her.

"I want my mom and dad".

It sadden both brothers they wish that they could bring back their relatives for the sake of their niece but they couldn't.

"Alright Gracie back to bed". Stefan said gently.

"Uncle Damon stay with me. Please". She said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright sweetheart". Damon said to calm her.

"Damon I need to talk to you for a second". Stefan tells his brother. "Gracie we'll be right in the hallway". He said to their niece.

"Alright".

Grace went back to her bed and picked up her book while the brothers went in the hallway as they became confused and concerned.

"Ok that was weird, I thought for witches to have visions they had to touch something or someone. I was nowhere near Gracie so how'd she get that vision?" Damon asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine but I'll talk to Bonnie tomorrow about what's going on with Gracie maybe she'll know something". Stefan replies.

The elder Salvatore sighed as he looked at his younger brother sadly. "I thought it be different this time Stefan, I figured we get her back because it was safe but it's not. I mean look at all what happened since she came back, Katherine has been eyeing her, her bitch birth mother came back, she's been grabbed more times than either of us".

"What are you thinking Damon?"

Damon couldn't say the words without feeling his heart aching. "W-what if we give her back to Lexi? Clearly she's not safe with us".

"How could you say that Damon? She's safer with us than with anyone".

"Really? Do you honestly believe that? Stefan look at all about what happened to her if you think she's safe here then you're delusional".

"You wanted Gracie to come back to us after being apart from her for 8 years and now that she's here you wanna give her back".

"It's for her safety, I have always looked out for Gracie more than I look after myself. More than I looked after you. She's everything to me, the second I saw her I turned my humanity back on something I didn't think I would ever do. I love her more than I love anybody else".

When Stefan looked at his brother he saw the fear and worry in his eyes, for the first time that he knows of in his life Damon was scared.

"It's alright to be scared you know".

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Damon I know you better than anyone and right now you're scared".

"No I'm not, I don't get scared. I never get scared".

"I see it in your eyes you can fool everyone else but your not fooling me, you're scared. And it's alright because I'm scared too".

Damon looked at his brother in shock. "What do you have to be scared of?"

"The same thing you're scared of; Losing Gracie. The night that Mason was in his wolf form and I had to lure him away from Grace and Matt, I was scared when he went back I thought for a second that we would lose her that night and we almost did not from Mason but from her powers. You remember how she was after the funeral then we sent her to be with Lexi?"

Damon remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

 _*_ _Flashback_ _*_

 _Damon had carried Grace who was only 2 and a half at the time inside the house, she had cried herself to sleep soaking his suit jacket. He knew that explaining death to a toddler was gonna be hard, when he brought her up to his room to lay her down for a nap just as he was about to put her down on the bed she gripped his jacket. Grace had opened her eyes, her crystal blue eyes were still teary as she sniffed she looked up at Damon as her bottom lip still trembled._

 _"Unca DaDa". Grace said in a small voice._

 _"What is it sweetheart". Damon replies gently, as he brushed some hair out of her face._

 _"I want mama and dada to come back"._

 _"I know baby I know". When she started crying again Damon did the best to sooth her, soon she was asleep again._

 _Damon had held his niece close to him as she slept soundly on his chest, he kissed her head and whispered to himself. "Don't worry Gracie, I'll always protect you. From everything and everyone"._

 _Stefan had quietly walked in the house with Lexi behind him they were quiet as they heard Grace's soft snoring coming from Damon's room._

 _"Do you think Gracie will be alright?" Lexi asked._

 _"In time she will, Max and Jess gave custody of her to me and Damon". Stefan replies._

 _"That poor girl, did Zach say what happened?"._

 _"He said that their car crashed into a tree it, apparently a deer or something ran out in the middle of the road and Max lost control at the wheel. They both died on impact, when he told Damon and myself we got to the hospital as fast as we could but it was too late"._

 _"Was Grace with them?"_

 _"No, Zach was watching her for them while they went out. I just don't know how we can explain it to her when she's older all she knows is that they went to heaven and are now angels"._

 _"That poor little girl"._

 _Damon had looked down at his niece and saw she was fast asleep so he gently and quietly put her on the bed covering her with the blanket then kised her head._

 _"Sleep tight princess"._

 _He then left the room and went to go get a drink he went down the stairs to see his brother and Lexi there talking._

 _"I thought I heard you two". Damon tells the pair._

 _"How's Gracie?" Stefan asked._

 _"Not good, she keeps asking for Max and Jess"._

 _"I just wanna go and hold her forever". Lexi said._

 _Damon had a thought and his brother knew it. "What are you thinking Damon?" Stefan asked._

 _"What if bare with me here, we find a witch and see if they can bring back Max and Jess"._

 _"What? Have you completely gone mad?" Lexi asked._

 _"Damon you know that won't end very well besides we don't know any witches"._

 _"Actually brother we do the only problem is-"_

 _"They all hate you"._

 _"Pretty much"._

 _"Damon she'll be safe with us"._

 _"I know she will but Lexi would you mind keeping Grace just until she's old enough to understand. We know you can keep her safe"._

 _"What are you doing?" Stefan was starting to get angry at his brother's words._

 _"Calm yourself Stefan, look right now it's not a good idea to keep Gracie with either of us right now because I'm pretty sure that you don't want her to see us feeding. Plus you don't know if we have enemies out there and if we do they aren't getting anywhere near Gracie. We'll still visit and everything it's just until she's old enough to understand and once it's safe we can take her back"._

 _"If I do this you two will come around to see her, I don't want her to think that you guys abandoned her not now especially not after she lost her parents". Lexi said._

 _"I promise we will always visit". Damon said._

 _"As much as I don't want to admit it you're right". Stefan said._

 _"Of course I'm right"._

*Back to reality*

"I know you're scared Damon but you don't have to give her back to Lexi". Stefan tells his brother.

After that being said Stefan went back to his room while Damon went to go check on their niece, when he entered the room he saw that she went back to sleep with her book laying on her chest so he quietly went over to her and slowly slid the book putting it on the nightstand he then laid next to her. Grace felt Damon's presence so she adjusted herself as her head laid on his chest.

"You'll always be safe with me Gracie I promise". He whispered.

The next day

Damon had woken up to see Grace who was still asleep so he quietly and gently loosened her grip on his shirt then laid her back down, just as he gotten up she pulled the pillow closer to her chest, he smiled when he realized that it was his pillow.

"Little thief". He chuckled.

He then left the room quietly as he went down and started making breakfast for Grace. Once he was finished cooking, Damon hears someone knocking on the door, and he answers it. It's Jeremy.

"I need to talk to you". Jeremy said.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon replies.

Damon tries to close the door on him. Jeremy pushes it back open.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet".

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough. And keep your voice down Grace is still asleep and I don't want her waking up and getting any ideas".

"Wait why would she get any ideas unless she's...is she a werewolf?"

"No I mean we don't know yet and until we know we don't want to be giving her any ideas".

Damon attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here".

"A moonstone?"

"And I know where it is".

"And you're bringing me this why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?"

Jeremy doesn't answer.

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this".

Jeremy tries to walk into the house. Damon pushes him out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic".

"You going to let me in or not?"

Damon steps aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door.

"Just keep your voice down I want Grace to sleep a little longer".

"Rough night?"

"You can say that".

"So what happened?"

"Look your hear to talk about the moonstone nothing more nothing less, my niece isn't a topic discussion".

"Alright sorry man". Jeremy put his hands up in self defense.

Grace was in a light sleep but she was having a dream.

* _Dream_ _*_

 _Grace looked around and sighed she knew it was Katherine's doing so she looked around till she spotted her._

 _"Now what do you want? I thought I told you to beat it". Grace told Katherine._

 _"If you help me get what I want I'll do something in return for you". Katherine replies._

 _"And what would you do for me?"_

 _"I might tell you a secret, I could keep your daddy off your tail, whatever you want"._

 _"You want me to do what?"_

 _"I want you to go and see if a moonstone has been found"._

 _"Moonstone? What's a moonstone? Besides isn't that what Mason's for?"_

 _"That's not for you to know and how do you know about me and Mason?"_

 _"I maybe 10 but I'm not stupid beside I didn't know about you and Mason until you just told me it was a guess. And I have a right to know what I'm looking for. What is the moonstone for?"_

 _"Fine if you really must know it's to break the curse to both vampires and werewolves, for example if I got it your uncles wouldn't need to use their daylight rings during the day. As for werewolves they wouldn't turn every full moon"._

 _"Does this have something to do with my father?"_

 _"In words yes this is why he's coming to Mystic Falls, I don't know if he knows you exist if he does then you'll have your real daddy"._

 _"But why would I help you? After everything you've done just why"._

 _"Because I'll tell you a little secret"._

 _"What secret"._

 _'She was gonna found out eventually might as well be now'. "Do you remember what happened to your adoptive parents?"_

 _"They died in a car crash when I was a baby. Why"._

 _"Well I may or may not have been the cause of that"._

 _Grace was surprised, she was hurt, she felt tears pooling in her eyes but she wiped them away and narrowed her eyes inflicting pain on the vampire, Katherine began holding her head in pain she tried to get up but the magic was too strong for her._

 _"Tell me the truth did you kill my parents?"_

 _"Y-yes I needed them out of the way"._

 _"Why"._

 _"Because I know what you really are they didn't, soon enough you'll be mine and I'll finally be free of your father once and for all"._

 _"You killed the two people who gave me a life for your own selfish gain?!"_

 _By this time Grace had blood oozing out of her nose rapidly and she felt dizzy soon she stopped._

 _"I'm not gonna kill you as much as I want too I'm not, one thing I will never become is a killer. But why kill the people who were gonna give me a life"._

 _"Because I knew once you got older only I knew what you were gonna be capable of, only I know what you are. I knew that if they kept you they wouldn't know anything so I figured I can help them by eliminating them from the problem then once you got older you'll be all mine"._

 _"You killed them just to get to me?"_

 _"Yes"._

 _Everything then began fading away till everything went dark._

*Back to reality*

Grace awoke with a start she felt something on her face so she put her fingers to her nose and saw the blood, she went to the bathroom and washed her face. The ten year old had looked at herself in the mirror she saw the blood drying up so she ran the water and got a rag and began cleaning her face, her mind kept going back to what Katherine had told her, when she heard the truth about her parents it was like her heart was ripped straight from her chest and she watched Katherine holding it in her hand. When she was finished she stayed quiet the whole time, she then quickly changed and went downstairs to hear her uncle talking with Jeremy. The young girl went to the kitchen and saw the food on the cabinet and began eating, she was mentally planning Katherine's death. ' _She'll get what's coming to her very soon_ '.

Lockwood Mansion

There are people everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball. Inside, Jenna and Carol are talking.

"Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers". Carol said.

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball".

"So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year".

Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it.

"Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Matt calls out.

Carol looks over at them.

"Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s". She then turned to Jenna. "Excuse me. Tyler!"

"Mom, we got it". Tyler says.

Tyler and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol walks over to them. Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan.

"Stefan, hey!" Jenna greets Stefan.

"Hey". Stefan says.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come".

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a - a pause".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning".

Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her.

"Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing".

She smiles and leaves.

Bonnie is outside, carrying a box. Elena sees her and walks over to her.

"You're here". Elena says to her friend.

"I'm here". Bonnie replies.

Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie us carrying. Bonnie glances around the yard.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you".

"Just making sure".

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her".

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?"

"There are no sides, Bonnie".

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too".

"Come with me".

"Where?"

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk".

She holds her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away.

Stefan had heard them and thought this was the only way to talk to Bonnie so once he was finished what he was doing he quickly caught up with the girls.

"Bonnie hey I need to talk to you". Stefan tells the teen witch.

"What's up Stefan". Bonnie replies.

"It's about Gracie".

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure".

"Ok start from the beginning what the problem is".

"It happened last night, Damon and I were talking then we heard Grace scream. She told us she saw Damon being bit by a wolf and dying".

Bonnie turned to face Stefan. "I maybe wrong but that sounds like a vision".

"That's the thing I thought for witches to have visions they have to touch something or someone".

"It's usually how it's done but since I don't know anything about her history I can't say for sure".

"Can you at least make a guess".

"Stefan I just said I can't say anything until I know more on her history once I know more I can tell you something. Grace and I maybe witches but we comes from different blood lines so they're going to be different, find me what you can on her birth mother and we can go from there".

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon went into the kitchen and saw Grace finishing her food, he noticed the icy cold expression on her face.

"Hey Gracie I didn't know you were up". Damon says.

"Hi Uncle Damon". She replies in a soft voice.

"You alright sweetheart?"

' _I have to tell to tell him now_ '. "I need to tell you something Uncle Damon".

"What is it".

"Katherine came to me again in a dream, she wants me to help her find a moonstone she said if I helped her she'd give me something in return. She told me a secret".

"What was the secret". Damon was afraid to know what Katherine had told his niece.

"Katherine told me that she...she's the one who killed my mom and dad. She did it Uncle Damon, she killed my mom and dad".

Damon was then lit up with anger and rage but he noticed there was a single tear in Grace's eyes but they were glistening, he also noticed that her blue eyes are changing colors, everything began shaking frantically.

"Gracie I need you to calm down sweetheart alright, I know you're upset-" Damon was cut off by his niece.

"I'm more than upset Uncle Damon, she killed my parents and for that I want her to suffer. I want her to suffer very badly".

Damon never once had heard Grace talk in such a cold icy tone before and to actually hear it for the first time was shocking to him.

Liz is lying on her cot in the Salvatore basement. Caroline comes in. Liz sits up. Caroline walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food.

"You didn't eat much". Caroline says. There is awkward silence between the mother and daughter. "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight".

Liz doesn't answer or look at Caroline.

"Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?"

"Yes. So please, go".

Caroline takes the tray and starts to walk away. "As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything".

Caroline opens the door and is about to walk out.

"Are you...Are you really dead?"

"Yes and no".

"How is it possible?"

Caroline walks back into the room and shuts the door.

Back upstairs, Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research. Grace was on the couch with the same expression on her face. Alaric saw the expression on the young girl's face but his thoughts were broken by Damon.

"Ric!" Damon says happily.

"Hi Ric". Grace said from the couch.

"Hey Grace". He greets the ten year old.

Alaric sees Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked the teen boy.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone". Jeremy answered.

Alaric looks at Damon. Damon shrugs. He looks back at Jeremy.

"Does Elena know you're here?"

"Not exactly".

"What you got?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

Damon starts to dig through the box and takes out a book.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me". Ric says.

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie".

"Ew Uncle Damon sitting right here". Grace said disgusted a bit.

"Sorry Gracie".

Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands.

"Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah".

Jeremy walks over to them.

"An Aztec curse? Cool". Jeremy said.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun". Ric explained.

Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring.

"Most of them, anyway". Damon chimes in.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone".

Alaric shows him a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse" Damon answers.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse". Ric said.

"I can do it since I'm a witch". Grace pipes in.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon says, he then turned to his niece. "Not happening Gracie".

"Tyler". Jeremy answered.

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah".

"See, now your life has purpose".

"So, you do believe it?"

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go".

"Wait I know something if it'll help". Grace piped in.

"What do you know Grace?" Ric asked.

"Katherine told me in a dream that the moonstone, it's to break the curse to both vampires and werewolves, for example Uncle Damon and Stefan won't need their daylight rings anymore. As for werewolves they wouldn't turn every full moon. She also said my father is coming to Mystic falls possibly looking for it".

"Gracie you didn't tell me that part". Damon said.

"Uncle Damon I'm more mad at what she told me, besides she said that she wants me to help her get it then I made her spill about her and Mason. I'm not helping her not after what she did and said, I want in to help".

"What did she do?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now". She then turned to her uncle. "Uncle Damon please let me help, I'll stay beside you the whole time and do everything you tell me. I wanna make Katherine suffer and if she doesn't have the moon stone that works for me".

"You do everything I tell you to do, no questions asked. You stay by either me or Ric, And most of all no using your powers on anybody no matter what. Do you understand me".

"Yes sir".

Damon finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy.

"Let's go". Damon had a thought in his mind, ' _Could Katherine be feeding information to Mason about Grace?'_


	31. Plan B Pt 2

Lockwood Mansion

Elena and Bonnie are walking across the yard. By this time Stefan had left the two girls leaving them to talk.

"I can't believe this". Bonnie said.

"It's a lot, I know. Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle". Elena said.

They both sit down on a bench.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all".

"I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing".

"So that makes me the odd man out".

"No - no, Bonnie, of course not".

"I know where I stand, Elena. And I know where you stand. But where do we stand?"

"You're my best friend, Bonnie. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too".

"Not yet, I just...she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back".

Bonnie gets up and leaves. Elena sighs.

Mason is carrying a box. He sees Stefan, helping set up for the ball.

"Hey, Stefan". Mason greets the teen vampire.

"Hey, Mason". Stefan simply says.

Mason places the box down on a table. He is shocked to see Stefan alive.

"Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere".

"Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now".

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?"

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work".

"Not a problem".

"And next time don't you ever touch my niece again or I'll be the very least of your problems".

"Got it".

He walks away and accidentally runs into Bonnie.

"Excuse me". He says to her.

Bonnie continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan walks over to her.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"When I touched him, I saw something". Bonnie replies.

"What do you mean? Like a vision?"

"I saw Elena".

"You saw Elena?"

"He was kissing her".

"No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss..." Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding. "You didn't see Elena, you saw...Katherine".

Elena is sorting out masks. She sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. Damon walks over to her. Grace had held onto Damon's hand the whole time, even though she was angry she some how managed to keep her powers in control. She still had an icy look on her face.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" Damon replies. Grace then glued herself to Damon's hip trying to keep calm he then stroked her hair back.

"What's going on?"

"Ask eager beaver".

Damon and Grace walk away as Jeremy arrives.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked her brother.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I..." Jeremy started but was cut off.

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it".

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do".

He leaves. Damon and Grace had went to go find Stefan, the whole time the ten year old was fighting her emotions hard she's trying hard to keep the tears at bay.

"Gracie you alright sweetheart?" Damon asked gently.

"I want her dead Uncle Damon, I want that evil little witch bitch dead forever". Grace replies in a cold tone.

"Language young lady".

"Sorry it's just...I don't know how to feel right now. Part of me wants to cry, the other part is so angry that I could kill her. When I was with her in the dream I actually wanted to kill her Uncle Damon and I was so close until I stopped because I know that I'm not a killer. That's one thing I'll never be is a killer and I would never stoop to her level".

"I'm proud of you Gracie, for you to be just ten you are the strongest, bravest kid I know".

"Thanks Uncle Damon".

Grace then had seen Stefan so she let go of Damon's hand and went to her other uncle hugging his torso tightly, Stefan then wrapped his arms around his young niece.

"Hey Gracie". Stefan said.

"Hi Uncle Stefan". Grace says, she then hugs him tighter as she buried her face into his shirt.

The young girl felt her bottom lip tremble but she wouldn't let the tears fall instead she whimpered.

"Gracie? Sweetheart what's wrong?" He had gotten concerned when she gripped his shirt even more.

"I don't wanna talk about it just yet".

"Alright".

"We need to talk". Damon tells his brother.

Stefan is talking with Damon. Grace stayed by her uncles the whole time she stayed leaned into Stefan's side.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood". Damon states.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense". Stefan replies.

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be".

"Using him for what?"

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well".

"Why?"

"Well...no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something".

"I do she says its suppose to break the curse to the vampire and werewolves. She also mentioned it has something to do with my father coming to Mystic Falls". Grace chimes in.

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler".

"Why would you involve Jeremy? More importantly why the hell did you involve Gracie?"

"Because I asked him too". Grace said.

"What? What are you talking about Grace?" Stefan looked down at his niece, the ten year old felt her anger grow more but her powers were at bay for the moment.

"I had a dream Katherine came to me, she wants me to help her find the moonstone, she said if I helped her she'd give me whatever I wanted then she told me something and now I'm not gonna help her I wanna drive a stake right through her heart".

"Sweetheart what did she tell you?"

"I don't wanna say it yet, I don't want to lose control in public". Grace then went back to Damon's side and wrapped her arms around his side.

Stefan walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm. He continues to walk away.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself". Damon called out.

Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head. Damon scoffs.

"Is he mad that I'm involved?" Grace asked.

"A little but he'll be fine besides you won't be leaving my side for a second". Damon replies.

"I wanna tell him Uncle Damon, I need to tell him I just don't know how". Her voice began cracking.

"I know sweetie I know, you tell him when you're ready to tell him".

Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside. Tyler is standing next to him, holding the ladder.

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next". Matt said.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit". Tyler replies.

"Hey!"

"But the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes".

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back".

He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler.

"Hey man". Jeremy greets Tyler.

"Hey!" Tyler said in return.

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me".

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom".

"What did it say?"

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?"

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle".

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably...Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it".

Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. They look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. They walk away. Grace was thinking to herself, 'Maybe I could get Mason to give me the moonstone'.

Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor. She sits down as she continues to text Stefan.

Elena texting, "Everything OK?"

Stefan texting, "With Damon, Grace, and Bonnie. Fill you in later".

Stefan is walking behind Damon, who has Bonnie's arm in his grasp. Stefan had kept one of Grace's hands in a firm old keeping her a few feet back from Damon.

"Okay. This is as far as I go". Bonnie says.

They stop. Damon lets go of her.

"Okay". Damon simply says.

"What do you want?"

"A favor".

"Like that's gonna happen".

"So predictable".

He looks at Stefan.

"That's why I brought him".

Meanwhile, Elena receives Stefan's text.

Elena texting. "Damon and Bonnie? Fill me in now".

She waits for him to text her back.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out". Stefan said to Bonnie.

"Pretty please". Damon says innocently.

Elena looks at her phone. She still hasn't received a text. She grows impatient and ends up calling Stefan.

"I'm listening". Bonnie said.

Stefan's phone starts to ring.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on". Stefan said.

He looks at Damon.

"Can you play nice, please?"

"I guess".

"I'll watch him to make sure he plays nice Uncle Stefan". Grace said.

"Thanks sweetheart". He then kissed her head.

He walks aside and answers his phone.

-Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me. Stefan answers

-I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs Lockwood. Elena replies.

-Alright, it's okay. Hold on.

He walks away. Damon is talking to Bonnie.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone". Damon said.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions". Bonnie replies.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again".

"Please don't mention anything about that". Grace said.

"Is it vampire specific?"

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability".

"Good. Good, good".

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him".

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and Grace. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us".

"Uncle Damon play nice remember". Grace reminded her uncle.

Stefan walks back over to them.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end". Stefan said.

"Absolutely". Damon said backing up his brother.

"I also would like your help with something". Grace said.

Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep.

"Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in". Mason says.

He sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her.

"Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?"

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language". Bonnie replies.

"Here, let me give you a hand".

He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. She uses her aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees.

"I'm sorry".

Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious.

"That was for Grace you dick". Damon said.

"Really Damon". Stefan said to his brother.

"You thought I was gonna let him get away with that, I don't think so".

Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Grace and Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Bonnie and Grace gets in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passenger seat and Grace in the back.

"So Grace what did you need my help with?" Bonnie asked the ten year old.

"I wanna make Katherine pay for what she did". Grace replied as she looked out the window.

"What did she do?"

Grace had stayed quiet for a minute as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Gracie it's alright you don't have to say". Damon said.

"No it's ok I want to". She then took a deep breath and continued. "When I mentioned that Katherine wanted me to help her find the moonstone she said she'd give me whatever I want, she would tell me a secret or keep my father off my tail. I didn't even tell her that I would help her or anything when she told me the secret". The young girl began to get emotional but her powers stayed in control. "Katherine told me that she...she's the one who killed my parents and for that I want her to pay for what she did".

Salvatore Boarding House

Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother.

"So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink". Caroline tells her mother.

"So, you steal the blood from the hospital?" Liz asked.

"Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so..."

"And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?"

"I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic".

"I don't want this for you".

"I know. But when life gives you lemons..."

She giggles weakly and hears Damon and Grace enter the house.

"Damon and Grace are home".

"You could hear that?"

Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Bonnie drops his bag in a chair. Damon places Mason into a chair. The young girl had stayed by Bonnie so they could finish talking.

"Here's his bag. As requested". Bonnie said.

"Okay, grab that corner".

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet".

"I knew you were gonna say something like that".

"Typical Uncle Damon". Grace chuckled a bit.

"Judging again". He then looked over and gave his niece a small smile.

They pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag.

"He's not gonna be out much longer".

Damon takes chains from Mason's bag.

"Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up".

Bonnie takes Mason's head in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it".

"Can I help?" Grace asked.

"Sorry Grace not at the moment". Bonnie tells the ten year old.

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it".

"Oh and if you do find her you should let me take her out". Grace said.

Damon is tying Mason down into the chair. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.

"Somewhere small. dark. There's water".

"Like a sewer?"

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well".

"Why would it be in a well?"

Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes.

"I told you, I only get what I get".

"Maybe it would be a place nobody would think to check". Grace said.

Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist. She gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Bonnie starts to walk away. Grace then shot up ready to take Mason down.

"That's it. That's all I got".

"Hey, judgey!"

Bonnie turns around and looks at him.

"Thank you".

She walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason. Grace then went after the teen girl.

"Come on. Wake up, wolf boy". Damon says to Mason.

He punches him in the face.

Bonnie is quickly walking to the front door just as Grace is trying to keep up with her.

"Bonnie would you help me with Katherine? I still don't have control of my powers just yet". Grace said.

"Grace what would you hope to accomplish from doing whatever to Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I want revenge, she killed my parents all to get to me and I wanna know what for. I wanna know what so special about me that has her so interested in me she said she knew what I was. I'm not gonna kill her because that's not who I am, Bonnie if you help me I give you my word I won't kill her I'm not like her and I would never in my life stoop to her level. Please I don't want my parents death to be in vain".

"First things first is we need to get your powers in control first then we'll go from there".

"Thank you Bonnie, I can get justice for my parents now".

Caroline comes up from the basement.

"Hey!" Caroline says happily.

Bonnie stops and looks at her.

"Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything". Bonnie replied.

"I'm gonna take her home tonight".

"Caroline...Uh...Never mind, I've got to go".

Bonnie starts to leave again.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?"

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?"

"Yeah".

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?"

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?"

Bonnie pulls out her phone and texts Stefan.

"I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go".

"Well, I can come with you".

"No, it's okay".

She looks at Caroline who is hurt and disappointed.

"Sure".

"Okay".

"I'm coming too because I don't wanna know what Damon is gonna do to Mason". Grace said.

"Make sure Damon knows first, I don't want him freaking out". Bonnie tells her.

The ten year old then quickly went back and peeked her head in to see Damon still trying to wake Mason.

"Uncle Damon, I'm going with Caroline and Bonnie". Grace tells her uncle.

"Gracie you stay by them, you do whatever they tell you. Understand me". He replies in a stern voice.

"Yes sir".

"Alright keep your phone on you, go on".

"Ok bye Uncle Damon, I love you".

"Love you too sweetheart".

Grace then got back to the teen girls in time. "Let's go".

Caroline smiles and they walk out of the house together.

Lockwood Mansion

Matt and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks.

"So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here". Matt said.

"She had something else to do". Elena responds.

"Is she seeing someone?"

"Matt, come on. No, she's not".

Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him. Tyler walks in the room.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked.

"He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back". Stefan answers.

"So weird".

Tyler walks out of the room. Stefan's phone goes off, he received a text from Bonnie: "Look in well. Old Lockwood property." Stefan looks at Elena. She walks towards him, but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiousity. Matt looks at her.

"I'm not even gonna ask". Matt said.

"I'll be right back". Elena says in return.

She runs out of the house.

Salvatore Boarding House

Mason is chained down to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get out of the chair. Damon looks at him.

"Someone's feisty". Damon comments.

Damon gets up. Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.

"What?!" Mason screams.

Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest. Mason screams.

"You can hurt - good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain".

Damon pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound.

"Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain".

Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.

"So...Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to? Is she giving you information on my niece?"

Mason spits on the floor but says nothing.

"I have all day".

He thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.

Woods

Stefan walks over to the well and looks down into it. Elena runs up behind him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"You shouldn't be here". Stefan responded.

"I know, but I am. What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here".

Stefan pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight. He and Elena look down the well. He sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful".

"I'll only be down there for a minute".

Stefan jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out. Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in pain.

"Elena!"

"Stefan?!"

"Elena!"

"Stefan, what's happening?!"

Stefan attempts to climb out, but cannot.

"What's going on in there?!"

"Vervain. Oh, God! Help!"

"Stefan!"

Elena jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground. She isn't strong enough.

"Stefan!"

Caroline rushes over to Elena.

"Elena!" The blonde called out.

"Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted". Elena says panicked.

Caroline starts to climb into the well, but Elena stops her.

"No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!"

Caroline tries to process and grabs the chain from the ground while Elena climbs on the edge of the well.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire.

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way". Damon said.

Jeremy walks in the room with a box. He sets it down on a table.

"I thought I told you to leave". Damon says to the teen boy.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff". Jeremy said.

"Ooh. What is it?"

Damon walks over to him. Jeremy takes out a plant.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane".

Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane.

"What else did you read?"

As he talks, Jeremy shows Damon his phone.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic".

Mason groans. Damon looks over at him.

"I'm guessing toxic".

He takes the plant and goes toward Mason.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulls the wolfsbane away.

"Why is she here?"

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?"

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat".

Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain.

"Yummy!"

Damon stops. Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.

Woods

Elena wraps the chain around herself and hooks it against one of the links. She looks at Caroline.

"I got you, okay?" Caroline says.

Elena nods, "Yeah".

Bonnie and Grace runs up to them.

"What's going on? You just took off in a blur". Bonnie said.

"Where's Stefan?" Grace asked, she didn't know how or why but she had picked up Stefan's scent.

"I heard Elena screaming. Help her, now!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie grabs Elena's hand and helps lower her into the well.

"Are you ready?" The blonde asked her friend.

"Yeah". Elena responded.

Elena is lowered into the well with the help of Caroline. Caroline slowly reels her down. Caroline loses hold of the chain for a second but grabs it just in time.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay, keep going. Come on!"

Caroline continues to lower Elena down into the well. Elena finds Stefan, he's unconscious. She unhooks the chain from around herself and puts it around Stefan.

"Hey! Oh, Oh my God". Elena says scared.

"Elena, what's going on down there?" The blonde calls out.

"Pull him up!"

"Uncle Stefan? Are you alright?" Grace called out to her uncle.

Caroline starts to pull the chain up from the well. Bonnie unties Stefan and, with the help of Caroline, places him on the ground. Elena turns the flashlight on. When Stefan was untied Grace went straight for him hugging him, he weakly brought his arms up and wrapped them around her.

"I'm alright sweetheart". He whispered.

"I can't lose anyone else Uncle Stefan I just can't". Grace replied back.

"Elena? Ready for you!" Caroline calls.

"Hold on! I need to find the stone". Elena calls back.

Elena gropes around the cracks in the well for the stone.

"Hurry!"

Elena continues searching in the vervain-filled water. She finds a wooden box and picks it up.

"Hold on! I think I found it!"

Elena grabs the box and a snake inches towards her. It wraps onto her. Elena screams and throws the snake off of her. Another snake has crawled up her arm. She backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. She ties the chain around herself again.

"Elena! What's going on?!"

"I got it. Come on! Bring me up!"

Caroline reels Elena up. In the process Elena leaves the flashlight in the well. Bonnie helps Elena when she finally gets out of the well. Elena looks down at Stefan. She jumps off the well and down to him. Grace then backed away for a minute as she began getting confused.

"Oh, god! Stefan!" Elena cried.

She cradles his head under her arm. Bonnie and Caroline rush over to her.

"Stefan! Stefan".

Elena sees a rock nearby and grabs it. She cuts her hand with it. Caroline turns away. Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth. He opens his eyes and drinks from her.

"I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay".

Grace then got angry at the scene in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?! Do you not remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"Grace he's learning to control it alright".

"I don't believe you". Everything around began shaking like an earthquake, the wind began picking up just as dirt, leaves, began flying around.

Once Stefan had enough blood he slowly got up and went towards his niece. "Grace I need you to calm down now". He said.

"She's lying Uncle Stefan, you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't go back to human blood after finally getting off of it".

"Elena's not lying honey, I'm learning to control it all I need is a little everyday then soon enough I won't lose control over it again".

Soon everything stopped shaking, the fast blowing winds have died down, Grace felt blood coming out of her nose when Caroline smelt it she was ready to go for the young girl till Stefan stopped her.

"Caroline don't you're stronger than this besides you don't want to hurt Grace". Stefan says to the blonde.

"Stefan her blood smells so sweet I need a taste". Caroline said.

"No you don't get as far away from here as you can".

She then ran off just as Grace was getting dizzy. "Uncle Stefan everything's spinning". Soon after the young girl fell but Stefan ran over and caught her head in time before it hit the ground.

"Bonnie she needs to start learning to control her powers now". Stefan tells the witch.

"I'm gonna start as soon as you and Damon talk it over".

'I never wanted this for you Gracie but Damon might be right' He thought to himself.

Salvatore Boarding House

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"Screw you!" Mason yelled.

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!"

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy said.

"I'm taking your eyes now".

"The well! You can find it there".

Damon threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it".

"I'm getting it for Katherine".

"Why?"

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse".

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore".

"Why?"

"Because she loves me".

Damon laughs.

"Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron. Dude my niece is ten and knows that Katherine was using you that is how stupid you are".

"I'm done talking".

"Yes, you are".

Damon hands Jeremy the wolfsbane. Jeremy grabs it.

"It's time to take a walk, Jeremy". Damon tells the teen.

"I'm staying". Jeremy responds.

"No, you should go".

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough".

Mason looks at Jeremy.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him". Mason says to the teen.

"Damon..."

Damon superspeeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat.

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave".

Damon lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy coughs.

"He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?"

Jeremy gets up and leaves.

"You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version".

"I love her!"

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her".

Damon thrusts his hand into Mason's chest while looking him in the eyes. Mason groans. Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest.

Caroline and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell.

"So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just - I really think it's progress, you know? I just...what? I'm freaking you out". Caroline tells her mother.

"It's just that you've become this person..." Liz starts.

"Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along..."

"This strong, this confident person".

"Oh. Thank you".

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I cannot do anything to hurt you".

"We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me".

"Me too".

"I know".

Caroline grabs Liz's hands in her own.

"I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them".

She cries and compels her.

"I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire".

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire".

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world".

Damon rolls up Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives carrying in an unconscious Grace then lays her on the couch and shows the moonstone to Damon.

"All this for that?" Damon asked. He then went to his niece's side and checked on her, he noticed the dried blood under her nose. "When was she using her powers and why?"

"Yep". He sighed and went to reply to his brother. "She used them in the woods she got mad at Elena for helping me".

Stefan tosses Damon the moonstone.

"I see you've exercised your usual restraint".

"Had to be done".

He takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason.

"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"

"Let's get rid of the body".

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?"

Damon pushes redial. Stefan tries to stop him.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't disturb his niece.

Katherine answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling.

-Mason, you should have been here an hour ago. Katherine answered.

Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.

-Wrong boy toy. Damon replied.

-Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?

-He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room.

-You shouldn't have.

-I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that.

-You have no idea what you've just done.

-Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry. And by the way I'm going to drive a stake through your heart for killing my family that's the line nobody crosses with me.

-Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and...you know how the alphabet works, don't you? That little brat learns to keep her mouth shut sometimes oh well I guess the cat's out of the bag. Send my love to Stefan.

She hangs up. Damon looks up at Stefan.

"Did you know?" Stefan asked.

"Know what?" Damon replies.

"That Katherine killed Max and Jess?"

"I found out when Gracie told me believe me if I had known she wouldn't be walking around right now".

Stefan had stayed quiet for a minute before speaking again. "Your right".

"Of course I'm right. What am I right about?"

"Giving Gracie back to Lexi, we wanted her back for so long and now that she's here it's like we can't seem to keep her safe".

"She's not going back to Lexi. Not now, not ever".

Stefan then looked at his brother with a confused look. "I don't understand at first you wanted to give Gracie back to Lexi now you don't? What changed your mind?"

"Grace is the closest thing we have to our humanity, if we give her back we might as well shut off that switch and you don't want me to be like that again. When I think about it every night all I can think is that Grace is the reason we wake up everyday, we have a purpose in life. For the last one hundred and forty five years were a living hell but as soon as we met Grace and I turned my humanity back on, I found my purpose in life". He then went over to the couch and gently caressed her cheek. "I'd give up my life for her".

Stefan had let what his brother said sink in. "When you first said it I was against it but when I thought about all about what happened and my only thought was that I want to keep her safe".

"We will keep her safe at all times".

Grace then started to stir and groan in pain as she started to come around. "Gracie? Open your eyes sweetheart you can do it". Damon said.

When her eyes began fluttering open she was blinded by the light. "Light to bright" She got out in a weak voice.

Damon then went to turn the light down as she slowly got up with Stefan's help. "Easy Gracie take it easy".

"My head, what happened?"

"You, young lady used your powers in public". Damon said.

"I didn't mean too".

"Then why did you?"

Grace looked at Stefan deciding if they should tell Damon the truth. "Damon she used them because she was angry at me and Elena".

Damon then looked between his brother and niece. "Go on".

"When I was finding the stone in the well it was filled with vervain so Elena let me drink from her wrist". Stefan explains.

"And I just got angry and lost control".

"I'll let this pass one time but next time you're grounded".

"Yes sir". She stayed quiet for a minute before speaking again. "Would you guys have any pictures of me and my parents?"

"I think so let me check". Stefan said, he went to the shelf where the books are and looked through them till he found a small picture album. "I found one here you go sweetheart". He then handed her the album.

"Thanks Uncle Stefan". She then opened the album and began looking at the pictures.

As the young girl was looking at the pictures her eyes were glistening with tears. "M-mommy. D-daddy". Her bottom lip trembled as all her emotions from the day overtook her and she let it out.

"Shh sweetheart it's alright, shh it's ok". Damon soothed her.

"I-I want my m-mom and d-daddy".

The brothers engulfed their niece and held her until she stopped crying, after five minutes of crying Grace fell asleep so Damon carried her to her room and laid her in the bed covering her up with the blanket. They then kissed her head.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Damon whispered.

"Sweet dreams honey". Stefan whispered.

The brothers left her room quietly then Damon turned to his brother. "Katherine's gonna pay for what she did".

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"I have a few ideas".


	32. Masquerade Pt 1

In the middle of the night both brothers had periodically checked on their niece, it broke both their hearts to see her in that much emotional pain. They stood outside her room watching her for a brief moment.

"I'm gonna kill that evil little bitch for what she did". Damon said quietly.

"You and me both, I never seen Gracie so hurt and upset like that". Stefan replied.

"Neither have I, come on it's been a long day we need to get some shut eye".

The two brothers went to their rooms and just as they laid down their eyes slowly closed then snapped back open as they heard Grace scream and cry, the ten year old was tossing and turning in the bed getting tangled in the blankets till she stood up and continued to sob.

"M-mom! D-Daddy!" Grace cried.

The brothers reached the young girl's room and saw that she was sitting up straight crying, trying to catch her breath so they rushed to her side quick, Damon embraced her. She held on tightly to Damon holding onto him for dear life as Stefan rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh Gracie shh, it's alright sweetheart it's alright now. It's ok now baby, everything's alright". Damon soothed her.

"I-I want m-my mo-mom and daddy". She sobbed.

"We know sweetie we know". Stefan said softly.

After a few moments Grace had calmed down and just as Damon was gonna put her down she tightened her grip on his arms.

"Stay with me? Please". She looked at Damon, her eyes still glassy from crying.

"Sure sweetheart I'll stay with you". He said as he brushed the new tears that came down.

Stefan kissed the back of Grace's head then left the room, Damon held his niece protectively in his arms as she slowly was falling asleep.

The next day

Stefan had woken up and remembered last night's events so he went to check on his niece so he quietly went to her room, he had cracked the door to see her cuddling one of his pillows close to her chest and his brother no where in sight. He then heard his brother downstairs with Caroline.

"I'm in the kitchen Stefan". Damon called to his brother.

He then went to the kitchen to see his brother cooking and Caroline sitting there quietly.

"How's Gracie?" Damon asked.

"She's still asleep". Stefan answered.

"Is she ok?" The blonde asked.

"Not really, Katherine told her something and she's not taking it well". Damon answered.

"What she tell her?"

The brothers exchanged looks before Stefan replied in a quiet voice, "Katherine's the one who's responsible for Grace's parents death".

"What?" The blonde looked hurt as if she was ready to cry. She couldn't imagine if someone had killed her parents.

"Just don't bring it up around Grace she's still having a hard time with it".

"I won't promise".

Just then Grace had walked into the kitchen slowly without saying a word, she got up on the chair just as Damon set the plate of eggs and waffles in front of her with some milk but he had put some vervain in it.

"You feeling better Gracie?" Stefan asked.

The young girl sadly shook her head no and continued to eat then Damon spoke up. "Gracie we'll be in the living room if you need us alright sweetie".

"Ok". She whispered.

The brothers kissed her head then went in the living room with the blonde.

Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood.

"Here". Damon said handing her the glass.

"I'm still shaking". The blonde said.

She drinks. Stefan makes sure his niece is out of earshot before the conversation starts.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this". Damon says.

"I saw Katherine today". Caroline said.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and...quasi-stalk Matt".

 _Mystic Grill_

 _The flashback starts. Caroline tells them the story. She's looking at Matt; he sees her._

 _"Do you need a table?" Matt asked._

 _"No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room". Caroline answered._

 _"Skip the teen drama and get to it". Damon says in an impatient voice._

 _"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus"._

 _Caroline is in the bathroom. She's washing her hands when Katherine arrives. She poses as Elena._

 _"Elena?"_

 _"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine replied._

 _"Yeah, you know...whatever"._

 _Caroline tries to superspeed passed Katherine, but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back._

 _"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?"_

 _"I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home"._

 _"I need you to deliver a message"._

 _"What was the message?" Stefan asked._

 _"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Or maybe I'll kill that precious niece of theirs while making them watch she'll end up like her poor little parents"._

 _"Tell him the rest of it". Damon said._

 _"Tonight, at the masquerade ball"._

Salvatore Boarding House

The flashback ends.

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard". Stefan said.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks". Damon responds.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her".

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" The blonde asked.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight". Damon said.

"You're not gonna kill her". Stefan responds.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap".

"You're not gonna kill her".

"Really?"

"Because I am".

"You should let me do it". Grace said in a cold tone as she entered the room.

"Not happening Grace". Damon said firmly.

"Uncle Damon she killed my parents I want to be apart of this, I need to be apart of this".

"Grace you're not a killer, you're not what Katherine is. You don't want or need to stoop to her level".

"I want her to pay for what she did and I don't care how it's done. My parents death will not be in vain. I'm coming tonight if you or Uncle Stefan like it or not and I don't care what either of you have to say about it".

Katherine's Room

Katherine enters the bedroom. She's carrying a shopping bag. Mrs. Flowers is helping her.

"Where should I put these?" Mrs. Flowers asked.

"Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help". Katherine answered.

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do".

"I will".

She takes a dress from one of the bags. A woman is in the bedroom. Katherine rushes over her and pushes her against the wall.

"Oh, Kat, chill". Lucy said.

"Do not sneak up on a vampire".

Katherine releases her.

"Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl".

Katherine hugs her.

"I'm glad you made it".

"You called, I came".

"Like you had a choice".

"Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you".

She takes a mask from one of the bags.

"Now, where does one wear this?"

"To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be my date?"

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon and Stefan looked shocked at what their niece had said, they were surprised to hear her talk this way. Grace continued to look at her uncles until she got her answer.

"You do everything we tell you to do. Understand me". Damon said firmly.

"As long as Katherine dies or suffers I'll do whatever you say". Grace said.

"Come with me Gracie".

Caroline opens the front door and Bonnie is there.

"Hey, come on in". Caroline said to the witch.

"I got Stefan's message". Bonnie responds.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you". Stefan said.

She sees Damon and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapon on the table. Grace was sitting by Damon listening in as the two men talked.

"What's going on?"

Jeremy arrives.

"We're gonna kill Katherine". Jeremy says.

"I can explain". Stefan said to Bonnie.

"Please".

"We're gonna kill Katherine".

Alaric shows the weapon to everybody.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready". Ric explaining how the weapon works.

He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire".

Grace raised her hand then spoke, Can I get one of these?"

Katherine's Room

Katherine is straightening her curly hair.

"What's with the hair?" Lucy asked.

"I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena. She has the worst taste". Katherine responded.

"Except in man. Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?"

"I've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy".

"Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend".

"I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back".

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?"

Katherine looks uncomfortable.

"You want me to break the curse".

"Let's just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight".

Salvatore Boarding House

"Grace there is no way I'm letting you get that kind of weapon". Damon said.

"Why not I can do it". The ten year old said.

Damon tried to think of an excuse but before he could even say a word Grace had spoke up again, "And don't say you're afraid I'm gonna hurt myself. I'm perfectly capable of handling a weapon like that".

"I don't want you handling no weapons Gracie, let Stefan and I handle Katherine alright. I know you want her to pay for what she did, I just don't want you to regret anything later".

Grace looked in disbelief. "Regret? Uncle Damon I won't regret anything I promise, all I want is to avenge my parents and what she did if anybody is gonna take her out it's gonna be me".

Bonnie is talking with Stefan.

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt". Bonnie said.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again". Stefan responds.

"I don't know, Stefan".

"Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise".

"I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell".

"Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie".

"Okay".

Everyone is in the living room.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this". Stefan responded.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight".

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand".

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline". Damon says.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around". The blonde said.

"You know I'm in Uncle Damon". Grace said.

"Oh, I took care of Mason". Damon said with a smirk.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn". Jeremy said coming in the conversation.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked the witch.

"But no one gets hurt". She answers.

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart". Damon said.

"I can do that with pleasure". Grace said.

Lockwood Mansion

[It's the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing masks. Tyler is in his father's office. Carol joins him.]

"It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here". Carol said.

Tyler gets up. He's wearing a suit.

"Oh, look at you! So handsome".

"Thanks. You look pretty good too mom". Tyler said.

"Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over".

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately...a jerk lately. It's just...Have you heard from Mason?"

"No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father".

"We should have cancelled this party".

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick...a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone".

"Come on, put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun".

"I think I need a cocktail first".

Katherine and Lucy arrive. They're going different ways. Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt.

"Elena?" Matt asked.

"Matt? You look dashing". Katherine replies.

"I thought you said you weren't coming".

"I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just...Okay, here's the deal".

She compels him.

"Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps".

"And then?"

"I won't stop until he kills me".

"God, you're hot. Now go away".

"Thank you".

He leaves.

Damon, Grace and Stefan are outside. They look around. Damon had held onto Grace's hand the whole time to keep her within his sights.

"Do you see her?" Damon asked.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan answers his brother.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated".

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate".

"Neither will I". Grace said.

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen". Stefan tells his brother.

"I won't hesitate".

"Okay".

"I get to torture her a bit". Grace said.

"I'll think about it". Damon said.

"As long as I can inflict any kind of pain on her I really don't care".

Jeremy is carrying a bag. He and Bonnie go upstairs. They enter an empty room.

"I thought this room could work". Jeremy said.

"It's perfect". Bonnie replies.

Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the grimoire.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb".

She opens it. Jeremy puts the bag in the closet.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?"

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed".

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool".

"It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me".

"If you feel that way, why help?"

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it".

They are going back to the party.

"We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready".

Suddenly she stops.

"Do you feel that?"

"What's the matter? Are you cold?"

"No".

She sees Lucy and goes toward her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Bonnie asked Lucy.

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though". Lucy replied.

She leaves. Bonnie joins Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon".

Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him.

"Dance with me". Katherine said.

"No". Stefan replies.

"Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious. Or how about little Gracie I mean after I'm done with her I'll be more powerful than ever before she might be reunited with her parents again".

Stefan stifled a growl as he was ready to rip her throat out.

She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. She follows him and they dance.

"It's a beautiful night".

"Why the charade?"

"How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?"

"Katherine?"

"Uh?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight. Especially my niece".

"Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will".

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together".

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime".

"My way or you don't get it".

Aimee arrives.

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge". Aimee said.

"Thank you. I love your necklace". Katherine said.

"Oh, thanks".

"Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go".

She goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine.

"Paralyzed from the waist down". Snaps Aimee's spine again. "And dead".

She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms.

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock. Next time it might be Grace".

Stefan, Damon, and Grace are in an empty room.

"I could have taken Katherine". Grace said.

"You're not using your powers in public Grace". Damon said firmly.

"I put the body in the trunk for now". Stefan said.

"We'll dump her when we get back".

"This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon".

"Stefan, it's collateral damage".

"Right, which is why we need to call it off".

"No way Uncle Stefan! Not after all she's done to us". Grace protested.

"What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. All right?" Damon says.

"All right".

Bonnie and Jeremy are waiting for the signal.

"So can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know that spell". Bonnie responds.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

"No! I mean no thank you".

Jeremy receives a text message from Damon that reads "Now."

Elsewhere Katherine is walking. Lucy joins her.

"You didn't tell me there was another witch here. Actually two and the second one is more powerful". Lucy said.

"Didn't I?" Katherine replied.

"No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things, Katherine".

"This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now, would you?"

Jeremy arrives.

"Elena". Jeremy says approaching.

He removes his mask and looks at Lucy.

"Hey sorry, could I talk to my sister?"

She leaves.

"What is it Jeremy?"

"I have a message from Stefan".

She looks surprised.

"Oh?"

"He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone".

"And why are you their little messenger?"

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you".

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?"

She strokes his tie, looks at him and leaves. Jeremy is texting to Damon but Elena grabs his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked.

Caroline is inside. She sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. He stops, looks at her and leaves with them. She receives a text from Jeremy reading "Your turn." She walks through an empty part of the manor and goes to open a door but Katherine arrives, grabs Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Caroline replied.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?"

"I don't know...nothing".

She chokes her.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?"

"I..."

She chokes her harder.

"Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you".

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it".

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"I don't know".

She chokes her again, raising her off the ground.

"Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!"

She releases her.

Elena is with Jeremy and Bonnie.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asked.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it". Jeremy answered his sister.

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed".

"We know what we're doing, Elena". Bonnie said.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?"

"It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped". Jeremy said.

Katherine is dragging a sobbing Caroline upstairs.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it". Caroline said.

"Shut up!" Katherine hissed.

They are in front of a door.

"Which room is it?"

"It's that one".

She goes into the room. Caroline stays outside.

"Where is she?"

Caroline's sobbing turns into a chuckle.

"I did it! I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!"

Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped.

"What the...? Stefan?"

He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand. Grace was standing beside her uncle gripping a stake in her hand.

"Hello Katherine". Stefan said.

"Goodbye Katherine". The blonde says.

Grace glared at her coldly. "Good bye you evil bitch".


	33. Masquerade Pt 2

Caroline leaves just as Grace narrowed her eyes inflicting pain on Katherine, she then held her head in pain and screamed.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked.

"No, but he can". Stefan said.

Damon walks out the closet holding the compressed air weapon. He shoots Katherine. The stake goes in her back. At the same time Elena screams. She's hurt like Katherine. Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm. Elena screams, she's hurt too.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie yelled.

He leaves. Stefan and Damon are fighting with Katherine. She tries to stake Damon but Stefan grabs her by behind, fall on the floor with her and choke her from behind. She can't move. Damon rushes over and is about to kill her when Jeremy arrives. Grace had gotten out of the way she was trying to focus on Katherine but couldn't because her uncles were in the way and didn't want to cause them any harm.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy yells entering the room.

Damon stops. He's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and she gets up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch". Katherine said.

"Oh I'll show you a real witch". Grace said. Before the young girl could move towards Katherine Stefan pulled her back towards him.

She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan orders the teen boy. Jeremy leaves. He then looked at his niece. "Grace go with Jeremy".

"What? No way I want to be apart of this". She said.

"Grace go". Damon said a bit forcefully.

"I'm not going anywhere".

"Aw look at that little Gracie grew a backbone after all". Katherine mocked.

"Look here you little evil skank bitch once your unlinked I will kill you and you will die a very slow painful death. You'll pay for what you did to my parents".

"They weren't your real parents anyway".

"I don't care! They loved me, they cared about me more than my own birth parents who wanted nothing to do with me".

Grace couldn't control her anger as everything began to shake frantically around.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure.

She cuts her hand with the stake. Elena is hurt too. She screams. Stefan hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor.

"Bonnie, it hurts". Elena cried.

"I can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?" Bonnie said trying to comfort her.

She takes Elena's hand into hers and casts a spell.

"Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..."

Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach.

"This is really gonna hurt".

"Wait!" Damon called out.

She sits down on the couch.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

Grace scoffed. "If it were up to me you wouldn't get nothing".

"Well it's not up to you now is it Gracie dear".

"Look here you witch I'm not scared of you anymore and with the way I am right now because of you I wouldn't do anything to get me more angry or things could end real badly for you".

Bonnie is trying to take Elena's pain away. Jeremy arrives.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"Are they?" She replies.

"They're stuck in there with her".

He looks at Bonnie.

"You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her". He said.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!" Bonnie yelled over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!"

She leaves. Jeremy removes his magical ring and gives it to Elena.

"No". Elena said.

"Take it". Jeremy says.

"No, Jeremy..."

"Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do".

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe".

Katherine, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room. Grace stayed by her uncles the whole time she wanted to inflict pain on Katherine but wouldn't because she didn't want to hurt Elena.

"The three of us together just like old times only this time with Gracie. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough". Katherine said.

"Please don't make me barf and don't ever call me that again". Grace said.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself". Damon says.

"That works too".

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite". Katherine said.

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago". He answered.

"Good. He was a bore".

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Where is the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?"

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?"

Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"I'm 10 and I can see that". Grace said.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?"

"Oh, stop it".

"Or what? You'll hurt me?"

"If they won't I sure as hell will". Grace said getting up. Damon pulled his niece back towards him.

She gets up.

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead".

She looks at Damon.

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too".

"Seriously don't make me puke and if I do it's gonna be on you". Grace said faking a gag.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash". Damon responds.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town".

Sarah, Tyler and Matt are in Tyler's dad's office.

"So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, she disappeared". Matt answers.

"She's probably drunk somewhere". Tyler says.

"Like me".

He pours alcohol on the floor.

"Whoa, don't do that".

"What man? It's a party".

He takes the picture of Carol and Richard and looks at it.

"Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants a drink".

He pours alcohol on the picture.

"Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?"

"Come on, the guy was a dick".

"Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead". Sarah said.

"Give me the picture!" Tyler yelled.

He tries to snatch it but Matt won't let him.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around?"

He slaps Tyler.

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm just having fun".

"Put the picture down now man".

Matt slams the picture against the desk, breaking it.

"Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!"

"Do something about it!"

Matt pushes Tyler away.

"I'm not gonna fight you".

Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor. Matt punches him in the face. Caroline is downstairs, she hears the fight. Tyler gets up and punches Matt. Caroline arrives.

"What is going on? Stop!" Caroline yelled.

She puts herself between them. She pushes Matt on the floor. Matt gets up and rushes over Tyler but she stops him.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt says loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked.

"Let me go!"

Caroline looks at him. He keeps trying to get to Tyler. She elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. She rushes over to him.

"Matt?" The blonde says going to him.

Sarah secretly takes a paper knife off the desk.

"How did you...?" Tyler started, getting confused at the other girl.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't". Sarah says.

"Tyler, look out!"

Sarah drives the paper knife in his chest. He pushes her, she hits her head hard on the desk and falls to the floor dead. He looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah.

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening! Not like this!"

Caroline goes over to Sarah and checks her pulse by putting two finger on her neck. Tyler grabs his head and screams.

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?"

He's sitting on the floor.

"Get away!"

"What's happening?

He raises his head. His eyes are amber.

Damon, Katherine, Stefan and Grace are still in the room.

"Ya know for Grace to be just ten she's smarter than all of you combined, I should have used her from the beginning". Katherine said.

"Ha as if that would ever happen I would rather be turned then to ever help you". Grace said sarcastically.

"Oh that can easily be arranged sweetie".

Stefan then pulled his niece back as she went towards Katherine.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon asked.

"We could play charades". Katherine replies.

"You bargained the moonstone". Stefan mumbled. He kept his hands protectively on Grace's shoulders.

"What are you mumbling about over there? Damon asked his brother.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb".

She looks at Damon.

"Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Katherine asked Damon.

"You and me both, honey". Damon said.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing". She said avoiding the question.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan". Damon tells his brother.

"You really are Uncle Stefan". Grace said backing up Damon.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

"I know who exactly she was running from".

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you". Katherine said.

"Stalker".

"Who were you running from?"

Katherine doesn't answer but mouths "I love you" to Stefan. Grace got tired of the stalling so she speaks up again.

"Uncle Stefan I can tell you who she's running from, she's running from my father".

Bonnie is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room.

"You looking for me?" Lucy asked.

"Who are you?" Bonnie replies.

"Lucy".

"What are you doing here?"

"I should have known I'd run into a Bennett".

"How do you know me?"

"You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you".

"Then stop the spell you put on my friend".

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will".

"Why are you helping Katherine? Don't you know what she is?"

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy".

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you".

"I don't want to hurt you".

"Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up".

Bonnie grabs her wrist.

"You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you".

She grabs Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker.

"Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay".

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those". Katherine said.

Damon mimics the voice of a servant boy, "Right away Miss Katherine".

He gives her a glass.

"Thank you".

She drinks. He grabs her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him. Stefan had gently pushed Grace behind him.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan yells.

"Yes, Damon, please". Katherine said.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart". Damon says in a threateningly voice.

"I'm down with it as long as I can help". Grace added.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Katherine asked Damon in a seductive voice.

"Gross please I'm still in the room I'd like to keep my innocence intact thank you". Grace said.

Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave". Lucy said.

"Thank God". Katherine said relieved.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over".

"Done".

"I owe you nothing".

"I said done. Give it".

"I wouldn't do that". Damon said.

She gives her the moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved and the other witch in general. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that".

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan called out.

"Elena's fine".

Katherine falls on the floor.

"The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her".

Katherine is suffocating.

"I apologize for my involvement".

"Good now that the spell's broken I can kill her". Grace said. The ten year old have picked up the stake and walked towards Katherine holding it tightly in her hand.

She leaves. Katherine's unconscious. Grace continued to walk towards the unconscious woman and she raised the stake high in the air right over Katherine's heart.

"Gracie don't do it sweetheart don't stoop to her level, it's not who you are". Damon said.

The ten year old then slammed down the stake hard into Katherine's leg then took another slamming it into the other leg. "Your lucky that's all I'll do to you next time I'll put it through your heart and I won't hesitate. She said to the unconscious vampire.

Caroline explains to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twists the truth.

"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing". Caroline says to Carol.

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident". Carol tells the teen girl.

"Mom, the sheriff's here". Tyler tells his mother.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you".

She leaves. Caroline is alone with Tyler.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this". Caroline said.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation".

"Why? I did this. I killed her".

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone..."

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means".

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do".

"No, you don't, Caroline".

"Has your wound healed?"

He checks his wound but realizes it has healed.

"How did you...?"

Lucy is leaving. Bonnie runs after her.

"Please, wait". Bonnie said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time". Lucy responded.

"How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?"

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?"

"Being around family. My grams".

"My mother is Joanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka..."

"Grams? We are related?"

Lucy smiles.

"Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that".

She leaves. Bonnie cries and runs after her.

"Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?"

"Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cuz. Don't worry, you'll see me again".

She leaves. Jeremy joins Bonnie.

"Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"When did you get your driver's license?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie".

"I'd love a ride home".

The two brothers are walking out of the house with Grace between them, Damon is carrying Katherine over his shoulder, Stefan made sure they weren't seen.

"We're proud of you Gracie, it took a lot of courage to do what you did. Not many people can say they did that". Damon said.

"Is it bad that I wanted to do it? To kill her?" Grace asked.

"No because you have a good reason but you're not like her, you won't go to her level". Stefan said.

"I just want her to pay for what she did to my parents".

"Believe me sweetheart she will pay, she'll pay very dearly". Damon said.

Damon then went to his car leaving Stefan with their niece.

Stefan joins Elena. She's alone.

"Uncle Stefan can I go wait in the car? I'm tired and I wanna rest". Grace said.

"Yeah, lock all the doors when you get in". He said.

"Alright". The young girl took off for the car just as Stefan begins talking with Elena.

"Elena". Stefan said.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing". Elena replies.

"I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway".

"I will. I heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?"

"Yeah, I was so worried about you".

He goes toward her but she pushes him away.

"Stefan...I..."

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?"

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I...I understand".

She looks at him and leaves. Stefan then decided to take a quick walk around to clear his head and to get his emotions under control.

Fell's Church Ruins

Katherine wakes up in the tomb. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped. Damon arrives.

"Hello Katherine". Damon said.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch. More importantly messing with my family".

"You should have killed me".

"Death would have been too kind".

He goes to close the tomb door.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger. Grace's in danger".

"From who?"

She doesn't answer.

"You're lying, you're always lying".

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? Because she's the doppelgänger. She needs to be protected. And Grace's in a lot more danger her father is coming and he gets what he wants one way or another".

"Then I'll protect them, while you rot in hell"

He closes the door.

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!"

The door is closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.

Lockwood Mansion

Elena is in the parking lot. She's on the phone with Jeremy.

"Yeah Jeremy, I've got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I'm just gonna go straight to bed. Okay". Elena says on the phone.

She hangs up. A masked man comes up behind her, covers her mouth and kidnaps her. Grace was walking to the car and just as she hears something behind her.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Grace called out.

Nobody responded so she turned and just then another masked man came up behind her before she screams and put a cloth over her mouth and left. After a few minutes Stefan went to go check on his niece he was walking to the car and didn't see her anywhere all he saw was the car keys lying on the ground, he felt fear, worry and panic go through his body.

"Grace? Gracie where are you?" Stefan called out for his niece.

He heard nothing but silence he then began looking around frantically.

Gracie? Grace please tell me this is a joke! Grace come out wherever you are!"

He then pulled his phone out and called his brother.

-What is it Stefan? Damon answered.

-Gracie's gone. Stefan said with a panicked voice.

Meanwhile

Grace was starting to come to when she heard faint talking.

"He said to not harm the child". One voice said.

"Is it really gonna kill him if we have one drink?" The other asked.

"He made it clear if we hurt the kid we die".

Grace then woke up looking around noticing she's in a house. "Where am I?" She asked.

The two men had faced her. "She's already awake let's get him before one of us does something stupid".

"You didn't answer my question. Where am I? Who are you?" She demanded.

"We don't answer to you". One man said.

She then narrowed her eyes as she glared at him sending them to the floor holding their heads in pain.

"I'm not gonna ask again, where am I? And who are you?"

Before either man could answer the door was swung open and a man who was wearing a suit had entered, when Grace looked at him he looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"You may stop that now Grace they won't cause you any harm". The man said.

"Y-you know my name?" Grace asked.

"Of course I know your name, I've been watching you for a while".

Grace then stopped inflicting pain on the two men and looked at the man in confusion.

"Alright so you know my name it's only fair if I know yours".

"You may call me Elijah".

"Ok Elijah what am I doing here? What do you want with me?"

"I brought you here because I may know some information about your father".

Grace looked surprised. "You know my father?"

"I know him very well and since I've been watching you for a while I also know what you are".

"How do you know my father? And how do you know what I am?"

"Because he's my brother. I know what you are because what you are capable with your powers, your other powers are coming into effect as well".

"Who's your brother? And why do you look so familiar?"

"Well I have three brothers but if I'm right you are in fact my brother's child. You look just like him, you have his temper and attitude. I look familiar because I saved you from your birth mother I compelled you to forget that as to forget myself".

"Which brother please Elijah just tell me. Who's my father?"

"His name is Klaus. Niklaus Mikealson and if I'm right he's your father".


	34. Rose Pt 1

Grace had stood in shock at what Elijah had said it took a couple of moments before she spoke. "Is there something special about Klaus?"

"Special how?"

"Well I know that I'm part witch, I'm able to heal myself, and I have visions. I want to know what I am".

"I do have a theory about what you are, you are indeed part witch but you are also part werewolf and possibly part vampire".

"No I can't be a vampire it's impossible I haven't been bit or anything".

"I've been watching you for more than what you think Grace, ever since I got wind that your birth mother was pregnant with you I was keeping tabs on you. When your birth mother was going into labor with you another vampire had fed her blood then once she gave birth to you she had died after that but because of the blood in your system it had brought her back making her a hybrid".

The ten year old was getting confused. "I don't understand what's a hybrid? And how can I be a witch, werewolf, and vampire?"

"A hybrid is a cross between two supernatural creatures, Klaus is a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire. You are a different case however I think you are a tribrid which is a cross between three supernatural creatures".

"So my father is a werewolf vampire hybrid and I'm that but I still don't understand how I'm part witch".

"You are part witch because my mother was a witch and you inherited some of those powers. Grace you are one very powerful individual".

"Can i go back to my uncles now? I need a chance to process all this and I need to tell them. Damon has to be worried sick right now".

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan had just arrived home as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, he was waiting for his brother to come home just then the front door was opened with a lot of force and slammed so hard it could have fell off the hinges. Damon was home and he was pissed.

"Where the hell is Gracie?!" Damon yelled.

"I don't know she wanted to go wait in the car for me and I let her, I was talking with Elena and I went to clear my head before I went to check on Gracie. When I got to the car the keys were on the ground and Grace was gone I tracked her scent before I lost it".

"So talking to Elena is more important than watching your own niece?"

"I thought Grace would be ok for a couple of minutes".

"Well she isn't ok Stefan she's missing!"

"We'll find her Damon. Don't we always".

"Only problem brother, we don't know who took her!"

"This could be Katherine's doing, maybe she wanted to wait till Gracie was alone then have someone grab her".

Damon was still too angry so he went and poured himself a drink and gulped it down fast.

Meanwhile

Grace was still talking with Elijah. "So can I go home?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Grace but you must remain with me".

"What? Why?"

"I must keep you safe so my brother cannot find you or harm you".

"Elijah please I need to go home, my uncles can protect me. They never let me out their sights. Please let me go back to them since you watch me anyway you'll know that I'm safe beside my Uncle Damon is super protective of me. Please just let me go home".

"Alright but you must not speak my name and since you have vervain in your system I cannot compel you so what you will tell them is that...

He then super sped the ten year old back to the boarding house and took off before she could blink, Grace then opened the front door entering the house she didn't see her uncles but heard them.

"Uncle Damon? Uncle Stefan?" Grace called out.

The brothers looked at each other after hearing their niece's voice they ran out towards the front to see her, Damon was the first to run and hug his niece.

"Gracie I'm so glad your ok". He whispered.

Damon held her for a couple more moments till he pulled away then scanned her over for injuries and she was fine, Stefan then moved to hug his niece he hoisted her up and held her tightly. 'Thank god she's ok'.

"Gracie what happened. Where were you?" Damon asked.

Stefan put her down but kept her close, the young girl hesitated on saying what happened. Grace bit her lip deciding on what she should say.

"I was going to the car when someone grabbed me from behind I didn't see who it was, next thing I know I'm with somebody else. I didn't see their face all they said was that they had information on my father, they know what I am". She said.

"What did they say you are?" Stefan asked.

"I'm something called a tribrid, it's a cross between three supernatural creatures. So I'm part werewolf, vampire, and witch".

"How are you part vampire unless..."

"Isobel fed Anna blood before she had Gracie, so if she had vampire blood in her system that would also go to Grace. Then once she had her Anna died with the blood in her system she came back and also because of Gracie's blood apparently that must have made her part werewolf which resulted in her being a werewolf vampire hybrid which is why she didn't die when I stabbed her". Damon explained.

"That's a theory".

"Can I go to my room? I just wanna forget this night". Grace said tiredly.

"Yeah go on up we'll be up in a minute". Damon tells her.

The ten year old then goes up to her room leaving the brothers to talk.

"Damon what are we gonna do? Whoever this guy is won't stop until he has Gracie". Stefan says quietly.

"I wish I knew, maybe we call Lexi and see if she can take Gracie for a few days". Damon replies.

"Do you think that would work?"

"Won't know until we try".

"There has to be another way that doesn't involve sending Gracie anywhere".

"Really? Then what do you suggest we do brother".

"We find out who exactly took Gracie and we talk with them".

"Your talking and my version of "talking" are completely different".

"Look we'll figure it out tomorrow but now Gracie's here with us and she's safe".

"Your right".

The brothers then went to go check on their niece they quietly enter her room, Grace was half way on the bed fast asleep she didn't bother taking off her shoes or jacket. Stefan went quietly towards her taking off her sneakers then her jacket once he was finished Damon carefully put her in the middle of the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Damon whispered.

"Sleep well honey". Stefan whispered.

They kiss her head then head to their rooms for the night, Elijah was outside watching the house the whole night.

The next morning

Grace awoke with a start she shot up looking around and realized she's home with her uncles well other uncles, the ten year old couldn't stop thinking about Elijah and he was one of her other uncles she wondered if she had any aunts or any other family. But her mind kept going back to Klaus. Would he love her? Would he try and kill her? Could be dangerous as Katherine claimed him to be? She wanted to meet him to get her own opinion of Klaus ever since finding out she's adopted she's always dreamt of meeting her birth father. Her thoughts were interrupted by Damon entering the room.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'll be ok last night was just weird".

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Gracie, what happened last night when Stefan told you to wait in the car".

"I was walking to the car and I heard someone behind me next thing then they sneak up on me and everything's black, I wake up in a house and hear two vampires talking-"

"How'd you know they were vampires and not regular people?"

"As I was waking up I heard one of them say they wanted my blood then I asked them where I was but they wouldn't tell me until another man came in, he knows my father he wanted me to stay there because he said he could protect me from my father".

"Did he say his name ever?"

Grace remembered Elijah's word, 'you must not speak my name'. "No not once". 'I wish I could tell you Uncle Damon but it's the only way I can stay here'.

"Alright her I'm going to Caroline's wanna come with?"

"But I have to get ready for school".

"I was thinking you can miss one more day I wanna keep an eye on you".

Stefan was outside Grace's room listening to his brother talking with their niece till he decided to step in the room.

"Damon can I have a word with you for a minute". Stefan says to his brother.

"Sure". Damon replies.

"Grace you should get ready for school". Stefan tells their niece.

"Ok". She says.

Damon went out to the hallway to talk with his brother and just as Stefan closed the door to Grace's room he faced his brother.

"Look Damon I know your scared of losing Gracie but I am too that doesn't mean you can start keeping her from going to school". Stefan says.

"I'm not scared Stefan what would give you that idea?" Damon replied.

"When you brought Gracie home that night after the carnival when she passed out from using her powers, just last night when I told you about her I saw that fear in your eyes I heard it in your voice".

"No that was me pissed off I wasn't scared".

"It's alright to be scared Damon, the night Mason turned into a wolf and he went after Gracie you don't think I wasn't scared? I had to leave our ten year old niece by herself, she has no control of her powers yet, there was Mason on the loose, when I ran back to her to see her passed out I was scared for a second I thought we lost her".

Damon knew his brother was right but he didn't want to admit it.

"I'll take Gracie to school you go see Caroline".

Damon then took off to see Caroline while Grace finished getting ready for school, after a few more minutes Grace came out from her room dressed in a gray t shirt, blue jeans, her red and black chucks, she had her black leather jacket, and she had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Come on Gracie we don't wanna be late". Stefan says to his niece.

"Ok". She replied.

The two left the house and the whole time Elijah was keeping watch over them.

Forbes Residence

Caroline is in her room, preparing for school. Damon's there.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head". The blonde vampire said.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon replied.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident".

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool".

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?"

"Well, no".

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet".

"Where is your mom?"

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet".

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"They were more gold with amber highlights".

"Oh".

"Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon but now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?"

She doesn't answer. She's texting.

"Hey! What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him".

She leaves her room and goes toward the door.

"He's got to know something".

"Alright, I'll ask him".

He rushes over her and grabs her by the collar.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?"

"I understand. I'm late for school".

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time".

Damon opens the door for her. They leave.

Stefan and Grace were still walking Elijah made sure to keep his distance so Stefan doesn't pick up his scent, after a few more minutes the two have arrived at the elementary school.

"Gracie if you need me or Damon just call one of us and we'll come get you". Stefan spoke.

"Alright. Is Uncle Damon alright? He seems off". Grace said.

"Go on before your late. Have a good day sweetheart, I love you".

"I love you too Uncle Stefan". He then kissed her head and looked around to make sure no one was looking, he then super sped off.

Grace chuckled then she started to walk up the stairs and she felt someone watching her, she turned to see Elijah there while everyone was going inside she turned around going towards him.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" Grace asked.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you for the day since your other uncles are busy". Elijah responded.

"Look you can stay but at 3 you can't be here when Damon or Stefan picks me up. And I don't know how much longer I can lie to them, they're gonna know sooner or later that I was lying to them about you".

"Grace I will explain everything to them when the day comes".

"You'll give me your word?"

"I give you my word".

"I gotta get to class now".

Elijah nodded just as the ten year old took off for her class.

Mystic Falls High School

Tyler is in the hallway. There are posters for Aimee Bradley on the walls. In front of Sarah's locker, there are pictures and candles. He's uncomfortable and goes to his locker. He tries to opens it but accidentally pulls off the dial.

Stefan is closing his locker. Jeremy joins him.

"Hey Jeremy". Stefan says to the teen boy.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it". Jeremy replies.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over..."

"Wait, wait...hold on a minute. We're not back together".

"Wait...she didn't stay at your place last night?"

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over".

"'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?"

House

The SUV is parking in the driveway. Trevor is carrying Elena, who is waking up. They are in the house. He puts her on the couch. Her hand and her feet are tied. He removes the ropes.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Ssh". Trevor replied.

"Please, I'm hurt".

"I know. Just a taste".

He's vamping and leans down to bite her wound but Rose arrives and he stops.

"Trevor! Control yourself". Rose said.

"Buzzkill".

He leaves. Rose is alone with Elena.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked.

"Oh my god, you look just like her". Rose said.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you-"

"Be quiet!"

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this".

"I know who you are, I said be quiet".

"What do you want?"

Rose slaps her hard. Elena falls on the couch, unconscious.

"I want you to be quiet".

Mystic Falls High School

Stefan and Damon are outside. They're talking about Elena's disappearance. Damon was also annoyed with his brother for taking their niece to school instead of leaving her with one of them.

"This has Katherine written all over it. She also probably had that done to Grace last night". Stefan says.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in". Damon replies.

"Did you?"

"Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you".

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying".

"What did she say?"

"Elena and Gracie are in danger".

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her".

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!"

"I don't really care".

"It's a bad idea, Stefan".

"It's Elena".

"It's also Gracie who's involved with this".

"You think I don't know that? I worry my ass off every time she's not around us, thinking if she's gonna be taken again. Right now we need to put whatever differences we have aside for Gracie's sake we made a vow when we took her in that we wouldn't be at each other's throats, I don't care if you hate me still or not but I'm willing to put all that aside for Grace's sake. Are you?"

Caroline is in the hallway. She sees the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker. Tyler joins her.

"Caroline". Tyler greeted the blonde.

"Hey! How are you doing?" She replied.

"Not good".

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah".

"How did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me. How did you know?"

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you".

"That's not what I am talking about".

"Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just...please don't blame yourself".

She leaves.

House

Elena is waking up. Rose and Trevor are upstairs. They're talking.

"How's the girl?" Rose asked.

"Still passed out". Trevor answered.

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works".

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say he got it".

"Wonderful and what?"

Elena gets up and walks upstairs. She's listening in on their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait".

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this".

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying".

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free".

"What if we also brought him the child".

"No the child is off limits if we go anywhere near the child Elijah will have both our heads"

Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak. Rose sees her.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Rose says to Elena.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

"He's your worst nightmare".

Mystic Falls High School

Stefan is talking with Bonnie.

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time". Bonnie said.

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefan responded.

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return".

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is".

"What if there was another way to find her?"

Jeremy and Bonnie are in Alaric's classroom. There is a map and two candles on the table.

"How does this is work?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger". Bonnie answered.

Stefan arrives.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up". Stefan says as he entered the room.

"Are you ready?"

She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location.

"There. She's there". Bonnie said.

"That's 300 miles away". Jeremy says.

"No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that". Stefan responds.

"That's as close as I can get". The witch said.

"We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area". Jeremy adds.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find". Stefan replies.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!"

"No Jeremy, you're not".

"No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?"

Bonnie has a nosebleed but the guys don't see it.

"Or worse? What if she's...?"

"She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her"

"Well, you can't do this alone".

Damon arrives.

"He's not. Let's go". Damon says.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked his brother.

"It's Elena".

"Who's gonna watch Gracie?"

"I can watch her for you". Jeremy said approaching the brothers.

"Thanks Jeremy we owe you". Stefan said. Stefan then began pushing his brother so he couldn't fight the decision.

Damon's Car

Stefan and Damon are going to Elena's rescue. While Damon drove Stefan noticed his brother is more annoyed.

"What's wrong Damon?" Stefan asked.

"You asked little Gilbert to watch Gracie when he can't even watch himself". Damon replied.

"Ok I didn't ask he offered and it'll be for a little while not forever".

"Anything happens to her it's on him".

"I'm sure he knows that by now".

"Alaric sure likes his weapons". Damon changing the subject.

Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that".

"Weird".

"Hey, how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles".

"Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl. Gracie said that Katherine was running from the guy who she thinks is Grace's father".

"Thank you for helping me".

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch".

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway".

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar".

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it".

"There's nothing to talk about".

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? We could talk about who took Gracie last night. We could try and find out who her real father is. I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding".

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in".

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't".

Meanwhile

After Jeremy and Bonnie left the high school they began walking to the elementary school.

"Do you think they'll find Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course they will". Bonnie answered.

"How do they do it?"

"Do what?"

"They somehow manage to always keep Grace safe even though they're vampires".

"I think that's it they're vampires, besides look how Damon acts when Grace is hurt or missing. You didn't hear this from me but Damon gets scared when something happens to Grace".

"Damon? Scared? I don't think those two belong in the same sentence."

"She's the closest thing to their humanity Jeremy if anything happened to her, who knows what'll happen to them. Damon will probably go off the ringer and on a rampage".

The two teens finally arrive to the school just as the kids were leaving and Grace came out, when the young girl came out she looked confused when she laid eyes on the teens.

"Hi guys um where are Damon and Stefan?" Grace asked.

"They had to go find Elena". Bonnie answered.

"We'll watch you until they get back". Jeremy said.

"Ok".

As they began walking back to the Gilbert house, Elijah had watched them. Grace looked back and saw then signed for him to follow.

Gilbert Residence

Jeremy is in his bedroom with Bonnie. He's searching for the place on his cell phone. Grace went in the back yard just as Elijah had arrived.

"Alaric just left with Jenna". Bonnie stated.

"He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map". Jeremy responded.

He shows her his phone. His 's found a house.

"There's nothing for miles except for this old house".

"Did you send it to Stefan?"

"Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this".

"Hey, she's gonna be fine".

"You don't know that".

"No I don't".

She gets up and rushes over to her handbag. She takes the grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him.

"What are you doing?"

"There's something else I want to try".

"I don't get it. Do you need me to get Grace?"

"I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush. No she still doesn't have control so she's not gonna be able to help".

"Okay, yeah".

Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it beginning with "Stefan an...". Jeremy grabs Elena's hairbrush and a candle.

"What's all this stuff for?"

"I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message".

She crumples the paper and holds it in her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell. Her nose begins to bleed. Jeremy notices the bleeding and is alarmed.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!"

The paper is burning. Jeremy's tries to stop her but she keeps going. The paper disappears.

"Bonnie".

She smiles and blacks out. She falls backwards unconscious on Jeremy's bed. Jeremy tries to rouse her by shaking her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!"

Grace kept a look out to make sure nobody was around till Elijah stopped her.

"Relax Grace nobody knows I'm here". Elijah said.

"Do you know anything about Elena disappearing?" She asked.

"No, I don't know anyone by that name".

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Of course you may".

"What's he like?"

"You mean Niklaus".

"Yeah".

"He's a bit hard to get along with at first but once you really get to know him you'll love him. He does get short tempered at times. But I do know one thing".

"What?"

"When you two finally meet I'm sure that you'll win him over. One thing about my brother is he has a soft spot for children we all do but especially him".

"Why".

"That's a long story".

"I got some time to kill"

"It started a thousand years ago...

House

Rose is in a room, alone. Elena joins her.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them". Rose responded.

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one".

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me".

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service".

"Delivery to who? Elijah?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper".

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of the vampires, the originals".

"What do you mean the originals?"

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress".

"Who are the originals?"

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess".

"But why me?"

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse".

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history".

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse".

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it".

"The sacrifice?"

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die".


	35. Rose Pt 2

House

Rose and Elena are still talking. Trevor arrives.

"Tell me more". Elena said.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor replies.

"Who were you running from?"

"The originals".

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off".

"Mm-hmm". Rose says.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead". Trevor added.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova". Rose replied.

"Katherine".

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger".

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since". Trevor responds.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again".

Gilbert Residence

Bonnie is awake. Jeremy gives her a glass of water.

"Here, drink this". Jeremy says.

"Thanks". Bonnie said.

She drinks.

"What happened? You scared the hell out of me"

"It's nothing".

"It wasn't nothing, Bonnie".

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down".

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were...you were unconscious"

"Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back. When Grace uses to much of her powers it happens to her but she also doesn't have control of them just yet".

"How do you know all this?"

She's motioning towards the grimoire, "It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please...don't...don't tell anyone".

"Why not?"

"Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that".

"By certain people, you mean Damon".

"I mean anyone that can hurt me".

"I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise".

"It's hard, you know? My grams is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this".

"It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone".

They stare at each other.

"Do you think that worked?"

"I have no idea".

Grace was still talking with Elijah, he had been telling her his life story.

"So your father started beating Klaus?" Grace asked sadly.

"Sadly yes, he beat him so many times we thought he would die. My sister Rebekah and myself tried to stop him but threatened to come at us if we interfered". Elijah explained.

"I don't see how someone could to that to someone else".

"My father did what he did because Klaus isn't his child, he didn't know until Klaus made his first transformation as a hybrid".

"Will that ever happen to me?"

"No as long as you don't trigger the werewolf curse you shall be fine".

"What about my vampire side?"

"As long as you are not turned you shall be fine. But also being part vampire you are able to heal a lot faster".

"I didn't know if that was my wolf gene or not, something still doesn't make sense. If he's a vampire-werewolf hubrid, how was I concieved? Vampires can't have children".,

"That is true, magic made him a vampire but he was born a werewolf".

"Since he was born a werewolf that part makes him human and here I am".

"Right".

"So I'm part werewolf because of him, part witch because of your mother, but part vampire how".

"My theory would be before your birth mother had you she drank from a vampire and that went to you".

"I always knew I was a freak now I'm a much bigger freak".

"Your not a freak Grace, it's just complicated and hard for you to understand at the moment".

"Is he gonna be like that with me?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand".

"The way your father was with Klaus, is he gonna be like that with me?"

"No not if I have anything to say". He then sped off without another word. Grace was taking in all of the new information from him.

House

Elena sits on the couch. She finds the handwritten paper Bonnie sent her. It reads: "Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B".

Damon's Car

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6". Stefan informed his brother.

Damon takes a blood bag from the back seat. He starts drinking and casually looks over at Stefan.

"If you want some, just ask". Damon says.

"I want some".

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine".

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength".

Damon gives him the blood bag. Stefan drinks.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"

"I've been drinking hers".

"Hmm, how romantic". Damon drinks some blood. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it".

"You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot".

"I guess he found something else to live for".

Damon then pulled his phone out to call their niece.

"Who are you calling?" Stefan asked.

"I'm checking on Grace now shut up".

He dialed Grace's number and the phone rang a couple of times till she picked up.

-Hello. Grace answered, her voice was a bit shaky.

-Gracie? You alright sweetheart? Damon asked concerened, Stefan then looked over at his brother.

-I'm fine it's just been a long few days that's all.

Damon wasn't buying it for a minute, he knew she was upset and was determined to find out.

-Alright sweetheart we'll be home in a few hours.

-Ok i love you guys. Be careful and be safe.

-We will Gracie and we love you too.

Once Damon hung his phone up Stefan knew something was up.

"Gracie alright?"

"I don't know".

House

Trevor enters the room with Rose and Elena.

"He's here! This was a mistake". Trevor says freaked out.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me". Rose said calming him down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more".

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here".

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever".

Someone knocks on the door.

"You're scared". Elena points out.

"Stay here with her and don't make a sound". Rose said.

She leaves to open the door. Elijah opens the door. She arrives.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house". Rose replies.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit".

"Katerina Petrova?"

"I'm listening".

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864".

"Continue".

"She survived".

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this".

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger".

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact".

"The facts are wrong".

"Well, show her to me".

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again".

"You have my word that I will pardon you".

"Follow me".

He follows her. They arrive at the main room. Elena hears them. She's scared and turns her head. Elijah looks at her. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there".

Road

Stefan and Damon have stopped the car off the road, not far from the house.

"The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things". Damon said.

"What is your point?" Stefan responds.

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that".

"And?"

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it".

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out".

"Alright, then I won't come out".

"So noble, Stefan".

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand".

He leaves and Damon follows him.

House

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going". Elijah states.

Elena looks at Rose.

"Please, don't let him take me". Elena pleades.

"One last piece of business and we're done".

He goes toward Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry".

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary".

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you".

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness".

"So granted".

Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked.

"You...!" Rose starts.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free".

He looks at Elena.

"Come".

"No, what about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is".

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it".

"Tell me where it is".

"It doesn't work that way".

"Are you negotiating with me?"

He looks at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it". Rose said.

He tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?"

He pulls the necklace off her neck and throws it away. He grabs her head and compels her.

"Tell me where the moonstone is".

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins".

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine".

"Interesting".

They hear breaking glass from upstairs.

"What is that?"

"I don't know". Rose answered just as surprised.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know".

He grabs Elena. They go in another part of the house. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms.

"Rose".

"I don't know who it is".

"Up here". Stefan says.

Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed.

"Down here". Damon said.

Elijah receives in stake in his hand. He removes it. Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elena is with Stefan. He tells her to be quiet. Damon is with Rose. He has his hand on her mouth and gestures to be quiet.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena appears at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out". Elena said.

He goes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand.

"What game are you playing with me?"

She throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah and tackles him. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but Damon appears and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon tries to follow her.

"Just let her go". Elena tells Damon.

He smiles. She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked, concerned.

She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome".

Gilbert Residence

By this time Grace had came back in the house feeling a bit depressed after hearing about her father's life, she then laid on the couch and slowly fell asleep. Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed. Jeremy is looking at her and hears the front door.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door. Elena is going up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her. Stefan then comes in to see his niece fast asleep on the couch so he picked her up, the ten year old felt herself being moved so she peeked her eyes open to see Stefan carrying her.

"Go back to sleep Gracie". He whispers.

She nodded sleepily and buried her face into his neck. He then left afterwards.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"I'm okay. I'm okay".

She looks at Bonnie.

"I got your message".

Bonnie cries and embraces her again. Then, Jeremy embraces her and kisses her neck.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks it. Stefan arrives with Grace, who is still fast asleep in his arms he then went to lay her on the couch and covered her with a nearby blanket.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked in a quite tone.

"She's home". Stefan answered.

"And you're here why?"

"Because she wanted to be with Jeremy. And I brought Gracie back".

"Here".

He gives him a glass of scotch. Stefan usually doesn't drink with their niece around but since she was out he took it.

"Thanks. Listen, um, what Rose told Elena about the curse..."

"I know, we'll keep her safe".

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her. We won't be able to protect Gracie either".

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before".

"Hey".

"What?"

"I'm sorry".

"About what?"

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago".

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that".

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother".

Stefan is in the library. He hears a noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake. Grace was still asleep on the couch he didn't want to leave her but he didn't have a choice.

"Who's there?" Stefan called out.

Rose arrives.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your niece". She replies.

"Why are you here?"

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones".

"You knew Lexi?"

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to".

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you".

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over".

"What do you mean "it's not over"?"

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him".

"For who?"

"Klaus".

Grace had awoken and went to over hear the conversation then stepped in. "Klaus is my father Uncle Stefan".

Gilbert Residence

Elena in in pajamas. She's going into her bedroom. Damon's here.

"Cute PJ's". Damon comments.

"I'm tired, Damon". Elena says.

"I brought you this".

He shows her the necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you".

She tries to grab it but he doesn't give it to her.

"Please give it back".

"I just have to say something".

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Well, because what I'm about to say is...probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life".

"Damon, don't go there".

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that...I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does".

He kisses her on the forehead.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do".

He compels her and sheds a tear. Elena closes her eyes. When she opens them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. She touches her necklace and looks around her. She sits down on her bed and looks at her necklace.

House

Elijah is still impaled to the door but he slowly wakes up. His face regains its color and he removes the stake from his chest.

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan was completely stunned at his niece's words. "Gracie what do you mean Klaus is your father?" He asked.

"Just that, last night Elijah who is Klaus' brother told me".

"Why did you sound so upset on the phone?"

"When I was back with Jeremy and Bonnie, I was in the back yard talking to Elijah and he told me about his past life. About my father".

Stefan tiredly rubbed his hands down his face and Grace went to hug her uncle.

"I'm sorry Uncle Stefan, I didn't want to keep it from you or Uncle Damon but Elijah told me not to say anything. He said when the times comes he'll explain everything".

"Grace next time don't ever keep something like this to yourself, it will eat at you for a long time until you say something".

"I promise I won't".

"Go get ready for bed I'll be up in a minute".

"Ok". She passed by just as he kissed her head. Rose was still watching the two talk.

"Parenting isn't easy is it?" She asked.

"Some days are harder than others I dread when she becomes a teenager".

Before Rose could speak Damon had came back.

"Hey where were you?" Stefan asked.

"Out. Where's Gracie?" Damon replied.

"Getting ready for bed".

"Why she here?"

"She's gonna help us".

"Alright, I'm going to see Gracie".

"Damon after we put her to bed I need to tell you something".

"Ok".

The two brothers went to check on their niece, Grace was on her bed fast asleep. The ten year old had been mentally exhausted for the past few days and she fell right to sleep, the brothers quietly entered her room and went to her side Stefan covered her with the blanket. They then kissed her head.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Damon whispered.

"Sleep well Gracie". Stefan whispered.

They then left her room and Damon spoke up, "So what did you need to tell me".

"Grace knows who her father is".

Damon turned to face his brother. "How'd she find out? And what's the guy's name?"

"Elijah had told her last night that's what she's been keeping from us".

"What's this guy's name?"

"His name is Klaus and he's an Original".


	36. Katerina Pt 1

Damon and Stefan were still talking in the library.

"Who does this guy think he is telling Gracie that Klaus is her father?" Damon asked.

"Maybe Elijah is trying to help protect Gracie I mean for all we know Klaus could be some psychopath".

"And that is why Grace isn't going anywhere near him".

"Why is it ok that she can be near you but not him?"

"I'm not a crazy psychopath anymore he on the other hand could be I mean he's been running after crazy Katherine for 500 years. Plus we don't know anything about him except he's an Original and his name his Klaus".

"And that he wants to break the curse".

Grace was at the top of the stairs listening to her uncles talk. ' _I need to know more about Klaus and the only way to do that is go to the source_ '. She then ran back to her room before she was caught. There was a knock at her door and she went to open it to see Rose.

"Hi you must be Grace I'm Rose". Rose says introducing herself to the young girl.

"Hi". Grace said.

"So you know about Klaus".

"Yeah he's my father".

"I heard rumors about Klaus having a kid I didn't know if it was true or not".

"What could you tell me about him?"

"About Klaus?"

"Yeah. Katherine said he was dangerous".

"Anything she says is a lie but she is right about that Klaus is dangerous".

"Do you think he'd hurt me?"

"No one thing I know for sure about him, Klaus would never hurt a child especially his child".

"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell my uncles".

"Depends what is it".

"I need more information on Klaus and to do that I need to talk to someone".

Rose knew where the ten year old was going with this. "Grace you don't mean".

"I need to talk to...Katherine".

The next morning

Grace was going to the kitchen where Stefan was making her breakfast.

"Morning Uncle Stefan". Grace greeted her uncle.

"Morning sweetheart". He replied.

He put a few pancakes on a plate sliding them to her. "Eat up kiddo".

"Uncle Stefan do you think I could walk to school by myself today".

"It's ok with me you gotta tell Damon though".

"Tell Damon what". Damon said coming in the room.

"I'm gonna walk to school by myself today". Grace said.

"I don't think-" Damon was cut off by his brother.

"It's fine Gracie when you finish go get ready". Stefan says.

"Ok". The ten year old went back to eating her pancakes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Stef?" Damon asked his brother.

"Yeah".

The brothers went out to the study to talk quietly.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was Stefan?" Damon quietly hissed at his brother.

"Damon it's one time she will be fine, if Gracie wants to walk to school by herself let her". Stefan replied.

"We don't know if Klaus is gonna go after her hell we don't even know where he is and you want to send Gracie out on her own? No way in hell that's happening".

"You can't be like this with her forever".

"Watch me".

"She's walking by herself Damon if you like it or not".

Grace was still in the kitchen she was finished her breakfast she had put her bowl in the sink then had a canister and poured one of Damon's blood bag in it, the ten year old threw the bag away before she got caught then quickly put the top on before Damon or Stefan could smell it. She put the canister in her backpack putting it on and leaving the kitchen and going towards her uncles.

"I'm going now before I'm late". Grace said.

"Bye Grace have a good day at school". Stefan said, then kissing her head.

"You go straight there no stops, understand me". Damon said firmly.

"Yes Uncle Damon". Grace had rolled her eyes.

He then kissed her head and she left out the door. Damon heard Elena knocking on the door. He went to open it.

"Hello, Elena". Damon greeted.

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important". Elena replied.

"Right this way".

She enters the house. Stefan arrives.

"Hey". Stefan greets her.

"What is this about?" Elena asked.

Rose arrives.

"You".

They go in the living room. Elena is sitting on the couch.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real". Rose said.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend". Damon answered.

"From the first generation of vampires". Stefan added.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal". Rose says.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest". Stefan said.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Yes".

"No".

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..." Damon started but cut off by Rose.

"Which it is".

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you".

"Which I'm not".

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe".

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist". Stefan said.

"Not that you know of". Rose says.

"That's not helping". Damon chimes in.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story". Stefan said.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot".

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point".

Elena gets up.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"School. I'm late". Elena replied.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you".

"It's okay, I know where it is".

She leaves.

Damon to Rose, "She's in denial".

"Shut up, Damon". Stefan snapped at his brother.

"Do you know if Klaus knows about Grace?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure Elijah knows for sure". Rose replied.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "How does Elijah know but not Klaus?"

"Elijah knows everything he could have found out after Klaus left, in my opinion Grace would be safer with Elijah".

The brothers then got worried for a moment.

"Klaus wouldn't do anything to hurt or harm Grace would he?" Stefan asked, his voice concerned and worried.

"As far as I know he doesn't hurt a child that's one thing about Klaus that has never changed, he wouldn't hurt a child especially if it's his child".

Meanwhile

Grace was heading in the woods to where the tomb was because she knew that's where Katherine is she just hopes that her uncles or anyone catches her, as she was walking through the woods she started to see visions of Elijah and that he wasn't dead. The visions were quick but they still gave her one hell of a headache. They showed Elijah somewhere standing across from something and him holding something, Grace screamed in pain till they finished. The young girl had let it go and continued her way through the woods.

' _She's gonna tell me what she knows about Klaus one way or another_ '. The young girl kept walking through the woods still she tripped and scraped her knees.

"Ah!" She cried in pain. She looked at her now bloody knees, she knew they would slowly heal but it hurt like hell. ' _Great now someone's gonna know I was here_ '. Grace tried to quickly hide it for the time and went on her way through the woods. Her wounds began to slowly heal.

Mystic Falls High School

Bonnie arrives at school. One of her books fall on the ground. Jeremy arrives.

"Here, I got it". Jeremy said.

"Thanks. Where's Elena?" Bonnie replied.

"She's actually running late today. What are you doing later? You want to hang out at the grill, shoot some pool? The winner owns the table".

"Uh, why?"

"Why what?"

"Well, you never asked me to play a game of pool before so why now?"

"Uh, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun, never mind".

"No, hey, okay. Sure. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just you're Elena's brother and...sure. It's just, I'm really bad at pool".

"Yeah, yeah. I thought you might be".

A boy arrives.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here". Jeremy responded.

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka".

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie".

"Hi, Bonnie". Luka says to Bonnie.

They look at each other. Jeremy looks at them.

"Anyway, Luka. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why you don't follow me? It can get confusing".

"Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie".

He looks at her and leaves with Jeremy.

Woods

Elena is with Caroline. Elena is carrying a bag.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school". Elena said.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar". Caroline replied.

"And keep Stefan busy. I don't want him to know what I'm up to".

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this".

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit".

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's...Stefan's gonna see right through me".

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise or not?"

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise".

As they were walking the blonde vampire stopped and smelled something.

"What is it?"

"I smell blood it's kinda fresh".

"Who else would be out here?"

"I don't know but it smells familiar".

"Okay".

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?"

"Because he would never be okay with me doing this".

The girls continue their way till they saw Grace heading to the ruins.

"Is that Grace?" Elena asked.

"Yeah she must have gotten hurt because that's her blood I smell, why is she out here?" Caroline responded.

"I don't know but I think I should call Damon or Stefan, I don't think they know she's here".

Grace heard talking coming from behind her so she turned to see Elena and Caroline. ' _Busted. Now I'm in trouble_ '. She then made her way over to the teen girls.

"Grace what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask you the same thing". Grace said.

"Do Damon and Stefan know you're here?" Caroline asked.

"As long as you two don't tell they won't".

"Why are you here?"

"For answers".

"About?"

"My father, Katherine knows him. She's been running from him for the past 500 years".

"Who's your father?" Elena asked.

"Klaus. I need to know what she knows about him, I want to know more about my father. I'll make you guys a deal neither of you tell Damon or Stefan I was here I won't tell them you were".

"You really are Damon's niece aren't you?" Caroline responded.

"I have my moments. So do we have a deal".

"Deal". Elena said.

"Elena". Caroline said in shock.

"She wants to know about her father and who better to tell her than Katherine".

"Thanks Elena now we should go I only have till school let's out".

"How are you gonna explain how you didn't go to school?" The blonde asked.

"Haven't gotten that far ahead yet". The ten year old then had an idea. She pulled her backpack off pulling out a spell book she found, she looked through the pages till she found the spell she needed.

"Grace what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I have an idea now i need absolute silence". She replied.

The young girl began chanting the spell after a couple minutes she had some blood oozing out of her nose once she was finished a replica of Grace stood next to her. Caroline backed away some just as she started to smell the sweet blood.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use your powers". Caroline said.

"Every now and then I'm allowed to". Grace lied. She then turned to her replica. "Go to school and pretend to be me".

The replica nodded and Grace handed her the backpack of school stuff after she had taken the canister of blood out. Once the replica Grace had left the real Grace had turned to face the teen girls. "There problem solved". She then had pain in her head as she fell to her knees.

"Grace!" They cried in fear. The two got down to help the young girl.

"I'm fine it happens sometimes". Grace said.

"How long does that spell last?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure hopefully it'll last for the day". The young girl wiped the blood from her nose. "I'm good now we should go".

They go under the church ruins. They stop in front of the tomb's door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked.

"I know I'm sure". Grace said.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him". Elena responded.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Caroline we are". Grace said a bit impatiently.

"Yeah. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. Please".

Caroline goes towards the door and opens it.

"Katherine?" Elena called out.

"Hey evil witch". Grace called.

She looks at Caroline.

"We'll be okay from here".

They hear a noise. Elena turns her head and looks at the door entrance. Katherine arrives and stops at the entrance.

"Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline. I see you brought little Gracie with you". Katherine said.

"Do not call me that I'm still pissed at you for killing my parents". Grace snapped at her.

"Oh boo hoo get over it".

Grace then narrowed her eyes wanting to inflict pain on her but she was still in pain from her spell.

"As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us. Please".

Caroline looks at them and leaves.

"Stefan know you two are here?" Katherine asked.

"Were not here on a social visit we want answers". Grace said

"You sure do have your daddy's temper".

"I brought you some things". Elena said.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell us about Klaus".

"Hmm, you've been busy".

"I also brought you this.

She takes an old book from the bag.

"It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true".

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?"

"I know a few ways of making you talk". Grace said.

"I also brought you this".

She takes a bottle of blood from the bag and shows it to Katherine. Katherine rushes over towards Elena but she can't get out because of the spell.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine".

Katherine sits down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in a glass on the ground and pushes it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the glass and drinks. Her skin regains some of its color.

"You have the Petrova fire". She then turned towards Grace. "You have your father's temper there's no doubt about that".

"What do you know about him?" Grace asked.

"I know a lot about Klaus".

"More blood?" Elena asked.

Katherine puts the glass on the floor. Elena takes it.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out".

Elena gives Katherine more blood.

"Thrown out?"

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame".

"It was kept secret?"

"Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, til I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell".

 _England 1492_

 _Katherine is running in the woods. She falls and hides behind a tree. Elijah and his men are looking for her._

 _"She's here. Katerina! I know you're near, I can smell your blood. It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are". Elijah called out._

 _Trevor arrives and indicates a false direction._

 _"This way. There is more blood over there". Trevor said._

 _They leave. Katherine gets up. She tries to leave but Trevor arrives, puts a finger on her mouth and pushes her against the tree._

 _"Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore"._

 _"I can't run anymore"._

 _"Never mind. There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!"_

 _She leaves._

Fell's Church Ruins

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse". Katherine answered.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger".

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body".

"Am I needed to break the curse?" Grace asked.

"No but you are very powerful".

"Does he want to kill me?"

"Maybe, maybe not".

Salvatore Boarding House

Rose is crying. Damon arrives and she wipes away her tears.

"All right Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head". Damon said.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it".

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine".

"Is that a dig? I keep mine on for my niece".

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult".

"I'm not in love with anyone".

"You want to try that again?"

"Don't get on my bad side".

"Then show me your good side".

"How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you".

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close".

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond".

"Perfect. I'll drive".

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun. Besides what about Grace?"

"Then you drive. Come on. Besides my brother can handle her she's ten what trouble could she get into?"

Mystic Falls High School

"Stefan!" Caroline called out.

"Hey". Stefan replied.

"Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?"

"Well, Elena went home sick; I just want to go check up on her before I have to get Grace from school".

"Ditch her".

"I'm kind of worried about her".

"You know what? Of course you are. Go ahead, I'd...you know what? We can talk later".

"Uh, talk about what?"

"I might have done something".

"What did you do?"

"Told Tyler I'm a vampire".

Fell's Church Ruins

Elena gives another glass of blood to Katherine.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"It's really tedious but..." Katherine started.

She drinks and crushes the cup. She has regained more of her color. Grace was slowly starting to get more pain in her head but she ignored it for the time.

"The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken".

"So you ran before he killed you?"

"Something like that".

England 1492

Katherine runs through the woods to a cottage. She knocks on the door.

"Help, please help me". Katherine cried.

An old woman opens the door.

"Please, help me".

"I don't invite strangers into my home".

"No, Trevor. He said that you'd help me".

Rose is inside and overhears the conversation.

"Damn him. Always making promises I don't want to keep". Rose said.

She looks at Katherine.

"Let the girl in".

Katherine enters. Rose goes over to the woman and compels her.

"Bring her water and something to eat".

"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this".

She shows her the moonstone.

"To prove I am who I say and that you'd help me to freedom".

"You stole this from Klaus?"

"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape".

"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies".

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid".

"I'm risking nothing. At nightfall, I'll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy".

She catches Katherine and pushes her in an empty room.

"No! No!"

Rose closes the door.

Coffee Shop

Rose and Damon are parking the car in a underground parking lot in Richmond.

"Back entrance. How convenient". Damon said.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings". Rose replies.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him. He's here. He's always here".

"Good".

He pushes her against the wall at super speed.

"Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at".

Rose grabs him and pushes him against the car at super speed, twisting his arm behind his back.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side".

She releases him.

"You can trust me".

They enter the coffee shop.

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?"

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

Slater rejoins them.

"That and the free Wi-Fi". Slater said.

She embraces him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet..."

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. Uncle to Klaus' child. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip".

He looks at Damon.

"It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Fell's Church Ruins

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena asked.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart". Katherine replied.

 _England 1492_

 _Rose enters the room in which she is holding Katherine. Katherine is on a bed._

 _"It's nightfall. Time to go". Rose said._

 _She sees that Katherine is hurt. She's there's blood on her stomach._

 _"When did this happen?"_

 _"In the woods, I tripped"._

 _"It's a lie, I would have smelled it"._

 _She finds a knife in Katherine's hand and takes it._

 _"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die"._

 _"If you die then Trevor dies with you"._

 _She bites her wrist and puts it in Katherine's mouth, forcing her to drink the blood. Her wounds heal. Trevor arrives._

 _"No. No!"_

 _"Where is she?" Trevor asked._

 _Rose rushes over to him and leaves Katherine alone. She pushes him against the wall._

 _"You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him"._

 _"He will sacrifice her"._

 _"Then so be it!"_

 _"I love her, Rose"._

 _"He'll kill you. He won't stop until he has all of our heads"._

 _"Then we shall run until we die"._

 _They hear a noise in the room. They rush in to see what's happened and find Katherine hanging from the ceiling by a rope. She's dead._

Fell's Church Ruins

"You killed yourself?!" Elena exclaimed.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him". Katherine replied.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since".

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock".

Elena looks ill at ease.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out".

She cuts her wrist with her nail. She bleeds.

"Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone. I made the other choice".

 _England 1492_

 _Katherine wakes up in the cottage._

 _"What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live". Trevor said._

 _"You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough". Katherine answered._

 _"It was enough for me"._

 _"Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this". Rose said._

 _"And for that I'm sorry"._

 _"As am I...for this"._

 _She rushes over to Katherine with a stake but Katherine grabs the old lady and pulls her in front of herself for protection. Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder. Katherine drinks the old lady's blood._

 _"Please understand"._

 _"You have just signed our death sentence"._

 _"Better you die than I"._

 _She throws the old lady into Trevor's arms and leaves with her new super speed._

Fell's Church Ruins

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed". Elena said.

"I never thought he would last that long". Katherine responded.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives".

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same".

"I bet you don't even care about ruining my life, you killed my parents who were gonna give me a life and for what? To get at Damon? Stefan? Klaus?" Grace says.

"Actually I did it to get you I told you Grace, your powerful and I can use that to my advantage".

She turns away and opens the Petrova book. Grace was beginning to have another vision causing more pain in her head, the flashes came quick. She saw Elijah throwing something into a shop of some sort and he destroyed it Damon was in the shop, the next one was Elijah standing with a couple of people. The young girl screamed in pain she fell to the floor holding her head. Elena then went to the young girl.

"Grace what's wrong?" Elena asked, her voice worried and concerned.

"I...think...Uncle Damon's...in...trouble".

A/N: Part 2 in the works! should be up tomorrow.


	37. Katerina Pt 2

Mystic Grill

Caroline and Stefan are sitting at a table. Caroline is eating.

"Sorry to drag you here but if I don't eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Tyler totally has those too by the way". Caroline said.

"Yeah, what else did you say to him?" Stefan asked.

"Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum. Are you mad?"

"Yes Caroline. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Damon finds out..."

"But you're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"No, of course not. He would kill you".

"Always looking out for me".

"Yeah. Well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me".

"Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?"

"I don't know. I guess you...you remind me of someone. My best friend, Lexi".

"I...you have a friend?"

"You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Caroline. She watched Grace for us till she was old enough to understand everything".

"No I just...sorry. I just...tell me about her".

"I will, some other time. I got to go. I gotta pick Gracie up from school soon".

"Wait! No! What do we do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him 'cause there's a full moon coming up and Tyler is totally freaking out about it. I'm sure Grace will be fine walking home by herself".

Luka is sitting at a table with his father. Bonnie passes next to him.

"Hey Bonnie". Luka says to the teen girl.

"Hey, Luka. How was your first day?" Bonnie replies with a smile.

"It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad".

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett". She introduced herself to the man.

"Doctor Martin, Jonas Martin. It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett. Would you like to join us?" Jonas replied politely.

"Oh, I'm meeting a friend but he's not here yet so...sure".

"Oh yes, please have a seat". Luka said, offering her a seat.

She sits down next to him.

"So, where did you move from?" She asked.

"Louisiana". Jonas answered.

"That's a big change".

"I'll say". Luka responds.

"It's not so bad here".

"It's looking up".

"Bennett, huh? I knew some Bennett's when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?" Jonas asked.

"Actually I do".

"What do you know? Small world, right?"

Jeremy arrives.

" Oh, there's my friend. It was nice to meet you, Doctor Martin". She excused herself.

"I will see you at school". Luka said.

"Yeah".

She touches his shoulder and feels something. She leaves with Jeremy and turns her head to look at them.

"Sorry I was late, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah". She answered.

Coffee Shop

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asked.

"Beyond dead".

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD".

"Slater's been in college since '74". Rose said.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 master's and 4 PhDs".

"The point?" Damon asked.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me". Slater replied.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asked.

"Craigslist".

"Really?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends".

In front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who's playing guitar. He gives him $100 and takes some of his coins. He decants the coins into his other hand which is wearing a ring. It's Elijah. He looks at Slater, Damon and Rose.

Mystic Grill

Bonnie and Jeremy are playing pool. Bonnie tries to shoot but she hits the side of the cue ball, causing it to barely roll to the side.

"You are bad". Jeremy said.

"I told you". Bonnie replied.

"Well, feel free to cheat if you need your dignity back".

"Come on, hit the ball".

Luka rejoins them.

"Alright, I got a winner guys. I got a winner". Luka said.

"Get ready, this slaughter is almost over". Jeremy responds.

Jeremy shoots the ball. Luka watches.

"So where's your dad?" Bonnie asked.

Luka commenting on the shot, "Nice". He then turned to answer Bonnie. "Um, I'll see him back home".

Stefan and Caroline are still talking.

"Okay, now I'm leaving. I have to get Grace soon". Stefan said.

"Wait...!" The blonde said quickly.

"No, no, no, Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean".

"What do you mean?"

"I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?"

"I can't tell you".

"You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry but I...I can't tell you".

"Caroline! Elena was kidnapped, she could have been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where she is?"

"She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger. She wouldn't put Grace in danger either". The Blonde stopped after realizing her last sentence.

"Put herself in danger where? What do you...? She's with Damon, isn't she?" Stefan then looked the the blonde wide eyed. "Grace is with Elena? Where are they?"

"Ew, no!"

"Then where...where are they? Listen, if you're my friend like you've been pretending to be all day, then you'll tell me where they are".

"Stefan, I am your friend but I'm also Elena's friend and I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where she is".

He looks at her and leaves.

Fell's Church Ruins

Elena still with Grace after she had a vision.

"Are you alright now Grace?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine that usually happens after I have a vision". Grace answered.

"You're a witch? I thought you were only part wolf".

"So little Gracie didn't tell everybody about her secret yet it was bound to come out sooner or later". Katherine said.

"Shut your trap before I make you shut it". Grace threatened.

"Grace what is she talking about?" Elena asked.

"The night you went missing I got taken too by Elijah, he told me what I am. I'm a tribrid it's a cross between three supernatural creatures. I'm part witch because Klaus' mother was a witch, I'm part wolf because Klaus is a wolf, and I'm part vampire because my birth mother drank Isobel's blood when she was in labor with me".

"Wait I thought Klaus was a vampire".

"He was born a wolf but magic made him a vampire. I need to know more about him".

"You are a smart kid Grace I should have used you from the beginning, after all it is because of me you found out about Damon and Stefan being vampires". Katherine said.

Grace narrowed her eyes trying to inflict pain on Katherine but Elena stopped her. "Grace no more magic I don't want anything to happen to you".

"You should listen to her Grace, Elena knows best".

Elena then turned towards Katherine. "Enough Katherine". Elena's tone was demanding.

"Let her keep going I'll show her what I'm capable of I have all day". Grace said.

"Alright that's enough out of the both of you!"

"She killed my parents it's only fair if I kill her!"

"You're still going on about them? Here's a tip Gracie: Move on, they're not coming back and there's no way of making them come back". Katherine said.

"You evil witch bitch!" Grace then lunged for Katherine but Elena grabbed a hold of her.

"Grace! Stop she's not worth it! Don't stoop to her level, don't become what she is".

Grace stopped fighting Elena then went outside of the ruins to get some air, once she was by herself she had let all of her emotions that were bottled up from the day release. The young girl then had an idea. _'I'll find a way to bring my parents back then we'll be a family again_ '.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot". Katherine replied.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus".

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal".

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone".

"Right again".

"What else do you need to break the curse?"

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter".

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse".

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice".

"So you need a werewolf?"

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by".

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine".

"What else?"

"A vampire".

"Caroline".

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline".

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?"

"Better you die than I".

She goes back into the tomb. Elena is alone. Elena went to go check on Grace who was sitting outside the tomb.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked.

"I will be once I get rid of that evil bitch". Grace said.

"Language".

"Sorry but it's true, she ruins lives. She ruined your life, Damon and Stefan's lives, and my life".

"Is what she said true?"

"About what?"

"She really told you about Damon and Stefan?"

"Yeah I was eight when she told me, I was still living with Lexi at the time. She told me that she was their friend and dummy me I believed her, she wanted to take me to them because Lexi couldn't do it I asked where she was but I didn't get an answer. When we got to where Damon and Stefan were...their faces were covered in blood and their fangs were out, I have never been so scared in my life before".

"What happened when Damon and Stefan saw you with Katherine?"

"Damon was ready to kill her for exposing that side of them, they wanted to wait till I was old enough to understand".

"But Lexi was a vampire and you lived with her".

"Lexi never showed that side of her around me, when she drank her blood she waited till I was asleep or I was with Damon or Stefan".

"I'm so sorry about everything Grace".

"It's not your fault it's her fault she ruined all of our lives and she will get what's coming to her. Sooner or later".

Coffee Shop

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa". Slater answered.

"But werewolves are extinct". Rose said.

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..."

"Not such a rumor". Damon said.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome".

Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them.

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how".

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us".

Elijah is still listening to them. He throws the coins at the window. All the windows break. Slater and Rose's skin starts burning. Rose is screaming. Damon looks outside but Elijah is gone. Slater runs. Rose's face is burned. Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out the back of the coffee shop. The other customers are also rushing out the back door into the parking lot. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car.

"You're gonna be okay". Damon said.

"I know". Rose replies.

"Who's behind that?"

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me".

"Who did it?"

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead".

She cries. Her face is healed.

Mystic Grill

Bonnie is alone, she looks at Jeremy. He looks at her and they both smile. Luka rejoins her.

"Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry about earlier, my dad is not very subtle with the whole Bennett/Salem question. He picked up on you, he was just fishing around, he didn't mean any harm". Luka says.

"I felt something too". Bonnie replied.

"I know. That's why we're having this conversation right now. He uh...doesn't like for anyone to know."

He unscrews the lid on the salt shaker and pours some salt on the table.

"But we were both worry that you would bail us".

He looks around and puts his hand above the salt. The salt floats up.

"He just wants us to fit in here for once. It's tough Bonnie, being different".

Bonnie: You're a witch?

Luka: Well, we prefer the term warlock.

Fell's Church Ruins

Elena and Grace went back down they look at the tomb. She grabs the bottle of blood and her bag and goes to leave. Stefan arrives though.

"Crap". Grace said.

"Elena. Grace". Stefan said.

"Hi Uncle Stefan".

"I will deal with you later Grace". The young girl then went to stand beside her uncle, he took a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask you the same question". Stefan answered.

"Caroline told you".

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me".

"I knew that you'd stop me".

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena".

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said".

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to either of you".

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?"

Katherine arrives.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story". Katherine said.

 _Bulgaria 1492_

 _Katherine arrives at her parents' home. She finds dead people outside. She runs and enters the home. She finds her father dead and sees her mother. She's dead. She rushes over to her. She cries over her mother's body._

 _"No, no, no, mama. No!" Katherine cried._

Fell's Church Ruins

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved".

"Well at least you know how I feel but it still doesn't make us even". Grace said.

"Grace". Stefan said in a warning tone.

Stefan looks at Elena.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Stefan says to Elena.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this". Katherine said.

She shows him the moonstone.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan asked.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth".

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch".

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town".

"Oh that can easily be fixed". Grace said.

She looks at Elena and retreats back into the tomb. Stefan looks at Elena.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon is drinking in the living room. Rose rejoins him.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't know that was gonna happen". Rose said

"I believe you". Damon responded.

"I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to".

"And I will".

"You remind me of Trevor".

"Why? Why him?"

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for".

"And where did that get him?"

"Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too".

He gives her a glass of scotch.

"To friendship".

"You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her".

"And why's that?"

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone".

"Caring gets you dead, huh?"

"It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions".

"I will if you will".

They look at each other and then kiss.

Mystic Grill

Jeremy is playing pool. He turns around to look at Bonnie but she's not looking at him; she's talking with Luka. He looks at them, smiles and leaves.

Gilbert Residence

Elena and Stefan are on the porch. Grace is still by her uncle's side and she stayed quiet the whole time not wanting to get into more trouble.

"Elena". Stefan says.

"I can't talk about it, Stefan". Elena replied.

"You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please".

She's crying.

"I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me".

He embraces her. She's crying. He kisses her on the top of her head.

Fell's Church Ruins

Katherine is reading her family book. She finds a portrait of her with her parents. Tears well up in her eyes.

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon and Rose are curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. Damon is shirtless. Rose is in her lingerie.

"It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years...you just have to pretend".

Rose's phone ring. She answers. It's Slater.

-Hello? Rose answers.

-Rose? Slater responds.

-Slater? Are you okay?

-Yes, I took off, I'm sorry, I was frigging freaked.

-No, I'm sorry to involved you.

-Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging.

-Okay, what did you find?

-You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone.

-How? What do you mean? I don't follow.

-Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it.

She looks at Damon. He nods his head affirmatively.

-Yes, he can get it. What next?

-You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose.

He hangs up. Damon and Rose look at each other.

Slater's Residence

Slater has just hung up.

"Very nicely done". Elijah said.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire". Slater said.

"I'm a special vampire".

"What, because you're an Original?"

"Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart".

He gives him a stake. Slater takes it.

"But that would kill me forever".

"I know".

He's compelling him.

"But it's necessary".

Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, dead. Jonas can be seen behind Elijah.

"Was it, really?" Jonas asked.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now". Elijah answered.

They look at each other.

"What about the child?"

"She is to not be involved with any of this, I will handle the child".

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was fully clothed by this point and so was Rose just then the front door opened with Stefan and Grace coming in, Grace was still a little drained after using her spell and from the visions. Damon emerged from the room to see his brother and niece.

"I was wondering where you two were". Damon said. He saw the looks on their faces. "What happened".

"Grace you wanna tell him or should I?" Stefan asked the ten year old.

"Tell me what".

"Grace didn't go to school today instead she went to go see Katherine in the tomb".

"Grace Marie Salvatore, what were you thinking?"

"I wanted answers on Klaus and the only way to do that was to talk to her". Grace answered.

"Answer this how did you manage to be at two places at once?" Stefan asked.

"I brought a spell book I found and did a replication spell".

"So let me get this straight you went to see Katherine and you used your powers, did anybody else know about this?" Damon asked.

"No".

"Grace your grounded for 3 weeks, no tv, no phone, no magic, no nothing, you will go straight to school and come back here. Do you understand me".

"Yes Uncle Damon".

"Good now go to your room".

The young girl ran up to her room when she entered her room she shut her door and quickly changed for bed, she got into her bed and brought the spell book out she was skimming it over when she heard someone at her door.

"Gracie?" Stefan called.

She put the book under her pillow then responded to her uncle, "Come in".

Stefan entered his niece's room and went to her side. "I'm sorry for ratting you out but what you did today was dangerous, dumb and stupid, you know you are to never go anywhere near Katherine".

"I'm sorry too Uncle Stefan I just wanted information on Klaus and she was the only person who could tell me".

"Not to mention you used your powers, Grace we talked about this your not to use them until you learn how to control them. What would Elena have done if something happened to you?"

"I don't know".

"That's the point you don't know we tell you these things for your safety sweetheart, Damon and I don't want nothing bad to happen to you".

"I understand Uncle Stefan".

"Good now get some rest". He kissed her head. "Good night Gracie".

"Good night Uncle Stefan".

He then left her room closing the door behind him, once he was gone from the room Grace pulled the spell book back out and began reading till she found the Resurrection Spells. ' _I'll bring you back mom and dad then we'll be a family again. I promise_ '.


End file.
